Crimson
by Marghe
Summary: Una terribile maledizione trascinò nell'oblio un'intera dinastia, di cui solo una, tutt'ora, sopravvive... [pubblicati i primi capitoli della seconda parte di tre!]
1. Ombre senza nome

01. Ombre senza nome.  
  
-------------------  
  
Una giornata trascorsa al Ministero della Magia poteva essere più tremenda di quanto non si immaginasse, sopratutto se si viene scelti come scagnozzi da Dolores Jane Umbridge. Gray contemplava la massa eterogenea di persone affollare i marciapiedi, chiedendosi per quanto tempo avrebbe sopportato quella donna. Probabilmente, anzi, sicuramente, la stava cercando per affidarle qualche compito idiota, ma questo non era certo un motivo per il quale Gray sarebbe scesa da lassù.  
  
Da quando poi aveva saputo che avrebbe dovuto accompagnarla ad Hogwarts come assistente, non aveva certo fatto i salti di gioia. Sarebbe stato ancora più difficile tenersi in contatto con i membri dell'Ordine, ma adoperando come scusa la sua malattia, avrebbe potuto filarsela quando le faceva più comodo. Per il resto, non era a conoscenza dei piani del Ministero. Da quelle parti nessuno si fidava di Gray, o meglio, nessuno era così stupido da farlo. Era come se qualcuno avesse intuito che aveva dei contatti con qualcuno che il Ministero non adorava proprio: Silente. Ed in effetti neanche Gray ne era particolarmente felice.  
  
Era probabilmente il membro meno attivo dell'Ordine. Ogni tre giorni - come minimo - la malattia la stendeva a tal punto che restava addormentata per lungo tempo. Non aveva occasione di spiare il Ministero, anche perchè non appena riapriva gli occhi veniva scaraventata nell'ufficio degli Auror per continuare le indagini sulla cattura di Sirius Black.  
  
A dir la verità Gray sapeva perfettamente dove si trovasse, anzi, non vedeva l'ora di tornare a Grimmauld Place.  
  
Ma probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aspettare ancora molto: sarebbe volentieri partita di soppiatto la notte scorsa, ma da quando la Umbridge l'aveva personalmente selezionata come assistente non aveva neanche il tempo di respirare. Le veniva la tentazione di sperimentare qualche maledizione sul vecchio rospo, ma per il momento non le pareva una buona idea. La sua reputazione era già abbastanza agghiacciante.  
  
Un improvviso bruciore all'altezza delle clavicole la attanagliò mozzandole il respiro, e diffondendosi su tutto il corpo. Gray si contorse dal dolore, e per poco non cadde di sotto, dodici piani più sotto. Non che questo la preoccupasse. Ma quel dolore non era un buon segno. Scagliò un'occhiata al punto dal quale proveniva il dolore, cercando di inquadrare il segno che contraddistingueva tutti quelli come lei. Avvertì una chiara sensazione di disgusto.  
  
Disgusto per tutto quello che quel marchio le aveva provocato, disgusto per il signore che avrebbe dovuto servire se solo non si fosse sforzata di resistere. Stava lentamente pagandone il prezzo. Grey emise una specie di gemito; il marchio stava emergendo ancora una volta e lei avrebbe dovuto respingerlo di nuovo. Il peggio era che, stranamente, sembrava che nessun incantesimo potesse contrastare il Marchio, e l'unica scelta era tagliarsi completamente la pelle. Non aveva più voglia di dilaniarsi la pelle, come quando era a scuola, ma sapeva che se non l'avesse fatto non avrebbe più avuto piena volontà delle sue azioni. E allora forse avrebbe ucciso qualcuno. E sarebbe tornata in quel posto orribile... forse stavolta niente l'avrebbe salvata dai Dissennatori.  
  
- Gray! -  
  
Una voce la fece trasalire e per la seconda volta rischiò di precipitare. Una ragazza dai vistosi capelli violetti trotterellava verso di lei. Gray non si mosse di un centimetro. Scrutava i dintorni con noncuranza, convinta che Tonks non l'avrebbe riconosciuta.  
  
Invece, quando si voltò, era proprio di fronte a lei.  
  
- Forza, lo so che sei tu -  
  
Gray scrutò ancora una volta i dintorni per assicurarsi che nessuno la vedesse, poi scese dal cornicione e riprese sembianze umane. Anche in quel caso, comunque, non era il tipo di persona che passa facilmente inosservata. Aveva la pelle di un pallore quasi disumano, le palpebre livide e cineree, e gli occhi rossi erano offuscati da un'ombra di sconfinata spossatezza. Il suo aspetto esteriore non tradiva la malattia che la accompagnava da quando era nata, ma nel vederla, sembrava proprio che dovesse morire da un momento all'altro, perdendosi nella brezza come un mucchietto di sabbia. Lunghi capelli fulvi scintillavano sotto il debole sole di Londra. Si stringeva in una lunga giacca di pelle, che portava semplicemente sulle spalle, senza infilare le maniche. Aveva dei pantaloni lucidi e aderenti, che sembravano fatti di squame, ed una maglia di velluto strappata dalle maniche svasate e molto larghe. Essendo vestita completamente di nero, il colore spettrale della sua pelle risaltava come non mai.  
  
Nero era lo smalto che aveva sulle unghie, neri erano gli stivali, nero il cuore dalle ali d'argento che portava al collo. L'unica cosa di colore diverso era la cintura di cuoio rivestita di aculei, ciondolante sotto la vita e adorna di ogni genere di piccola catenina d'oro.  
  
Tonks ormai la conosceva bene, ma non poteva evitare di restare impressionata ogni volta che la vedeva così all'improvviso. La sua pelle era liscia come una tavola di legno, sembrava trasparente sotto quel sole, ed emergeva ostinatamente dalla montagna di nero di cui era vestita.  
  
Gray sembrava aver sempre freddo, anche nel clima mite di fine estate. Era magra e sottile come un fuscello, sembrava che bastasse un soffio di vento per spezzarla in due. Lo strano e malato carisma che la sua figura imprimeva sembrava imporre qualcosa che rasentava il terrore.  
  
Tonks sapeva bene che Gray aveva conosciuto le fauci di uno dei luoghi più terribili di quella Terra.  
  
- E tu come fai a sapere che. -  
  
- Sirius - la interruppe Tonks, - me l'ha detto lui. -  
  
- Quanta privacy. - Gray roteò gli occhi.  
  
- Lascia perdere. Stasera c'è una riunione, - disse Tonks in tono allegro.  
  
- Non so se posso, - rispose Gray stancamente.  
  
- Sì, però devi ! Abbiamo delle novità riguardo all'ar. cioè. riguardo a quella cosa, capisci. - Tonks sembrava timorosa che qualcuno stesse origliando l'intera conversazione, ma proseguì, abbassando vertiginosamente la voce, - Non è difficile sgattaiolare fuori dal Ministero, no? Sei un Animagus! Nessuno baderà ad un corvo -  
  
- La Umbridge mi sta alle costole. Si accorgerà subito che me la sono filata, - Gray ebbe un violento colpo di tosse e divenne ancora più pallida. Dovette mettersi seduta sul cornicione, pericolosamente oscillante verso l'esterno.  
  
- Ci sono mille scuse, - replicò Tonks con aria furba, - di' che ti sei sentita veramente male. o magari che hai avuto notizie di qualche ricercato, o. -  
  
- Non funzionerà -  
  
- Che pessimista! -  
  
- Si dice realista, - corresse Gray, - comunque la mia non è esattamente la posizione che può permettersi sparizioni di questo genere. Non ho una fedina penale impeccabile come la tua. -  
  
Tonks tacque per un istante.  
  
- Una volta non avresti fatto tante storie, - disse all'improvviso  
  
- . Cosa? -  
  
- Anche questa me l'ha detta Sirius -  
  
Gray non poté evitare di sorridere, nonostante continuasse a tossire.  
  
- Allora?, - chiese Tonks  
  
- Vengo -  
  
- .Sicura? -  
  
- Sicura. -  
  
- Permesso? - , trillò la Umbridge, vagamente alterata, - Permesso per cosa? -  
  
- E' una cosa lunga, Umbridge -  
  
- Sono miss Umbridge. -  
  
- Sì. d'accordo - tagliò corto Gray con impazienza, prima di guardarsi intorno con sguardo nervoso. Non era esattamente il tipo di compagnia che avrebbe voluto avere per una conversazione di quel genere. Gran parte del Wizengamot era abbastanza vicina da poterla sentire, e quanto alla Umbridge, parlava con Lucius Malfoy assieme a Caramell. - Voglio solo una sera libera. Tutti i dipendenti hanno la sera libera! Domattina all'alba sarò di nuovo qua - Gray volse attorno l'ennesimo sguardo. Da nervosa era diventata rabbiosamente imbarazzata. Si sentiva come una mocciosa che chiedeva il permesso per uscire la sera, e tutti la guardavano di soppiatto così come avrebbero guardato un barbone o un ammasso di rifiuti al bordo della strada. Gray pensò che fosse il momento giusto per darsi un tocco di classe. - E avrò notizie di Black. -  
  
Malfoy inarcò il sopracciglio. A differenza degli altri, lui, la Umbridge e Caramell la guardavano anche troppo spudoratamente. - Sei convinta di sapere il suo nascondiglio?, - chiese Malfoy scrutandola con un'occhiata superiore.  
  
- Sì. -  
  
- E pensi di poterlo arrestare stasera? -  
  
- Esattamente. - Il silenzio si impadronì del corridoio - Se posso uscire di qui stasera, ovvio. Ma visto che non sembrate dell'opinione. - Gray voltò loro le spalle e fece per andarsene. Misurava il pavimento a passi lenti; era praticamente certa che, non appena si fosse avvicinata alle scale, l'avrebbero fermata e l'avrebbero fatta uscire. Qualsiasi cosa dicesse Tonks, la miglior tattica da seguire col Ministero della Magia era comportarsi da educati sottoposti. Non era esattamente la specialità di Gray, ma faceva del suo meglio.  
  
Mancavano ancora due passi alle scale, quando, come previsto, la voce della Umbridge trillò angelica alle sue spalle.  
  
- Gray? -  
  
Con un sorriso innocente stampato in faccia, Gray girò lentamente i tacchi e tornò verso i tre.  
  
- Sì? -  
  
- Penso che tu possa andare -  
  
- Bene -  
  
- Ma la bacchetta resta qui -  
  
Questo Gray non l'aveva calcolato.  
  
E non era sicura che non le importasse, perché non era del tutto tranquilla a girovagare senza bacchetta. Soprattutto se aveva a che fare con l'Ordine della Fenice. Era convinta che si sarebbe trovata di fronte a una buona metà di spie e di volta faccia; l'esperienza le insegnava a non fidarsi di nessuno e, soprattutto, a non separarsi mai dalla bacchetta.  
  
- Ma perché? -  
  
- Diciamo che non sei. la persona di cui tutti noi si fiderebbero. - Scandì lentamente Malfoy. Gray lo osservò senza calare lo sguardo neanche per un istante. Lo so, cosa credi. Mangiamorte.  
  
- E lei, Malfoy. suppongo che di lei ci sia molto da fidarsi. -  
  
- Gray!! - abbaiò Caramell.  
  
Gray stava iniziando a perdere la volontà di comportarsi bene e la voce della sua coscienza ormai era un soffio remoto. Non che Gray l'avesse mai ascoltata, in verità. Ma aveva sempre cercato di non farsi guai col Ministero. Malfoy non l'avrebbe passata liscia. Malfoy era un Mangiamorte esattamente come lei. però Malfoy non era mai finito ad Azkaban. Malfoy non aveva mai avuto amicizie sospette. Malfoy era innocente come un agnello, e Gray doveva essere grata. era il Ministero che le aveva risparmiato ciò che si meritava.  
  
- Non dovresti nemmeno azzardarti, ragazzina. -  
  
- E tu perché non mi metti di nuovo in prigione, Caramell? - latrò Gray - Hai paura? Hai paura che io ti salti addosso e ti strangoli? Pensi che io sia l'unica assassina, in questo corridoio? -  
  
Cessando per un attimo di respirare, Gray udì i presenti fare altrettanto. I loro sguardi erano gonfiati di risentimento e di quella che assomigliava tremendamente alla compassione.  
  
**Loro non hanno mai provato il gelido abbraccio di Azkaban . .. **  
  
Gray ebbe il presentimento di averla detta troppo grossa. Eppure c'erano abituati! Lo sapevano bene. Gray non aveva difficoltà ad indovinare come la giudicassero: lei era instabile, una povera orfana, la sua malattia non le consentiva di provare neppure emozioni troppo forti, era una mezza dissanguata, metà della sua vita la trascorreva a letto priva di sensi.  
  
**Uccidili.**  
  
Non sapevano niente. Non potevano lontanamente sospettare quanto male le facesse.  
  
** Guardali, Gray. **  
  
Lo sguardo di ogni membro del Wizengamot era puntato su di lei. Altri dipendenti accorrevano perché avevano sentito dire, in un attimo, che c'era aria di baruffa nei corridoi. Gray tossì. Si sentiva debole.  
  
**.guardali negli occhi.**  
  
Gray sapeva che stava per succedere. Cercò di scacciare tutta la sua rabbia, cercò di rammentare tutte le lezioni di Occlumanzia che era stata obbligata a seguire. basta impedire al nemico di entrare nella mente, di guardarti i ricordi.  
  
**Uccidili, Gray,  
d evi ucciderli.**  
  
- Bhe? Che diavolo ti prende? - il tono di Caramell era di scherno. Gray ne era certa. La Umbridge scoppiò a ridere. Gray si sentiva così tremendamente infantile. Malfoy sghignazzava.  
  
**Che pena provano per te! pensaci. .cosa devi loro? **  
  
Gray lo sapeva. Non gli doveva niente. Aveva lo sguardo inondato di sangue, sentiva il dolciastro colmarle la bocca.  
  
**pensaci.**  
  
- Oh, sta male. - rise la Umbridge. Rospo! Vecchio rospo! Gray sentiva il sangue.  
  
**Uccidili, Gray! UCCIDILI!! **  
  
Gridò con tutte le forze che aveva in corpo, prima di perdere improvvisamente i sensi e sentire una vampata di fiamme avvolgerle il Marchio. Era tornato.  
  
Invano tentò di ricordare cos'era successo. Le pareti attorno a lei sembravano inghiottire ogni suo pensiero, ogni volta che tentava di formularne uno. Il vestito attorno al Marchio era bruciato, e il teschio nero era ormai netto come un taglio nella carne. Gray tossiva ogni minuto, sputando sangue ogni volta. Si chiese in che guaio fosse finita. Ma che le importava? Fuori la pioggia, o almeno l'illusione trasmessa dalle false finestre, velava ogni domanda, come una tenda di velluto.  
  
Gray aveva gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime, come ogni volta che si sentiva male. Il suo cervello sembrava essere sparito, restava solo la scatola cranica vuota, dentro la quale echeggiava ogni secondo la risata della Umbridge. Gray strinse i pugni così violentemente che le unghie lunghe ed affilate le scavarono dei tagli nella pelle e macchiarono le lenzuola. Dopo molto tempo realizzò di trovarsi al Ministero, ai piani intermedi, dove venivano messi quelli che si sentivano male. Le ricordava tanto il San Mungo.  
  
No, somigliava forse all'infermeria di Hogwarts. quante volte c'era stata.  
  
In un istante ebbe un sussulto e un gemito, la sensazione che i pensieri le fossero tornati in testa tutti quanti in un colpo solo. la riunione. alla fine non c'era andata. Adesso l'avrebbero schiaffata di nuovo in una qualche cella piena di topi. o forse non era nemmeno la Ministero, magari era a Grimmauld Place, forse tutto quel che aveva visto se l'era solo sognato.  
  
O forse era a casa. Per un attimo si ricordò il suo nome, era certa di sentirlo.  
  
La porta si aprì ed entrò il signor Weasley. Fu come se un colpo di forbice le staccasse ogni ricordo legato al passato. le vocine che sussurravano il suo nome svanirono e le pareti di casa sua crollarono, fuggirono via, come un castello di carte da gioco.  
  
- Come va? -  
  
Gray rispose con una domanda. - Che è successo? -  
  
- Sei svenuta, e poi. -  
  
- Lo so benissimo che sono svenuta. Voglio sapere cos'è successo dopo -  
  
- Bhe. -  
  
Arthur Weasley sembrava riluttante a dirglielo  
  
- La Umbridge ha fatto distruggere la tua bacchetta. -  
  
Gray emise un sospiro tale che le fece quasi venire le vertigini. Perfetto. Nient'altro mancava per farle venire la voglia di restare sul letto per sempre.  
  
- Era veramente arrabbiata, sai -  
  
Gray non rispose. Il signor Weasley continuava a riferirle i fatti, ma lei non ascoltava neanche una parola. Captava qualche frase di tanto in tanto ma non aveva nessuna voglia di capirla. Fissava un punto nel vuoto.  
  
- Harry ha fatto l'udienza ed è andata bene - disse ad un tratto il signor Weasley.  
  
- Che. cos. . udienza ? Ma non doveva essere. -  
  
- Hai dormito quattro giorni, - annuì il signor Weasley, con un mezzo sorriso. Gray sibilò un imprecazione mentre si lanciava di nuovo sul cuscino: quanti editti - a suo danno, ovviamente - era riuscita a deliberare la Umbridge, in tutti quei giorni? - Nel frattempo la Umbridge ha anticipato la partenza per Hogwarts. Domani. Che tu stia bene o no. -  
  
- Se non volessi andarci? -  
  
- Andiamo, non mi pare il caso di combinare qualche altro guaio. Abbiamo bisogno di spie al Ministero, non ad Azkaban. -  
  
Gray dovette scuotere la testa, ammettendo che non aveva torto. Non aveva nessuna voglia di tornarsene a scuola, anzi, la sua riluttanza superava il limite della sopportazione. "Lavorava" al Ministero soltanto perché non la arrestassero di nuovo, e quanto all'Ordine, sebbene fosse il compito meno ingrato che le fosse toccato, non sopportava l'idea di fare un piacere a Silente. Non le era mai andato a genio. Quando andava a scuola aveva sempre preso le sue difese, in moto talmente spudorato da farla passare per la cocca del preside. Ed accoglieva professori scadenti come il direttore di un orfanotrofio. Non a caso, aveva assunto Mocciosus.  
  
Dentro di sé, comunque, Gray aveva già un piano.  
  
- Che significa che non riuscite a sbloccare questa dannata porta? - ruggì Caramell.  
  
- Deve averla sigillata dall'interno con qualche incantesimo, - rispose uno dei membri del Wizengamot, - e non c'è magia che riesca a. -  
  
- Idioti! - Caramell lo scansò violentemente - Ha solo chiuso a chiave!! Come può lanciare un incantesimo senza la bacchetta? -  
  
Il consiglierò sembrò perplesso.  
  
- Eppure. -  
  
- Bah! Fatti da parte, babbeo! Alohomora ! - Qualche istante di totale silenzio, e un click segnalò che la serratura era scattata. - Ci voleva così tanto impegno!? -  
  
Il consigliere era ancora più perplesso, e la piccola folla dietro le sue spalle cominciava a dar segni di irritazione.  
  
- Ad aprirla ci siamo già riusciti!, - azzardò, - è che. -  
  
Caramell non lo lasciò finire, e, sempre seguito dalla Umbridge, spalancò la porta e fece per irrompere nella stanza, quando andò a sbattere contro un muro. Il botto si udì per tutto il corridoio e fece accorrere una dozzina di dipendenti ansiosi di vedere Caramell che, col naso appiattito e l'espressione ebete, si afflosciava a terra come un ubriaco. Inoltre la Umbridge gli era andata a sbattere contro per la frenata improvvisa, spiaccicandolo letteralmente fra il suo grasso e la parete.  
  
- Che diavolo ci fa un muro....? -  
  
Un muro di pietre era come germogliato ad un millimetro oltre la porta, coprendo tutta la parete ad essa circostante. Incise sui massi c'erano le parole "Ci vediamo a Hogwarts, se riuscite a far entrare la Umbridge sul treno". La Umbridge si agitò nelle lonze di grasso, emettendo scattanti "oh!" scandalizzati, che la facevano somigliare ad un vecchio telegrafo.  
  
- Quel ridicolo avanzo di cimitero! - sbottò Caramell.  
  
- Ecco il suo ringraziamento dopo tutto quelle che abbiamo fatto per lei! - echeggiò la Umbridge.  
  
Nessuno si mosse.  
  
- Bhe? Che diavolo ci fate qui? Mandate qualcuno a cercarla, imbecilli!! -  
  
*  
  
Gray non si sarebbe mai sognata che fosse così semplice ingannare Caramell e gli altri. Probabilmente non aveva avuto un'idea poi così geniale, ma aveva dimostrato che anche senza bacchetta non era totalmente disarmata. E poi aveva bisogno di tempo per essere di nuovo in grado di muoversi, e se fosse entrato qualcuno nel frattempo, avrebbe potuto capire che intendeva filarsela.  
  
Non aveva fatto altro che sintonizzare il suo cervello su quello di coloro che tentavano di aprire la porta. La sua paura era che qualcuno tentasse di attraversarla, perciò quando Caramell era andato a sbattere era rimasta decisamente sorpresa. Aveva sempre creduto che la sua capacità innata di creare illusioni non potesse generare oggetti tangibili, ma evidentemente si sbagliava.  
  
Il suo piano era far allontanare tutti per cercarla, ma così non era stato. Caramell e la Umbridge avevano anzi chiamato rinforzi per smantellare la parete. La parete alla fine era scomparsa, ma Gray aveva creato l'illusione del suo cadavere schiacciato contro la finestra. Si erano tutti riuniti, quindi, nella parte della stanza più lontana dalla porta, e lei aveva potuto filarsela con tutto comodo. Le persone che riempivano i corridoi rendendole difficile la fuga le facevano provare una netta nostalgia del Mantello dell'Invisibilità: non poteva trasformarsi in corvo in luoghi così affollati, ma finalmente riuscì a trovare un angolo riparato da ogni sguardo indiscreto.  
  
Raggiunta la sala principale, finalmente, aveva avuto la possibilità di Smaterializzarsi: quella era l'unica zona del Ministero dove simili incantesimi erano fattibili. Non appena aveva lasciato il Ministero le illusioni che aveva seminato erano scomparse, e già si immaginava il casino che avevano prodotto.  
  
La prima zona che le era venuta in mente per Smaterializzarsi era Diagon Alley. Niente di più scontato, dal momento che aveva bisogno di una nuova bacchetta. Ripensò con una rabbia indescrivibile alla Umbridge, e nell'immaginarsi la sua reazione quando si sarebbero rincontrate ad Hogwarts le veniva voglia di gironzolare per Diagon Alley tutta la vita. Osservando quanto poco quel posto fosse cambiato, negli anni, Gray ripensò a quando c'era stata la prima volta. C'erano pochissimi ricordi nella sua testa che si riferissero a quel periodo. Una ragazzina dall'aria atterrita che barcollava per le strade sprofondate nella neve, tremando di freddo. Ogni luce era spenta, se non per qualche piccolo bagliore lontano, ogni voce si era assopita nella notte.  
  
La bimba doveva avere poco più di otto anni. Capelli fulvi spettinati, macchie di sangue sulla pelle e sui vestiti. Sembrava del tutto incapace di ragionare, di pensare, sembrava malata al cervello, parlava da sola. Contemplava le vetrine nascoste dalle saracinesche e volgeva di tanto in tanto al cielo uno sguardo disperato. Improvvisamente, si mise a correre. Nascostasi dietro un angolo scoppiò il lacrime chiamando i suoi genitori. Tentò di strusciarsi il viso con le maniche, ma peggiorò la situazione spargendosi il sangue su tutte le guance. Aveva degli sfavillanti occhi rosso sangue, che riflettevano il bianco della neve lì intorno. Una nuvola offuscò la luna, poi, altre nuvole, fin quando il cielo fu una macchia nera senza punti di riferimento.  
  
I lampioni si spensero. Al Paiolo Magico le deboli luci che venivano dalle stanze si spensero tutte contemporaneamente, e da qualche parte risuonò un grido lontano. La bimba non se ne curò, continuava a piangere e il sangue gocciolava. Non era ferita, sembrava che si fosse solo macchiata. I capelli arruffati sembravano un mucchio di rovi, pieni di fiocchi di neve. Era vestita troppo poco per il freddo che faceva. Da dove veniva? Che ci faceva lì da sola? Perché era terrorizzata, cos'erano quelle macchie di sangue che aveva addosso?  
  
L'orologio segnava l'orario e la data. Gray non riusciva a mettere a fuoco i numeri. Nella sua mente tutto era una macchia confusa colorata di rosso. Vaghe ombre si aggiravano nella sua testa, confondendosi col dolore, con le lacrime, con l'amaro della ferita e della vergogna.  
  
Quando era entrata per la prima volta da Olivander, Gray era accompagnata dalla McGranitt. Era stato Silente a trovarla a Diagon Alley quando aveva otto anni: le aveva permesso di vivere ad Hogwarts, ma non le aveva mai detto da cosa l'avesse salvata. Gray ricordava soltanto uno spazio di gelo e terrore che occupava il vuoto fra Diagon Alley e Hogwarts. Era così per gran parte della sua memoria. Di quando era piccola, prima di quella notte, non ricordava niente. La memoria si ricostruiva lentamente, fino a lasciare spazio agli unici ricordi completi che avesse: dal suo primo anno di Hogwarts in poi.  
  
Non appena ebbe passato la porta del negozio di Olivander, venne investita da un calore malsano. Una falciata di luce entrava da un'unica finestra, gettando la stanza in una strana penombra color seppia, nella quale aleggiavano almeno due dita di polvere.  
  
Il proprietario emerse poco dopo e sembrò piuttosto stupito di vederla. Sembrava averla riconosciuta, nonostante fossero passati almeno quindici anni dall'ultima volta.  
  
- Gray. dico bene? Gray. Gray. com'era?... - Olivander si perse con lo sguardo al soffitto, e Gray immaginò che stesse tentando di ricordare il suo nome. Non era la prima volta che si trovava di fronte ad una situazione simile, e così si mise ad aspettare pazientemente che Olivander s'arrendesse. - Dovrai perdonarmi, ma il tuo nome ora mi sfugge. -  
  
- Non importa. - Gray scosse le spalle gettando lo sguardo altrove.  
  
- Posso aiutarti? -  
  
- Indovina. -  
  
Olivander la scrutò con attenzione per un istante.  
  
- Ricordi di cos'era composta la tua bacchetta? -  
  
Gray scosse la testa - No. Era quella che tremava in continuazione. -  
  
- Ah! Naturalmente! - Olivander si ravvivò all'improvviso e corse verso i suoi scaffali. Prese a scrutarli con aria frenetica, ma sembrò non trovare ciò che stava cercando, e si recò nel retro. Gray, mentre aspettava, si guardava in giro: sembrava un vecchio negozio di scarpe. C'era uno sgabello sul quale delle scatole erano appoggiate alla rinfusa, e sembravano stare in piedi per miracolo. Era lo stesso sgabello sul quale s'era seduta Gray, chissà quanto tempo prima, un bello sgabello intagliato. Adesso aveva soltanto due gambe - quella mancante era stata rimpiazzata da un vecchio bastone - ed era completamente infestata dai tarli. Improvvisamente uno splendido gufo, che era lì da chissà quanto e aveva l'aria particolarmente scocciata, bussò col becco al vetro della finestra. Gray non aveva idea di come si aprisse, e decise di aspettare Olivander.  
  
- Ecco qui - Finalmente il negoziante apparve dal soqquadro del retro con una scatola in mano. Non appena l'aprì, la bacchetta al suo interno cominciò a vibrare e saltellare come una forsennata. Gray non credette di riconoscere la sua ex-bacchetta, ma non disse nulla. In verità il Ministero gliel'aveva confiscata così tante volte che non aveva avuto modo di usarla spesso. Non erano mai arrivati a spezzarla comunque. - Platano Picchiatore. Nessuno ha mai avuto una bacchetta del genere. è un legno molto particolare, sai. bacchette così sono anche troppo corte, a dir la verità. D'altra parte non è facile procurarsi un legname del genere. - - Ah-Emh. - Gray tentò di schiarirsi la voce per farsi sentire, ed indicò la finestra, dove il gufo fremeva di stizza per la lunga attesa.  
  
- Dopo! - disse impazientemente Olivander gesticolando, e senza voltarsi nemmeno verso la finestra - Adesso provala, dimmi se è la tua. Ma ne sono certo: ricordo tutti i miei clienti, negli anni, uno per uno, e so esattamente che cosa comprano. Questa è Platano Picchiatore, media, piuma di corvo. Sono certo che è la tua. -  
  
- Credo di sì - Gray tentò di prenderla in mano ed ottenne una sonora bacchettata sulle nocche.  
  
- Ahia! - La bacchetta saltellò per tutta la scrivania buttando all'aria fogli e libri. Olivander non si scompose, ma aspettò che fosse di nuovo a portata di mano per ficcarla nuovamente nella scatola e seppellirla sotto una montagna di cianfrusaglie perché non tentasse di uscire. - Ah, temo che non fosse quella. Ma allora quale. ne ero certo. -  
  
- Pensavo che fosse quella. La lunghezza era identica. -  
  
- Si cambia nel tempo, e sono passati anni. ma non credo esistano altri modelli in Platano Picchiatore. - , e Olivander si gettò nuovamente nel retro. Gray decise di cercare una maniglia per poter aprire la finestra al povero gufo. Ma non appena si fu avvicinata, notò un particolare che la fece trasalire: il sigillo del Ministero. Gray ci mise un secondo ad immaginarsi il contenuto della missiva: era una coincidenza ben poco credibile. Sicuramente c'era il divieto di venderle una qualunque bacchetta.  
  
- Mi spiace, amico, ma tu adesso te ne torni da dove sei venuto, - disse in tono serio, rivolgendosi al gufo, che a sentir quelle parole inalberò un profondo sdegno, drizzandosi in tutta la sua statura. Gray non poteva rischiare che Olivander leggesse, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse scritta.  
  
I suoi occhi rossi divennero fiammeggianti, e le pupille sparirono: aprì la mano destra e la fece scorrere sul vetro, davanti al gufo, che si addormentò subito dopo un tremito convulso. Gray trovò l'apertura della finestra, afferrò il gufo e lo lanciò dritto dritto nel cestino della spazzatura; non prima di aver preso la lettera ed essersela infilata in tasca, giusto in tempo per l'arrivo di Olivander.  
  
- Sì, sì, ecco qua! Questa è l'ultima che ho, se non è questa penso che dovrai cercare altrove. - Gray deglutì. Era alquanto improbabile che esistessero altri negozi di bacchette magiche, a meno che non volesse fare un viaggio all'estero. Olivander tolse lentamente lo spago che legava la scatola, che iniziò subito a fremere tanto da stappare la scatola. Il negoziante s'affrettò a chiuderla gettandovisi sopra con tutto il suo peso. - Molto lunga, sì, proprio molto lunga. Interamente in legno di Platano Picchiatore, ricordo benissimo, l'hanno preso da una foresta là in Irlanda. Silente non era ancora preside, è una bacchetta alquanto vecchia! E poi. aha, crine di Thestral! Bisogna avere un carattere particolare per questo tipo di bacchetta. Forti ma volubili. -  
  
- . Lunatici e violenti? - concluse Gray.  
  
- Precisamente. - annuì Olivander interdetto. - Ed un sacco di altre cose -  
  
- Aprimela, la provo, - concluse Gray, con un sorriso.  
  
- Attenta. Penso che si metterà a correre per la stanza. Personalmente non credo ti piacerebbe ricevere un'altra frustata sulla mano. Non ho ancora trovato nessuno compatibile con questa bacchetta. E' il mio peggior fondo di magazzino. E' anche scheggiata. - Gray trattenne la bacchetta appena in tempo, prima che cominciasse a lanciarsi fuori dalla scatola a distruggere tutto il negozio. La bacchetta si calmò all'istante e Gray poté allentare la presa. Sull'impugnatura comparve un intaglio a forma di serpente con la scritta: "C.B."; le scheggiature scomparvero immediatamente mostrando il disegno nodoso del Platano Picchiatore in tutta la sua lucentezza. Olivander osservava sbalordito. Nei suoi occhi si leggeva un vago timore: non si era impressionato di fronte alla bizzarra aura di Gray, che di solito incuteva un certo rammarico al solo guardarla, e ora che finalmente aveva trovato la sua bacchetta, pareva molto agitato e per niente soddisfatto.  
  
- Sarà la mia? Ero sicura che fosse più corta. - Gray osservava la lunga bacchetta che terminava in cima con una fascia d'argento.  
  
- Ti dissi prima, - rispose Olivander, - Che negli anni si cambia, ragazza mia, si cambia spesso in modo vertiginoso. A volte le vicende che attraversiamo ci cambiano completamente il carattere, ma sono lieto di vedere... - , aggiunse, - che sei ancora una Serpeverde. -  
  
- Tanto la scuola l'ho finita -  
  
- Si, possiamo dire di sì. - Gray lo fulmino con uno sguardo talmente velenoso che Olivander ebbe un fremito. Per la prima volta una vampata di lava s'era accesa su quel viso così pallido. - .Ma la Casa alla quale uno è appartenuto lo accompagna per sempre. Non parlo solo di reputazione. sono i caratteri distintivi. E' raro che negli anni uno si mantenga della stessa Casa. la linea è molto sottile, sai. Per esempio, spesso un Tassorosso potrebbe appartenere al Grifondoro e un Corvonero mescolarsi coi Serpeverde. Ma io ho sempre preferito questi ultimi due. li ammiro, piuttosto. Così intelligenti. e così portati all'individualismo. di questi tempi è una dote, non un deprecabile difetto. -  
  
Gray sembrava piuttosto annoiata dai discorsi di Olivander, proprio come quando era piccola. Sconfinava in conversazioni soporifere, per quanto forse interessanti, e sembrava essersi totalmente dimenticato che Gray era lì per comprare una bacchetta.  
  
- Bhe? Quanto le devo?, - incalzò Gray.  
  
- Vedi. - L'espressione dell'altro si offuscò. Sembrava improvvisamente colto da qualcosa che pareva rimorso. Un sottile drappo ombroso calò sulla sua voce, che si fece riluttante. - Io. io temo di non potertela vendere. -  
  
Gray aveva già le mani nelle tasche, e rimase in quella posizione, immobilizzata da quell'affermazione.  
  
- Sbaglio o ti pagano per vendere? -  
  
- Sì ma. è troppo pericolosa. Io non posso vendertela. -  
  
- Ah, cretinate! Non ho più quindici anni. - Olivander fu costretto da quel tono di voce a concludere l'affare - Non disturbarti per la scatola. -  
  
Gray pagò, ed aveva già la mano sulla maniglia della porta quando Olivander la fermò, con la stessa voce ombrosa di pochi istanti prima.  
  
- Gray. quella bacchetta. -  
  
Gray si voltò.  
  
- Sì? -  
  
Olivander scosse la testa. Per un lungo, interminabile istante, Gray ebbe la sensazione di vedere il terrore negli occhi del vecchio.  
  
- No. - disse alla fine - niente. -  
  
* 


	2. Il Tradimento

02. Il Tradimento.  
  
--------  
  
Harry osservava, distratto, i tentativi di Fred e George di captare la riunione con le Orecchie Oblunghe. Mancava poco al suo rientro ad Hogwarts, ma la cosa non lo rendeva felice come negli anni passati. Forse era il comportamento di Silente a renderlo sfiduciato, nonostante tutto l'indispensabile aiuto che gli aveva offerto durante l'udienza col Consiglio. O forse avrebbe preferito di gran lunga restare a vivere al numero 12 di Grimmauld Place. Era certo che anche Sirius ne sarebbe stato felice, e la prospettiva di vivere lì offuscava la luce così familiare scaturita dal pensiero del ritorno a scuola. Harry però sapeva che non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di andare a scuola: quello per lui era l'anno dei G.U.F.O. E comunque la presenza di Kreacher per casa lo nauseava a sufficienza - forse per questo che odiava pensare a Sirius costretto a sopportarlo da solo.  
  
Ultimamente c'erano grandi novità nell'Ordine.  
  
Il signor Weasley era tornato due giorni prima annunciando che Gray, l'unico membro dell'Ordine che Harry non aveva ancora conosciuto, dopo essersi non proprio ripresa dal malore, aveva ingannato il Ministro della Magia con un'illusione e se l'era filata. La Umbridge le aveva spezzato la bacchetta, ed era probabile che Gray si fosse Materializzata a Diagon Alley per comprarne un'altra. Il signor Weasley aveva però precisato che erano partite delle lettere dirette ad ogni negozio, perfino alla gelateria, le quali parlavano di lei praticamente come di una ricercata.  
  
Sicuramente le avrebbero vietato di acquistare qualsiasi cosa e, chiunque l'avesse vista, avrebbe immediatamente fatto in modo che il Ministero lo venisse a sapere. La signora Weasley non faceva che ripetere che Gray era un'incosciente, non avrebbe mai dovuto provocare Caramell, e scappare quando non era ancora perfettamente in forze non era stata una grande idea.  
  
Harry non si spiegava come mai Sirius lanciasse occhiate torve alla signora Weasley ogni volta che faceva simili affermazioni; pensò che fosse soltanto il fatto che non si erano certo trovati simpatici a vicenda.  
  
A dir la verità ogni volta che l'argomento veniva nuovamente toccato, gli pareva di scorgere una specie di fretta nel modo di comportarsi di Sirius.  
  
Il tempo trascorse lentamente, passarono due giorni, forse tre, senza che nessuno avesse notizie di Gray. I giorni che separavano loro da Hogwarts si riducevano sempre di più, ed Harry era il solo a non contarli con smania: mancavano poco meno di due settimane e, a differenza di Ron e Hermione, lui era l'unico a non esserne impaziente. D'altro canto, loro due erano stati nominati Prefetti. le battute di Fred e George non servivano a farlo sorridere, anzi lo riempivano di dubbi. Assisteva con riluttanza alla gioia e alla soddisfazione dei suoi amici, e come sempre alle smancerie della signora Weasley. Doveva sorbirsi le autentiche coccole che Ron riservava al suo distintivo scintillante; e tutti i sospetti che nutriva verso Albus Silente lo assalivano sempre più.  
  
Sembrava che niente potesse smuoverlo da quella ridicola situazione di inquietudine, almeno fino a quando una visita inaspettata giunse a Grimmauld Place.  
  
Harry aveva da poco finito di pranzare a stava salendo in camera sua, quando un debole picchiettio alla finestra del corridoio non lo fece trasalire. Harry temette che il quadro della signora Black potesse svegliarsi, ma fortunatamente così non accadde. Harry scanso le vecchie tende logore e al vetro notò un bellissimo corvo dal becco lucido e dorato. Non sembrava in ottima salute, però; anzi aveva l'aspetto piuttosto malaticcio, e alcune piccole piume che aveva perduto erano sparse sul davanzale. Harry cercò di aprire la finestra più silenziosamente possibile, senza nemmeno domandarsi cosa ci facesse un corvo da quelle parti: era così desideroso di qualche diversivo, anche insignificante, che spalancò il vetro senza fare complimenti.  
  
Ma essendo la finestra molto vecchia, così come il resto della casa, un forte cigolio fu inevitabile: e la signora Black ricominciò immediatamente a urlare e strepitare contro tutti i mostri e i mezzosangue che infestavano la casa dei suoi padri.  
  
Il corvo volò nel corridoio. Dalla lentezza con la quale sbatteva le ali sembrava essere molto stanco; forse aveva appena fatto un lungo viaggio. Harry sollevò la mano affinchè l'animale potesse posarvisi. Osservandolo da vicino, Harry notò che le piume avevano qualche sfumatura rossastra e gli occhi erano color sangue.  
  
Nessuno sembrava badare alla signora Black, fin quando non salì anche Moody che riuscì a zittirla.  
  
- Non è una buona idea aprire la finestra - disse col suo solito ringhio, avviandosi di nuovo alle scale. Ma subito dopo, prima che l'altro potesse rispondere, il suo occhio magico roteò fino al corvo sulla mano di Harry. - Animagus! - esclamò. Quell'affermazione fece sobbalzare Harry, che ritrasse la mano come terrificato. Il corvo, piuttosto spaesato, riprese a volare appena in tempo per non cadere sul pavimento.  
  
In una nuvola di sottile nebbia nera, il corvo iniziò a prendere forma umana, fin quando non fu completamente ri-trasformato.  
  
Harry si trovò di fronte una ragazza dalla pelle bianca come un foglio di carta, i lunghi capelli castani e gli occhi rosso sangue - esattamente come quelli del corvo nel quale si era trasfigurata. Le labbra erano livide e sottili, gli occhi evidenziati dal mascara nero, fin troppo, e nero era anche tutto il resto del suo abbigliamento. Lo sguardo era stanco, somigliava un po' a quello di Lupin quando si avvicinava la luna piena. Harry fece un passo indietro. Non aveva mai visto quella ragazza, che sembrava avere circa venticinque anni. Ma bastò una sola occhiata a gettarlo in una strana angoscia, come se si fosse trovato davanti un cadavere. Si accorse solo quando gli sorrise che un sottile rigo di sangue le colava dall'angolo della bocca. Moody non sembrava meno impressionato di lui, ma riuscì comunque a trattenersi. Forse perché l'aveva già incontrata.  
  
- Come diavolo hai trovato questo posto? - , chiese, sospettoso.  
  
- Quando sei poco ospitale. - commentò la ragazza, ed Harry notò che respirava a fatica, ma non lo dava a vedere - Le Illusioni di Occultamento con me non funzionano, e nemmeno l'Incantesimo Fidelius, dovresti saperlo - . Tentando invano di lisciarsi i capelli spettinati dal vento, la ragazza si voltò verso Harry, e tese la mano.  
  
- Harry Potter, giusto? -  
  
Harry annuì e le strinse la mano gelida, piuttosto perplesso. Le dita lunghe e bianche, dalle unghie puntute, emergevano a mala pena dalla vaporosa e svolazzante manica di seta nera.  
  
- Io sono Gray. -  
  
Harry sorrise, incerto. Finalmente aveva conosciuto l'ultimo membro dell'Ordine della Fenice, anche se non si sarebbe mai aspettato una persona come Gray. Gli avevano raccontato che Silente parlava di lei con grande fiducia, ma anche con un filo di preoccupazione. Harry non ebbe dubbi: la preoccupazione derivava dal suo aspetto così malato, e la fiducia dal sorriso inaspettatamente caldo.  
  
- Mi sono persa qualcosa? -  
  
- Ti sei persa tre mesi di oscure macchinazioni! - rispose Tonks, emergendo dalla scalinata di legno. - Forza, forza, vieni giù, gli altri vorranno vederti! -  
  
Gray sembrò quasi illuminarsi e, se possibile, riacquistare un po' di colorito. Si lasciò pigramente trascinare per il braccio, ma quando stavano per scendere le scale, Moody le bloccò.  
  
- Non avresti dovuto trasformarti in Animagus. Qualcuno potrebbe riconoscerti. -  
  
- Tipo chi? - rispose Gray alzando le spalle, per poi sparire in cucina insieme a Tonks.  
  
Moody emise una specie di sbuffo e, insieme ad Harry, le seguì.  
  
Quando Harry aprì la porta, la cucina era già tutta un baci e abbracci.  
  
La signora Weasley era praticamente esausta dal sollievo di vederla tutta intera, e continuava a ripeterle - anche se nessuno le prestava ascolto - di non essere mai più così incosciente, che Silente non sarebbe mai stato felice di questo, e chissà quante altre cose. Ron e Hermione sembravano aver avuto la stessa reazione di Harry, quando avevano visto Gray, perché la osservavano sempre, senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre. Persino Grattastinchi sembrava avere avuto un istante di tranquillità, ma poi tornò alle vecchie abitudini giocando con l'orlo della giacca di Gray, fin quando Hermione non lo trattenne.  
  
Gray e Sirius si abbracciarono così forte che Harry li scambiò per due francobolli. Non riuscì a sentire cosa si dicevano perché parlavano troppo piano, ma sembravano due amici di vecchia data si incontravano dopo tanto tempo. Anche Lupin fu felice di rivederla. Harry cominciò a formulare qualche ipotesi quando Gray lo chiamò Lunastorta.  
  
Dopo una decina di minuti, Gray si afflosciò su una sedia con tale spossatezza che sembrava in punto di addormentarsi, ma nessuno ci fece caso, a parte la signora Weasley.  
  
- Ti senti bene, cara? - , domandò con apprensione.  
  
- Tutto a posto, non preoccuparti. -  
  
Harry capì che mentiva.  
  
*  
  
Come previsto, Molly Weasley spedì i ragazzi a dormire, destando le loro lamentele, ma alla fine perfino Fred e George desistettero, lasciando i membri dell'Ordine a parlottare in cucina. D'altra parte i gemelli sapevano benissimo che la cucina non aveva difese contro le Orecchie Oblunghe.  
  
Harry saliva le scale di malavoglia: non aveva nessuna voglia di andare a dormire, avrebbe di gran lunga preferito restare giù ad assistere alla conversazione. Perfino Hermione sembrava manifestare il desiderio di disubbidire alla signora Weasley. Di comune accordo, si riunirono tutti in camera di Harry e Ron, dalla quale tentarono di ascoltare.  
  
Gray però parlava a voce molto bassa, e riuscirono a sentire ben poco di quello che diceva.  
  
- E così sei riuscita a fartela vendere. - disse il signor Weasley osservando la bacchetta nuova di Gray - A quanto pare il Ministero non ce l'ha così tanto con te. -  
  
- E' arrivata una lettera a Olivander, a dir la verità - rispose Gray bevendo birra Babbana - Solo che non l'ha letta. - sorridendo, tirò fuori dalla tasca la lettera che aveva rubato al gufo prima di addormentarlo e lanciarlo nel cestino. - Non so cosa c'è scritto, non ho avuto tempo di leggerla, - aggiunse, strappando la busta.  
  
"E' probabile che una certa Gray si aggiri per Diagon Alley. E' una ragazzina pallida, mingherlina e vestita di nero, con occhi rossi e capelli lunghi, castani. Ricorderete che Gray ha numerosi precedenti penali, che il Ministero della Magia aveva promesso di dimenticare se si fosse prestata a lavorare nell'edificio e a rigare dritto. Gray è afflitta da una sconosciuta malattia emorragica che non le consentirà di certo di andare lontano. Si manifesta con tosse e mancamenti. Ora, nonostante la disponibilità del Ministero e di tutti i suoi dipendenti verso di lei e verso i suoi innumerevoli problemi cerebrali, la fiducia promessa è stata di nuovo tradita. Decideremo la punizione quando riusciremo a trovarla, nel frattempo diffidate di qualsiasi persona che risponda alla descrizione, non vendetele nessun articolo e soprattutto ricordatevi che non ha il pieno possesso delle sue facoltà mentali.  
  
Il Ministro della Magia, Cornelius Caramell. "  
  
- Innumerevoli problemi cerebrali? - rilesse Sirius con una smorfia irritata - Ti hanno fatta passare per una pazza! -  
  
- Perché, di solito cosa si pensa di me? - , ribatté Gray con sarcasmo, buttando la lettera nel caminetto acceso. La sua voce andava sempre più incrinandosi, e al termine delle frasi beveva un altro po' e strizzava gli occhi, come se la luce le desse fastidio.  
  
- Ormai lo sanno tutti che i malori sono dovuti al Marchio Nero. -  
  
- Ma nessuno sarebbe molto contento di saperlo - disse il signor Weasley - al Ministero c'è una che impazzisce a causa di Voldemort. non credo che la prenderebbero bene. Posso vederla? - aggiunse, accennando alla bacchetta magica.  
  
Gray la sfilò dalla cintura e gliela lanciò distrattamente. Non appena fu nella mano del signor Weasley, la bacchetta cominciò ad agitarsi fin quando non saltò sulla credenza e distrusse la maggior parte dei piatti. Riuscirono a fermarla molti minuti dopo, appena in tempo, perché stava per riservare alla finestra la stessa sorte dei piatti.  
  
- Reparo - , disse la signora Weasley puntando la sua bacchetta contro i piatti, che tornarono immediatamente a posto.  
  
- Non era così violenta quando andavamo a scuola, - commentò Lupin.  
  
- In effetti non è la stessa. - rispose Gray - Però è strano. -  
  
- E' strano cosa? -  
  
Gray si corresse immediatamente.  
  
- No. dicevo. è strano che quella di prima non mi andasse più bene. -  
  
Gray non credeva fosse il caso di raccontare a tutti dello strano comportamento di Olivander. Dopotutto non era convinta che si trattasse di una cosa tanto grave, altrimenti si sarebbe letteralmente rifiutato di venderle la bacchetta. Nonostante il cervello le fornisse questa spiegazione, il sesto senso avvertiva che c'era una strana energia dentro quella bacchetta. Gray era dell'opinione che non fosse il caso di riferirlo a tutti. Ne avrebbe parlato con Sirius e Lupin più tardi, forse.  
  
Però le dava abbastanza fastidio sentirsi l'occhio magico di Moody perennemente puntato addosso: con lui nelle vicinanze, diventava straziante raccontare una bugia.  
  
- Naa. Sono tanti i maghi che cambiano bacchetta ad un certo punto della loro vita. Tu poi eri molto piccola quando hai avuto la prima, vero? - , disse Tonks.  
  
- Otto anni. - rispose Gray. La sua voce stava abbassandosi sempre di più. Ormai tutti si erano accorti di quanto fosse strana, somigliava ad una che ha terribilmente sonno ma che si sforza di restare sveglia. Ognuno fece finta di niente, ben sapendo che avrebbe ottenuto solo una risposta vaga, evasiva, ma la signora Weasley non perse tempo:  
  
- Non faresti meglio ad andare a dormire, cara? -  
  
Nessuno la ascoltò.  
  
- Io credo che faremmo meglio a spostare l'attenzione su cose più importanti. - ringhiò Moody.  
  
- Tipo? -  
  
- Voldemort. -  
  
Al piano di sopra, tutti quelli che ascoltavano tramite le Orecchie Oblunghe, a parte Harry, furono scossi da un violento fremito non appena sentirono quel nome. Di sotto nessuno si era accorto di niente, e così i ragazzi dovettero zittirsi e mettersi bene in ascolto per non perdersi nemmeno una frase.  
  
- Credo sia evidente che la causa del tuo collasso di pochi giorni fa. -  
  
- Non c'è nessuna causa e nessun collasso! - rispose Gray con voce arida - Ero arrabbiata e basta. -  
  
- Nessuno dorme quattro giorni per un attacco d'ira! -  
  
- Io sì - replicò Gray - E lo sai benissimo. -  
  
Per qualche istante ci fu un totale silenzio. Gray non aveva torto: era sempre stata eccessivamente debole, così che ogni suo malessere psichico andava sempre a peggiorare le sue condizioni fisiche. Moody sembrava di tutt'altro avviso.  
  
- Quest'Ordine è sorto per contrastare Voldemort. Non stai parlando al Ministero. -  
  
Gray sospirò inarcando le sopracciglia, come rassegnata. Allargò la scollatura della maglietta fin quando il Marchio Nero non fu totalmente visibile. Dopo il giorno che si era svegliata, non aveva mai fatto altri tentavi di liberarsi la mente, perciò il Marchio era visibile a sufficienza perché tutti i suoi contorni potessero distinguersi. Intorno ad esso giaceva un disegno terrificante di cicatrici. La signora Weasley lanciò un gridolino strozzato, portandosi la mano alla bocca. Moody non fece una piega, Tonks si morse le labbra, mentre Sirius e Lupin sembravano esserci abituati, ma rimasero comunque inorriditi.  
  
- Allora continui a tagliarti. - disse Sirius, cupo, scuotendo la testa.  
  
- Non c'è altro che posso fare. -  
  
Seguì un'altra parentesi di silenzio totale. Moody scrutava con attenzione il Marchio Nero con espressione truce.  
  
- Credi che Voldemort sia in pieno delle forze, ormai? - chiese Tonks  
  
- Sì, certo. E' risorto da un pezzo. - rispose Gray in tono neutro.  
  
- Cos'è successo di preciso? -  
  
- Ero. ero nei sotterranei, lì dove hanno fatto l'udienza a Harry. Ero andata a chiedere alla Umbridge il permesso di assentarmi per la riunione. bhe, non le ho detto che venivo qui, è ovvio. C'erano anche Caramell e Lucius Malfoy. Non so perché era lì. Era all'incrocio fra il corridoio principale e quello che porta all'Ufficio Misteri. Malfoy ha detto che nessuno dovrebbe fidarsi di me. -  
  
- Immagino com'è finita. - sospirò Lupin  
  
- Ho sentito. non lo so. -  
  
- Cos'hai sentito? - incalzò Moody.  
  
- Una voce. continuava a ripetermi di ucciderli. -  
  
La voce di Gray era ormai un debole sospiro.  
  
Sembrava che sudasse, e fissava il vuoto, come se delle immagini indipendenti da quella dimensione scorressero di fronte ai suoi occhi.  
  
- Hai cercato di resistere? -  
  
- Ci ho provato. - Gray scosse la testa - Ci ho provato troppo. -  
  
**Non è stato sufficiente. **  
  
- Che ti ha detto? Qualcosa di Voldemort? Dov'è nascosto? -  
  
La signora Weasley lanciò un'occhiata di rimprovero a Moody per la sua insistenza. Ormai si erano accorti tutti che Gray stava male, anche chi voleva far finta di niente non poteva fare a meno di notarlo. Al piano di sopra, in camera di Harry e Ron, anche loro avevano avvertito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Avevano calato ancora un po' le Orecchie Oblunghe, per poter sentire meglio i sussurri di Gray.  
  
- Mi ha detto. -  
  
**Vuole solo sapere come soffri. che gl'importa di te? non gl'importa niente.**  
  
- Vattene. - sibilò Gray.  
  
- .. Vattene? Ha detto "vattene"? - ripeté Moody.  
  
Si era alzato in piedi ed era in ginocchio di fronte alla sua sedia, nel tentativo vano di guardarla negli occhi. Gray rimase immobile.  
  
- No. -  
  
Gray si paralizzò.  
  
- Che ti ha detto, Gray? Che diavolo ti ha detto!? Dobbiamo saperlo! - Moody la scosse violentemente - Rispondi, Gray!! -  
  
Sirius lo scansò con violenza. - Lasciala stare! -  
  
**Non ti fanno pena.?**  
  
Gray sembrava in coma.  
  
Volgeva intorno lo sguardo terrificato, scrutando senza vederli tutti i presenti. La signora Weasley si strinse al marito, tremante.  
  
Gray sentiva l'amaro sulla lingua. una boccata di sangue schizzò via dalle sue labbra, macchiandole il viso, scivolandole sul collo.  
  
Il Marchio Bruciava. intorno a lei erano tutti agitati.  
  
**Sei stata tu,  
Gray.**  
  
- Lasciami. lasciami. -  
  
Ormai erano tutti terrorizzati. Al piano di sopra Harry e gli altri avrebbero voluto scendere e accostare l'orecchio alla porta, ma Moody se ne sarebbe accorto subito. Non riuscivano a sentire niente.  
  
- Gray, per favore, svegliati! -  
  
Di chi era quella voce?  
  
**Assassina.**  
  
- Bugiardo. -  
  
- Basta!! Smettila! -  
  
Gray si stava sbilanciando dalla sedia, sembrava dover cadere da un momento all'altro. ancora una boccata di sangue. ancora macchie rosse sul pavimento.  
  
Come quando loro erano morti.  
  
**Tu sei solo un'assassina.**  
  
- Basta! -  
  
Gray strillò. Un grido. Sempre più forte. Un grido che veniva su dalle viscere, un grido infernale che allagava il cervello. La signora Weasley si premette una mano sulle orecchie, ed era ormai praticamente in lacrime. tutti si allontanarono. non potevano fare niente.  
  
La sedia si rovesciò.  
  
Gray era distesa per terra, rantolava di dolore, urlava, si contorceva come se qualcuno l'avesse messa sotto tortura. La porta si spalancò. Harry e gli altri irruppero nella cucina, terrorizzati da quelle grida. Il quadro della signora Black si era risvegliato e anch'essa sbraitava come un'indemoniata.  
  
Ginny strillò.  
  
Gray continuava a vomitare sangue.  
  
Rotolò sulla schiena un paio di volte, trovandosi a pancia in su. Dalla sua posizione sembrava quasi che, con le mani, tentasse di trattenere un braccio invisibile, un braccio che tentava di strozzarla. C'era come una barriere invisibile di terrore che impediva a chiunque di avvicinarsi. Ad un tratto allontanò violentemente le mani, come se il braccio fosse riuscito a spezzarle le ossa. Il suo corpo si bloccò, facendosi rigido. Quattro tagli profondi, simili a grosse unghiate, si formarono sul suo viso. Perfino Moody rimase sconcertato. Sarebbe rimasta cieca. Una vampata di luce, e il Marchio Nero fu visibile di nuovo come se fosse stato appena impresso. E poi, il tempo di un istante, e tutto si placò.  
  
Le profonde unghiate sul viso di Gray sparirono, lasciando solo le macchie di sangue. La ragazza rimase distesa a terra, respirando a mala pena. La signora Black continuava a gridare e imprecare, ma nessuno ci pensava. Il primo a scuotersi dallo shock fu Sirius, che sollevò Gray mettendola sulla poltrona.  
  
Tornò a parlarle a bassa voce, mentre tutti gli altri osservavano ancora Gray, sconcertati. La sua espressione era deformata dal pianto, anche se si stava lentamente calmando, e le lacrime avevano sciolto il mascara, che le imbrattava le guance insieme al sangue. Era fradicia di sudore e il marchio aveva bruciato i vestiti intorno ad esso.  
  
All'improvviso, Kreacher l'elfo domestico apparve in cucina: probabilmente era entrato da un pezzo e nessuno lo aveva sentito.  
  
- Vattene, Kreacher. - sibilò Sirius.  
  
- L'Oscuro Signore punisce sempre i traditori - disse Kreacher, con tono cupo.  
  
- Fottuto mostro, vattene subito!! -  
  
Kreacher scappò. Probabilmente andava dal quadro della madre di Sirius.  
  
- Sono stata. sono stata io. Sono. sono. li ho uccisi. - ansimò Gray.  
  
- Basta, Gray - Sirius le baciò i capelli. - Tu non hai fatto niente - . 


	3. I sospetti di Hermione

03. I sospetti di Hermione.  
  
La cosa che più di tutte lasciò Harry senza parole fu il comportamento di Gray la mattina dopo: anche se era chiaro che stava fingendo, sembrava totalmente indifferente, come se quella notte non fosse successo nulla. Harry fece colazione molto prima di lei, e così non poté ascoltare i discorsi che scambiò con gli altri membri dell'Ordine. A tredici giorni dall'inizio della scuola, Harry aveva ancora meno voglia di tornarci.  
  
Non riusciva a spiegarsi niente di ciò che era successo quella fatidica notte. Gli avevano detto che Gray aveva una strana malattia per la quale perdeva sempre un mucchio di sangue, ma nessuno o aveva informato del Marchio Nero. Fu da quella notte in poi che Harry - e non solo lui - iniziò a capire che non sapeva niente di Gray. Non sapeva da dove veniva, quanti anni aveva, perché non si faceva vedere spesso. Sapeva solo che era finita ad Azkaban per omicidio. Adesso che aveva scoperto la sua natura di Mangiamorte, non poteva fare a meno di temerla. Ma le parole di Kreacher erano state, in un certo senso, confortanti. Almeno per lui.  
  
Se Voldemort puniva i traditori, significava che Gray aveva tradito Voldemort.  
  
Dopo quel giorno scorse nelle espressioni di tutti i suoi amici una strana inquietudine.  
  
Erano quelle le punizioni di Voldemort? Era quella la sofferenza che spettava a tutti coloro che si opponevano a lui? Voldemort gli aveva strappato i suoi genitori, ma finora Harry non aveva mai osato immaginare simili torture. Da come gli altri agivano e parlavano, sembrava che Gray avesse spesso problemi di quel genere.  
  
Anche i suoi genitori avevano sofferto così? Oppure l'Avada Kedavra era più rapido, più indolore? Cosa sarebbe successo se Voldemort avesse messo le mani sull'arma di cui gli avevano parlato il giorno che era arrivato a Grimmauld Place? Sarebbe stata una catastrofe. Era spietato anche senz'arma. Harry scosse la testa. Gli restavano ancora così tante domande.  
  
Di cosa si era accusata Gray quella notte? Forse aveva rivissuto l'omicidio per il quale era stata arrestata. forse parlava dei genitori di Harry. o dei suoi stessi genitori.  
  
Harry interruppe le sue ipotesi, che stavano sconfinando nell'impossibile. Sapeva benissimo chi era il responsabile della morte di James e Lily Potter. E i genitori di Gray potevano essere ancora vivi. Decise che, a qualsiasi costo, prima che fosse iniziata la scuola avrebbe chiesto spiegazioni riguardo a Gray.  
  
Nonostante i suggerimenti da parte degli altri, Gray decise che sarebbe andata ad Hogwarts il primo giorno di scuola, prendendo lo stesso treno degli altri. Nessuno sembrava stupirsi della decisione e così non ci furono insistenze.  
  
Era passato un giorno dalla notte dell'arrivo di Gray, e il sole stava già calando. Harry preferiva non pensare che, di ora in ora, si accorciava il tempo che lo separava di Hogwarts. Stava guardando dalla finestra alla quale il corvo aveva picchiettato col becco, e quando vide che una donna, alla finestra di fronte, guardava proprio dalla sua parte, si nascose immediatamente dietro le tende. Ma quando tornò ad osservare, la donna guardava ancora dalla sua parte, ma non vedeva che la casa dietro il Quartier Generale, o forse un muro bianco. Come aveva fatto Gray a trovare quell'edificio?  
  
Si perse in ogni genere di pensiero, di fronte alla finestra. La signora Weasley gli passò accanto e, vedendolo così assorto, non provò neanche a chiedergli di andare a dormire. Dopotutto quella notte non c'erano discorsi da origliare. Harry non si accorse nemmeno del passaggio della signora Weasley, che d'altra parte camminava con passo felpato per evitare di sveglia la madre di Sirius che dormiva nel suo quadro. La notte prima, non aveva smesso di sbraitare nemmeno un secondo contro i traditori dell'Oscuro Signore, si era zittita soltanto dopo le tre del mattino, quando si era accorta che nessuno era interessato ad ascoltarla.  
  
Harry sperava quasi di intravedere un gufo nella notte, magari la sua Edvige, e ricevere una qualsiasi lettera, purché non provenisse da Hogwarts. Aspettò paziente, come se la sua speranza fosse una certezza, ma dovette arrendersi dopo una quarantina di minuti. Alcune voci familiari lo scossero dall'apatia. Sirius e Gray stavano parlando nell'ingresso. Gli bastava sporgersi dalla ringhiera del pianerottolo sul quale si trovava. anche se l'idea di origliare non lo attirava per niente, dovette ammettere che voleva solo trovare qualcosa da fare che non fosse andare a dormire.  
  
, sentì dire a Sirius.  
  
commentò Gray asciutta.  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry non riusciva a seguire il discorso. Immaginò che Gray stesse parlando delle circostanze che l'avevano fatta rinchiudere ad Azkaban.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry decise di sporgersi ancora un po' per sentire meglio, stando bene attento che le assi non scricchiolassero. Qualche rumore lo produsse, ed era certo che i due se ne fossero accorti, pur non volendo farci caso.  
  
  
  
sussurrò Gray posandogli l'indice sulle labbra.  
  
Per un attimo piombò la quiete, come se l'intera casa, con tutti i suoi naturali rumori da vecchio edificio logoro, si fosse ammutolita. Harry rabbrividì. L'unica fonte di luce erano le due bacchette magiche di Sirius e Gray, poggiate su un mobile, che emettevano una pallida luce dalla loro punta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
rispose semplicemente Gray. La sua voce era tranquilla e dolce. Non somigliava per niente a quella di Sirius. Era come se non si potesse mai scomporre, come se ne avesse viste sempre di ben peggiori. Harry aveva visto l'effetto che Azkaban faceva sui prigionieri. Aveva visto che aspetto tremendo aveva Sirius quando lo aveva incontrato nella Stamberga Strillante.  
  
E alcuni diventavano perfino Dissennatori.  
  
Gray era pallida, e aveva il viso malato: nonostante questo, però, era così bella.  
  
aggiunse Sirius con fermezza, come se avesse capito che Gray non era molto convinta.   
  
Gray annuì con un'improvvisa scossa della testa. Harry non riusciva a vedere l'espressione di nessuno di loro, perché le bacchette non illuminavano abbastanza. Era terribilmente tentato di sgattaiolare in camera sua, prendere il Mantello dell'Invisibilità di suo padre, e scrutare la situazione da vicino. Ma era come inchiodato al pianerottolo. Non voleva perdersi neanche una frase. Era la sua occasione per capire il passato di Gray senza dover fare spiacevoli domande. Ad ogni frase si sentiva sempre più spregevole. I due parlavano a voce sempre più bassa: lo facevano apposta? Che si fossero accorti della presenza di uno spione sul pianerottolo?  
  
Harry non avrebbe mai voluto rompere quella privacy: rispettava Sirius, e Gray gli faceva paura. Anche se non lo avessero scoperto, forse si sarebbe sentito in colpa.  
  
  
  
disse Gray sorridendogli   
  
Strinse il ciondolo a forma di cuore alato che portava legato al collo. Harry intravide che le tremava la mano da quando la presa sull'oggetto era forte.  
  
mormorò con la voce rotta   
  
Sirius strinse la mano che Gray chiudeva intorno al ciondolo.   
  
Harry sobbalzò. Non si aspettava che parlassero si suo padre. Gray aveva alzato la voce così inaspettatamente che fece quasi paura. Nei due giorni in cui l'aveva vista - perché dire "conosciuta" gli sembrava una parola grossa - non l'aveva mai sentita scomporsi dal suo tono pacato, a parte quando il Marchio era riemerso.  
  
Sirius sembrava anche lui ammutolito, come se, per la prima volta, non sapesse proprio cosa dire. Le frasi che Gray aveva appena pronunciato erano verità incontestabili.  
  
concluse Gray dopo un interminabile silenzio. Fissava il pavimento. All'improvviso, Sirius le sollevò il viso in modo da guardarla negli occhi, tenendole il mento con le dita.  
  
  
  
Sirius spinse lentamente Sara contro l'angolo dell'ingresso, baciandola sul collo, e fu allora che Harry decise di non sbirciare più.  
  
Era il giorno della partenza per il Binario 9 e ¾, e nessuno si era mai sentito maldisposto come Harry. Non solo tutti si erano rifiutati di parlargli di Gray, ma aveva scoperto che una persona del Ministero avrebbe lavorato ad Hogwarts. Il lato positivo della faccenda era che, se non altro, visto che Gray doveva assistere la Umbridge, avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo per chiederle qualcosa sulla sua vita.  
  
Come previsto, Harry fu obbligato a recarsi alla stazione con la maggior parte dei membri dell'Ordine al seguito. Sirius era decisamente giù di morale e Harry sentiva un irrefrenabile rimorso per questo, nonostante non fosse colpa sua. Dopo le innumerevoli raccomandazioni della signora Weasley, il gruppo era pronto a partire, ed erano già in punto di uscire quando un grosso cane nero venne loro incontro.  
  
Protestò Molly ma, ancora una volta, nessuno la ascoltò.  
  
Harry non osò dirlo, ma il fatto che anche Sirius lo accompagnasse bastava a fargli tornare la voglia di recarsi ad Hogwarts.  
  
Il viaggio in treno era parso ancora più lungo del solito.  
  
Ron e Hermione avevano passato i tre quarti di esso nel vagone dei Prefetti, e poi a controllare che tutto fosse in ordine. Malfoy fece arrabbiare Harry ancor prima che iniziasse l'anno, non solo annunciando che era diventato Prefetto anche lui, come previsto, ma le sue battute sui segugi non erano proprio un bel modo di iniziare la giornata.  
  
Ogni pochi minuti, oltretutto, Malfoy ricompariva nel suo scompartimento con Tiger e Goyle, cercando una qualche scusa per poterlo far sentire ridicolo.  
  
Harry era finito in scompartimento con Neville, Ginny, e Luna "Lunatica" Lovegood. Quest'ultima era una persona decisamente strana: i suoi discorsi non tradivano l'espressione trasognata e leggeva il Cavillo alla rovescia. Quando Hermione seppe che suo padre dirigeva quella rivista, negli occhi le si leggeva quasi lo stesso ribrezzo che Malfoy provava per i Mezzosangue.  
  
Anche il suo primo incontro di quell'anno con Cho Chang si era rivelato fallimentare, a causa della spruzzata di liquido puzzolente della specie di cactus di Neville. Se era sembrato ridicolo fin dal primo momento, figurarsi cosa sarebbe successo durante l'anno. Dopo tutte quelle prospettive Harry si chiese che cosa gli era preso a salire su quel dannato treno. Quando arrivarono ad Hogwarts, anziché sospirare di sollievo, si sentì ancora peggio.  
  
Gray era sparita quando erano entrati sul treno, ed Hermione suppose che fosse andata a cercarsi un luogo dove potesse stare sola. Non appena il treno si fermò, Harry intravide Gray tra la folla, prima che sparisse di nuovo.  
  
*  
  
La prima lezione di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure era stata un incubo. Tutti ebbero da lamentarsi riguardo alla Umbridge, anche se la maggior parte degli studenti consideravano Gray come una dea scesa dal cielo per salvarli dal flagello: probabilmente la Umbridge le aveva fatto passare dei guai non appena Gray le era ricomparsa davanti, e per questo motivo la ragazza amava la Umbridge come la amavano gli studenti. Cioè la odiava a morte.  
  
Le intenzioni del Ministero della Magia furono immediatamente chiare. Non ci voleva molto ad immaginarsele, del resto. Era facile screditare Silente, e di conseguenza anche Harry, perché entrambi sostenevano da un anno che l'Oscuro Signore era risorto.  
  
Harry rimpianse quasi Rita Skeeter. Al confronto della Umbridge, era soltanto una fastidiosa cavalletta. La Gazzetta del Profeta aveva passato l'estate, come del resto anche l'inverno scorso, a riempire il cervello della gente di fandonie sul conto di Harry. E minacciava di essere un altro anno praticamente identico, con l'unica complicazione che c'erano i G.U.F.O.  
  
Già, i G.U.F.O. ... Come avrebbero potuto sostenerli con gli insegnamenti di quella donna?  
  
Harry rimpiangeva incredibilmente le lezioni di Lupin, due anni prima, e non era il solo. Malfoy, invece, gongolava soddisfatto. Era nella miglior posizione con la Umbridge. Gray naturalmente, quando era da sola, non perdeva occasione per sfogare su Draco tutte le ire causategli dal padre di quest'ultimo. Ma non passava momento che ciò non venisse riferito alla Umbridge. Gray non sembrava minimamente preoccupata per quello che le avrebbero detto al Ministero. E questo era un vantaggio per gli studenti, naturalmente. Il più clamoroso brutto scherzo che Gray fece a Dolores fu scriverle sulla grossa borsa, con la bacchetta, "Umbitch" al posto di "Umbridge". Da quel momento Fred e George la venerarono come una santa, ma la professoressa non fu felice quanto lei.  
  
Harry comunque era sollevato al pensiero che Gray fosse obbligata ad accompagnare sempre la Umbridge alle lezioni. Naturalmente era lei che doveva fare la maggior parte del lavoro, ma tutti constatarono con piacere che la professoressa nutriva un certo timore per Gray: forse temeva una qualche Maledizione, adesso che la ragazza era relativamente in buona salute. Non durò a lungo. A tre settimane dall'inizio della scuola, Gray ebbe uno svenimento durante una cena. I Serpeverde gridarono allo scandalo, accusandola di non essere in grado di sostenere il suo compito: ed in effetti restò in infermeria per quindici giorni, che resero ogni lezione ancora più infernale.  
  
disse una volta Hermione in Sala Comune.  
  
sbuffò Ron  
  
  
  
disse Harry  
  
aggiunse Ron  
  
replicò Hermione,   
  
Hermione alzò la testa di scatto, e parve profondamente scandalizzata.   
  
spiegò Ron   
  
Hermione si drizzò in piedi, chiudendo il libro che stava leggendo. Ron e Harry si guardarono intorno atterriti, controllando che nessuno li avesse sentiti   
  
Vedendo che due o tre persone si erano girate, e avevano gli sguardi decisamente allarmati, Harry e Ron arrossirono immediatamente, sentendosi in imbarazzo per la situazione. Hermione invece non fece una piega.  
  
balbettò Ron.  
  
aggiunse Harry.  
  
Hermione in un istante fece un fascio di tutti i suoi libri e rotoli di pergamena e camminò spedita verso il dormitorio delle ragazze.   
  
E sparì dietro la scala a chiocciola. Le ragazze ridacchiarono e i ragazzi alzarono le spalle, per poi tornare alle loro occupazioni come se niente fosse successo.  
  
Harry si sentì un po' in colpa ma Ron sembrava impassibile.  
  
disse Ron   
  
rispose Harry, neutro.  
  
borbottò Ron affondando nella sedia, al caldo del caminetto acceso Harry roteò gli occhi. Sentire che anche Ron poneva le opinioni di Silente come bilancia per il giusto e lo sbagliato lo nauseava, mentre un tempo sarebbe stato pienamente d'accordo.   
  
mugugnò Harry, ormai convinto della gelosia di Hermione   
  
L'indomani Hermione non rivolse loro la parola. Harry diventava sempre più nervoso, e quanto a Ron, non era cambiato per niente. Sembrava che la faccenda non lo toccasse neanche un po', ma forse, segretamente anche lui se ne rendeva conto: un altro Mangiamorte a scuola. E nessuno garantiva che fosse passata dalla loro parte. Gray non sembrava mai felice di vedere Silente, Piton non era felice di vedere lei, e la Umbridge era più nervosa ed irritabile che mai.  
  
Harry temeva che un giorno potessero manifestarsi gli stessi terribili sintomi di quella notte a Grimmauld Place. E se fosse successo in pubblico? Harry sapeva come ci si sentiva ad esser dichiarati pazzi. E la malattia di Gray poteva far pensare veramente che anche lei lo fosse. Quando Gray fu di nuovo presente a lezione, tutti i dubbi si dissiparono. Era l'unica cosa che rendeva la Umbridge sopportabile. Ma le punizioni erano sempre più frequenti. Malfoy aveva la garanzia di non ricevere mai né punizioni né taglio di punti per Serpeverde: evidentemente la Umbridge temeva suo padre almeno quanto temeva Gray.  
  
Gray non amava molto i Serpeverde e amava togliere loro punti: ma faceva lo stesso con Grifondoro, e con immenso piacere. Sembrava che non avesse una parte dalla quale stare, era semplicemente spietata con tutti.  
  
Una mattina, Harry e Ron trovarono Hermione intenta a leggere molto avidamente un annuncio in Bacheca. Si avvicinarono senza farsi notare: non volevano che Hermione avesse il sospetto che cercavano di fare pace.  
  
Per ordine del Ministero della Magia  
l'Assistente della rispettabile Professoressa di Difesa Contro le Arti  
Oscure  
non ha alcun diritto di togliere punti o assegnare punizioni alle Case  
designate dalla  
  
Professoressa Dolores Jane Umbridge.  
Le case designate sono.:  
  
Seguiva un elenco delle Case alle quali Gray non poteva togliere punti, e c'era un solo nome: Serpeverde.  
  
sbottò Ron, facendo sobbalzare Harry ed Hermione.   
  
disse Hermione in tono vago.  
  
Harry roteò gli occhi. Al terzo anno, Hermione aveva assunto spesso quel comportamento di irritante superiorità, come di qualcuno che sa molte cose ma non ha intenzione di spargere informazioni alla plebe.  
  
latrò Ron.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
aggiunse, voltandosi verso il ragazzo. Hermione alzò un sopracciglio e sorrise beffarda. Harry si sentì avvampato di fiamme. gridò   
  
strillò Hermione, che sembrava impazzita.  
  
e anche Ron cominciò a gridare. Si separarono, camminando rapidamente, tutti e tre, in direzioni opposte. Pix, sulle travi del soffitto, rideva come un pazzo.  
  
Non smise di ridere fin quando Gray emerse dal suo studio con occhi assonnati e i capelli spettinati. Aveva il tono seccato di chi è stato costretto a svegliarsi in un giorno festivo. , tossì.  
  
Pix la guardò per un attimo, ma non si zittì, anzi rise ancora più forte. Si stava rotolando sulla sua trave, evidentemente gongolante per il litigio appena avvenuto, che aveva finalmente separato gli inseparabili. Gray sembrava dover esplodere da un momento all'altro.   
  
Pix intonò canzoncine di scherno. Era effettivamente un fantasma, un corpo non tangibile, e Gray non poteva certo ucciderlo di nuovo. Improvvisamente, però, qualcosa emerse dal muro e sembrò distoglierlo dalle sue risate. Gray sospirò esasperata quando Nick-Quasi-Senza-Testa emerse dalla parete.  
  
Sir Nicholas lanciò una strana occhiata a Gray.  
  
  
  
abbaiò Pix, ormai in lacrime dalle risate   
  
Sir Nicholas allora si alzò in volo fino a Pix, e Gray lo osservò mentre gli sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio. Dopo ciò che gli era stato riferito, il Poltergeist fece subito retromarcia, si zittì, e porse le sue scuse a Gray con tanto dispiacere che lei quasi si commosse.  
  
Senza nemmeno ringraziare Nick, Gray tornò nel suo studio e si sbattè la porta alle spalle. 


	4. La Stamberga Strillante

04. La Stamberga Strillante.  
  
Negli ultimi tempi, Harry, Ron ed Hermione non si parlavano neanche un po'. Hagrid sembrava preoccupassimo per la situazione, ma le terribili ispezioni della Umbridge lo tenevano così occupato, che non solo le sue lezioni andavano a rotoli, ma dimenticava completamente di parlare ai ragazzi quando li vedeva. La classe rimpiangeva la Caporal. Hagrid era un facile bersaglio per i Serpeverde e anche per Gray, che non trovava simpatico neanche lui.  
  
- Ma secondo te aveva degli amici, quella lì? - bisbigliavano fra loro le ragazze. Loro non lo sapevano, ma effettivamente la risposta era pressoché negativa.  
  
I Serpeverde cominciavano a trovare più simpatica Gray ora che non poteva più togliere loro punti: infatti si accaniva contro Grifondoro, un po' come faceva Piton. Lei aveva la differenza, però, che toglieva punti solo quando era giusto, ma ne stroncava così tanti insieme che ad un tratto i Grifondoro si trovarono vicini allo zero. Tassorosso subiva la stessa sorte, mentre Corvonero aveva un trattamento un po' più amabile.  
  
- Non si può dire che non faccia favoritismi, comunque - disse Hermione, alzando accuratamente la voce in modo che Harry e Ron la sentissero.  
  
Stavano iniziando a pensarla come lei.  
  
- E pensare che dopo lo scherzo alla Umbitch mi era così simpatica. - piagnucolò Fred.  
  
- E' la mia preferita, - dichiarava invece con orgoglio Luna Lovegood.  
  
- E' sospetta - dichiarò Lavanda Brown - Pix ha paura di lei. Non è strano? -  
  
Harry, qualunque fosse l'idea degli studenti, cercava di seguirla ad ogni occasione. Gray però spariva sempre nel suo ufficio e Harry non aveva occasione di seguirla anche lì. Aveva proposto a Fred e George di usare le Orecchie Oblunghe, ma loro riferirono che dovevano costruirne altre, perché le avevano già vendute tutte.  
  
Così Harry si rassegnò. Pensò con sollievo al fine settimana ad Hogsmeade, nonostante sapesse che avrebbe dovuto viverlo col pensiero dei compiti che lo aspettavano su al Dormitorio. Naturalmente Ron non sarebbe mai andato per Hogsmeade insieme a Ron o a Hermione: erano ancora ai ferri corti. Quindi decise di aspettare che entrambi avessero già lasciato la Sala Comune, prima di recarsi anche lui all'uscita.  
  
E fu mentre attraversava i corridoi che la vide: Gray si avviava al terzo piano con passo leggero e aria furtiva. Harry non poteva perdere una simile occasione, anche a costo di sacrificare Hogsmeade: aveva tutto l'anno per andarci. Scattò a prendere il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, e fece appena in tempo prima di perderla di vista.  
  
Harry seguì Gray per i corridoi di Hogwarts, mentre i quadri lo osservavano con disapprovazione. Gray si fermò in vista di un lungo corridoio ad Harry molto familiare. Ma dove stava andando? Non ci passavano in molti in quel corridoio. non c'era niente da vedere. non portava da nessuna parte, solo al quarto piano, perché Gray si fermava? Harry la vide bloccarsi di colpo, e pensò che fosse prudente nascondersi dietro un'armatura. Non si sentiva sicuro, sotto il Mantello dell'Invisibilità. Gray riusciva anche a vedere il Quartier Generale dell'Ordine, dopotutto.  
  
Gray si avvicinò alla statua della strega orba. Si guardò intorno, all'erta, poi alzò la bacchetta, pronunciò "Dissendium!", e sparì dietro la gobba.  
  
In condizioni normali, Harry si sarebbe precipitato da Ron e Hermione a raccontare loro tutto. Ma non voleva sorbirsi le lagne infantili di Ron e l'aria da saputella di Hermione, così decise di non dire niente. Dopotutto non era niente di particolare. Gray sapeva solo un passaggio segreto. Uno dei tanti. Ma era certo che, senza la Mappa del Malandrino, nessuno sarebbe mai andato a dire "Dissendium" di fronte alla statua di una strega orba.  
  
Harry si diresse comunque ad Hogsmeade, e fece appena in tempo prima che Gazza non se ne andasse. Non gli sarebbe piaciuto usare il passaggio segreto: meglio recarvisi onestamente col permesso, dopo quello che era successo quando Malfoy aveva visto la sua testa galleggiare a mezz'aria, due anni prima. Decise di andare a Mielandia: era nel suo scantinato che sbucava il passaggio segreto preso da Gray.  
  
Ma era troppo tardi. La folla lo soffocava, e Gray era senz'altro già andata via. Aveva un gran vantaggio su di lui, il passaggio non era così lungo. Harry però si sbagliava. Era già lontano da Mielandia quando vide, appena in tempo, un corvo nero e piuttosto magrolino librarsi in volo da una finestra del negozio. Era lei. Harry vide benissimo gli occhi rossi e la sfumatura ramata delle piume, ed era certo che non si trattasse di coincidenza.  
  
Facendo finta di niente, lasciò che il corvo volasse avanti a lui: si dirigeva alla Stamberga Strillante.  
  
Harry si mise a correre come un forsennato, e andò a sbattere contro altre persone diverse volte. Oltrepassò in un lampo Zonko, l'Ufficio Postale, e l'affollato Ai Tre Manici di Scopa. Se Hermione e Ron erano da quelle parti, non aveva nessuna intenzione di raccontar loro tutto affinchè lo seguissero.  
  
E finalmente giunse alla Stamberga Strillante. Gray aveva fatto bene a trasformarsi in Animagus: se qualcuno l'avesse vista aggirarsi nei pressi di quella casa sinistra, avrebbero potuto pensare qualsiasi cosa, e di certo non benevola. Con Harry il discorso non era diverso, però: avrebbe potuto mettersi il Mantello dell'Invisibilità, che portava ancora nella borsa, ma non era sicuro che sarebbe servito a qualcosa. Forse Gray lo vedeva comunque. C'era una spaccatura nel vetro di una finestra del piano più alto: il corvo rallentò e vi passò attraverso con molta facilità.  
  
Che ci faceva nella Stamberga Strillante? Come faceva a sapere del passaggio segreto? Da quanto tempo conosceva Sirius, Lupin e il padre di Harry? Il ragazzo era convinto che le risposte a queste domande combaciassero: ma per scoprirlo doveva entrare nella Stamberga Strillante, e non sarebbe stato facile passare dal portone principale. Per prima cosa era inchiodato, e poi chiunque avrebbe potuto vederlo. Harry decise che sarebbe passato da una porta sul retro. Ogni grande villa doveva avere almeno due entrate, e la Stamberga non faceva eccezione.  
  
Dopo una lenta e circospetta circumnavigazione della casa, Harry trovò un'apertura nel muro che faceva proprio al caso suo: anche un animale di grossa taglia avrebbe potuto passarci. Sembrava che il legno in quel punto fosse stato scorticato da cose simili ad artigli.  
  
Harry vi passò senza difficoltà. Dentro tutto era silenzioso, ma di tanto in tanto qualche rumore turbava la quiete: cigolii, scricchioli, e il rumore di qualcosa che veniva rosicchiato. Del resto, lì intorno, tutto era pieno di tarli. I mobili erano completamente bucherellati, ma la maggior parte di essi non si era retta in piedi: il tavolo e la credenza erano crollati, ma Harry riuscì a dedurre di essere nella cucina. Un terribile tonfo ritmico lo faceva sobbalzare ad ogni passo. Doveva trattarsi di una finestra che sbatteva al vento.  
  
Harry aveva il cuore in gola. Sapeva bene che Gray non sarebbe stata felice di trovarlo lì. L'aveva seguita. L'aveva spiata. E se si andava a cacciare in un posto del genere, doveva avere un terribile segreto. E se invece così non fosse stato?  
  
E se Gray fosse andata lì per caso? Tanto per fare un giro? O magari si trovava nella vecchia villa per motivi tutt'altro che clamorosi. Ma allora perché tutta quell'accortezza in corridoio, perché quella circospezione? Harry ne era sicuro: Gray aveva qualcosa da nascondere. Sentì dei passi sopra la sua testa. Gray stava camminando. E sembrava piuttosto nervosa. Magari c'era qualcun altro con lei. E se fosse stato un Mangiamorte?  
  
O Voldemort. forse Voldemort si era rifugiato lì. forse da lì preparava un attacco a Silente. Harry raccolse tutta la cautela che aveva in corpo, perché avrebbe dovuto salire le scale evitando di farle cigolare. Se lo avessero scoperto. Ma quando arrivò nel grande salotto, non poté rimanere impassibile. La villa un tempo doveva essere stata un'abitazione grandiosa. Tutto era caduto sotto l'assedio della polvere, molti mobili erano distrutti, ragnatele che sembravano fatte di seta avvolgevano ogni cosa, come soffici tende. Harry ripensò alla casa in Grimmauld Place. Gli ricordava un po' quell'edificio, in effetti, ma la Stamberga Strillante un tempo doveva essere stata molto, molto più bella e sontuosa. Non sembrava in rovina da molto tempo. Harry sapeva che il professor Lupin la utilizzava per limitare le sue crisi nelle notti di luna piena, e quindi non si stupì delle terribili unghiate che avevano ridotto a brandelli la maggior parte della stanza.  
  
Le travi, che inchiodavano porta e finestre, lasciavano delle fessure molto grandi attraverso le quali la luce filtrava in aspre falciate, evidenziando tutta la polvere che c'era, e che faceva venir voglia di starnutire. Harry resistette. Aveva la sensazione di essere osservato, e non solo da una persona. Tutta la casa lo osservava. Tutto sembrava scrutare con sguardo severo il visitatore. Se un quadro si fosse messo a gridare Harry non si sarebbe stupito. A terra c'era un lampadario distrutto, che aveva aperto una voragine sul pavimento. Doveva essere stato enorme, prima di cadere dall'altissimo soffitto.  
  
Le tende erano strappate. Il tessuto che ricopriva i divani ottocenteschi non aveva incontrato una sorte migliore. Sì, era proprio una villa ottocentesca. Si capiva dal mobilio. Harry guardò in alto e rimase strabiliato. Tutto il soffitto era ricoperto da un affresco che lo faceva somigliare ad una chiesa, perché era stato dipinto anche con l'oro massiccio. Era un albero Genealogico. Harry vide che tutti i volti erano offuscati, come cancellati da un colpo di spugna. Alcuni nomi erano rimasti, ma non i cognomi. La grandissima quercia sopra la quale erano stati dipinti tutti quei volti aveva il tronco avvolto di catene, e degli strani esseri scheletrici, vagamente antropomorfi, si levavano dalla terra rossastra intorno alle radici. Harry strizzò gli occhi: la quercia prese fuoco. Urla tremende piovevano addosso a lui e sembravano circondarlo fino a soffocarlo. Harry non sopportò quella visione atroce. Gettò lo sguardo sul parquet, e quando alzò di nuovo la testa, l'albero era un normalissimo albero, senza fiamme, senza catene, senza demoni scheletrici.  
  
Harry credeva di impazzire e tornò a guardare il pavimento.  
  
Macchie di sangue vecchio vi erano sparse, e c'era una puzza molto forte ad impregnare ogni parte della stanza. Harry si avvicinò al caminetto. Era un grandissimo camino, che sicuramente bastava a riscaldare tutto il piano terra. Per la maggior parte era franato, essendo un camino di pietre, Harry non vedeva che cenere e macerie. Sopra la cappa, sul muro, c'era un grosso quadro dalla sfarzosa cornice in oro. Era stato anch'esso vittima di artigli, ma Harry riuscì a distinguere: un tempo c'era disegnato il busto di un nobile. Come i volti nell'albero genealogico sul soffitto, però, era stato cancellato dalla tela, era tutto sbafato. Sulla cornice c'era una targa d'ambra con un'incisione: Demetrius Gray.  
  
Harry si lasciò possedere dal silenzio. Gli sembrava che una voce scura gli stesse raccontando una triste storia, ma appena distolse gli occhi se l'era già dimenticata. Al muro erano attaccati tantissimi quadri e trofei di caccia. La statua di un drago, che aveva un corvo e un serpente sulle lunghe corna, era caduta in terra, ma non si era rotta.  
  
Harry osservò poi quella che un tempo era una grossa vetrina per soprammobili, e adesso era caduta a terra: il vetro si era infranto e tutto ciò che conteneva era riversato sul pavimento. Harry vide delle bacchette magiche tagliate di netto - probabilmente perché non fossero più usate -, gioielli di ogni tipo, boccette che un tempo dovevano aver contenuto dei veleni, perché il legno attorno a loro era eroso e sbiadito.  
  
Ma quello che terrorizzò Harry abbastanza per scappare dal salotto furono delle reliquie umane attaccate sotto ogni quadro, in grosse bottiglie lavorate contenti un liquido azzurrino. Scilla aveva sotto di sé un barattolo con un avambraccio, sul quale era impresso il Marchio Nero, Harry ne era sicuro. Sulla cornice di Scilla c'era scritto: "Seduzione".  
  
Odino si ergeva sopra un barattolo contente due zampe di corvo mozzate, e la sua cornice diceva "Violenza". Sotto Baal stavano dei bulbi oculari rosso fuoco, e c'era scritto sulla cornice: "Guerra".  
  
Seymour aveva lasciato solo due canini lunghi e appuntiti. La sua cornice diceva "Notte". Ancora molti altri quadri e molte altre reliquie, fin quando Harry non vide un quadro vuoto. Era una tela senza disegno. Sotto, il liquido azzurrino non conteneva niente. Sulla cornice c'era scritto: "Morte".  
  
Harry era sconvolto. Non aveva mai notato quella stanza della Stamberga Strillante: il passaggio sotto il Platano Picchiatore conduceva dalla parte opposta dell'edificio. Sapeva che quella notte non avrebbe dormito ma, vedendo quanto pericolosamente vicino fosse il tramonto, decise di muoversi. Si infilò il mantello dell'invisibilità, ignorò le voci che raccontavano della tragedia della loro famiglia, e si preparò a salire le scale. Aveva paura, tanta paura. una paura incontrollabile.  
  
Perché i volti erano stati cancellati, così come il loro cognome? Chi era quella famiglia? E quel quadro bianco? Harry decise di non pensarci. Soltanto a guardare indietro verso il salotto gli sembrava che un demone sorgesse dalla polvere: quella casa era stregata. Ora ne era certo. Non erano dicerie. Era una casa piena di spiriti del male.  
  
Harry si trovava ad un passo dalla porta dietro la quale, presumibilmente, c'era Gray. e chissà chi altro. ormai aveva il cuore in gola, pensava di poterlo sputare da un momento all'altro. Non aveva quasi la forza di reagire. Sentì il rumore di una lama che esce dalla sua custodia. Fu allora che si precipitò dentro.  
  
Gray era lì, impalata, gli dava le spalle e aveva l'aria di aver qualcosa in mano. Si trovava nella stessa stanza dove Harry aveva incontrato Sirius la prima volta. Non si voltò subito, ma era chiaro che aveva sentito Harry, perché aveva aperto la porta con molta violenza. Gray nascose l'oggetto che aveva in mano e poi si girò verso Harry così lentamente che lo fece rabbrividire. Harry era sul punto di svenire. Gray aveva due grossi squarci sul viso, perdeva sangue come un rubinetto, aveva i vestiti strappati, i capelli unti di sudore. Il Marchio Nero era diventato enorme. Gray avanzò verso di lui come uno zombie. Harry non fu in grado di muoversi. Gray lo stava afferrando alla gola. Era la sua ora. Harry cercò di gridare. nessuno lo avrebbe sentito.  
  
- Allora sei qui, Potter. - disse una voce alle sue spalle.  
  
Gray sparì. Si dissolse in una nube di fumo. Sparì il sangue, così come il suo odore, e i brandelli di vestiti per terra. Harry non capiva: Gray era alle sue spalle, la pelle liscia, i capelli pettinati, i vestiti esattamente come al solito. Harry si tolse il Mantello. Non capiva cosa stesse succedendo.  
  
- Allegro, allegro. Non ti strangolo, per oggi. Hai abbastanza gatte da pelare. -  
  
- Gray. tu. tu. lei. tu eri. - Harry ci rinunciò e sospirò. - Era un'illusione? -  
  
- In parte. - rispose Gray.  
  
Harry non riuscì a decifrare la sua espressione. Sapeva solo che la sua paura stava sgonfiandosi, per lasciare il posto alla confusione mentale.  
  
- Che diavolo ci fai qui, Harry? Pensavo che tu ne avessi avuto abbastanza di questo posto! - - Ho visto. il corvo. e ho pensato. -  
  
- E hai pensato, che avrà in mente quella pazza? Seguiamola un po'! Cosa speravi, che ti accogliessi a braccia aperte e magari ti offrissi il gelato? - Harry era immobile. Non sapeva cosa rispondere. Era la prima volta che il suo coraggio si annullava così di colpo. - Ti comunico che il Mantello dell'Invisibilità non è una sacra veste. C'è chi può vedere cosa c'è sotto. -  
  
- Solo gli occhi magici e i Dissennatori posso vederlo! -  
  
- Bene, vedo che sei rinsavito. - Gray gettò un'occhiata nervosa fuori dalla finestra.  
  
- Gray. tu. perché sei qui.? -  
  
- Affari tuoi? -  
  
- No. -  
  
- Appunto. - Gray tossì violentemente - Harry, te lo chiedo per favore. - Gray sapeva che, anche senza aggiungere altro, Harry aveva capito cosa intendeva dire. Ma preferì continuare comunque. - Non so cosa ti sia venuto in mente, ma non dire mai a nessuno cosa hai visto qua dentro. Ti guardo da quando sei passato da quel buco. -  
  
- Ma. allora, i passi su nell'atrio. chi. -  
  
- . e ti assicuro che se qualcuno lo venisse a sapere non faresti una bella fine. Harry, ti prego, tutto questo deve restare tra noi. Non dire mai chi o cosa hai visto e sentito qui dentro, non riferire che c'ero anch'io, e soprattutto. nessuno deve sapere dei quadri. Nessuno, Harry. Mi hai capito? -  
  
Harry annuì e Gray tossì ancora più violentemente di prima.  
  
- Però. tu che ci fai qua dentro? -  
  
- Le domande a dopo. Io sono qui perché sono qui. Sei tu che non dovresti esserci. -  
  
- Io. devo chiederti tante cose, Gray! Non puoi scappare così! -  
  
- Shh! -  
  
Gray lo zittì di colpo. Un sibilo incontenibile faceva tremare tutte le pareti. E poi ci fu uno schiocco. E un colpo, un immenso colpo, Harry fu assordito per qualche istante. Gray chiuse gli occhi con noncuranza, cercando di rimanere ferma, e poi li riaprì.  
  
- Che cos'è stato? - Harry tirò fuori la bacchetta.  
  
- Non ti servirà, quella. - rispose Gray. - E' solo caduto il lampadario di cristallo di diametro due metri che si trova nel salotto. L'avrai visto, immagino. -  
  
- No. non l'ho visto. Cioè. era sul pavimento!... -  
  
- Allora l'hai visto quand'era già caduto. - Harry strizzò gli occhi, incredulo. - Capisci, cade almeno due volte alla settimana, ormai ci sono tutti abituati. Allora, Harry, promettimi che farai tutto quello che ti ho detto. Anche perché se non lo fai, sarai tu quello che sarà espulso, non io. -  
  
Harry annuì.  
  
Gray sembrava ben disposta verso di lui: si era aspettato che l'avrebbe ucciso, squartato, o qualcosa del genere. Harry sorrise. Era una delle poche volte in cui si sentiva felice che Gray fosse lì, forse perché aveva accolto come una buona notizia il non essere solo nella Stamberga Strillante.  
  
- E adesso posso chieder. -  
  
- Potter! Lo sappiamo che sei lì dentro! Esci subito fuori! -  
  
Gray si voltò per tutta la stanza, quasi con un salto, da quanto era stata colta alla sprovvista. Harry invece non si stupì più di tanto, per una volta. Ormai i suoi nervi erano troppo flaccidi per sobbalzare.  
  
- E' Piton! - disse. - Come diavolo. -  
  
- La mia lunga esperienza in fughe e punizioni mi suggerisce che tra poco Mocciosus butterà giù la porta. - disse tranquillamente Gray - Harry, nella stanza accanto, da quella parte. c'è una cassapanca. Aprila, scendi le scale, e aspettami laggiù. Non muoverti assolutamente. Ci vediamo tra un minuto. -  
  
Gray si fiondò giù per le scale. Harry era riluttante a seguire il consiglio, ma decise di non restare oltre in quella casa. Aprì la cassapanca, scacciò i ragni e gli altri insetti e si buttò giù per la vecchia scalinata di pietre. Nel frattempo, Gray era già arrivata nel salotto. Si bloccò davanti al portone. Piton continuava ad urlare, e si distinguevano anche le voci di Malfoy e della professoressa Umbridge. Gray tese la braccia dinanzi a lei. le sue palpebre di restrinsero.  
  
- Lontani da qui. -  
  
Fuori sentì delle grida. Piton e gli altri avevano appena visto uscire da sotto la porta una nube rossastra, che si tramutò lentamente un gigantesco Ungaro Spinato. Ben presto tutta Hogsmeade fu nel panico. Il drago sputava fuoco ovunque.  
  
E poi gli occhi di Gray tornarono normali. Si ritenne soddisfatta del proprio lavoro e, dopo aver lanciato un incantesimo pronunciandolo molto a bassa voce, si affrettò a raggiungere Harry.  
  
Si trovavano dentro uno stretto corridoio scavato nella terra, dal quale di tanto in tanto era necessario usare degli incantesimi per bruciare le radici che bloccavano il passaggio. Era composto quasi unicamente di scale, e tutto il pavimento era rivestito di pietra, a sua volta coperta di muschio. Harry seguiva Gray fiducioso, o quasi.  
  
- Che cos'hai fatto? Ho sentito gridare! -  
  
- Sono convinti che ci sia un Ungaro Spinato. - ridacchiò Gray. Harry ricordò con ben poca simpatia il giorno in cui aveva visto un Ungaro Spinato. - E se ne convinceranno ancora per una decina di minuti. Nel frattempo noi dobbiamo correre. Sbucheremo dietro la gobba della strega orba, al terzo piano, poi devieremo verso un passaggio ben nascosto, e arriveremo al Dormitorio del Grifondoro, se non è crollato niente. -  
  
- Ma non è segnato sulla Mappa del Malandrino! - si lasciò scappare Harry.  
  
- Che. cosa? - Gray sembrò quasi rallentare - Tu hai la Mappa del Malandrino? -  
  
- Non in questo momento. - rispose Harry a voce bassa. Ci capiva sempre meno.  
  
- Ah, bè, pazienza. La so a memoria. -  
  
- Ma perché non è segnato questo percorso? -  
  
- Lo scoprii io al terzo anno. Molto comodo per ritrovarsi tutti a fare baldoria una volta che si usciva dalla Stamberga Strillante. Non lo aggiungemmo sulla cartina perché era già successo che fosse quasi scoperta. ci sono tanti passaggi di Hogwarts che non sono segnati. Basta ricordarseli. -  
  
- Allora tu. -  
  
Gray tossì così forte che per poco non cadde - Dammi il Mantello. -  
  
- Co. cos. perchè? -  
  
- Mica lo mangio! Dopo la storia dell'Ungaro Spinato, temo che Piton non sarà dei più soavi con te. Se ti trovasse il Mantello dell'Invisibilità saresti proprio a posto. Te lo ridò alla prossima lezione di Difesa, sempre che non ti espellano stasera. -  
  
- Potevi aspettare prima di creare quell'Ungaro! Sono nei guai!-  
  
Gray si mise a ridere come se la cosa la divertisse immensamente, e nel frattempo bruciò un'altra grossa radice. Sembrava già stanca. Harry le consegnò il Mantello e lei se lo mise in borsa.  
  
- Scusa, Harry, se ti ho salvato le penne e ti ho conferito un trenta per cento di possibilità di cavartela con Piton. Credevi che l'avresti fatta franca a buon prezzo dopo che comunque sei entrato nella Stamberga, quando non avresti dovuto farlo? -  
  
Harry notò che Gray rallentava sempre di più.  
  
- Ah, che palle. - disse lei. Il corridoio si fece più basso: poteva passarci a fatica Harry, ma Gray era più alta di lui di più di dieci centimetri. - Stammi dietro, pivello. -  
  
Gray si trasformò in un corvo, non prima di aver tossito ancora abbondantemente. Cominciò a volare così velocemente che Harry faceva fatica a seguirla. Batté la testa diverse volte. Alla fine si trovarono di fronte ad una botola, sul soffitto. Harry l'aprì e ci passarono senza troppe difficoltà. Harry scoprì con stupore di essere finito proprio di fronte alla porticina sulla gobba della signora orba, nella parte interna, naturalmente. Non appena la chiusero, la terra inghiottì la botola.  
  
Gray tornò umana. Frugò a lungo nel punto in cui la botola era scomparsa, fin quando non trovò la maniglia e l'aprì di nuovo. - Si riparte. Muoviti Harry. -  
  
- Ma perché torniamo indietro? Per disorientarli? -  
  
- Perché devi sempre parlare a vanvera? Come facciamo a disorientarli se non sanno nemmeno se ci stanno seguendo o no? Harry, questa strada può essere percorsa solo in un verso, ricordatelo bene, o non sai più dove finisci. Forza. -  
  
Gray non ebbe bisogno di tornare corvo, perché fece cenno ad Harry di andare. Il ragazzo scese dalla botola e, con sua grande sorpresa, era atterrato esattamente nella sua stanza, picchiando una discreta botta al sedere. Gray lo fissava da sopra la botola.  
  
- Posso farti solo una domanda? -  
  
- Se ci metti meno di cinque secondi direi di sì. - disse Gray.  
  
- Perché hai usato il passaggio della strega orba e non quello sotto il Platano Picchiatore? -  
  
- Pensavo che quello del Platano tu non lo conoscessi. - Gray alzò un sopracciglio, e prima che Harry potesse ribattere, si affrettò ad aggiungere: - Tu non sai dell'Ungaro, la casa forse è stregata, tu non c'eri e non hai visto nessuno, intesi? -  
  
- Intesi. -  
  
- Ciao, Harry. - Gray sorrise e richiuse la botola. Immediatamente essa sparì, diventando sempre più trasparente sul soffitto. Harry si dette una rassettata prima di prendere un libro e recarsi in Sala Comune, fingendo di studiare. 


	5. Lettura dell'incubo

05. La Lettura dell'Incubo.  
  
----------  
  
Harry non fu stupito quando Piton, la Umbridge, Malfoy, Hermione e Ron, subito seguiti dalla McGranitt, irruppero nella Sala Comunque, ma dovette comunque assumere un cipiglio profondamente meravigliato. Chiuse il libro di scatto e drizzò la testa, sforzandosi di tenere un comportamento credibile. Hermione gli si gettò al collo in lacrime e Ron aveva l'aria terribilmente preoccupata. I volti di Piton e della Umbridge erano così carichi d'ira che Harry credette che potessero schiantare da un momento all'altro. La McGranitt aveva un'espressione pressoché indefinibile, e Draco Malfoy sembrava piuttosto divertito, pregustando l'imminente punizione - o forse espulsione - che sarebbe toccata ad Harry.  
  
- Vieni immediatamente nell'ufficio del Preside, Potter! - tuonò Piton.  
  
- Perché farlo passare dall'ufficio? - propose le Umbridge - Espelliamolo subito! -  
  
- Ma che sta succedendo? - balbettò Harry, compiacendosi del suo tono scandalizzato.  
  
- Che sta succedendo! - ripeté Piton in un ruggito. Harry non l'aveva mai visto così fuori di sé, e cominciò a preoccuparsi - Dal preside, Potter! -  
  
- Ma. ma io. -  
  
- Dal Preside! -  
  
Silente aspettava, calmo, sulla poltrona del suo ufficio, un ufficio che la Umbridge sembrava contemplare con avidità. Hermione e Ron avevano insistito con la McGranitt per poter venire anche loro, e questa non aveva potuto dire di no. Non avevano potuto parlarsi durante il tragitto, ma almeno anche Malfoy era rimasto zitto. Probabilmente era troppo felice al pensiero dell'espulsione di Harry.  
  
Silente non guardò neanche per un attimo Harry, il suo sguardo passò subito su Piton. Harry si sentì profondamente irritato.  
  
- Che c'è, Severus? -  
  
- Ah, signor Preside, questo. questo criminale. - si accalorò la Umbridge.  
  
- Potter è stato visto nelle vicinanze della Stamberga Strillante. -  
  
- Oh. - commentò Silente - Non mi risulta di averlo proibito. -  
  
- Lei no. - cinguettò la Umbridge, - ma io sì! Quando diventerò preside... -  
  
Harry, Ron ed Hermione le lanciarono uno sguardo talmente irritato che dovettero contenersi per non lanciarle qualche incantesimo per farla star zitta.  
  
- Per carità, Dolores. Sto parlando con il professor Piton. - Scandì Silente.  
  
- Potter ha girato tutto intorno alla casa con fare sospetto e poi è passato da un buco e vi è entrato! Subito dopo, il buco è sparito. -  
  
Harry aprì bocca per protestare, ma poi gli venne in mente ciò che gli aveva raccomandato Gray. Adesso lo capiva. Era stata Gray a tappare quel buco, per evitare che scappasse terrorizzato una volta viste le reliquie. Voleva parlargli prima che fuggisse, voleva farsi promettere che non avrebbe spifferato niente a nessuno. Da quanto tempo Gray lo stava seguendo, Harry non poteva saperlo. Così come non capiva quando fosse iniziata l'illusione e quando la realtà.  
  
- Abbiamo gridato più volte a Potter di uscire, ma non abbiamo ottenuto risposta. -  
  
Anche stavolta Harry avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa. La casa stregata e i demoni di quella famiglia lo avevano stordito così tanto che non sentiva le urla appena fuori dalle pareti? - Ad un tratto, dopo l'ennesimo avvertimento, abbiamo sentito un rumore assordante. Crediamo che si tratti di cristallo, vetro. tutta Hogsmeade ha sentito il rimbombo. Potter deve aver pensato di essere divertente a distruggere un lampadario antico. -  
  
- Non è vero! - stavolta Harry non poté contenersi - Cade più di una volta, tutte le settimane! -  
  
- Chi te l'ha detto, Potter? -  
  
- Me l'ha detto. - Harry si paralizzò - .nessuno. Lo so e basta. -  
  
- E come puoi sapere che c'è un lampadario all'interno della Stamberga Strillante? -  
  
- Tutti a Hogsmeade sanno del lampadario che casca. Provi a chiederlo in giro, in taverna. - azzardò Hermione, cercando di difendere Harry, nonostante non capisse cosa stesse succedendo. Piton, lei e Harry erano le uniche voci che si sentivano: tutti gli altri stavano zitti. La Umbridge continuava a volgere lo sguardo famelico intorno all'ufficio, come fosse stato già suo.  
  
- Stai zitta, una volta tanto! - sibilò Piton in direzione di Hermione.  
  
- Via, Severus. Ha solo cercato di esprimere il suo parere. - disse Silente.  
  
Piton dovette compiere uno sforzo immane per reprimere la sua ira sconfinata. Nessuno lo aveva mai visto più arrabbiato, perfino Malfoy ne fu un po' intimorito.  
  
- Non è comunque finita qui, Preside. Potter ha risposto al richiamo soltanto molto più tardi. Ha gettato due incantesimi: per prima cosa ha creato l'illusione di un gigantesco esemplare di Ungaro Spinato, che ha gettato Hogsmeade nel panico per almeno mezz'ora. E poi ha stregato la vecchia villa. Non era possibile staccare una trave senza che questa ricrescesse! -  
  
Harry sbiancò. Era stata Gray a fare tutto quel lavoro? O forse la Stamberga era davvero stregata, e aveva fatto tutto da sola? Lui non poteva saperlo, perché in quel momento era in fondo alle scale della cassapanca tarlata. In ogni caso la sua improvvisa perdita di colorito non sfuggì a Piton.  
  
- Hem, hem -  
  
Tutti, perfino Piton, ebbero un fremito isterico, come tutte le volte che la Umbridge interrompeva i discorsi con quel suo terribile "hem, hem".  
  
- Prego? -  
  
- Silente, ritengo che il ragazzo sia un pericoloso soggetto criminale. - Hermione e Ron emisero gridolino di stizza, ma la McGranitt li fulminò con lo sguardo - una canaglia, un malvagio delinquente, un gaglioffo della peggior specie. in possesso di gravi Arti Oscure e Illusorie. Che il Ministero ha proibito, naturalmente. -  
  
- Non sia sciocca, Dolores. - disse Silente. - Come potrebbe? -  
  
- Certo che non potrebbe!! - esplose la McGranitt - Noi tutti non abbiamo mai insegnato niente di simile agli alunni della nostra scuola, abbiamo sempre controllato le loro attitudini e abbiamo sempre preso i provvedimenti necessari! Non so chi sia lei per venire ad infangare il nome di Hogwarts e del suo degno preside, ma io le garantisco. - gli occhi della McGranitt si fecero gelidi - .che Potter ha sempre fatto del bene a questa scuola, sempre del bene e nient'altro di più! -  
  
Concluse, gettandosi esausta su una sedia. Hermione la guardò con occhi pieni di ammirazione, e Harry la ringraziò senza parlare, cercando poi di incrociare lo sguardo di Silente. Ma il Preside non lo degnava della benché minima attenzione, nonostante fosse lui il soggetto della questione.  
  
- Silente, avete detto che controllate le attitudini dei vostri alunni. -  
  
- Precisamente. -  
  
- Che prendete sempre tempestivi provvedimenti. -  
  
- Esatto. -  
  
- Dimmi, allora. - La Umbridge gongolava dalla gioia di poterlo contraddire con argomenti così evidenti - A suo tempo. controllaste le . attitudini della mia attuale assistente? E i provvedimenti che prendeste? Li prendeste in tempo? -  
  
- La tua assistente, Dolores, fu una delle mie migliori studentesse e ti posso garantire che se qualcosa mi avesse fatto sospettare che fosse pericolosa, l'avrei subito fermata. -  
  
- Ma è finita ad Azkaban, vero? Ha ucciso, Silente! Quella ragazza è un'assassina! A tredici anni frequentava i peggiori soggetti che questa scuola abbia mai avuto - e che voi tutti continuate a ritenere i più brillanti dell'edificio.! Che fine hanno fatto i vostri brillanti studenti? Uno è morto, uno era un lupo mannaro, ed è già molto che lo abbiate licenziato, uno è il peggior criminale che abbia mai conosciuto Azkaban. E Gray lo sapete. Ha aggredito Il Ministro Caramell circa un mese fa e avrebbe fatto lo stesso con gli altri se il rispettabile Lucius Malfoy non l'avesse fermata. -  
  
- Non è andata affatto così! - esplose Harry. Non riusciva più a trattenersi.  
  
- Silenzio, piccolo viscido bugiardo! Tu c'eri? Eri presente? -  
  
- Siamo qui per parlare di Harry Potter, mi risulta. - disse Silente cogliendo tutti di sorpresa.  
  
- La situazione è come gliel'ho descritta, Preside, e non posso permettere che un simile soggetto si aggiri per questi corridoi. - iniziò Piton.  
  
- Permetterà che si aggiri nel suo studio, Severus. - concluse Silente alzandosi e voltando a tutti le spalle - A lei la scelta della giusta punizione. -  
  
Harry si era sentito sollevato quando Ron e Hermione avevano avuto il permesso di accompagnarlo nello studio di Silente, ma adesso che doveva raccontare loro tutto, si sentiva un peso sullo stomaco. Ripensare a quella casa, e soprattutto alle reliquie che giacevano nel liquido azzurro sotto ogni quadro, lo faceva stare male. Aveva visto sempre una sola stanza della Stamberga Strillante, e si pentì di aver sempre desiderato di visitarla per intero. Ron lo ascoltava con gli occhi sgranati. Hermione era nauseata.  
  
Lo fu ancor di più quando seppe che la punizione di Harry era stata decisa: assistere Gazza nella sua caccia contro le Merendine Marinare a naturalmente i loro creatori. Quando Neville si era fatto scoprire durante le ore di Pozioni, Fred e George avevano dovuto raccogliere tutta la loro pazienza per impedire di ucciderlo. Adesso però Gazza pretendeva di sequestrare ogni singola Merendina Marinara esistente nella scuola.  
  
- E' un'occasione, Harry - disse Hermione - Non possiamo permettere che quei due continuino a distribuire tutte quelle sciocche merendine, mentre quest'anno dovremmo studiare ancora di più -  
  
- Hermione, come puoi essere così bisbetica? - protestò Ron - Harry non li incastrerà, vero? -  
  
Harry annuì.  
  
- Ron! Credevo tu fossi un Prefetto ! -  
  
- Certo, ma Fred e George non fanno niente di male! -  
  
- Ah no! - si stizzì Hermione.  
  
- Pensavo che tu sapessi il regolamento a memoria - disse Ron - Non c'è niente contro di loro. -  
  
Harry, per una volta, fu contento che Hermione e Ron litigassero: aveva meno occasioni di pensare alla punizione che lo aspettava, ma non era quello il suo massimo cruccio, dopotutto. Gray, anziché rispondere alle sue domande, gliene aveva fatte venire in testa ancora di più.  
  
*  
  
Gray sedeva sul suo letto, sfinita. Quella notte non era certo stata popolata dei suoi sogni migliori. La finestra era chiusa, le spesse tende tirate, e sulla scrivania non c'erano altro che fogli e libri in completo disordine. Una sorta di calice fumante giaceva ai piedi del letto, e conteneva una bevanda rossa fuoco. Gray sapeva che avrebbe dovuto berla da un pezzo, ma era fin troppo bollente e non c'era verso di raffreddarla. Aveva la voce arrochita dal sonno e si sentiva la gola secca. Non era scesa per la colazione, e poi sapeva bene che la lezione era nel pomeriggio: aveva tutto il tempo per dare un'occhiata ai suoi sogni. Abbassò la testa, come concentrandosi profondamente, premendosi le dita sulle tempie.  
  
Non si rese conto di quanto tempo passava; doveva assolutamente evitare di pensarci. Frugò nel suo cervello, fino ai suoi angoli più remoti, cercando disperatamente un segno. Come sempre, ci sarebbe voluto molto tempo, e non era certa di riuscirci. Doveva impedire che qualche altro pensiero le entrasse in testa, o avrebbe affrontato il resto della giornata incapace di fare un discorso sensato.  
  
Ecco, le sembrava di intravedere una macchia familiare. non era certa che si trattasse di un sogno. forse era solo un ricordo.  
  
Fuori, le voci dei ragazzi che uscivano. andavano a Cura delle Creature Magiche.  
  
Il ricordo sembrò allagarsi, la macchia si tinse di rosso e inondò ogni altro suo pensiero. Gray staccò le dita, già stanca. Doveva assolutamente impedirsi una qualunque distrazione. Tornò ad immergersi nella sua mente. le sembrava di essere uno strano veicolo in corsa, non faceva altro che girare, andare avanti, girare di nuovo, tornare indietro. e intanto attorno a lei scorrevano immagini confuse, indistinte, macchie liquide, voci lontane che parlavano tutte assieme.  
  
Finalmente, Gray lo vide. Era un incubo. Era uno di quegli incubi che, di tanto in tanto, potevano rivelarle qualcosa sulla sua vita. Lo vide chiaramente. Nevicava. tutto era deserto e desolato. poi la neve si tingeva di rosso. Gray era sicura che si trattasse di un incubo, ed era altrettanto certa che fosse recente. Bruciava come una ferita appena aperta, e portava paura e inquietudine così fresche che non avrebbe potuto essere un vecchio sogno.  
  
Gray staccò nuovamente le mani, ma molto lentamente. Una specie di macchia gelatinosa fluttuava a mezz'aria, seguendo il movimento delle sue braccia. Gray finalmente tornò nel mondo reale, riaprendo gli occhi di colpo: la gelatina sferica cadde precipitosamente, infrangendosi sul pavimento dove creò una pozzanghera. Al suo interno si riflettevano immagini continue, ma molto più chiare di come erano quando Gray le aveva scorte nella sua mente. Era senza dubbio l'incubo di quella notte, che l'aveva fatta svegliare alle prime luci dell'alba, con un senso di indecifrabile malessere.  
  
Gray si inginocchiò sul pavimento, per vedere che cosa si rifletteva nella pozza. Si coprì la mano col lenzuolo per non scottarsi, ed afferrò finalmente il calice bollente. Aveva un disgustoso sapore amarognolo, ma sapeva che doveva prenderlo se voleva tirare avanti senza mancamenti per almeno quattro giorni. Non che si fidasse molto di ciò che le veniva rifilato da Piton.  
  
Non appena riuscì a capire ciò che succedeva nell'incubo, Gray fece un sospiro quasi deluso. Era lo stesso identico sogno, e ormai lo faceva così spesso che non la inquietava più come prima. Sapeva che, arrivato ad un certo punto, si sarebbe interrotto esattamente dove si interrompeva tutte le altre volte.  
  
La neve turbinava nella pozzanghera di gelatina.  
  
I fiocchi di neve, a guardarli bene, sembravano tantissime farfalle morte, che si lasciavano trasportare nell'oscurità. Una bimba vagava nella notte. Sembrava esausta. sembrava che avesse camminato così tanto. Si mise a correre. Si nascose in un angolo, e scoppiò in lacrime. Gray era convinta di poterne sentire l'amaro.  
  
Tutte le luci si spensero simultaneamente, tutte le poche luci che erano rimase accese. Sentì centinaia di voci che gridarono, tutte nello stesso istante ma in modo disordinato. Sembravano distorte, lontane, acute ma spente come l'aria lì intorno. Gray, guardando nella pozza, sentiva mille occhi puntati su di sé. Una fiamma brillò nel buio, fluttuava e si muoveva lentamente, gettando intorno a sé un gemito sordo. Aveva l'aria di essere così calda. La bambina si alzò: doveva seguirla. Aveva freddo, e quel piccolo fuoco fluttuante sembrava diventare sempre più grande e invitante.  
  
C'era. Era lì vicina. Ad un passo. E il fuoco si allontanava sempre di più. La bambina continuava a piangere così forte che chiunque avrebbe potuto sentirla. Piangeva, piangeva. eppure nessuno usciva, nessuno andava ad aiutarla, ormai non poteva fare a meno di seguire la fiamma fluttuante.  
  
E poi delle ombre altissime, gigantesche, sorsero dalla neve, spazzando via tutto, lasciando soltanto un'immensa zona vuota. La bambina sembrava non riuscire più nemmeno a piangere. Il gelo serpeggiava nelle sue ossa.  
  
Le ombre diventavano sempre più alte. Una sola di esse sembrò staccarsi dalla massa. Era un'alta figura incappucciata. si avvicinò alla bambina, facendola cadere, in preda al terrore. Gray vide che l'ombra si toglieva il cappuccio, sentì la bambina gridare. ma non riusciva a mettere a fuoco il volto.  
  
- Gray! -  
  
La ragazza sobbalzò. Il calice di vetro le si ruppe fra le mani, riempiendole le dita di piccoli tagli, e il poco che restava del liquido rosso si versò sulla pozzanghera. Immediatamente la visione si ruppe. Il cervello di Gray era invaso di voci che parlavano simultaneamente, e cominciò ad agitare le mani in modo confuso, come se potesse respingerle. Di nuovo la voce che l'aveva chiamata tuonò fuori dalla sua porta, dicendole che era ora di andare, e che lei non poteva aspettare oltre. Gray la riconobbe: era la Umbridge. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che fosse trascorso così tanto tempo.  
  
- Evanesco - disse, con voce flebile: il liquido rosso sparì. Gray non aveva voglia nemmeno di riparare il calice. La pozzanghera si disfaceva in gocce che convergevano in un unico punto, fino a formare di nuovo la sfera iridescente.  
  
- Gray! - era la quarta volta che la chiamava.  
  
- Arrivo, cazzo, sto arrivando. - sbuffò Gray infilandosi i pantaloni.  
  
- La mia pazienza ha un limite! -  
  
La sfera fluttuava nello stesso punto in cui si era composta. Sembrava quasi attendere che Gray facesse il suo dovere.  
  
- Oh, cavolo. Perché deve incazzarsi solo con me? -  
  
- Gray!! Se hai voglia di scherzare.-  
  
Lanciò un'ultima occhiata alla sfera.  
  
- Bhe. nessuno entrerà dopo di me, dopotutto. -  
  
Gray uscì ancora mezza spettinata, per evitare di scatenare ancora di più le ire della Umbridge. La sfera galleggiava ancora al suo posto.  
  
Quando tornò nella sua stanza, dopo ore estenuanti con la Umbridge, non ebbe certo la migliore delle sorprese. Stanca com'era, non fece subito caso alla mancanza. C'era odore di chiuso. La stanza restava sempre con le finestre chiuse, e giaceva perennemente nella penombra. Gray fu costretta ad aprire la finestra, ma lasciò le tende al loro posto. Fuori, dopo due giorni di continue nevicate e brutto tempo, era tornato il sole, che faceva brillare la neve di un bianco accecante. Gray non riusciva mai a guardare fuori, se non quando era notte. Fu solo quando tornò verso il letto che si rese conto che la sfera era sparita.  
  
O meglio, era di nuovo sparsa sul pavimento, e vi si riflettevano le stesse immagini, solo in modo più confuso e impreciso. Continuarono a sfocarsi sempre più, fino a sparire completamente. Gray cercò ogni possibile spiegazione logica, ma poi dovette mettersi l'anima in pace: qualcun altro aveva letto il suo incubo. Non c'era modo di capire chi fosse entrato nella sua stanza mentre era a lezione, e questo servì solo ad accrescere la sua già immensa irritazione. Dopotutto le avevano appena sbirciato nel cervello.  
  
Ed era l'idea che fosse stata colpa sua che la faceva sentire ancora più arrabbiata. Avrebbe dovuto neutralizzare la sfera appena dopo averla letta, era molto più importante recuperare un ricordo che arrivare in tempo dalla Umbridge. Adesso però, non c'era più niente da fare. Lo stesso sogno era stato letto per la seconda volta, e non c'era più modo di poterlo recuperare.  
  
Gray fece un sospiro e decise di non dare peso alla questione. Non era il caso di penarsi. Chiunque avesse visto il sogno forse si sarebbe incuriosito. e avrebbe voluto riprovarci. ma stavolta lei non sarebbe stata così disattenta.  
  
- E'. è terribile! - gemette Hermione, in Sala Comunque - Avete appena fatto la cosa più terribile che potesse venirvi in testa! E io vi ho anche accompagnato. -  
  
- Non fare tante storie, - disse Ron - Non abbiamo fatto fuori nessuno. -  
  
- I sogni sono roba grossa Ron, sono la cosa più segreta di una persona! Non si possono guardare come fossero delle videocassette. -  
  
- Video. cosa? -  
  
- Oh, lascia perdere! -  
  
Hermione tornò ad immergersi tra le pagine del libro di Aritmanzia e Ron, con uno sbuffo, si rimise al lavoro sul tema di Storia della Magia. Harry era l'unico che, nonostante avesse ancora una montagna di compiti da fare, stava con le mani in mano, fissando il fuoco del caminetto. Era come se si aspettasse che la testa di Sirius apparisse lì, tra le fiamme, come un paio di giorni fa. Ma sapeva che era impossibile: la Umbridge teneva tutto sotto controllo e non c'era modo di comunicare con quel mezzo.  
  
Le parole di Hermione erano bastate a fargli crescere un divorante senso di colpa. Non si era mai sentito così viscidamente colpevole quando visitava luoghi che non avrebbe dovuto. Al massimo era sempre accompagnato dalla paura di essere scoperto, ma i suoi fini gli erano sembra bastati per giustificarsi i mezzi. Adesso che il suo unico fine era la curiosità, l'essersi intrufolato nella stanza di Gray sembrava un atto totalmente insensato.  
  
Ricordava bene il caos che aveva visto nella stanza di Gray: la scrivania era sommersa di libri ai quali mancavano molte pagine, ed era certo che a volte l'inchiostro si fosse sciolto perché ci erano state versate delle lacrime. Poteva essere un qualunque liquido trasparente, ma gli pareva poco adatto a tutto il resto delle cose che aveva visto in quell'ufficio. Oltre ai libri, il tavolo di legno lucido era sommerso da ritagli della Gazzetta del Profeta rabbiosamente tagliuzzati. C'era anche un rasoio simile a quello che usava Zio Vernon per farsi la barba, e aveva le lame piuttosto arrugginite. Per cosa lo usava?  
  
C'era anche una foto di cinque ragazzi a con l'uniforme di Hogwarts, e Harry era rimasto per ore a guardarla: erano suo padre, Sirius, il professor Lupin e una ragazza dai lunghi capelli castani e gli occhi rossi, che era sicuramente Gray. Tutti e quattro lo salutavano con aria spensierata, e Harry aveva sentito una stretta al cuore. Peter Minus, comunque, era stato rimosso a suon si sforbiciate.  
  
Accanto alla foto, a stipare i cassetti e parte del pavimento, c'erano fialette contenenti ogni genere di pozione: su una scatola di provette tutte uguali c'era un biglietto scritto a calligrafia molto minuta, che diceva: "da usarsi se le cose si mettono male". Su un'altra scatola c'era un altro biglietto identico, ma con scritto "da usarsi se le cose si mettono veramente molto male", ed infine, su un'altra scatola ancora, composta di quattro provette più piccole, "pericolo di morte".  
  
C'era un grosso calderone con dentro un liquido bollente rosso sangue, che Hermione aveva identificato come Pozione Rimpolpasangue. Da una parte erano accatastati ingredienti di ogni genere per le Pozioni, insieme ad appunti con scritte delle ricette.  
  
"Insonnia", "Filtro Rallegrante Extra: depressione cronica", "autolesionismo", "freddo polare", "tosse", "delirio / febbre / isterismo", erano gli appunti scribacchiati su ogni ricetta, che sembrava ricopiata a mano. Hermione osservò che solo i guaritori del San Mungo usavano roba così potente, che si trattava quasi di droghe e Harry era certo che Gray le lasciasse lì per ogni volta che la malattia raggiungeva i suoi picchi. E per il resto, la camera era immersa in un caos assolutamente normale: vestiti e calzini sparsi ovunque, e qua e là qualche accessorio borchiato. A parte l'assortimento di coltelli che giaceva sul comodino, e le bende insanguinate poco lontano da quest'ultimo, anche la zona letto era nell'ordinario: libri molto vecchi sparsi ovunque, piume d'aquila, boccette d'inchiostro.  
  
E poi, quella sfera di gelatina a galleggiare in aria: no, quella non era normale. Harry non avrebbe dimenticato tanto facilmente quello che aveva visto quel giorno, di questo ne era assolutamente certo.  
  
- Tu che ne pensi, Harry? - chiese Hermione di colpo - Hai avuto tu l'idea. -  
  
- Che vuoi dire, che siamo finiti nei guai per causa mia? -  
  
- No, non siamo finiti nei guai. però. insomma, Gray se ne accorgerà. Eravamo assenti a lezione, saprà subito che siamo stati noi, è una coincidenza troppo strana.. -  
  
- Hai detto tu che le lezioni della Umbridge non servono a niente. - ribatté aspro.  
  
- Però non ho detto che dovevamo seminare in giro prove così evidenti! -  
  
Hermione cercava di difendersi, ma sembrava che le tremasse la voce, come se si aspettasse un'esplosione da un momento all'altro.  
  
- Senti, non ci ha ancora detto niente, e il suo sogno è sparito da ore. - disse Ron - Non credi che sarebbe già venuta a squartarci, o qualcosa del genere? -  
  
- Non lo so. potrebbe anche essere qui. -  
  
Ron si drizzò immediatamente in piedi, girando la testa a destra e a sinistra, improvvisamente terrorizzato. Poi tornò a sedersi, scocciato, lanciando a Hermione occhiate vendicative. - Harry, perché hai voluto vedere quell'incubo? A cosa ti serviva? -  
  
- A niente, accidenti! A niente! Perché sei così noiosa? Ti ho fatto saltare due ore con la Umbridge e nessuno ci ha ancora chiesto nulla! Non ti basta come consolazione? -  
  
- Dimmi almeno se hai visto ciò che volevi vedere! - gridò Hermione, esasperata, e contemporaneamente molto offesa.  
  
- Sì! In parte l'ho visto. Adesso sei soddisfatta? -  
  
- No, sono delusa. - replicò la ragazza - Credevo che tu fossi più maturo di così. -  
  
- Ma chi ti credi di essere, tu? Non mi sembra di averti mai chiamato "mamma"! - sbottò Harry.  
  
Hermione sembrava sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime. La tensione fra Harry, lei e Ron cresceva ogni giorno di più e sembrava che, alla fine, l'impatto sarebbe stato impossibile da evitare. Harry sentì un leggero fruscio di vestiti poco lontano da lui, e pensò che fosse Ron. Ma si sbagliava.  
  
- Non ascoltare le donne, Potter. - disse una voce che lo fece trasalire - Correresti il rischio di ascoltare qualcosa di intelligente. -  
  
Harry, Ron ed Hermione si voltarono, terrorizzati, verso il punto da cui la voce proveniva, e trovarono Gray. Era in piedi, con le braccia incrociate e la schiena appoggiata al cornicione del caminetto. In un attimo il sospetto di Harry si trasformò in certezza: Gray li aveva ascoltati fin da quando avevano iniziato a parlare. Però lui aveva controllato tutta la Sala Comune, e poi aveva evitato accuratamente di alzare la voce, almeno fin quando non avevano iniziato a litigare. Non aveva visto nessun corvo, nessun volatile dalle piume nere, e tanto meno aveva visto Gray.  
  
- Puoi prestarmi la tua sciarpa? - sorrise Gray - Vorrei usarla per pulirci il pavimento, visto che quando sono tornata ci ho trovato sopra una pozzanghera. -  
  
- Gray. io. noi. -  
  
- Tutto chiaro. - Lo interruppe Gray con una smorfia di scherno. - Non ho intenzione di farti il predicozzo. Tieni solo il naso lontano dalla roba degli altri, non so se mi spiego. La prossima volta potrebbero girarmi un po' le palle, capisci. -  
  
Le sue parole bastarono a zittirli tutti, ma non per molto.  
  
- Eri tu quella bambina? - chiese Harry senza riflettere, e perfino Gray sembrò colta alla sprovvista.  
  
- Sì. - rispose. Toccò ad Harry stupirsi: si era aspettato una risposta del tipo "non sono fatti tuoi", ma evidentemente Gray aveva capito, da un pezzo, che risposte del genere equivalevano a un "sì".  
  
- E quel posto era Diagon Alley? - aggiunse Hermione.  
  
- Penso di sì. -  
  
- E poi è arrivato un Dissennatore. -  
  
- Se avete finito con l'interrogazione, io me ne andrei. -  
  
Con questa frase Gray concluse la conversazione e, gettatosi uno sguardo intorno, si avviò verso l'uscito della Sala Comune. Harry, Ron ed Hermione continuarono a non rivolgersi la parola e decisero di andarsene a letto. Erano bastate poche frasi per convincersi che, negli affari di Gray, era meglio non ficcarci il naso mai più.  
  
Finalmente si era liberata di quei marmocchi. Gray aveva già rimandato di troppo il lavoro che necessitava di essere portato a termine già due o tre giorni prima. E così sarebbe avvenuto senz'altro, se solo Harry non si fosse messo in mezzo, alla Stamberga Strillante. Gray non poteva fare a meno di sorridere, tuttavia, quando pensava allo scherzetto che aveva da poco concluso. Adesso era certa che, la prossima volta, nessuno avrebbe potuto seguirla, con o senza la Mappa del Malandrino.  
  
Stavolta, comunque, avrebbe scelto la via più semplice. Le bastava uscire dalla scuola senza che nessuno la vedesse, trasformarsi in corvo, e poi raggiungere la finestra rotta dell'ultimo piano, a Hogsmeade. Ma le illusioni non avrebbero funzionato. Non poteva rischiare di sforzare la mente, perché, non appena lo avesse fatto, il Marchio Nero si sarebbe di nuovo impossessato di lei.  
  
Lo sentiva.  
  
Voldemort aveva bisogno di lei per fare qualcosa.  
  
Per un compito importante, lì a Hogwarts.  
  
Gray scosse la testa violentemente e, visto che era nascosta dietro un'armatura, cercò di reprimere la tosse che le raschiava la gola. Cominciava anche a sentire un familiare sapore amaro in bocca. Un'ombra tremula si allungò sul pavimento: qualcuno girava l'angolo. Gray si ritrasse.  
  
Ecco, era la McGranitt. stava facendo il suo giro nel corridoio per controllare che nessuno facesse il furbo. niente era cambiato rispetto ad anni prima, e mai come in quel momento Gray se n'era resa conto.  
  
**Ci vuole così poco. Così poco.**  
  
Gray si ritrasse ancora, per lasciar passare la McGranitt, resistendo alla tentazione di addormentarla. Camminava troppo lentamente. ci sarebbe voluto un secolo. E lei non poteva aspettare. Doveva andare immediatamente alla Stamberga Strillante.  
  
**Pochi secondi,  
e nessun rumore.**  
  
Muoviti, muoviti. Gray non aveva tempo. Sentiva la pelle tirare nel punto in cui c'era il Marchio Nero, e di lì a pochi istanti quella sensazione di trasformò in un bruciore infernale. Gray strinse il coltello che aveva nella borsa. Doveva farlo ora.  
  
**Nessuno  
saprà che l'hai uccisa.**  
  
La McGranitt era vicinissima all'armatura.  
  
Gray percepiva il richiamo di un istinto irrefrenabile. Il cuore le batteva al triplo della sua normale velocità. Sembrava che la bacchetta stesse muovendosi da sola: ci voleva così poco...  
  
**Non sentirà neanche  
il dolore. **  
  
Gray voleva schiaffeggiarsi, e la tosse che reprimeva in gola stava per uscire fuori. ecco, la McGranitt era passata. ancora pochi passi e avrebbe voltato l'angolo, a destra, e Gray avrebbe avuto il campo totalmente libero per l'uscita.  
  
**E' la tua sola occasione.**  
  
La McGranitt stava voltandosi. Stava per girare l'angolo.  
  
Presto Gray avrebbe potuto filarsela.  
  
**Uccidila. **  
  
E la McGranitt sparì dietro la statua che chiudeva la parete.  
  
Gray non era ancora libera di fare tutto il rumore che voleva, ma corse fuori, ignorando la voce. Quando finalmente fu nascosta da un immenso cespuglio, Gray fu avvolta da una nuvola nera e rossastra, e si trasformò in corvo. Voldemort non poteva raggiungerla, perché non era un serpente, non poteva parlare al corvo come parlava all'umana.  
  
Gray tuttavia non poteva permettersi di rilassarsi. Soltanto la trasformazione l'aveva sfinita. Non sarebbe stata in grado di volare a lungo, ma doveva muoversi, mancava pochissimo per Hogsmeade. Ormai era certa di potercela fare, nonostante i suoi errori di calcolo.  
  
Non avrebbe dovuto ritardare così tanto, le sarebbe convenuto assentarsi una volta da lezione, a costo di destare i sospetti della Umbridge, piuttosto che trovarsi ora a rischio. Gray era un pericolo, lo sapeva bene. Se avesse ceduto, Voldemort avrebbe potuto impartirle tutti gli ordini che voleva. Era per questo che il Marchio Nero era comparso in quel posto insolito: Voldemort voleva che essere più vicino possibile al cervello.  
  
Finalmente Gray la vide: era senza dubbio la Stamberga Strillante. Ormai la sua trasformazione stava per esaurirsi, Gray non era in grado di preservarla tanto a lungo. Cercava di volare più in basso possibile, quasi rasoterra, e quando non poteva sorvolava i morbidi cespugli fioriti che adornavano i viali.  
  
Gray notò un minuscolo buco al pianoterra, piuttosto in alto. Non resisteva più. Non aveva tempo di salire fino alla finestra del terzo piano.  
  
Raccolse tutte le sue forze, si lanciò verso il buco nella parete e si strinse addosso le ali, cercando di passarci meglio possibile. Il buco era piuttosto rialzato rispetto al pavimento. Gray non era ancora passata completamente attraverso la fenditura, quando non fu più in grado di restare Animagus.  
  
Tornò umana all'improvviso, e il suo brusco ingrandirsi stroncò la breccia, ferendole leggermente le gambe. Gray finì a terra, rotolando su un fianco, e ci volle qualche secondo prima che riuscisse ad alzarsi, sepolta sotto una massa di polvere e frammenti di legno.  
  
**Speri di potermi fermare? **  
  
Gray ignorò ancora una volta la voce di Lord Voldemort, che adesso era divisa in due, tre, dieci parti, sembrava che più di una voce le sussurrasse ordini nel cervello. La ragazza, non appena si fu alzata, corse su per le scale, divorò in un attimo la rampa. Doveva salire più in alto possibile, dove nessuno, neanche per sbaglio, avrebbe potuto vederla.  
  
**E' inutile.  
Io ritornerò sempre. **  
  
- Lo so, maledetto! Lo so !! -  
  
Gray non perse tempo. Ne aveva perso anche troppo. Trasse il coltello dalla borsa, serrò i denti, e lo piantò senza alcuna esitazione esattamente al centro del Marchio Nero. Per fortuna che non si trovava dalla parte del cuore. Non riuscì a non gridare. Ma le voci dentro la sua testa non si erano ancora estinte. Gray si riempì di tagli, tutti nel solito punto, e un fiume di sangue si riversava sul pavimento.  
  
Sembrava quasi che Gray volesse strapparsi la pelle.  
  
Non era in grado di capire se fosse servito a qualcosa, perché il Marchio Nero ormai era totalmente nascosto dal sangue. Gray non riuscì più a reggersi in piedi. La debolezza si impossessò di lei, e la fece cadere mollemente sul pavimento.  
  
Gray sentiva di avere le palpebre molto pesanti, e allo specchio, poggiato alla parte opposta, riusciva a vedere quanto la sua pelle fosse pallida e sciupata, molto più di prima. Sapeva che non sarebbe morta dissanguata. le ferite guarivano sempre. anche se non sapeva perché. Il sonno, la stanchezza, la mancanza di liquido in corpo ebbero la meglio.  
  
Gray cadde addormentata, piena di confusione nella testa, ma con un bizzarro e potente senso di sollievo. 


	6. Assassina

06. Assassina.  
  
I primi raggi dell'aurora lambivano gentilmente la sua pelle, ma bastavano a farle bruciare le palpebre. Tentò di girarsi per sfuggire alla luce solare, ma alla fine fu costretta a svegliarsi completamente. Il flusso del sangue si era fermato molto tempo prima: le ferite stavano già trasformandosi in cicatrici, ancora cicatrici da aggiungere alle altre, come succedeva da più di quindici anni. Per terra c'erano macchie di sangue secco: macchie sui vestiti, sulla pelle e fra i capelli. Gray non riusciva ad alzarsi. Nonostante la perdita di sangue si fosse fermata, non era ancora abbastanza per restituirle le forze.  
  
Se non altro il Marchio Nero sarebbe rimasto al suo posto per un bel po': ferire il Marchio era un po' come ferire Voldemort, anche se non poteva nuocergli più di tanto. Era un atto di ribellione nei suoi confronti, una resistenza che lui non si aspettava, come la cicatrice di Harry.  
  
Per un mese, forse meno, forse più, Gray non avrebbe avuto quasi nulla di cui preoccuparsi, se non la malattia con la quale divideva la sua vita dalla nascita.  
  
Passò quasi un ora prima che Gray decidesse che era ora di tornare a scuola. Non sapeva che ore erano e non voleva saperlo. Voleva soltanto quella roba rossa e amarognola che aveva bevuto così di malavoglia il giorno prima, ma che almeno l'aveva fatta sentire meglio.  
  
Come previsto, Madama Chips le proibì un qualsiasi sforzo, anche se minimo, per almeno due giorni. Le era bastato vederla più bianca del solito perché si allarmasse, e se Gray non fosse riuscita a convincerla forse avrebbe trascorso mesi e mesi in infermeria. Si fece strappare il permesso di poter almeno andare in giro per Hogwarts e partecipare alle cene in Sala Grande. Madama Chips non fece obiezioni, sapendo che Gray si presentava al tavolo degli insegnanti solo per un pasto al giorno, a volte neanche quello. Tutte le ragazze continuavano a dire che ci fosse sotto qualcosa, e ormai anche gli studenti se n'erano convinti: Gray non era normale. Le voci che la Umbridge diffondeva su di lei mentre non c'era, poi, farcivano ancora di più l'idea generale.  
  
Così, il giorno che Gray lasciò la Stamberga Strillante con un peso un meno sulla coscienza, dovette aspettarsi qualche altra sorpresa. C'era grande agitazione per i corridoi, tutti parlottavano in modo concitato, e, come Gray si era aspettata dalle battute di Draco Malfoy, Harry e i Weasley erano spariti.  
  
Inutile chiedere informazioni ai professori, perfino la Umbridge ne era all'oscuro: e la cosa sembrava mandarla veramente su tutte le furie, tanto che tempestò la settimana di innumerevoli Editti Scolastici. Da quando era stata nominata Inquisitore Supremo - e Gray "Assistente Vincolata Ufficiale" - sembrava ancora più in forma: aveva dovuto crearsi un orario delle punizioni, da quanto i suoi pomeriggi erano affollati di "giovani delinquenti in penitenza", e sembrava che prima o poi il Ministero avrebbe, per suo tramite, preso il controllo di tutta la scuola. Gray non osò immaginare il trattamento che avrebbero ricevuto Harry e gli altri quando fossero tornati, visto che la Umbridge doveva proprio sfogarsi.  
  
Gray si sarebbe volentieri approfittata dell'ordine di Madama Chips di non fare sforzi per andare a chiedere spiegazioni a Silente, ma la Umbridge sembrava fregarsene del suggerimento, almeno quanto lei: infatti la trascinò a lezione latrando e abbaiando come un mastino, e Gray sfoderò una cera così pessima e un atteggiamento così floscio da farle venire i sensi di colpa.  
  
Dopo un'estenuante giornata, finalmente Gray ebbe il tempo per andare da Silente. Non si curò nemmeno della parola d'ordine, semplicemente ingannò il Gargoyle facendogli credere che fosse la McGranitt in piena e fatale emergenza.  
  
La statua parve molto impressionata e si spostò da sola, senza bisogno della parola d'ordine (che d'altra parte Gray non conosceva). Nello studio, i quadri dei vecchi presidi discutevano animatamente. Silente sembrava l'unico non preoccupato, anche se Gray colse delle ombre nei suoi occhi, dietro le lenti a mezzaluna.  
  
- Che mi sono persa? - chiese semplicemente.  
  
Silente non sembrò meravigliarsi, ma alzò lo sguardo con un'espressione piacevolmente sorpresa, come se non si fosse reso conto dell'entrata di Gray.  
  
- Niente di buono, temo - rispose Silente - E' una vera fortuna che tu sia qui. - - Perché? -  
  
- La professoressa Umbridge sembra interdetta a causa della scomparsa di alcuni studenti. -  
  
- Idem. -  
  
- Ebbene, sono. scomparsi ieri notte, e adesso si trovano nel Quartier Generale. -  
  
- Se la sono filata, eh? -  
  
- Suppongo che potranno raccontatelo loro stessi, perché voglio che tu ti rechi là, e ti assuma la loro completa responsabilità, in quanto Assistente Vincolata Ufficiale. Al tuo ritorno riferirai all'Inquisitore Supremo che i ragazzi erano sotto la tua tutela, e che i tuoi dovere comprendono proprio la vigilanza sugli studenti. Ma non è specificato entro quali confini. -  
  
Gray sorrise - Quanto ci hai messo a prepararti questo piano geniale? -, disse in tono ironico.  
  
- Il tempo necessario, - rispose Silente: in normali circostanze avrebbe risposto al sarcasmo con altro bonario sarcasmo, ma in quel momento non fu così. Evidentemente c'era qualcosa che lo preoccupava, ma Gray non aveva intenzione di saperlo.  
  
- E come faccio ad andare fin là? Non posso smaterializzarmi e non ho nessuna intenzione di farmela tutta a piedi! - Silente, finalmente sorrise, probabilmente guardando oltre lo strato di indolenza che Gray era solita costruire attorno a sé.  
  
- Prenderai il Nottetempo fra sette ore esatte, a Hogsmeade. E il resto lo sai. -  
  
- Posso sapere cos'è successo di preciso, visto che devo anche fare la babysitter? -  
  
- Arthur Weasley è stato aggredito al Ministero della Magia, proprio ieri notte. -  
  
- Ieri notte? E come avete fatto a saperlo nello stesso momento? - chiese Gray sospettosa.  
  
- Suppongo che Harry saprà spiegartelo molto meglio di quanto non possa farlo io stesso. E mi raccomando, non dire niente a nessuno. -  
  
- Sì, boss. - commentò Gray, acida, prima di uscire dall'ufficio richiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
  
*  
  
Come al solito il viaggio sul Nottetempo fu qualcosa di molto simile ad una tortura: Gray però amava viaggiare su quell'autobus, in un certo senso lo trovava divertente. Aveva dei ricordi collegati anche quell'autobus, forse quella bambina era arrivata a Diagon Alley proprio col Nottetempo.  
  
Gray guardò un attimo fuori dal finestrino ma cambiò immediatamente idea: l'autobus andava così veloce che faceva venire il mal di pancia. L'autista sembrava essersi dimenticato di trovarsi su un veicolo con due passeggeri a bordo - Gray e, naturalmente, Madama Palude - e correva come un invasato. Gray rischiò di picchiare una colossale botta nei denti quando il Nottetempo si fermò per far scendere Madama Palude.  
  
- A Londra, Gray? Grimmauld Place, eh? -  
  
- Mmh. - mugolò Gray annuendo. Aveva veramente sonno e si distese sul letto, ben sapendo che sarebbe stato molto difficile mantenere quella posizione, con i continui scossoni del veicolo.  
  
- Cioccolata, Gray? Latte? Tè? -  
  
- Birra -  
  
- Ehi, non vogliamo vomiticci sulla tappezzeria, no no. -  
  
- Portamela e basta. Sto benissimo. -  
  
Stan Picchetto tornò poco dopo con un boccale di birra e, per precauzione, un sacchetto di carta.  
  
- Di', ce l'avevano questa roba ad Azkaban, eh? -  
  
- Sì, e non era così sgassata - rispose Gray, tentando di liquidarlo.  
  
- Dicono che sia un gran brutto posto, eh? Com'è? -  
  
- Grazioso -  
  
- Cinque anni. orpo! Sei la prima che è scappata, dico bene? C'hai avuto fortuna, però. -  
  
- Se fossi una persona così fortunata non sarei finita qua sopra. -, ribatté Gray, prendendo quella frase come un'offesa al suo piano perfetto di cinque o sei anni prima.  
  
Stan tentò per altri dieci minuti di scucire qualche eroico racconto dalla bocca di Gray, ma ottenne soltanto risposte strascicate e aspre. Gray non aveva proprio voglia di ridere, e tanto meno di farlo raccontando dei cinque anni ad Azkaban. Aveva solo voglia di sprofondare nel cuscino e mettersi a dormire, ma con le frenate del Nottetempo l'impresa era impossibile. Probabilmente, se avesse avuto a disposizione un letto immobile, si sarebbe assopita all'istante.  
  
Ma il viaggio non durò ancora a lungo: ancora un paio di frenate brusche e, finalmente, il Nottetempo raggiunse la sua meta.  
  
- Forza, avanzo di galera! - strillò allegramente Stan - E' ora di scaricarti! -  
  
Gray si alzò, così felice di scendere dal Nottetempo e di tornare al Quartier Generale, che sembrava essersi svegliata di colpo. Ernie e Stan sembrarono piuttosto offesi per questo improvviso rinvigorimento.  
  
- Bhe? "Grazie del viaggio"? "Grazie della birra"? "Grazie di tutto"? - suggerì Stan.  
  
- Sì. ah. sì, bene, grazie. - disse Gray, ricordando improvvisamente dell'esistenza dei due. Poi voltò l'angolo e scomparve dietro una siepe.  
  
Dire che la stanza era un mortorio era una banale restrizione. Gray era arrivata da un'ora e aveva ricevuto un saluto umano soltanto da Sirius: gli altri erano talmente persi nei loro pensieri che si accorsero di Gray solo molti minuti più tardi.  
  
- Ragazzi, forza! - disse Gray sorridendo - Cosa volete che gli succeda? L'ha morso un serpente, non un drago! Al San Mungo guariscono di tutto. - Ma nessuno sembrava interessato a farsi confortare. - Nessuno è mai morto laggiù. Insomma, a volte tornano mezzi paralizzati o con qualche pezzo in meno, però. -  
  
- Gray - sospirò Sirius.  
  
- Bhe? -. Solo dopo qualche minuto Gray si rese conto che forse non aveva detto la frase più appropriata. Si guardò intorno: sembrava la sala d'aspetto di un ospedale Babbano durante un intervento. Tutti riuniti intorno a un tavolo, tutti con lo sguardo angosciato fisso nel vuoto, tutti muti come tombe. Solo qualche enorme sospiro di tanto in tanto. Harry, Sirius e Gray erano gli unici a guardarsi, di tanto in tanto, per scambiarsi occhiate nervose. Non si avevano ancora notizie della signora Weasley, andata immediatamente al San Mungo per vedere suo marito. Gray avrebbe voluto fare delle domande ad Harry ma preferì risparmiarsele. Non le sembrava esattamente il clima adatto per parlare ancora un po' del signor Weasley.  
  
Nemmeno Kreacher si faceva sentire. Sembrava come scomparso. Tutto nella casa taceva, i mobili e le assi non scricchiolavano, il vento non frusciava fuori dalle finestre e, soprattutto, non c'erano quadri a sbraitare tutto il tempo. Gray aveva quasi voglia di ficcarsi di nuovo nel Nottetempo, bastava allontanarsi il più possibile da quell'atmosfera ossessiva. E poi aveva così sonno.  
  
- Ma perché no? Perché non posso? -  
  
- Oh, tesoro, cerca di capire. Puoi vivere una vita normalissima frequentando le scuole babbane. Se tu andassi là ti faresti un sacco di idee sbagliate. e poi anche tu ti fisseresti con questa storia del sangue puro. lo sai che sono tutte stupidaggini. -  
  
Gray aveva l'impressione di non aver mai sentito un'ingiustizia come quella. - Tu ci sei andato a Hogwarts! Ci sei andato!! Però ti sei sposato una. Babbana! -  
  
- Non parlare con quel tono! Non ci vai e basta! -  
  
- E' tutta colpa tua! - urlò Gray in faccia a sua madre - Perché sei una Babbana!! Mi hai fatto diventare una. una mezzosangue ! E' colpa tua! -  
  
- Piccola, ti prego. noi siamo la tua famiglia. cosa conta il sangue rispetto a. -  
  
- Rispetto a cosa!? Ci stanno inseguendo!! Ci uccideranno tutti! Ed è solo colpa vostra! Colpa tua! Se morirò è perché mi hai fatto diventare una Mezzosangue!! -  
  
Un colpo.  
  
Lo schiaffo di suo padre sulla pelle bruciava come una fiamma accesa.  
  
- Vi detesto! Siete dei bastardi! -  
  
- Quelle parole non te le ho insegnate io, ragazzina! - ringhiò Vincent.  
  
- Vai all'Inferno! Ci ammazzeranno! -  
  
- Forse, piccola. forse. - Theresa era in lacrime. era disperata. - Ma io. io ti giuro che. -  
  
- Io ti giuro che vado a Hogwarts! Imparerò le Arti Oscure e sarò io ad uccidervi! -  
  
- Le Arti Oscure non le imparerai mai a scuola. -  
  
- Le imparerò da sola! Troverò qualcuno che me le insegni! Vi odio! Vi odio!! -  
  
Sangue. I suoi genitori gridarono.  
  
Gray sentiva la vergogna bruciarle la pelle. ma nessun senso di colpa. nessuno.  
  
Assassina!  
  
- .vi odio. -  
  
Gray si era addormentata sul tavolo, e quando si svegliò era così sconvolta che ci mise un po' per rendersene conto. La stanza si era svuotata, e la pallida luce della luna entrava a mala pena dalla finestra, filtrando dalle tende consunte. Tutto era scuro: non c'era neanche una luce accesa. Gray scoprì di avere una vecchia coperta sulle spalle.  
  
Non si sentiva bene. Avrebbe dovuto prendere una medicina, una qualunque, aveva fatto troppi sforzi. Si sentiva come se avesse avuto la febbre. La pelle avvampava, come se decine di fiamme vi camminassero sopra, ma dentro aveva un gran freddo.  
  
Le tremavano le gambe, come se facessero fatica a tenersi ferme in quella posizione. Non osava muoversi, perché sapeva che, al minimo spostamento, avrebbe avuto un freddo terribile. Dopo aver dormito per così tanto tempo - o almeno, lei credeva che fosse così - si era come pietrificata e il caldo che le faceva la coperta sembrava averla bloccata.  
  
Gray aveva le palpebre sempre più pesanti.  
  
- Con chi ce l'avevi, Gray? -  
  
- Non lo so. - rispose.  
  
- Con i tuoi, forse? -, disse Sirius.  
  
- Come fai a saperlo? -  
  
- Parlavi nel sonno. Ma gli altri non hanno sentito. Se ne sono andati un'ora fa. -  
  
- Al San Mungo? -  
  
- Sì. -  
  
Gray sospirò.  
  
- Silente mi aveva detto che avevo la loro responsabilità e io non faccio che addormentarmi in giro. -  
  
- Ti dispiace essere qui? -  
  
Gray alzò la testa, con un movimento quasi involontario, e scoprì che i loro corpi erano vicinissimi. Riusciva a sentirlo respirare, quasi a sentire il suo cuore che batteva. Gray si lasciò accarezzare, assorta, incapace di muoversi.  
  
- No, - rispose, sorridendo.  
  
Sirius la strinse per le braccia, e Gray sentì le sue labbra, la sua lingua, le sembrò che le si stesse sciogliendo il cervello. Non si mosse più di tanto, rimase quasi immobile, mentre la stanza affogava sempre di più nell'oscurità. Non riusciva quasi a distinguere niente, la sua vista si appannava.  
  
Toccherà anche a lui. prima o poi.  
  
Un velo bollente le calò sugli occhi. Le lacrime scendevano sulle guance, lasciando sul loro percorso una fastidiosa sensazione di umido appiccicoso. Scorrevano sul collo, e i vestiti le assorbivano. Gray non diceva niente, né aveva intenzione di dirlo.  
  
Mentre Sirius le accarezzava le guance, sentiva uno strano calore.  
  
Le lacrime scintillavano sul suo viso, imprigionando la luce della luna piena.  
  
Sirius non le chiese che le prendeva, non le disse niente, come se avesse avuto paura di distruggere il silenzio. Il respiro di Gray si troncava spesso in un singhiozzo. Neanche lei riusciva a capirsi. Affondò il viso nei vestiti di Sirius, strofinandovi la pelle contro, stringendo i pungi, come se avesse voluto impedirsi di piangere.  
  
Ma non poteva farne a meno.  
  
Sentiva un qualcosa di gigantesco crescere dentro di lei, crescere e gonfiarsi, così tanto da squartarle la pelle. Ricordava una scena simile, ne ricordava tante altri, le sembrava che ogni giorno della sua vita si assomigliasse in maniera terribile.  
  
Anche i ricordi più recenti si affollavano nella stessa parte della sua testa, le forme cambiavano, si ingigantivano, le voci che aveva sentito erano diverse. Non riusciva a ricordare neanche che cosa avesse fatto cinque secondi prima.  
  
- Che cosa ti sta succedendo, Gray? -  
  
Sapeva che non si riferiva a quella notte. Si riferiva a tutta la sua vita. A tutto quello che era andato in pezzi così tanti anni prima. Cosa ci era voluto, in fin dei conti? Era bastato una specie di tatuaggio, un segno sulla pelle, per distruggere tutto quello che era riuscita a crearsi. O forse. forse era così fin da quando era nata. Forse era destinata, fin dal principio, a non poter condurre una vita come tutti gli altri.  
  
- Non lo so. - ansimò Gray - Sirius. quel. quella tenda. -  
  
Sirius sembrò lanciare uno sguardo alle tende della stanza.  
  
- Quale tenda? -  
  
- Quella. nera. -  
  
- Non ci sono tende nere in questa casa, Gray. - La voce di Sirius avrebbe dovuto rassicurarla, ma la fece soltanto cadere nella più totale confusione. Com'era possibile che non capisse?  
  
- No. Non qui! Non è. -  
  
Sirius la baciò di nuovo e la strinse a sé.  
  
- Credi. credi che. che mi piaccia? - strillò Gray.  
  
- Che cosa? -  
  
- Ve. vedere tutto questo. Non mi piace. Non ce la faccio più. -  
  
Neanche Gray capiva di cosa stesse parlando.  
  
- Gray. - disse Sirius, sollevandole il viso, come faceva ogni volta che voleva guardarla negli occhi. - Sconfiggeranno Voldemort e non ci sarà più nessuno a tormentarti. E allora tutto tornerà come prima. Te lo assicuro. -  
  
Gray stavolta non rispose. Era ormai certa di avere la febbre; aveva voglia solo di svenire. Di perdere conoscenza. Non le importava cosa sarebbe successo.  
  
Milioni di prospettive sul futuro si aggiravano nella sua testa. Poteva darsi che Voldemort non venisse mai sconfitto, poteva darsi che il suo regno sarebbe durato ancora per molti anni, così come la tortura che Gray doveva auto infliggersi ogni volta che il Marchio cercava di sopraffarla.  
  
Ma c'era anche un'altra ipotesi. Gray sembrava voler scartare tutte le altre, perché erano troppo atroci al confronto.  
  
Poteva darsi che prima o poi tutto sarebbe finito.  
  
Non era possibile che le cose tornassero esattamente com'erano prima, ma potevano migliorare. Il Marchio Nero non sarebbe scomparso, ma sarebbe stato perfettamente inutile. Nessuno l'avrebbe più guardata come un'assassina, come un pericolo, come una malata di mente, qualcosa da eliminare. Finalmente tutti avrebbero potuto iniziare una vita veramente tranquilla, e Sirius non sarebbe stato più latitante, tutti avrebbero dovuto ammettere la sua innocenza. Avrebbero lasciato quella casa squallida e sarebbero andati a vivere da qualche parte, come persone finalmente normali.  
  
Gray era sicura che prima o poi sarebbe successo.  
  
Aveva una certezza bruciante dentro di sé. Un piccolo incendio che sembrava averle fatto riprendere la voglia di vivere.  
  
Ma c'era anche la pioggia. Una violenta tempesta di dubbi, di incertezze, in piena agitazione, contro la quale la piccola fiamma lottava, senza mai arrendersi, ma era diventata così debole. Era un brutto, un terribile presentimento.  
  
Il signor Weasley ormai sembrava essersi ripreso. Sembrava ben lontano da lasciare il San Mungo in quella settimana, ma se non altro aveva recuperato le forze. Harry, da quando era tornato dal San Mungo, era sempre più schivo. Si rifiutava di parlare con chiunque ed evitava accuratamente di incontrare esseri umani.  
  
Intanto, le vacanze natalizie erano iniziate. A dire il vero mancava ancora un giorno alla partenza della maggior parte degli studenti da Hogwarts, ma tutti si sentivano già in vacanza e non avevano nessuna forza di volontà nel seguire le lezioni. Come sempre erano stati torchiati da pile e pile di compiti, e l'aspetto era alquanto preoccupante: l'unica a non essere minimamente toccata da tutto questo era Hermione.  
  
Aveva in programma di andare a sciare coi suoi genitori, ma sembrava ben felice di avere così tanti compiti da fare.  
  
- Almeno ci teniamo in allenamento. Sono troppo preoccupata per gli esami. Avrei avuto proprio paura di oziare per un mese intero! -  
  
Ron e Harry erano rimasti sbigottiti da quest'affermazione.  
  
Loro, invece, avrebbero trascorso le vacanze a Grimmauld Place, insieme a tutti i Weasley e i membri dell'Ordine, e Sirius sembrava particolarmente allegro per questo improvviso affluire di ospiti.  
  
Gray fu costretta a tornare a Hogwarts, ma se la filò alla prima occasione, ben sapendo che, al suo ritorno, la Umbridge l'avrebbe decisamente fatta nuova. Non che la cosa la preoccupasse: sapeva che non andava mai più in là della voce grossa, come una vecchia zia, a causa del timore naturale che nutriva nei confronti della ragazza. E comunque l'idea di tornare a Hogwarts, in confronto a quella di restare a Grimmauld Place, era decisamente la peggiore.  
  
Gray non disse a nessuno del suo sogno, nemmeno a Sirius. O almeno, non rivelò come era finito, anche perché non aveva capito molto nemmeno lei.  
  
Sentiva come una specie di serpente sotto la pelle, che puntava dritto al cuore.  
  
Era stata lei. Non sapeva bene a far cosa. ma era stata lei. 


	7. Non Capisco la Pietà

07. Non capisco la pietà.  
  
- Cioè. devi starci sempre alle costole come un segugio? - ripeté Fred, scandendo le parole, una volta che Gray gli ebbe raccontato quello che le aveva detto Silente. Si erano riuniti tutti per la cena, il caminetto era acceso e faceva entrare, se non altro, un po' di calore; fuori imperversava una terribile tormenta, e il cielo era così rannuvolato che non si riusciva nemmeno a vederlo.  
  
- Esattamente. Vai a ringraziare Santa Claus, comunque, è lui che me l'ha chiesto, - rispose Gray, e la signora Weasley la guardò con una delle sue espressioni peggiori. Non era mai contenta di sentir parlare male di Silente, anche solo vagamente. - Sembra che sia una copertura per via della Umbridge -  
  
- Ma siamo in vacanza! - protestò George - Non dovresti comunque! -  
  
- In tutta franchezza, non più tardi di ieri, mi è arrivata questa. Harry, immagino che dovresti leggerla tu. -  
  
Gray, sempre sotto lo sguardo vigile e torvo di Molly, passò uno striminzito foglio di pergamena a Harry, che lo afferrò senza curiosità. Ma, lette le pochissime righe che lo componevano, cambiò subito idea, e l'indifferenza mutò in rabbia.  
  
Non nascondo che quando tornerai passerai dei guai molto seri. A parte ciò, suppongo che tu ti trovi con i Weasley e Potter. Tieni d'occhio soprattutto lui. Voglio che, quando ti degnerai di tornare a lavoro, mi venga riferito tutto. È ancora più disturbato di te. Non mostrare a nessuno questa lettera. E' un ordine.  
  
La lettera non era firmata. Harry cominciava decisamente a scaldarsi. Anche la Umbridge aveva deciso di tenerlo sotto controllo? Non che se ne fosse stupito, naturalmente. Ma da quando aveva saputo che era stato tenuto d'occhio per tutto quel tempo, non tollerava più niente. Sapeva che Gray, comunque, non avrebbe mai tradito il segreto del Quartier Generale. O forse l'avrebbe fatto?  
  
Forse era una spia del Ministero fin dall'inizio. forse tutto ciò che aveva fatto fino a quel momento non era nient'altro che un'orribile macchinazione. Chi aveva detto che poteva fidarsi di Gray? C'erano prove che stesse veramente dalla loro parte? Non aspettava forse il momento giusto per consegnare tutti loro al Ministero, con tutte le notizie che aveva accumulato? Forse era proprio come Peter Minus, le accuse che si era rivolta da sola potevano avere un senso. Magari non erano state dette a caso.  
  
- Ti preoccupi per questo, nanerottolo? - disse Gray con una smorfia divertita. Harry trasalì. - Niente in contrario alla frustrazione adolescenziale, ma non credi che dovremmo preoccuparci di ben altro? -  
  
- Per esempio? - disse Ron, che evidentemente non aveva capito.  
  
Gray aveva letto i pensieri di Harry.  
  
- Non capisci? Un gufo è arrivato qui. -  
  
- E allora? -  
  
Ma tutto il resto dei presenti, o almeno coloro che non avevano già capito da prima, ebbero un brivido ansioso. Come scosso da un'improvvisa illuminazione, anche Ron capì. A regola, nessuno avrebbe dovuto trovare la casa al numero dodici di Grimmauld Place. Gray osservava con noncuranza gli sguardi degli altri. Era comodamente affondata sulla sedia, aveva le braccia incrociate e lo sguardo serio, con le sopracciglia molto basse. Harry aveva ancora il biglietto stretto in mano, e lo stritolava con tanto furore che lo strappò quasi.  
  
Al diavolo la Umbridge e i suoi ordini idioti: ora si sarebbe alzato.  
  
- .per buttarlo nel fuoco. Pessima idea. Mi serve, quel coso. - lo anticipò Gray. Harry, turbato, si irrigidì sulla sedia, lentamente. Molti sembravano aver capito, ma altri, come la maggior parte dei Weasley, erano ancora piuttosto perplessi. - Penso di doverlo esaminare. Non credo che la Umbridge abbia quella grafia (orribile), anche se non ne sono sicura. Forse lei scrive con molti più fronzoli. -  
  
Harry finse di rileggere il messaggio.  
  
- Il gufo potrebbe essere un Animagus. L'Ordine ha tanti membri. - grugnì Moody. - Controllato. - rispose Gray pigramente - Ci ho fatto tutti gli esperimenti possibili su quella povera bestia. Non credo che sia un Animagus. -  
  
- Da dove viene? Hai controllato.? -  
  
- Certo. Ha il tatuaggio con il simbolo dell'Ufficio Postale di Hogsmeade. -  
  
- Potrebbe essere tornato indietro! -  
  
- Ormai è morto. -  
  
Alla signora Weasley per un pelo caddero i piatti di mano, e con uno scatto improvviso riuscì ad evitare che si rompessero sul pavimento.  
  
- Come. come sarebbe a dire morto? È solo un povero gufo! -  
  
- E allora? - rispose Gray con indifferenza - Te l'ho detto, ho dovuto fare degli esperimenti per essere sicura che non fosse un Animagus, o altre diavolerie del genere, così gli ho lanciato qualche stregoneria. Ma è morto poco dopo, non era molto resistente, perciò è un normalissimo animale. Cioè, insomma. lo era. - Hermione era totalmente disgustata. I suoi occhi sembravano quasi dire: "non ho convinto i miei genitori a farmi venire qui per sentire di queste atrocità", e Ron temeva che di lì a poco, oltre al CREPA, avrebbe fondato un comitato per la tutela dei rapaci. Gray non si guadagnava facilmente la simpatia di qualcuno, naturalmente, ma Hermione sembrava averla definitivamente segnata sulla lista delle persone spregevoli. - Naturalmente poteva anche trattasi di un essere umano. Ma doveva essere piuttosto deboluccio, in questo caso; comunque, meglio morto che vivo. -  
  
- Ancora non riesco a crederci! - esplose Hermione - Meglio morto che vivo! Gray tu. tu hai. tu forse hai ucciso un essere umano! Te ne rendi conto?! -  
  
- Sì. - disse tranquillamente Gray.  
  
- E.. e allora.. -  
  
- Avrebbe potuto spiarci. - disse Moody.  
  
- E poi non poteva essere un Animagus. vero? Sono molto rari e credo che non sia tanto facile trovarne un'altro di cui il Ministero non abbia preso nota. - incoraggiò Tonks. Harry non poteva far altro che darle ragione: Gray aveva agito in modo molto inaspettato, ma dopotutto se la Umbridge sfruttava un gufo Animagus, il Ministero lo sapeva senz'altro, e Harry ricordava la lista che gli aveva mostrato la McGranitt tempo prima: non c'era nessun Animagus civetta in quegli anni.  
  
Però la lettera non era firmata.  
  
Hermione aprì bocca per ribattere, ma Sirius la interruppe.  
  
- Qualcuno poteva venire a sapere di questo posto. Non ha tutti i torti. -  
  
- Già! - gridò Hermione - per te, lei non ha mai tutti i torti! -  
  
Harry era certo di non essere il solo in tensione. Di lì a poco sarebbe senz'altro scoppiata la lite. Lo leggeva negli sguardi di tutti. Decise di uscire definitivamente dalla conversazione, ma si sentiva tremendamente a disagio, gli era quasi impossibile pensare liberamente. Gray poteva scrutare i suoi pensieri da un momento all'altro, e senza che lui se ne accorgesse, tra l'altro. Doveva stare attento, tremendamente attento, ogni volta che pensava.  
  
Ma in fondo non gli importava che Gray gli leggesse il pensiero. O forse questo lo rendeva ancora più sospettoso, perché con un potere del genere avrebbe potuto essere benissimo una spia del Ministero.  
  
Peggio ancora: una spia di Voldemort.  
  
- Dai, Hermione, - disse Tonks, cercando di calmare la ragazzina - Gray stava solo facendo delle prove. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di uccidere quel povero gufo, no.? - aggiunse, volgendo a Gray un'occhiata innocentemente speranzosa. - Vero che non. - - Mettila così, riccioli d'oro, - interruppe Gray rivolta a Hermione, anticipando qualche altra urlata - Ho ucciso una civetta, un gufo, o quel che fosse. Forse era un umano. Ma se tu avessi la certezza che era proprio un animale, te la saresti presa così tanto? -  
  
Hermione per qualche istante sembrò non trovare le parole adatte.  
  
- Per l'amor del cielo, Gray! Un uomo ha... ha una coscienza! Ha un'anima! -  
  
- Non è detto. - rispose Gray, e il suo tono dava l'idea che non avrebbe detto una parola di più. Hermione se ne accorse e, stroncata nelle idee, si abbandonò di nuovo sulla sedia e finì di mangiare in silenzio.  
  
Capendo che era meglio non toccare più argomenti simili, Tonks fu la prima ad attaccare bottone, cercando di parlare di cose che non c'entravano niente. La conversazione fu smorta e priva di interesse, perché quasi tutti erano alquanto a disagio.  
  
- A letto, adesso. - disse seccamente Molly, dopo un po'.  
  
- Ma, mamma.! - cercò di protestare Ginny.  
  
- A letto. -  
  
I ragazzi si avviarono a letto grufolando, offesi: era molto presto, ma la signora Weasley fu irremovibile. Nella sua voce c'era tutta la durezza di cui fosse capace, ed Harry era certo di non averla mai sentita così secca. Solo Hermione sembrava estremamente felice di andarsene di lì, mormorando a sé stessa con tono irato.  
  
Lentamente, mano a mano che passavano le ore, la stanza si svuotò. Gray guardava indifferente le fiamme del camino, e sembrava essersi trasformata in una statua, visto che non si muoveva da un'ora intera. Molly uscì in pattuglia per i corridoi, per assicurarsi che tutti dormissero, e soprattutto che Fred e George non tentassero di usare le Orecchie Oblunghe; in cucina erano rimasti solo Sirius, Gray e Lupin.  
  
Rimasero comunque in silenzio, una quiete rotta solo dalla violenta tosse di Gray. Tutti e tre sembravano persi in chissà quale pensiero, ma a differenza degli altri, non si sentivano affatto a disagio. Gray non avrebbe comunque mai letto nei loro pensieri.  
  
- Non è che sei stata un po' troppo dura con Hermione? - disse Lupin, rompendo il silenzio. Gray sembrò scuotersi da un profondo torpore.  
  
- Forse. - rispose lei, evasiva.  
  
- Non te la sarai presa perché ha giudicato così i tuoi. metodi! - disse Sirius, cercando di adottare una voce allegra.  
  
- No. - disse Gray, alzando la testa, - è che non capisco tutta questa pietà. - - E' difficile capirla. - disse Sirius, guardando altrove.  
  
- Lo so. Ma loro sono ancora. bambini, possiamo dire, - ribatté Lupin.  
  
- Andiaaamo. Non credo che rappresentino ancora la voce dell'innocenza, con tutto quello che hanno passato. E comunque, che ho detto di così sbagliato? La penso così e basta. Anzi, penso di averle fatto anche un favore ad uccidere quel gufo. -  
  
- Bhe, hai capito benissimo che non stiamo parlando di questo, - la interruppe Sirius, e Gray fu costretta ad annuire. In effetti, era chiaro che la morte di quella civetta era stata solo una stupida scintilla per far scattare tutte le asprezze che erano germogliate da tempo. Scese, per un po', un silenzio sepolcrale. Gray sospirò e, dopo di lei, chi prima e chi dopo, sospirarono tutti almeno tre volte.  
  
- Non devi per forza farti la colpa di tutto quello che è successo, - disse Lupin - Ma Hermione. e anche gli altri, naturalmente. non lo sanno. Dobbiamo tenerne conto. - - . prima di parlare con chiunque. - concluse Gray, fosca.  
  
Remus si toccò la testa, come nel tentativo abbozzato di impedire che Gray ci guardasse dentro, ma sorrideva. - La puoi piantare? -  
  
- Bhe, è meglio se andiamo a letto. - concluse Sirius, non particolarmente felice dell'argomento al quale si stavano avvicinando. Del resto, neanche gli altri ne sembravano molto lieti. - Domani è la vigilia. -  
  
- Già - Gray si alzò, sfiorandogli le spalle, e uscì. Aveva il passo così leggero che sembrava svolazzare. Evidentemente non desiderava altro che mettersi a dormire.  
  
Hermione era stesa a pancia in su, sul letto, ignorando il peso di Grattastinchi che le si era acciambellato sullo stomaco. Si sentiva divorare dall'ira e dalla sfiducia. Non riusciva ancora a credere a tutto ciò che, in due frasi, Gray era riuscita a dirle.  
  
Si chiese se fosse davvero umana. Si chiese se fosse possibile essere così piatti. Certo, era vero, Animagus o no, il Ministero avrebbe potuto scoprire la casa dei Black. ma questo non giustificava una morte.  
  
Hermione ripensò all'ultima frase che Gray le aveva detto. ". Forse era un umano. Ma se tu avessi la certezza che era proprio un animale, te la saresti presa così tanto?"  
  
Come poteva ragionare in questo modo?  
  
Hermione aveva la spiacevole sensazione che tutti le stessero nascondendo qualcosa. Era fermamente convinta che Gray, soprattutto, avesse qualcosa di terribile che non poteva rivelare. E Harry non aveva detto niente riguardo alla Stamberga Strillante. ma allora per quale motivo si era trovato lì?  
  
Bhe, certo, le aveva detto di quelle reliquie. ma Hermione non poteva credere che fosse andato lì apposta per vederle.  
  
Gray, c'entrava qualcosa Gray, ne era sicura.  
  
Non avrebbe potuto essere altrimenti. Ormai Hermione attribuiva ogni colpa, ogni cosa poco chiara, a lei. Era dal primo anno che seguiva attivamente La Gazzetta del Profeta, per quanto poco affidabile fosse: quando si era saputo dell'aggressione a Caramell, c'era stato un riassunto di tutto quello che Gray aveva combinato, e non era una buona lista.  
  
Hermione non aveva mai creduto al Ministero della Magia, ma ora era diverso.  
  
Non poteva fare a meno di crederci. Gray aveva tutta l'aria di una che compie davvero tutti i crimini che le si attribuiscono. E il Ministero l'aveva perdonata.  
  
Hermione era sola contro tutti.  
  
Ron le diceva che era gelosa, Harry invece non diceva proprio niente, e nessuno nell'Ordine sembrava intenzionato a prendere le parti di Hermione, a parte qualche volta la signora Weasley. E naturalmente Sirius era sempre dalla parte di Gray, e anche Lupin sembrava dello stesso avviso. Com'era possibile che non capissero?  
  
Era una pazza violenta.  
  
Prendeva in giro Silente, aveva una bacchetta così strana, e soprattutto, era una Mangiamorte. Aveva il Marchio Nero in una posizione molto insolita. Leggeva nel pensiero. Si tirava fuori i sogni dal cervello.  
  
Hermione non si stupì che fosse stata una Serpeverde in passato. E come mai nessuno sapeva niente di lei e della sua famiglia? Perché tutti la chiamavano per quello che sembrava essere soltanto il cognome?  
  
E a scuola era sempre strana. sempre pronta a tormentare. o a sparire.  
  
Hermione si drizzò così di colpo che Grattastinchi finì a terra, miagolando irritato. La ragazza decise: non le importava se Gray era infallibile, se era impossibile fregarla.  
  
Avrebbe fatto delle ricerche.  
  
Sarebbe riuscita a dimostrare che stava dalla parte del Ministero, o anzi, ancora peggio, dalla parte di Voldemort.  
  
E allora Silente avrebbe deciso cosa fare.  
  
L'Ordine avrebbe dovuto liberarsi di lei, così come lei si era liberata di quel povero gufo.  
  
Improvvisamente, sentì bussare alla sua porta. Non aveva idea di chi potesse essere, ma non rispose: magari era Gray che veniva a chiederle scusa? Era tutta fatica sprecata.  
  
- Avanti. - disse infine Ginny, con voce flebile. Hermione non riuscì a detestarla abbastanza per dirle qualcosa, era troppo stanca. Si alzò dal letto, e scoprì meravigliata che era entrato Sirius. Dopo qualche istante, prima ancora che lui potesse parlare, le sembrò di avere intuito che cosa era venuta a dirle. Decise che non lo avrebbe ascoltato, non avrebbe sentito nemmeno una parola da una persona così inaffidabile. Sirius era a mala pena distinguibile nell'oscurità della stanza di Hermione e Ginny.  
  
- Possiamo parlare? -  
  
Hermione annuì senza rispondere e Sirius si sedette sul letto vuoto di fronte a lei, guardandola, con i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Aveva tutta l'aria di uno che non sa come iniziare un discorso, e l'espressione della ragazza non lo aiutava di certo. Hermione comunque era anche un po' stupita: era la prima volta che parlavano a quattrocchi, e la cosa l'aveva non poco incuriosita.  
  
- Bhe. senti. - esordì Sirius - Lo so che tu e Gray siete come il giorno e la notte. quindi non sarà la prima volta che sarete in disaccordo come stasera. -  
  
- Non è questione di carattere e di disaccordi. - lo interruppe Hermione - E' questione di. di. insomma, di umanità. E lo so che nessuno di voi mi prende sul serio per questa storia del CREPA, cosa credete. ma io ci credo, e anche se nessuno mi ascolta. -  
  
- Non è affatto vero che nessuno ti ascolta, Hermione. - disse Sirius, e stavolta toccò a lui interrompere il discorso. - Lo sai che non è così, ma adesso stiamo parlando di un'altra cosa. Vedi, insomma, hai visto qual è il carattere di Gray. Non fa amicizia tanto facilmente, cioè. è un po' stronza, posso dirlo. - aggiunse sorridendo. Ginny ascoltava in silenzio, e per un attimo Hermione si dimenticò della sua esistenza come di quella di Grattastinchi. - Ma davvero, non è colpa sua. Devi conoscerla com'è da sola, e ti assicuro che è una persona adorabile. -  
  
- Adorabile! - ripeté Hermione, quasi scandalizzata. - Scusa, non credo proprio che possa esserlo. -  
  
- Anche lei, come molte persone, ha una doppia faccia. Vedi. anch'io una volta la pensavo come te. Cioè, tutti la pensavano come te. O anche peggio. Gray era una di quelle persone che sarebbero dovute andare in giro con un sacchetto di carta in testa, capisci quello che voglio dire? -  
  
- Cioè. che anche tu la detestavi? - chiese Ginny.  
  
- Era un bersaglio facile per ogni genere di tiri mancini. - rispose Sirius abbassando leggermente la testa - Se ti raccontassi le cose in dettaglio immagino che mi ammazzerebbe, comunque. lei ha sempre vissuto a Hogwarts. Silente la trovò da qualche parte quando aveva otto anni. - A Diagon Alley, pensò Hermione, e le tornò in mente il sogno che aveva visto nella sfera di gelatina. - Silente non perdeva occasione di difenderla quando le succedeva qualcosa, e così tutti cominciarono a chiamarla "la cocca del preside". Da allora lei odia Silente. - Aggiunse con un sorriso amaro. - Tutti la trovavano strana. In effetti lo era, ma vedi, non era colpa sua. Il fatto che fosse malata le rendeva la vita ancora più difficile. -  
  
- Non riesco a capire come una malattia possa emarginare una persona, - ribatté Hermione, decisamente poco convinta.  
  
- Gray aveva tutti i requisiti per essere tormentata. - rispose Sirius - Dai, Hermione, era così pallida, così gracilina, e poi aveva quegli occhi rossi. a chiunque davano fastidio, e dopo qualche settimana da quando la misero a Serpeverde cominciarono a diffondersi le voci che parlasse il Serpentese - e non era vero - e che fosse una visionaria. A volte parlava da sola, si comportava in modo molto strano, eccetera. Per un anno intero riuscì a tenercelo nascosto, ma poi lo venimmo a sapere: aveva il Marchio Nero. Era troppo piccola, aveva undici o dieci anni, capisci? La stava facendo impazzire. Voldemort ci teneva particolarmente al fatto che lei fosse dalla sua parte e così non faceva che tormentarla. Anche Remus lo sapeva, lo aveva capito un giorno che l'aveva vista tagliarsi. Ma neanche lui ce lo disse. -  
  
- Al primo anno Silente decise di insegnarle personalmente l'Incanto Patronum, - proseguì Sirius, - e lei non produceva altro che fumo nero dalla bacchetta. Sentimmo che Silente diceva alla McGranitt che Gray non aveva nessun bel ricordo in testa, neanche uno, e se lo dice lui ti puoi fidare. Poi dopo il Marchio Nero stava ancora peggio. E' per questo che ha deciso di crearsi una legge: "gli esseri umani fanno tutti schifo". Così decise di costruirsi un carattere più duro che l'aiutasse a sopravvivere alla gente. -  
  
Hermione non si sarebbe mai immaginata tutto quello che le era appena stato detto, e ammutolì, sbiancata: ma la cosa non bastava a dissuaderla. Il fatto che Sirius si fosse sforzato di parlare con lei di quell'argomento la rendeva ancora più irritata. Hermione era convinta che Gray non fosse dalla loro parte, ma era evidentemente che tutti ci erano cascati. Volontariamente o no, stava facendo qualcosa che non avrebbe dovuto fare, stava facendo la doppia faccia, Hermione se lo sentiva.  
  
- Comunque se l'è cavata in modo nobile. - concluse Sirius.  
  
- Nobile? - sillabò Hermione, incredula.  
  
- In modo molto più nobile di quanto mi sarei aspettato da una Serpeverde. E' difficile superare situazioni simili senza scaricare le cose sugli altri, invece che su sé stessi. - Hermione lo guardò senza capire e, per un istante, le parve che una specie di soddisfazione gli attraversasse gli occhi: forse soltanto perché era la prima volta che lei sembrava veramente intenzionata ad ascoltarlo.  
  
- E' autolesionista. - rispose Sirius, e poi si fermò, ascoltando il silenzio totale che era germogliato da quelle parole. - Non ne è affatto fiera, naturalmente. Porta sempre vestiti lunghi apposta. ma ha le gambe e le braccia piene di tagli, e non so proprio da quanto tempo le cose vadano avanti così. Probabilmente da quando ha messo piede a Hogwarts, se non ancora prima. - Hermione stavolta abbassò gli occhi fino a che lo sguardo non precipitò sul pavimento. Pareva molto interessata alle righe del pavimento, dall'ostinazione con la quale le seguiva, senza alzare lo sguardo. Ginny sembrava inghiottita dal buio da quanto stava zitta. - Ha sempre creduto che qualsiasi cosa facesse fosse colpa sua, e non sempre ha avuto torto, certo. sì, lo so. - aggiunse, frettolosamente, controllando le espressioni delle due ragazze, - sembra che non abbia senso. Prima sbaglia e poi se ne dà la colpa fino all'inverosimile. Forse si sta tagliando anche in questo momento. Mi ha detto che, quando i Dissennatori la presero, faceva così perché il dolore non le facesse pensare ad altro. Io comunque penso che odi farlo, e odia anche il sangue. E' il suo modo per punirsi. Sono anni che provo a dirle di smettere, ma lei non vuole ascoltarmi. -  
  
- Sirius, - disse Hermione con voce stranamente ferma. Sirius non le rispose ma la guardò e fece un cenno con la testa. - Perché mi dici tutto questo? -  
  
Per un attimo sembrò che Sirius non sapesse bene cosa fosse giusto rispondere, ma recuperò poco dopo la parola. - Bhe, così. insomma, non vorrei che vi trovaste a litigare per una stupidaggine. Volevo solo dirti che non devi avercela con Gray, perché. cioè, andiamo, hai sentito quello che ho detto. È. normale che sia così. -  
  
Hermione lo squadrò di sotto in su.  
  
- Non mi sembrava che avessimo litigato per una stupidaggine. - e prima che Sirius, ribattesse, aggiunse, con tono sempre più cupo. - E se sei venuto qui per dirmi che lei è la protagonista della tragedia e devo fare la brava ragazza. -  
  
- Pensala come vuoi, - disse Sirius, alzandosi, e facendosi di colpo più duro. - Mi sto solo preoccupando per lei, ma immagino che quella che si roderà di più per questa storia sarai tu. -  
  
Hermione avrebbe voluto gridargli una quantità innumerevole di cose, ma fece fatica a metterle in fila, e così dovette guardarlo uscire richiudendosi la porta alle spalle, e sentendo di colpo che stava cominciando veramente a odiare anche lui.  
  
- Non ti è parso che Hermione stia diventando sempre più acida con Gray? - bisbigliò Ron, e Harry sentì affiorare la sua voce da qualche parte, nell'oscurità. Era decisamente impossibile dormire, ma nel silenzio al quale si era abituato, quel mormorio gli sembrava un rumore fastidiosamente forte. - Voglio dire, Gray non è proprio innocente come un agnellino, ecco, ma quel gufo poteva essere pericoloso. per l'Ordine, voglio dire. tu che ne pensi? - aggiunse, notando che non otteneva risposta.  
  
- Non credo che sia solo colpa di Hermione. Io l'ho vista. - disse, senza riflettere, e se ne pentì immediatamente.  
  
- Hai visto. chi? -  
  
Harry tacque. Sperava che Ron non insistesse, ma non fu così, e fu costretto a liquidarlo con qualche scusa improbabile, della quale l'amico sembrò assai poco convinto. Harry comunque non gli avrebbe mai raccontato di aver incontrato Gray alla Stamberga Strillante, aveva già rivelato fin troppe cose riguardo a quell'episodio, nonostante quello che aveva promesso. già, ma in fondo che gli importava di quella promessa?  
  
Avrebbe potuto benissimo non mantenerla e andare a sbandierare la sue scoperte direttamente al preside - a parte il fatto che non avrebbe mai parlato volentieri con lui. Ma c'era qualcosa in Gray che gli incuteva un certo timore.  
  
Qualcosa che lo riempiva di sensi di colpa, colpe di cui non era il responsabile. Ron continuava a parlare, ma Harry non lo ascoltava. Annuiva e mugolava di tanto in tanto, senza sapere a cosa stesse rispondendo.  
  
Finalmente, si misero entrambi a dormire, un sonno del tutto privo di sogni, ma considerati i precedenti, la mattina dopo Harry si disse che era molto meglio così. Almeno non avrebbe visto qualcun altro venire morso da un serpente.  
  
La vigilia di Natale passò ancora peggio, se possibile, della sera precedente. Hermione era sempre più taciturna, e ancora più irritabile, soprattutto con Ron. Harry non aveva nessuna voglia di sopportare i loro litigi, così trascorse quasi tutta la giornata da solo. Nonostante questo, tutto il resto degli ospiti era impegnato con le decorazioni natalizie. Ora che le pulizie e le disinfestazioni della casa l'avevano resa di nuovo abitabile, il Quartier Generale si stava riempiendo di ghirlande e decorazioni.  
  
Sembravano tutti allegri, persino Gray sorrideva sempre e sembrava anche meno malata, nonostante continuasse a tossire molto spesso.  
  
A Hermione tutto questo sembrava dare molto fastidio, cosa che, a quanto pareva, faceva saltare i nervi alla maggior parte dei presenti nella casa.  
  
Arthur Weasley era stato totalmente dimesso dal San Mungo, con la promessa fatta a sua moglie di non tentare più "simili azzardi", definizione naturalmente riferita alle cure Babbane che il signor Weasley aveva insistito per provare, e che naturalmente il veleno del serpente aveva reso vane. Comunque, essendosi ristabilito, tutti i Weasley erano molto più sollevati. Restava solo un peso sulla coscienza: Percy.  
  
Non era mai andato a trovare suo padre, non aveva mai dato in nessun modo sue notizie; Fred e George immaginavano che avrebbe rimandato indietro il regalo di Natale senza troppi complimenti, e preferirono non immaginarsi la reazione dei loro genitori.  
  
La sera tardi, Gray come al solito non era ancora a letto, ma era nella stanza di Fierobecco per dargli da mangiare dei topi morti.  
  
L'ippogrifo le dava degli affettuosi colpetti sulla spalla con la testa ma, visto che questa non era piccolissima, ogni volta rischiava di slogargliela. Gray era talmente immersa nei suoi pensieri che continuò a gettare topi morti, fin quando non si accumularono sul pavimento perché Fierobecco ne aveva mangiati veramente troppi.  
  
Si era accorta di come si sentiva Hermione e aveva scoperto di non esserne affatto dispiaciuta. Dopotutto aveva solo detto quello che pensava, e anzi si sentiva fin troppo di buon cuore a non averle letto nel pensiero nemmeno una volta.  
  
Era abituata a trattenersi, mentre quando andava a scuola non ci riusciva proprio. A volte non poteva fare a meno di sentire dei pensieri confusi, quando una persona vicino a lei immaginava qualcosa di molto intenso. E Hermione, infatti, provava una rabbia molto intensa, e anche se non se ne accorse, Gray fu costretta a sforzarsi per rispettare la sua privacy. Soddisfatta di quell'insolita buona azione, decise che sarebbe andata a dormire con una preoccupazione in meno sull'anima.  
  
Stava pensando a così tante cose contemporaneamente che non si accorse dell'aprirsi della porta, se non quando Harry fu definitivamente dietro di lei.  
  
- Immagino che tu voglia parlare di Hermione, - disse Gray, senza neanche leggergli la mente, e sforzandosi di non apparire troppo stupita.  
  
- Non proprio, - rispose il ragazzo, sedendosi anche lui davanti a Fierobecco.  
  
- Allora sputa il rospo. -  
  
- Voglio sapere cosa facevi alla Stamberga Strillante. -  
  
- Come sei insistente, - sbuffò Gray - Ti ho detto che sono affari miei. -  
  
- Sono anche miei, dal momento che devo tacere. - replicò Harry, ormai deciso ad andare fino in fondo. Gray era preparata a parlare di ben altro, conoscendo Harry, ma visto che l'aveva colta di sorpresa, non ebbe il tempo di prepararsi delle scuse convincenti.  
  
- Ero lì perché il Marchio Nero stava tornando in superficie, - rispose Gray di malavoglia.  
  
- E cosa c'entra? -  
  
- L'unico modo per impedirlo -, continuò Gray ignorandolo, - E' questo. -  
  
Si allargò la scollatura della maglietta, in modo che il Marchio fosse visibile, ma Harry rimpianse quasi di averglielo chiesto.  
  
Un grosso intreccio di cicatrici giaceva, orribile, nel punto in cui il Marchio Nero si stava lentamente riformando: ne erano visibili, infatti, solo poche linee sottili.  
  
- Cioè. strappandosi la pelle a coltellate? -  
  
- Praticamente sì. Non che serva a molto, naturalmente. E' un po' come i morsi di vampiro o di lupo mannaro, non esiste una cura. Puoi soltanto evitare che succeda il peggio. Non cambia niente, è solo che se continuo a tirarci coltellate, Voldemort non può prendere il controllo delle mie azioni. E naturalmente è anche molto doloroso, per questo vado alla Stamberga Strillante. A Hogwarts mi sentirebbero. -  
  
- Da quant'è che fai così? - chiese Harry, lentamente.  
  
Gray guardava da tutte le parti, nella stanza, alla ricerca di una via di fuga per la sua mente affollata. - Da quando ce l'ho. Avevo dieci anni, e facevo il primo anno. -  
  
Harry sbiancò - Dieci anni? -  
  
Gray annuì. - Nessuno parlava ancora così tanto di Voldemort, in quel periodo. Solo una parte di persone sapeva quanto fosse pericoloso. Possiamo dire che il suo regno di terrore non era ancora iniziato, e infatti durante quell'anno il Marchio Nero non mi dava tutti i problemi che ho adesso. Però ero ancora troppo debole. Non sapevo come fare per respingerlo e non ero abituata a tutto quel dolore. Diciamo che non avevo ancora la pelle dura, così mi rinchiudevo in qualche aula vuota all'ultimo piano e cercavo di sopportare. E poi, verso metà anno mi ricordai di quello che avevo sentito dire a Silente a uno studente che ancora non conoscevo: il passaggio sotto il Platano Picchiatore non lo conosce nessuno, potrai andare lì ogni notte di luna piena. -  
  
- Il professor Lupin! - disse Harry.  
  
- Infatti fu lui a trovarmi, e per poco non mi morse. Era una sera in cui il Marchio mi faceva particolarmente male e sentivo tantissime voci nella testa. Ogni volta che mi passava accanto qualcuno mi veniva voglia di ucciderlo, di farlo a pezzi, capisci? Mi sono ricordata di quella frase e sono scappata nella Stamberga Strillante, dove ho cominciato a tagliarmi la pelle. Può sembrare strano, ma ad un certo punto non ho sentito più dolore, anzi stavo molto meglio. Sono svenuta e mi sono svegliata la notte dopo perché avevo sentito dei versi atroci. Non avevo la forza di fare niente, neanche di trasformarmi in corvo e di scappare, così sono rimasta lì, ma lui non mi ha morsa. -  
  
- Ma dopo tutti quei tagli. dovresti aver perso tantissimo sangue. -  
  
- Le ferite sul Marchio si rimarginano facilmente. Il sangue ti ritorna in corpo, abbastanza per non rimetterci la pelle. -  
  
- E ti hanno messo ad Azkaban perché eri una Mangiamorte? Che avevi fatto? -  
  
- Non mi sembra che questo ti cambi le cose. Vai a letto, Molly tra due minuti salirà le scale e verrà a controllare. -  
  
- Ma. -  
  
- Vai. -  
  
Harry obbedì, senza una parola di più. Si mise a letto immediatamente, e Ron come previsto non si accorse di lui, perché dormiva come un sasso. Harry si sentiva profondamente scosso, e sapeva che non si sarebbe addormentato tanto facilmente. Due minuti dopo, sentì i passi della signora Weasley per le scale.  
  
*  
  
Harry avrebbe evitato volentieri di tornare a Hogwarts, sapendo che, oltre alle ispezioni della Umbridge, lo attendevano lezioni extra con Piton. Ma il giorno venne, e, insieme a Lupin, Gray e Tonks, i ragazzi si prepararono per prendere il Nottetempo diretto a Hogsmeade. Nessuno sembrava entusiasta di partire.  
  
Come previsto, non appena il Nottetempo giunse a destinazione, Gray fu la prima a sparire, dopo qualche brevissimo saluto. Adesso che Harry sapeva la verità, ogni volta che la vedeva sparire a quel modo non poteva fare a meno di farsi prendere dall'inquietudine.  
  
- Ha fretta di incontrare la Umbridge? - chiese Hermione, sarcastica.  
  
Ron e Harry alzarono gli occhi al soffitto.  
  
- Non tutti amano i professori quanto te, Hermione, - ribatté George.  
  
Harry ascoltò con scarso interesse le ultime raccomandazioni, e poi si diresse con gli altri verso il castello. La sera successiva lo aspettava una lezione sicuramente affatto entusiasmante di Occlumanzia, e se Malfoy fosse venuto a saperlo, lui avrebbe dovuto dire che prendeva ripetizioni di Pozioni: non si azzardò ad immaginarsi la reazione.  
  
Quello non era certo il suo cruccio principale. Prima di ogni altra cosa, si chiedeva come mai Silente non gli desse lezioni di persona, o meglio, perché era così urgente per lui studiare Occlumanzia.  
  
Se Voldemort controllava le menti, allora tutta la scuola era in pericolo. Harry voleva illudersi di non essere l'unica vittima probabile, ma sapeva benissimo che non era così.  
  
Salutati gli altri, il gruppo si diresse lontano, nella neve, mentre con un sonoro bang il Nottetempo spariva nel nulla. Camminavano nello strato altissimo di coltre bianca, cercando di raggiungere il castello senza affondare. La visibilità era molto ridotta: c'era nebbia ovunque, e piccoli fiocchi di neve cadevano lentamente, formando un fitto intreccio di puntini bianchi. Sembrava quasi di galleggiare nel vuoto: il freddo assaliva le gambe come una tagliola, tanto da far perdere loro la sensibilità. Mancava ancora molto per i grandi portoni di quercia di Hogwarts, una lunga strada scivolosa tutta in salita.  
  
Hermione, adesso che si trovava lontana da Gray, sembrava essere tornata quella di sempre, e progettava a voce alta di preparare altri indumenti per gli elfi domestici da lasciare in giro. Anche la sua voce tremava di freddo, sembrava tagliare il silenzio come una lama, visto che intorno la nebbia assorbiva ogni rumore.  
  
Era una situazione piuttosto sgradevole. Ognuno si limitava a seguire gli altri, convinto che sapessero da che parte andare. In realtà non c'era uno solo che badasse al percorso, e con quella visibilità sarebbe stato molto facile perdersi. Intorno giaceva il silenzio. Sarebbe stato così facile per un assassino sorprenderli lì, e metterli a tacere per sempre. forse Harry stava diventando troppo pessimista.  
  
- Ma quanto manca al castello? - protestò Ginny, esausta.  
  
- Siamo sicuri che non ci siamo persi? - disse Ron, inquieto - Harry? -  
  
- Non ne ho idea, non so neanche in che direzione stiamo andando! - ribatté lui, alzando le spalle. - Hermione? -  
  
Hermione fu interrotta nei suoi progetti per il CREPA. - Sì? - A quel punto tutti gli sguardi erano puntati su di lei, convinti che fosse la più affidabile anche per quando riguardava l'orientamento.  
  
- Tu sai dove stiamo andando. - disse George, sgranando gli occhi.  
  
- Certo che no! Non si vede neanche il sentiero. Pensavo lo sapeste voi. - rispose con semplicità.  
  
E, di comune accordo, tutti si guardarono negli occhi, angosciati. Le bacchette magiche accese, a questo punto, non servivano a niente, anche perché la piccola nevicata stava volgendo in tormenta.  
  
- No, no, no, non ci credo. - gemette Ron - Ci. siamo. persi! -  
  
- E'. è tutto sotto controllo. emh. penso che dobbiamo proseguire verso nord. Hogsmeade è proprio a sud di Hogwarts. - borbottò Hermione, un po' in colpa.  
  
- Ma dov'è il nord, genio? - chiese Fred. Ormai il freddo era insopportabile. Nessuno seppe rispondere alla domanda di Fred.  
  
- Bhe, sto congelando - disse Ginny in tono pratico - Continuiamo a camminare. Proseguiamo in questa direzione e cerchiamo il lago. -  
  
- Sarà già congelato e sommerso di neve. - disse Ron - O sei forse in grado di fiutarlo? -  
  
Comunque, tutti seguirono il consiglio di Ginny. Grattastinchi si nascose, tremante, sotto la veste di Hermione, e sulle gabbie dei gufi erano state gettate delle coperte per impedire che si trasformassero in ghiaccioli. Hermione propose di spegnere le bacchette, e di usarle piuttosto per riscaldarsi: con un colpetto leggero, fece uscire del vapore caldissimo dalla sua bacchetta, e gli altri la imitarono.  
  
Proseguirono in quel modo, avvolti nel silenzio e nel gelo totale.  
  
Sembrava di vagare in un mare di ombre grigio - bluastre. Uno dopo l'altro, tutti si fecero possedere dall'ansia: non avevano idea di dove fossero, e con ogni probabilità, come diceva Ron, non avrebbero mai trovato il lago. Inoltre non vedevano ad un palmo di naso. Ogni tanto qualche verso agghiacciante risuonava nel gelido silenzio sepolcrale, segnalando che si stavano avvicinando alla Foresta Proibita. Si sarebbero accontentati di girare in tondo fino a tornare a Hogsmeade, avrebbero chiesto ospitalità e sarebbero ripartiti la mattina dopo, prima che si levasse il sole. O magari avrebbero potuto trovare la capanna di Hagrid, e restare lì per riscaldarsi le ossa fino alla fine della tormenta. Erano ipotesi piuttosto allettanti, ma né Hogsmeade né la capanna si vedevano in lontananza.  
  
- Stiamo camminando da almeno due ore. -  
  
Hermione non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro. tutti erano stanchi, morti di freddo e in quelle condizioni anche la fame si faceva sentire terribilmente. Gli animali si lamentavano, e d'altra parte non erano i soli. Tutti ripensavano con nostalgia agli scossoni allarmanti del Nottetempo che, a confronto di quella nottata odiosa, era il più bel luogo del mondo.  
  
- Dobbiamo trovare un riparo. Ormai non possiamo continuare, la tormenta sta peggiorando. Quando si sarà calmata manderemo in giro i gufi per vedere se riescono a trovare il castello. -  
  
Il suggerimento di Hermione fu accolto come la salvezza. Tuttavia trovare un riparo non era così semplice. Ad un tratto incapparono in una vasta distesa d'alberi, dalle fronte così alte e fitte che la neve riusciva a stento a passare. Poteva trattarsi di una parte alquanto remota della Foreste Proibita, così come di un'innocente gruppo di piante, ma nessuno fece troppe storie: vi si inoltrarono e accesero uno stentato fuoco incendiando quei pochi sterpi rimasti asciutti. Erano nel bel mezzo di una radura. L'area intorno al piccolo fuoco - che si avviava inesorabilmente alla fine dopo solo un quarto d'ora - era bene illuminata, ma intorno tutto era così opaco che tutti cedettero di essere diventati miopi.  
  
Passarono interminabili quarti d'ora.  
  
A Hogwarts nessuno si preoccupava per loro? No, pensò Harry. Silente era certo "impegnato in affari più importanti" e, se quella notte avessero fatto una brutta fine, chissà quando l'avrebbe scoperto.  
  
Harry non sapeva che i suoi sospetti si stavano probabilmente avviando alla concretizzazione. 


	8. Morsmordre

08. Morsmordre.  
  
Il freddo era lacerante e penetrava nella ossa così profondamente da paralizzarle. Il vento frusciava attraverso le fronde, strette fra loro come se potessero a loro volta sentire tutto quel gelo. Lo strato di neve, a terra, era ormai paurosamente alto e, quel che era peggio, la tormenta non accennava a finire. Di quel passo, sarebbe arrivata la mattina, e loro non sapevano neanche dove si trovavano. Come avrebbero fatto a tornare a Hogwarts?  
  
Ci sarebbero mai tornati? E cosa avrebbero detto i professori?  
  
Cercavano tutti di chiacchierare più animatamente possibile, nella speranza di poter respingere il freddo straziante. Alla fine, anche la fame divenne una tortura. Da quanto tempo erano in giro per quei campi desolati?  
  
- Dobbiamo mangiare qualcosa, non riusciremo ad andare avanti, sennò. - disse Ginny, pensierosa.  
  
- D'accordo, ma cosa mangiamo? Hai un frigobar? - disse Ron, scettico. - O forse speri che il caro Michael Corner spunti dal nulla con un bel tacchino arrosto? -  
  
Ginny lo fulminò con la peggiore delle sue occhiate, ma nessuno le badò.  
  
- Dividiamoci e andiamo a cercare qualcosa. - propose George  
  
- Non saranno accettate radici, - aggiunse immediatamente Fred.  
  
Piuttosto di malavoglia, ognuno si separò dagli altri e si addentrò nelle scure fauci del bosco. Nessuno era molto contento di dover girare da quelle parti completamente solo, ma non c'era uno solo di loro che osasse dirlo altri. Hermione si offrì di accompagnare Ginny, ma questa era ancora così inacidita verso Ron che drizzò il naso e camminò spedita verso una direzione a caso. Ogni tanto qualcuno andava a sbattere contro degli alberi, sia perché la nebbia era molto spessa, sia perché i rumori inquietanti che risuonavano lì intorno li facevano distrarre. Tutti erano tesi come corde di violino: si aspettavano un attacco da un momento all'altro, ma, nello stesso tempo, erano certi che non sarebbe successo niente e che tutto si sarebbe concluso per il meglio.  
  
Hermione volgeva intorno lo sguardo inquieto. Per la verità non sapeva bene cosa fare, e la situazione era così opprimente che le impediva di agire razionalmente. A lottare contro la fame c'era in timore di proseguire: cosa c'era oltre quel cespuglio?  
  
Ad ogni fruscio le si drizzavano i capelli, ma non riusciva mai a capire quale fosse la fonte. Il vento ululava attraverso la nebbia, ai rami erano appese ragnatele gigantesche e cespugliose, e nell'aria aleggiava uno strato lattiginoso di umidità.  
  
Hermione si sarebbe aspettata qualsiasi cosa. Non doveva abbassare la guardia.  
  
Un tonfo. Un ramo che si spezza. Che cos'era quel rumore? C'era qualche creatura poco rassicurante lì intorno. Un ramo appuntito al quale non aveva fatto caso la ferì appena sotto l'occhio. Sangue. avrebbe attirato i Thestral, che lei non poteva vedere. ed erano carnivori.  
  
Hermione rabbrividì. Ripensò con orrore a tutte le lezioni di Cura delle Creature Magiche cui aveva assistito. Una volta sarebbe rimasta affascinata dalle proprietà letali che possedevano alcune creature, ma adesso che avrebbe potuto trovarsene di fronte una da un momento all'altro, ne era molto meno affascinata.  
  
- Non dovresti girare da sola nella tormenta a quest'ora di notte, Mezzosangue. -  
  
Hermione trasalì. Non era la voce di nessuno che lei conoscesse. O che fosse felice di conoscere. Non capiva da dove fosse venuta la voce. Forse se l'era immaginata... la paura causa suggestioni, pensò.  
  
Ma appena vide che una figura umana emergeva dalla nebbia, a pochi passi da lei, il cuore le schizzò quasi via dal petto. Voleva gridare. ma il vento portava via la sua voce, la disperdeva, nessuno l'avrebbe sentita.  
  
Hermione riuscì a mettere a fuoco l'individuo. L'aveva visto nella libreria di Diagon Alley, al secondo anno, e se lo ricordava ancora molto bene. Aveva la stessa espressione di allora e lo stesso vago ghigno perverso, che ad Hermione non era mai piaciuto.  
  
Era Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- C. che. che cosa volete? - balbettò, cercando di avere un tono di voce minaccioso.  
  
- Dimmi dov'è Harry Potter e ti lascerò andare a piangere da Silente. -  
  
Hermione non rispose: anche se lo avesse saputo, non gliel'avrebbe mai detto. Cercava di arretrare, aspettando l'occasione per fuggire, ma per ogni passo che lei faceva indietro, Malfoy avanzava sempre di più, la bacchetta levata, l'espressione minacciosa.  
  
- Ti ho ordinato di dirmi dove si trova Potter, - sibilò Malfoy, proprio come un serpente.  
  
- E lei. lei mi dica perché lo cerca. - Hermione aveva la bacchetta dritta di fronte a sé. Mai, nemmeno per sogno, sarebbe stata utile ad un servo di Voldemort. a un Mangiamorte.  
  
- Il tuo acume non è così elevato come i professori lo dipingono, dunque, - sogghignò l'altro. - Proprio degna del tuo sangue ibrido. - Hermione si sentì avvampare d'odio, ma il terrore era così gelido che le impediva di reagire. - Una bastarda. -  
  
- Expelliarmus! - gridò Hermione con tutta la rabbia che aveva in corpo. La bacchetta volò un aria, poco lontana da Lucius Malfoy, che riuscì a recuperarla senza troppe difficoltà.  
  
- Sembra che dovrò farti tacere -  
  
Hermione si sentì gelare. Gridò. Ma, lo sapeva già, nessuno la stava sentendo.  
  
- Stupeficium! - Hermione riuscì a scansarsi, ma cadde a terra, ferita, incapace di alzarsi di nuovo in piedi. - Devo continuare, Mezzosangue? -  
  
- Expecto Patronum! -  
  
Hermione non ebbe neanche il tempo di stupirsi. Da un punto imprecisato della bufera, un grosso Patronum si parò fra lei e Lucius Malfoy. Hermione ne restò abbagliata: dopo quasi un minuti riuscì a distinguere un rettile dalle piccole ali, il corpo serpentino e quattro tozze zampe dotate di artigli possenti. Sembrava un drago cinese. La sua stazza gli faceva distruggere due alberi per volta ogni volta che si spostava, ma i suoi movimenti erano così rapidi che sembrava una strana vipera troppo cresciuta. Hermione cercò di mettere a fuoco la zona intorno a sé, e dato che ora l'ambiente era abbagliato dalla luce del Patronum, riuscì a vedere Gray, in piedi sul ramo di un albero, con la bacchetta levata in direzione del Mangiamorte.  
  
Saltò giù dall'albero e, ignorando completamente Malfoy, l'aiutò ad alzarsi.  
  
- Stai bene? - chiese, tossendo.  
  
- Sì. io. io credo. di sì. -  
  
Gray la spinse leggermente da una parte e tornò a fronteggiare Malfoy con lo sguardo inviperito.  
  
- Guarda chi si vede, - disse l'altro, - il Ministero adesso ti ha ingaggiata anche come guardiana notturna? -  
  
- E tu, Malfoy? -, ghignò Gray - Voldemort si fida così tanto di te che ti manda ad aggredire ragazzine sole nelle foreste? -  
  
Malfoy corrugò la fronte a scrutò Gray con occhi terribili; sembrava che volesse ucciderla da un momento all'altro. Hermione osservava la scena, paralizzata e aggrappata al tronco di un albero. Fissava il maestoso Patronum di Gray, che apriva le sue ali in direzione della sua evocatrice, come se avvertisse il pericolo mortale. Gray era immobile nella tormenta, e la luce d'argento la faceva sembrare ancora più spenta.  
  
- Notevole bestiola, - disse Malfoy inarcando le sopracciglia, guardando il dragone serpentiforme, che sibilava in sua direzione. - Immagino che tu mi abbia scambiato per un Dissennatore, da quanto ne sei ossessionata. -  
  
- Suppongo che se ti tirasse una zampata non saresti felice lo stesso, Dissennatore o no. E' solo la mia ipotesi, naturalmente. - aggiunse Gray alzando le spalle - Cosa diavolo ci fai qui? -  
  
- Piuttosto evidente. -  
  
- Sì, lo so. E' che volevo sentire qualche bella scusa delle tue. - Gray si voltò verso Hermione, probabilmente captando nell'aria la vibrazione del duello imminente - Scappa. Adesso. - Hermione non riusciva ad obbedire. - Hermione! - sibilò la ragazza. Cominciava a sentire un vociare lontano. Forse gli altri si erano incuriositi vedendo la luce sfavillante del Patronum. Alzò le spalle e si rifiutò di insistere.  
  
- Cosa credi di fare, Gray? Mi hanno detto che a scuola eri terribilmente scarsa. -  
  
- Ah, ah, ma guarda, allora perché Voldemort mi ha scelta come Mangiamorte molto prima di te? - Malfoy aveva un'espressione così minacciosa che si stava quasi spiaccicando la fronte tra le sopracciglia. - Adesso perché non vai a riferire che hai fallito miseramente? Voldemort non ne sarebbe felice. - Hermione notò che anche Malfoy trasaliva a solo sentire quel nome.  
  
Malfoy sembrava incapace di non guardare gli occhi di Gray. erano un abisso di lava.  
  
Sì: sarebbe andato da Voldemort a riferire che aveva fallito.  
  
Gridò selvaggiamente e girò la testa dall'altra parte. - Attenta a quello che fai, Gray! -  
  
- A quello che tu stavi per fare, perché danno sempre tutti la colpa a me? -  
  
Malfoy scansò il mantello dal braccio, pronto a combattere.  
  
Gray invece non si mosse di un millimetro. Il vociare dei ragazzi era sempre più vicino, e se non avessero concluso in tempo sarebbe avvenuto un bel caos.  
  
- E va bene. Se non sbaglio avevo un conto in sospeso con te, Gray. -  
  
- Non ne ho idea. Te ne inventi uno alla settimana. -  
  
Prima ancora che Gray potesse ribattere, Malfoy tuonò "Crucio!", e Gray strillando di dolore cadde a terra, contorcendosi terribilmente nella neve. Hermione gridò, terrorizzata. La Cruciatus era una delle Tre Maledizioni Senza Perdono. com'era possibile che Malfoy la usasse così facilmente in un posto abbastanza in vista come Hogwarts?  
  
Gray si rialzò poco dopo, perché il Patronum, prima di sparire, sferrò una possente codata a Malfoy, che sbattè contro il tronco di un grosso albero, aprendosi un taglio sulla fronte e interrompendo la Cruciatus.  
  
- Questa era la tua Maledizione, Malfoy? Temibile. - sorrise Gray - Se volevi spettinarmi ci sei riuscito in pieno. - Malfoy stava per ribattere ma Gray gli restituì il colpo senza esitare neanche un secondo - Crucio! -  
  
Malfoy piegò le braccia così bruscamente che Hermione credette stessero per rompersi. Ma un attimo dopo, gridò un incantesimo che lei non conosceva e non riuscì a capire, e una spada di fuoco apparve al posto della bacchetta. - Ti taglierò quell'inutile testa! -  
  
- Fila via, se non vuoi che sia io a tagliarti qualcos'altro! - Gray ripeté il medesimo incantesimo e al posto della sua lunga bacchetta apparve una lunga e sottile spada di ghiaccio.  
  
- Cosa vorresti fare con quel ghiacciolo? -  
  
- Far sì che tua moglie rimanga vedova! -  
  
In un attimo le spade magiche si incrociarono, e ben presto il duello divenne così rapido che Hermione faceva fatica a seguirlo. Ma non poteva stare con le mani in mano. doveva fare qualcosa. e se Gray avesse avuto la peggio? Non se la sarebbe mai perdonata. Guardò nervosamente in ogni direzione, alla ricerca di qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, che potesse aiutare Gray. Doveva fare un incantesimo, ma la sua bacchetta era molto lontana da lei, proprio nel punto in cui Gray e Malfoy stavano duellando.  
  
Quando Hermione si voltò, un grosso taglio era aperto sul braccio e sulla guancia di Gray, e da quel poco che si vedeva, sembrava che la pelle, intorno, fosse bruciata.  
  
Le lame di ghiaccio e di fuoco si incrociarono ancora una volta, entrambe tentando di attaccare. - Dove si nasconde il cagnolino, Gray? -  
  
- Attento alle palle, Malfoy, - ringhiò la ragazza, sferrando un fendente così forte che Malfoy sbattè di nuovo la schiena contro l'albero. Aveva tentato di schivare, ritraendosi, ma la spada di Gray era più lunga e più tagliente. Un taglio profondo si aprì sulla pancia di Malfoy. Entrambi ignorarono Hermione che sgattaiolava verso di loro, mirando alla sua bacchetta.  
  
- Chi è la più scarsa della scuola? - disse Gray. La sua voce non era affatto spiritosa.  
  
- Mi correggo, - disse Malfoy rialzandosi, - I tuoi amici erano di gran lunga peggiori di te -  
  
Gray balzò in avanti cercando di ferirlo di nuovo ma non riuscì a colpirlo. Le due spade tornarono a roteare nell'aria, frusciando e stridendo come aquile ferite.  
  
Hermione era a un passo dalla sua bacchetta.  
  
- Mi hai stancato, mocciosa, - abbaiò Malfoy - Questa è l'ultima volta! Cru. -  
  
- Expecto Patronum! -  
  
Hermione si voltò, col viso raggiante.  
  
Un cervo d'argento galoppo verso Malfoy sferrandogli un poderoso colpo di corna. Non fu sufficiente per metterlo al tappeto, ma la mossa era riuscita a spiazzarlo. Gray si ritrasse verso un albero, tossendo violentemente e premendo le mani contro le ferite incandescenti e la pelle incenerita.  
  
Hermione raccolse immediatamente la sua bacchetta, e gridò: - Petrificus Totalus! -.  
  
Malfoy era colto alla sprovvista, e cadde a terra lungo disteso.  
  
Harry e i Weasley correvano, atterriti, verso la radura dove era appena avvenuto il duello.  
  
Gray approfittò di quell'istante, prima che Lucius Malfoy si alzasse. Avanzò verso di lui, conficcandogli il tacco a spillo dello stivale nella ferita che gli aveva provocato la spada di ghiaccio. Malfoy non poté evitare che lo guardasse negli occhi: vide le sue pupille restringersi fino a sparire, così che le sue iridi furono solo due cerchi minacciosi color sangue.  
  
Vide con terrore una crepa aprirsi sul terreno. La crepa divenne sempre più grande, in un insieme di schianti fragorosi, fin quando non si trasformò in una vera e propria voragine. Vedeva solo quella, dietro le sue spalle, tutto il resto era confuso e indistinto, come in un sogno, un terribile sogno. Avrebbe voluto scappare, ma Gray lo tratteneva con quel suo diabolico tacco. ma Gray non c'era più. La cosa appuntita che bucava nella ferita era l'unghia di un immenso dragone, che lo tratteneva, soffiando, minaccioso, fuoco e fiamme.  
  
La voragine dietro di lui emise uno sbuffo di vapore bollente, come un geyser.  
  
E poi dal vapore, come se niente fosse, emerse una figura di Malfoy conosceva bene. Un volto orrendo da rettile, sciupato, scarno, e un serpente avvinghiato attorno alle spalle. spietati occhi rossi scintillavano sotto il cappuccio del manto nero.  
  
Lord Voldemort. L'Oscuro Signore.  
  
- Mio Signore. Pietà. abbiate pietà di me, mio Signore. -  
  
- Taci, inetto. - sibilò Voldemort. - Vattene di qui. e non tornarci mai più. -  
  
- Ma. Mio Signore. Siete stato Voi a ordinarmi. -  
  
- Vattene immediatamente, servo! -  
  
Malfoy corse via, un attimo prima che Voldemort potesse lanciare una terribile Maledizione Senza Perdono. Da qualche parte nella sua testa confusa, Malfoy sentì Gray ridere, sfacciata.  
  
*  
  
- Era proprio ridicolo, vero? - scherzò Ron con un'allegria da funerale - Continuava a implorare il vuoto e poi è scappato via come un coniglio. -  
  
- Ha visto Voldemort, idiota, certo che non implorava al vuoto. - disse Gray, cercando di ignorare il dolore delle ferite.  
  
- Ma non c'era! - protestò Ron.  
  
- Certo che no. - ribatté Gray con un sorriso perfido - Ha visto una specie di filmino. Ho sempre voluto fare la regista. -  
  
Hermione sembrò la prima a capire, e dopo di lei tutti gli altri.  
  
- Hai. hai creato un'illusione? -  
  
- Una cosa simile, sì. Naturalmente ho dovuto aspettare il momento giusto. Ci ho provato per tutto il duello, dato che non sono proprio portata per combattere, ma un mago di quel livello (abominevole) non si lascia fregare così facilmente. Tutto sta nella padronanza dell' Occlumanzia, - aggiunse, guardando Harry per un attimo, - E bisogna cogliere i momenti in cui la mente è più spossata o vulnerabile. Con voi ovviamente funzionerebbe anche quando vi concentrate al massimo, visto che il vostro livello è ancora più infimo. -  
  
I ragazzi non risposero neanche. Erano rimasti ammutoliti dalla scena che avevano appena visto. Hermione ferita, che tentava disperatamente di recuperare la sua bacchetta, e Gray, addossata contro il tronco di un albero, ferita anch'essa, con una lunga spada di ghiaccio in mano. Di fronte a lei Malfoy, stupito dal Patronum di Harry, reggeva una spada di ghiaccio ed era anche lui ferito. E un attimo dopo, in un turbine di incantesimi, si trovò per terra, ad implorare affinchè Voldemort gli risparmiasse la vita.  
  
Ginny era ancora terrorizzata e, in verità, gli altri non stavano meglio di lei. Fu Gray a parlare: - Che vi salta in testa di girare nei boschi con questa tormenta? -, disse, fra i colpi do tosse, - Era chiaro che ne avrebbero approfittato. Harry, soprattutto tu, lo sai benissimo qual è il loro scopo. - Harry lo sapeva, sì, il loro scopo... volevano ucciderlo. o forse avevano bisogno di lui per fare qualcosa. Harry si rese conto che, il loro scopo, non lo conosceva affatto. Ma non poteva comunque dare torto a Gray. Lei che prima aveva salvato Hermione con tanta naturalezza, adesso sembrava pronta ad una formidabile ramanzina. - Andrei a far scrivere un bell'articolone sulla Gazzetta del Profeta giusto per dispetto, così almeno butterebbero fuori Silente che non si accorge mai di nulla. -  
  
- E allora perché non lo fai? - la sfidarono Fred e George.  
  
- Forse perché anch'io sono una Mangiamorte? Fatemi pensare. -  
  
I due gemelli decisero di tacere.  
  
- Adesso tornate subito al castello. Tra due ore sarà l'alba. Il primo che dice una parola su quello che è successo. - e non ebbe bisogno di proseguire.  
  
- Ma la tormenta. -  
  
- La tormenta non vi farà niente. Andate sempre a dritto e scoprirete con rammarico che le porte del castello sono a meno di trenta metri da qui. -  
  
Harry e gli altri si guardarono, perplessi.  
  
- Non è possibile! Noi abbiamo girato per ore. -  
  
- Senza accorgervi che Malfoy vi depista per tutto questo tempo? -  
  
- Co.. cosa? -  
  
- E' cosa facile, suppongo, anche per chi non ha poteri mentali, quella di illudere uno di girare in tondo, mentre magari sta andando nella direzione giusta. Mirava a cogliervi separati, per non attirare troppo l'attenzione. Ha trovato Hermione e non gli è parso vero di potersene sbarazzare, visto che non l'ha molto in simpatia, anche grazie ai racconti del suo bravo pargolo. Naturalmente, dopo, avrebbe cercato Harry. -  
  
- . e che cosa avrebbe fatto? - incalzò Harry.  
  
Gray alzò un sopracciglio, fissandolo, e sembrò piuttosto divertita.  
  
- Ha scelto proprio una bella notte. Il vento impedisce che le urla si sentano, la nebbia riduce la visibilità e c'è molta neve. sarebbe stato estremamente difficile (per lui) illudervi di aver sbagliato strada, se fosse stato bel tempo. -  
  
Consapevoli che Gray non avrebbe elargito una spiegazione di più, gli altri si rassegnarono a prendere i loro bagagli per tornare a scuola.  
  
- Dobbiamo avvertire Silente! - disse immediatamente Hermione  
  
- Oh, Malfoy per un po' non si farà vivo. Ma ci penserò io ad avvertire Silente. In un modo che penso non dimenticherà tanto facilmente. -  
  
La scrutarono tutti con sospetto, ma Gray strizzò l'occhio, come per dire che non c'era niente di preoccupante.  
  
- Morsmordre - sussurrò Gray, con la bacchetta rivolta al cielo.  
  
Hermione si portò una mano alla bocca. Il Marchio Nero, un grosso teschio con un serpente che gli usciva dalla bocca, era apparso nel cielo avvolto di scintille verdi; le nubi temporalesche, ormai impregnate del colore dell'alba si sfacevano intorno ad esso. E il Marchio, grande e imponente, svettava su quel palco di nubi gettandosi intorno una nebbia di avvertimento.  
  
Si trattennero dal gridare: comunque non sarebbe servito a niente. E poi non era morto nessuno quella notte, non c'era di che preoccuparsi, anche se quando a scuola tutti avessero visto il Marchio, i primi sospettati sarebbero stati loro, che si erano persi nella tormenta di quella notte.  
  
- Non ha senso. non è morto nessuno. -  
  
- Non ancora. - rispose Gray in tono neutro. Poi si voltò in direzione di Harry, guardandolo fisso negli occhi. Harry non ebbe neppure il tempo di trasalire. - A terra. - ordinò Gray, e Harry si buttò immediatamente lungo disteso sulla neve. Ron, che gli era accanto, notò che gli occhi di Gray sembravano completamente vuoti. - Chi ti ha mandato qui? Che sei venuto a fare? -  
  
- G. Gray. non essere ridicola. - balbettò Hermione.  
  
- Il padrone. mi ci ha mandato. - mormorò Harry con una voce sepolcrale. - Ha bisogno del Ragazzo-Che-è-Sopravvissuto per. -  
  
- Lo so benissimo - lo interruppe Gray, che sembrava soddisfatta della spiegazione. Fred e George provarono a replicare, ma a quanto pareva dovevano avere intuito che dentro il corpo di Harry non c'era affatto il suo legittimo proprietario.  
  
- Lo tengono sotto controllo, Gray. - disse Ginny  
  
- Non puoi. non puoi farlo. - Hermione sembrava averlo intuito.  
  
- In piedi. - sibilò Gray, e il corpo di Harry si alzò, di fronte a lei, annaspando nella neve. Tuttavia, sembrava sogghignare.  
  
- Che cosa vuoi fare? - rise, - Se fai del male a me, farai del male anche al corpo del ragazzo. -  
  
- E allora? -, ribatté Gray, implacabile, controllandosi le unghie con noncuranza.  
  
L'essere dentro Harry sembrò stupito, ed esitò; il ghigno sparì dal suo volto e anche la voce cambiò. - Se vuoi uccidermi dovrai anche uccidere Potter. -  
  
- Ci sono altre persone che immagino se ne dispiacerebbero un po', sicché mi dispiace, ma dovrò prima tirarti fuori. -  
  
Di colpo il riso maligno tornò sul viso della creatura - o meglio sul viso di Harry - ma Gray non ci fece caso e continuò a fissarlo.  
  
Tutta la sicurezza che aveva negli occhi sembrava imprimere sui presenti la garanzia che non stava affatto scherzando. La sua espressione era anche un po' stupita, come se si stesse chiedendo perché Voldemort avesse mandato il peggiore dei suoi tirapiedi per compiere un compito relativamente arduo. Tutti levarono le bacchette, ma non era questo a preoccupare l'intruso; dopotutto non potevano attaccarlo finché era dentro il corpo di Harry, non potevano ferirlo in modo pericoloso. potevano solo cercare di fermarlo con i loro incantesimi da scolaretto. Era Gray che lo preoccupava. Non aveva avuto modo di vederla eseguire un ordine di Voldemort, neanche una volta, ma sapeva che avrebbe potuto benissimo ucciderlo, dentro o fuori il corpo di Harry.  
  
- Fuori. - sibilò Gray. L'intruso cercava di distogliere lo sguardo dagli occhi di Gray; senza neppure accorgersene, era tornato a perdersi in quello strano rosso magma, che sembrava una calamita. Non aveva potuto evitarlo.  
  
Non uscì. Non sarebbe mai uscita. Aveva un ordine da eseguire.  
  
Voldemort la avrebbe punita.  
  
- Ho detto fuori, - ripeté Gray.  
  
Non riusciva a resistere. doveva uscire.  
  
Una strana forza sembrava ordinarle di andarsene immediatamente, e non poteva ribellarsi, anche se non sapeva perché. Sentiva che doveva ubbidire.  
  
- Non fissarmi. -  
  
Le bacchette fremevano nelle mani dei ragazzi.  
  
Sì. sarebbe uscita. immediatamente.  
  
Sentì come un turbine nella testa, mentre la pelle tremava come se sotto ci fossero state delle gelatine. In un attimo il corpo di Harry era sparito, e una Mangiamorte era in piedi al suo posto, di fronte a Gray, più furibonda del fatto che quest'ultima la avesse vinta, che di aver fallito il compito.  
  
- Hai fallito, genio. - fece presente Gray. Aveva la fronte aggrottata: le sembrava che quella Mangiamorte avesse qualcosa di familiare, ma non riusciva a capire cosa.  
  
- Che cosa vuoi fare? Rimandarmi dall'Oscuro Signore con questa vergogna? Farti promettere di lasciarti in pace in cambio della mia vita? - ansò la Mangiamorte.  
  
- Niente di così difficile. Temo che faresti fatica ad elaborare l'ordine. - rispose Gray, alzando le sopracciglia. Alzò la spada di ghiaccio insanguinata, che ancora reggeva nella mano sinistra. Vide gli occhi della Mangiamorte sconosciuta spalancarsi così tanto che sembravano due cerchi perfetti. Non si lasciò commuovere. In un secondo la Mangiamorte si afflosciò a terra, affondando pesantemente sulla neve, con la spada di ghiaccio conficcata nel cuore, trapassata da parte a parte. Una chiazza rossa si allargava sulla neve, mentre Ron, Hermione e gli altri scagliavano a Gray rapidi sguardi atterriti.  
  
La spada sembrò sciogliersi, ed infine tornò ad essere bacchetta. Tremò e si agitò, fin quando Gray non la prese in mano. La Mangiamorte sparì: la chiazza di sangue che aveva lasciato diventò verde e formò di nuovo il Marchio Nero.  
  
- Forse Voldemort se l'è ripresa per farla a pezzi. - rifletté Gray, piuttosto indifferente, anche se al pronunciare di quel nome rabbrividirono tutti, e non certo per il freddo. - La Mangiamorte si era sostituita a Harry. Lo troverete nella radura, suppongo. E' da dopo il Patronum che fingeva. -  
  
- E tu come te ne sei accorta? - chiese Ron.  
  
Gray sorrise e si diresse verso il castello, che ora svettava molto chiaramente sulla distesa di neve che riluceva all'alba. Il Marchio Nero era ancora nel cielo. Stagliato tra le falci di luce color pastello, ben presto tutta la scuola si sarebbe accorta di quella presenza. E Silente per primo, ne era sicura.  
  
Era altrettanto sicura di averla fatta troppo grossa. Tutti si sarebbero insospettiti, tutti forse le avrebbero affibbiato la colpa, a partire da Dolores Umbridge, che non vedeva l'ora di dimostrare a Caramell che era ora di togliersela dai piedi. Almeno anche Silente sarebbe stato screditato. Gray pensò che dopotutto era davvero lei la colpevole dell'unica morte avvenuta quella mattina, e quindi se l'avessero incolpata non avrebbero avuto torto al cento per cento. Se non altro, con un po' di fortuna, Silente sarebbe stato allontanato da Hogwarts.  
  
Gray sapeva a cosa andava incontro la scuola senza di lui: il fatto che la Umbridge avrebbe, molto probabilmente, preso il suo posto, era il minimo. Hogwarts non si sarebbe più ritenuto un posto sicuro.  
  
Voldemort voleva Harry, e Gray sapeva perché; era troppo presto per ucciderlo e non era detto che la cosa fosse necessaria. Il fatto che Harry gli si fosse opposto involontariamente, quando Voldemort aveva ucciso James e Lily, non significava che sarebbe stato in grado di tenergli testa. L'unico che poteva opporre una qualche resistenza consistente a Voldemort era Silente. Gray non sapeva come sarebbero dovute andare le cose, ma Harry, continuando a farsi sorprendere dai Mangiamorte così facilmente, non era certo sulla buona strada per sopravvivere all'Oscuro Signore.  
  
Scegliere quella notte era stato furbo: non capitava spesso di poter trovare Harry da solo nella foresta, a quell'ora, con quel tempo terribile. E Voldemort aveva inviato un Mangiamorte dopo l'altro. Che fretta doveva avere.  
  
Non capiva però come mai Voldemort avesse mandato una Mangiamorte così scarsa, che si era fatta scoprire troppo facilmente, dalla voce strana, dall'andatura e dal colore degli occhi. Ma Gray doveva ammettere che era stata molto tenace, nonostante la tenesse sotto controllo mentale, senza neanche bisogno della maledizione Imperius. La avrebbe uccisa anche se fosse stata nel corpo di Harry, lo avrebbe fatto comunque, ma sapeva che Harry aveva degli amici che gli volevano bene, e che era molto importante per Sirius.  
  
Gray, comunque, si sarebbe aspettata molto di più l'arrivo di Bellatrix. Non aveva mai avuto paura di un Mangiamorte come aveva paura di Bellatrix Lestrange, e aveva i suoi buoni motivi per farlo. Ricordava ancora con ira a quello che era successo anni prima, dopo la sua fuga da Azkaban. la vita le era peggiorata di colpo, sorprendentemente, perché Gray pensava non ci fosse più niente da peggiorare.  
  
Ricordava la voce nella sua testa. la sagoma di Tom Riddle, come doveva essere stato prima di diventare Voldemort. quando aveva aperto la Camera.  
  
Quel fulmine. sembrava averla incenerita. ma era solo un'impressione, si era rialzata, e al suo risveglio non sapeva più chi era, nessuno sapeva chi era.  
  
Era soltanto un'assassina.  
  
Senza nemmeno accorgersene, Gray era arrivata al suo letto. Tossiva così forte da farsi tremendamente male alla gola. Si buttò fra le coperte, vestita com'era, coperta di neve e ferita, senza pensare più a niente.  
  
Non le importava cosa le avrebbero detto l'indomani, non le importava cosa avrebbero pensato tutti, voleva soltanto dormire e dimenticarsi di qualsiasi cosa. 


	9. La Domanda

09. La domanda.  
  
Gray dormiva ancora quando la Umbridge entrò come un turbine nella sua stanza. Gridando e strattonandola riuscì a svegliarla, ma Gray era così esausta che difficilmente sarebbe stata in grado di camminare. Le ferite secche avevano sparso sangue sul letto durante la notte, e ora giacevano sul viso latteo come macchie di sporco. Era piena di altri piccolissimi tagli, aveva le labbra livide e due grosse borse violacee sotto gli occhi arrossati. Non si ricordava di aver pianto durante la notte. Aveva i capelli spettinati e uniti in tante mazzette sudate.  
  
La Umbridge non ebbe pietà. La sbattè fuori dalla stanza tirandola per i vestiti, a tratti strappati e sporchi di sangue, gridando cose che Gray non riuscì a capire. Appena fu fuori guardò l'orologio. Era mezzogiorno.  
  
Con la Umbridge c'erano i professori responsabili delle case: la McGranitt, Piton, la Sprite e Madama Bumb. Chi di loro non aveva un'aria stravolta e scombussolata, aveva gli occhi semplicemente traboccanti d'ira e le guance avvampanti come se avessero appena urlato per ore. Gray tossiva, e non riusciva a vedere praticamente niente mentre veniva strattonata per i corridoi. Era ancora mezza addormentata e le gambe si muovevano per pura spinta da parte della Umbridge, dotata di una sadicità ancora più perversa del solito.  
  
I corridoi erano deserti: evidentemente gli studenti erano stati spediti nei dormitori o in qualche altro "luogo sicuro".  
  
Alla fine, senza neanche capire come, Gray si trovò di fronte alla scrivania di Silente. Nello studio c'era tutti il personale, compresi Gazza e Madama Chips, e c'erano anche Caramell, Lucius Malfoy e due Auror, fra cui Kingsley Shacklebolt. Da una parte Gray intravide Percy Weasley che prendeva frettolosamente appunti, nonostante nessuno avesse ancora detto niente.  
  
Gray iniziava a ricordare, molto lentamente, tutto quello che era successo. Ma, come se non captasse la gravità della situazione, pensava con occhi sognanti al cuscino caldo che aveva appena lasciato nella sua camera.  
  
Il suo desiderio di dormire era brutalmente stroncato dalle espressioni di tutti i presenti. Perfino Silente sembrava fuori di sé, anche se non era chiaro con chi. Magari in quel momento la scuola pullulava di personale ministeriale, forse perfino di Dissennatori, e Silente, pur non ammettendolo a voce altra, detestava entrambe le cose.  
  
- Silente! - sbottò Caramell, afferrando la spalla di Gray e spingendola con risentimento fino in mezzo alla stanza - Questo non era mai successo in una scuola e non sarebbe mai dovuto succedere. -  
  
- Via, Cornelius, - sospirò Silente, esausto - Non vedi che sta male? - poi si voltò verso Gray che lo guardò appena dietro il velo lattiginoso che le copriva gli occhi, e aggiunse, con espressione addolcita - Ti prego, siediti. Sedetevi tutti. - ed evocò delle sedie. Rispetto al numero dei presenti ne mancavano due.  
  
- Ne mancano due, Silente, - fece notare Caramell, divertito.  
  
- Niente affatto, - rispose il Preside pacatamente - Perché mi aspetto che i tuoi Auror escano di qui immediatamente -  
  
- No, Silente! - sbraitò la Umbridge - Gray è pericolosa e io vi ingiungo di. -  
  
- Uscite, ragazzi. - disse Caramell, reprimendo l'ira.  
  
Gli Auror uscirono dopo un breve cenno del capo verso il Preside, e tutti si sedettero. Gray sprofondò nella sedia facendola indietreggiare di parecchi centimetri. Si prese la testa fra le mani, guardando il pavimento di legno, rifiutandosi di alzare lo sguardo, e tossendo di tanto in tanto qualche goccia di sangue. Piton la guardò con una specie di soddisfazione negli occhi, ma sforzandosi di celarla, mentre Malfoy aveva lo sguardo colmo di trionfo. Gray lo sapeva, ma non gliene importava niente.  
  
- E adesso, Silente. - ringhiò Caramell - Spiegami. Avanti. Stanno già partendo lettere ovunque, da studenti e famiglie, perché tutti vengano informati dell'accaduto. domani sulla Gazzetta del Profeta ci sarà scritto questo e quant'altro, e non sarai solo tu a finire nei guai con la tua scuola, ma tutto questo trascinerà anche il Ministero della Magia nella polvere! Il Marchio Nero, Silente! Ieri notte qualcuno è morto! -  
  
- .Nella tua scuola, - aggiunse Malfoy, mellifluo - il "luogo più sicuro di tutta l'Inghilterra". -  
  
Silente teneva lo sguardo fisso di fronte a sé, rifiutandosi di mostrare segni di impressione o cedimento. Gray non si mosse, anzi, la testa affondò ancora di più.  
  
- Soggetti pericolosi si aggirano per questa scuola, - soggiunse Piton - e credo di avervelo detto fin dal principio. -  
  
- Suppongo sia il caso di dimenticare i vecchi dissapori, Severus, - disse Silente a Piton, e in casi normali Gray avrebbe proprio voluto vedere la faccia di quest'ultimo, dopo che veniva di nuovo zittito.  
  
- Non stiamo parlando di "dissapori", Silente. - disse Caramell - Gli studenti sono in pericolo. Un Mangiamorte era nei confini di questa scuola, ieri notte, e ho ragione di credere che ci sia ancora. Silente, è necessario prendere provvedimenti! -  
  
- Suggerisca, allora - disse Silente. Gray non ascoltava nemmeno una parola.  
  
- E' ovvio! È. è inevitabile! Gray ha fatto un omicidio, capisce? - la Umbridge avvampava dall'ardore della conversazione - E lo ha fatto con l'uso ripetuto della Maledizione Cruciatus, da brava Mangiamorte. Silente, tu conosci la pena per. -  
  
- Pena che nella mia scuola non sarà effettuata, mai più, - concluse Silente.  
  
Gray volle illudersi di non aver sentito la frase. Le ferite iniziarono a bruciare e un turbine di sommessi mormorii si agitò nella sua testa. Gray iniziava a ricordare che cosa aveva sognato. Il Bacio dei Mangiamorte. era il suo terzo anno a Hogwarts.  
  
- Silente! - esclamò Caramell, alzandosi in piedi di scatto. La McGranitt e gli altri professori lo guardarono sdegnati.  
  
- No, Cornelius, - lo interruppe Silente - Non ci sono prove sufficientemente concrete che sia Gray la colpevole, e fin quando non le avrò ottenute, non permetterò che nella mia scuola dei Dissennatori compiano ancora quella cosa tremenda! -  
  
- Il Bacio non è una cosa tremenda, - disse Lucius Malfoy, - è un baluardo della giustizia. È quello che si meritano tutti i Mangiamorte. -  
  
Gray si sentì avvampare d'ira.  
  
E tu cosa sei, allora, Malfoy?  
  
- E pretendo, - aggiunse Malfoy - che Gray lasci subito questa scuola e venga rinchiusa di nuovo ad Azkaban. L'ultima volta il Ministero è stato fin troppo clemente nei suoi confronti, e se è questo il modo con cui il crimine viene combattuto. -  
  
- Tu non hai niente da dire? -, interruppe Piton, guardando Gray con aria sfrontata.  
  
- Fate quello che vi pare, - rispose Gray in un soffio. Aveva alzato la testa, dritta ed immobile in direzione di Piton, che si sentiva decisamente a disagio. Ora due occhi rossi e vacui si erano fissati nel suo cervello, come una tortura.  
  
- Quello che ci pare, eh? - ripeté Caramell, furibondo - Bene! .Bene! - girò furentemente su sé stesso e tornò a fronteggiare Silente, probabilmente molto irritato perché non era riuscito a intimorire Gray. Silente sembrò accorgersi del suo stato d'animo e i suoi occhi, nonostante tutto, sembravano piuttosto compiaciuti. - Ti mancano le prove, Silente? Eccoti una testimonianza!! - additò Malfoy, sbattendo un pugno sulla scrivania, e rovesciando diversi fogli - E' stato anch'egli vittima, tentando di fermare Gray che aveva appena ucciso. -  
  
- . chi? - incalzò Silente. Gray, nonostante tutto, gli si sentiva più ostile che riconoscente.  
  
- Amelia Bones! - gridarono la Umbridge e Caramell all'unisono. Gray trasalì. Era una Mangiamorte. Come aveva fatto a non riconoscerla? Pur non avendo mai saputo che avesse il Marchio Nero, l'aveva vista altre volte al Ministero, e se l'avesse riconosciuta sicuramente non avrebbe agito così imprudentemente. Ormai era tardi per ripensarci. - Silente, non è la prima aggressione che vedo a Hogwarts, ma non mi sarei mai immaginato. - aggiunse Caramell, a denti stretti - che la stessa persona avrebbe ripetuto per due volte il suo gesto. -  
  
- La sua autorità non conta, adesso. Spetta al Ministero decidere cosa sia più giusto fare. - aggiunse la Umbridge.  
  
- Esiste un metodo preciso, - disse Silente mantenendo la calma, ma era visibilmente turbato. Sembrava di colpo ancora più vecchio, ancora più stanco. Smisuratamente stanco. Gray non se ne accorse, non gliene importava, non le importava di niente. Silente usò un Incantesimo d'Appello per chiamare a sé la bacchetta di Gray che iniziò subito ad agitarsi nelle sue mani. - Prior Incantatem, - disse, sommessamente.  
  
Figure argentee cominciarono a sprigionarsi dalla bacchetta di Gray, e lei alzò lo sguardo, a malapena, come se le ossa e i muscoli non volessero muoversi.  
  
Due o tre figure umane ne uscirono, erano spettri, o fantasmi, gridavano di dolore parole incomprensibili. E poi altre figure umane, altri fantasmi, quattro, cinque. Silente le osservava profondamente amareggiato, ma Caramell sembrava traboccare di soddisfazione. Le figure più nitide, comunque, erano un drago serpentino dalle lunghe zanne, che si dibatteva e si contorceva furioso, poi videro un altro essere umano contorcersi in modo grottesco, disumano. ed era inevitabilmente somigliante a Lucius Malfoy. E poi fu la volta di una spada di ghiaccio, che sprizzò di sangue. E il sangue sbocciato dalla lama congelata si unì, formando un agglomerato perfettamente identico al Marchio Nero.  
  
- Non mi sembra che si tratti di una prova sufficiente. Una sola Maledizione Cruciatus non uccide una persona, e nemmeno un Marchio Nero in celo o un Incanto Patronum. - disse Silente con lentezza, anche se sembrava che non prendesse mai fiato.  
  
Il viso di Caramell sembrava un semaforo: in pochi secondi dal rosso era passato al verde.  
  
- Questi sono gli spettri delle persone che ha ucciso! - gridò.  
  
- Ha scontato la sua punizione per questo, - insistette Silente - E sei stato proprio tu a decidere di graziarla. Non vedo qui alcun omicidio che non corrisponda ad acqua passata, almeno per quanto riguarda la legge. E' evidente che qualcun altro che fosse presente al momento dell'assassinio ha compiuto il gesto. -  
  
Percy si era pietrificato con la penna d'aquila a mezz'aria, così come il resto dei presenti nell'ufficio. Gray era del tutto indifferente.  
  
- Vorresti accusare lui, Silente? - ringhiò Caramell additando Malfoy, il quale inalberò un cipiglio profondamente offeso, e vagamente divertito. Ma sembrava decisamente turbato dall'espressione sicura che Silente gli puntava addosso. Nessuno parve accorgersene.  
  
- A questo quesito risponderà la pura verità, e nient'altro che quella, - ribatté Silente, che aveva perso il tono benevolo e tranquillo. - Severus. - aggiunse, con un cenno eloquente della testa. Piton uscì, lasciando al suo posto una coltre di imbarazzante silenzio.  
  
Quando fece ritorno poco dopo, aveva in mano un calice contenente un liquido piuttosto maleodorante. Lo consegnò a Silente, il quale a sua volta lo mostrò a Caramell. Era Veritaserum.  
  
- Mi rifiuto di. - iniziò Malfoy, ma un altro gesto di Silente lo zittì.  
  
- Se tu ti rifiuti, Lucius, - lo interruppe Silente, e il suo sguardo valeva come una sentenza non pronunciata, - penso che toccherà a te. - concluse, guardando Gray. Lei alzò a mala pena la testa. I capelli sudati le si appiccicavano al volto, e le borse sotto gli occhi erano falciate più spesse che mai. Scrollò le spalle. Ormai non le importava cosa avessero fatto. E comunque, era lei che aveva torto, era lei la colpevole. Cosa aveva da nascondere? Con sole tre gocce del liquido, ebbe la sensazione che un lungo rettile, freddo e viscido, le colasse in gola. In un attimo aveva la mente così annebbiata che a mala pena riusciva a distinguere i contorni di ciò che aveva intorno, e a volte vedeva soltanto un fastidioso bagliore completamente bianco.  
  
- Chi ha ucciso Amelia Bones? - chiese una voce sorda nella sua testa.  
  
- Io. - rispose Gray senza esitazione.  
  
Ma avrebbe preferito diventare cieca e sorda all'unisono, per non dover sentire che Silente veniva sostituito dalla Umbridge a tempo indeterminato, Malfoy riceveva un Ordine di Merlino per i Servizi Resi al Ministero a all'Ordine Pubblico. e lei, veniva condannata al bacio dei Dissennatori.  
  
*  
  
"Misteriosa fuga sotto gli occhi del Ministro. Ancora ignote le circostanze per le quali Gray si sarebbe dileguata due giorni fa, entro il perimetro di Hogwarts, appena dopo l'esecuzione della sentenza che spetta a tutti gli assassini. Dopo il Bacio dei Dissennatori, Gray sembra essersi accasciata a terra e poi sparita, lasciando il Marchio Nero al suo posto. Il Ministro della Magia Cornelius Caramell e l'Inquisitore Supremo di Hogwarts negano la possibilità che Gray si sia Smaterializzata, in quanto la zona è protetta contro Incantesimi di questo tipo. La fuga rimane ancora un mistero. Ci si chiede se non sia stato adottato lo stesso sistema anche per la fuga da Azkaban che Gray effettuò appena diciannovenne. Molte famiglie hanno gridato allo scandalo e preteso che i loro figli tornassero a casa, ma da quando l'Inquisitore Supremo, Dolores Jane Umbridge, è diventata Preside, sembra che le acque si siano calmate. - Ho cercato invano di fermare Gray quando ha ucciso Amelia Bones, sotto gli occhi di alcuni studenti di ritorno dalle vacanze, - ha dichiarato il testimone Lucius Malfoy, presente al momento dell'omicidio, - Gray ha trasportato Amelia Bones fino al Ministero della Magia, senza dubbio. Un attimo dopo il Marchio Nero è apparso in cielo. - Gray attualmente è ricercata, per la seconda volta. Amelia Bones è stata ritrovata morta nel suo ufficio, col nome di Gray inciso sul braccio. - Gray è sempre stata sospetta, - ha dichiarato l'Inquisitore Supremo, - A cominciare dalle sue presunte amnesie. E' stata senz'altro la più giovane assassina che abbia messo piede ad Azkaban. Chiediamo di mantenere la calma: si nasconde sicuramente nello stesso luogo di Sirius Black, e i Dissennatori stanno facendo il possibile per trovarli. - Al momento dell'esecuzione erano presenti anche due Auror, e attualmente tutta la loro squadra è impegnata nella cattura di questi due pericolosi Mangiamorte. E non siamo i soli ad augurarci che li arrestino presto!"  
  
Gray sentiva una sorta di buco nero nell'anima, e minuto dopo minuto frammenti di intere ore, di giorni, di settimane si aprivano nella sua memoria più recente. Riconosceva perfettamente quella sensazione.  
  
Si sentiva come priva delle ossa e della capacità di pensare a qualsiasi cosa. Stesa su un letto di ferro, in una stanza blindata. Le ombre danzavano minacciose sulle pareti grigio scure. Ogni immagine scorreva a rilento. I suoni erano strascicati e fiacchi. Molte sensazioni erano sparite, o forse le provava ancora, ma non ricordava più che nome avessero.  
  
Immensi baratri neri traboccavano di visioni convulse, senza identità né provenienza.  
  
Ogni volta che girava lo sguardo, la visuale di Gray si distorceva.  
  
I colori non corrispondevano alla realtà. Tutto sembrava affogato in una specie di gelatina violacea. Le iridi di Gray si dilatavano e si restringevano in continuazione, a volte veniva abbagliata dalla luce, a volte non vedeva niente. Tutti i muscoli le facevano male, le ferite ormai vecchie frizzavano e marcivano sulla pelle.  
  
Le labbra erano secche e screpolate, quasi bluastre.  
  
Le sembrava di essere nel delirio di una droga, di un incubo grottesco, di una febbre troppo alta.  
  
Se fosse stata in grado di pensare, non avrebbe potuto comunque riconoscere quella stanza che non aveva mai visto. Ma non le interessava sapere dove fosse, se riusciva a mala pena a ricordarsi chi era. Strinse con tutte le forze che le erano rimaste il ciondolo che portava al collo, dal quale sentiva provenire una strana forza che lentamente, molto lentamente, le entrava nel corpo e fluiva in ogni sua parte.  
  
Era in una posizione piuttosto scomoda, con la pelle a contatto con quel freddo metallo. Avrebbe voluto girarsi ma non riusciva a trovare la forza da nessuna parte. Rimase in quello stato per tanto, tantissimo tempo, non seppe definire esattamente quanto.  
  
Alla fine, riuscì a muoversi, e si sedette. Soltanto quel piccolo movimento apparentemente insignificante le era sembrato uno sforzo al di là delle sue possibilità. Si accorse di avere addosso la bacchetta, come sempre infilata nello stivale, ma non poteva farci nulla, anche senza tentare, sapeva benissimo che non l'avrebbero mai messa lì dentro se ci fosse stato un modo per uscirne con un incantesimo. Per questo le avevano lasciato la bacchetta? Per prenderla in giro o per attirarla in una qualche trappola?  
  
Per il momento Gray non si sognava neanche di uscire. Non ce l'avrebbe fatta. Tuttavia, tentò di raggiungere l'immenso portone sigillato; forse sarebbe riuscita a sentire qualcosa, che le avrebbe fatto capire dove si trovava. Tossendo, barcollò con lentezza esasperante. Raggiunta la porta, non resistette più e si accasciò sul pavimento, battendo i denti a terra. Riuscì a malapena a trascinarsi nell'angolo, lì vicino, cercando di stringersi in sé stessa, per sentire meno freddo. C'era una finestra, minuscola, altissima rispetto al pavimento, e attraverso le sue sbarre Gray riuscì a vedere la notte e la luce di un minuscolo spicchio di luna. Il cielo era rannuvolato, ogni tanto la sua quiete era interrotta da tuoni remoti. Gray non sapeva perché, ma sentiva che quella finestra non era reale.  
  
Aveva un freddo terribile penetrato fin dentro le ossa. Da quella posizione non si sarebbe più mossa, era troppo stanca. Perfino l'energia calda che veniva dal ciondolo sembrava solo un sospiro incerto, lontano.  
  
Non faceva che tossire.  
  
Il dolore si fece così lacerante che, ad un tratto, piegò bruscamente la schiena e vomitò sangue sul pavimento. E accadde altre due, tre, quattro volte. Si stupì di non sentire fame né sete, ma il bisogno di dormire era incontrollabile, contrastato soltanto dal freddo e dal pavimento duro e scomodo.  
  
Un vento ingrato e tagliente cominciò a frusciare per tutta la stanza, che ogni secondo diveniva più immensa, ma Gray intuì che anche quello era un'illusione. Sapeva di essere di molti metri sottoterra.  
  
Ogni tanto le sembrava di sentire delle voci. Sussurravano sommessamente nella sua testa cose che non capiva. Non era Voldemort. Il Marchio non le faceva male neanche un po', ed erano voci troppo dolci. suadenti.  
  
Spiriti evanescenti emersero dal pavimento, accompagnati da piccole e delicate nubi di fumo. Sembravano fate, o piccoli fantasmi, sussurravano.  
  
Erano sagome indistinte, che si perdevano ad ogni soffio di vento, disfacendosi come nuvole nella tempesta. Nubi di farfalle di ogni colore volavano lentamente attorno alla fredda stanza, ma ogni volta il vento le distruggeva, o veniva carbonizzate, finivano la loro vita tra le fiamme. Gli spiritelli continuavano ed emergere, dal soffitto, dalle pareti, dal pavimento, dalla porta. ma in qualche modo morivano dopo pochi secondi.  
  
E ogni volta, grida selvagge, disperate, rimbombavano nella testa di Gray.  
  
Gray non riusciva a pensare a nessun ricordo felice. Non sarebbe mai riuscita ad andarsene di lì, sarebbe morta là dentro, da sola, sarebbe morta di pazzia.  
  
Riconobbe il Bacio dei Dissennatori.  
  
Sapeva che si trattava di quello, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che non avrebbe avuto alcun effetto permanente, non finché avrebbe avuto quella collana. Ma non poteva impedire che, nel frattempo, la disperazione si impossessasse di lei, o si sarebbe senz'altro uccisa prima di aver recuperato le forze.  
  
Estrasse il coltello dalla cintura.  
  
Il sole nacque e morì diverse volte, e Gray continuava a riempirsi di tagli l'avambraccio, le gambe, le spalle. Non avrebbe mai permesso che i Dissennatori potessero finirla in quel modo, anche se ci fossero voluti mille tagli dolorosi: il dolore poteva cancellare l'angoscia. Non sapeva quanto sarebbe rimasta là dentro, ma ancora non aveva fame, e su tutte le ore che erano trascorse, non aveva dormito molto. Doveva essere il quinto giorno quando cadde in uno stato di semi apatia; gran parte del suo cervello dormiva, ma era come se uno solo dei suoi occhi gettasse intorno a sé sguardi inquieti, nel timore che succedesse qualcosa.  
  
Era passato il tramonto quando la porta si aprì, ma Gray non reagì minimamente.  
  
Una striscia, una falciata di luce tremula serpeggiò sul pavimento e si infranse sulla parete opposta. Al di là di quella porta dovevano esserci solo delle torce ad illuminare le stanze. Lo spettro di fioca luce era sormontato dall'ombra di una sagoma umana sottile, dal lungo vestito; si distinguevano bene la bacchetta ben stretta nella mano destra e il pesante cappuccio gettato sulla testa.  
  
La donna avanzò, Gray sentiva i suoi passi echeggiare nel silenzio come un rumore fortissimo, ma non si mosse. Il suo viso era tremendamente pallido, sembrava si potesse quasi vedere cosa c'era sotto. I capelli erano sporchi e spettinati, la sua pelle era macchiata di sangue e coperta di tagli, ormai anche nel viso.  
  
- Ciao, Gray, -  
  
- Bellatrix - soffiò Gray.  
  
- Hai un aspetto magnifico. - disse Bellatrix. - Alzati. Ti stanno aspettando. -  
  
Gray non chiese chi la stava aspettando, si alzò e basta. Aveva la spiacevole sensazione che niente le avrebbe peggiorato ancora le cose, a quel punto.  
  
Realizzò di trovarsi nell'Ufficio Misteri.  
  
L'aveva visto, una volta sola, ma riconosceva bene quel corridoio, quelle porte che giravano. Giravano come la sua testa. Non si era mai sentita male come in quel momento, tranne che una volta, anni prima. E avrebbe preferito non doverlo sperimentare mai più.  
  
Avrebbe potuto succedere qualsiasi cosa senza che lei se ne stupisse; camminarono a lungo per i corridoi dell'ufficio Misteri, e sembravano scendere sempre più in basso, fin quando non raggiunsero una piccola stanza circolare, completamente vuota. Puzzava vagamente di muffa. Le pietre del pavimento sembravano levigate dal troppo camminarci sopra. Undici persone vestite di nero stavano in piedi immobili, voltando le spalle all'entrata, undici persone fra le quali Gray avrebbe dovuto stare.  
  
Gray sentiva l'inconfondibile sensazione di un ricordo che torna in mente all'improvviso, un ricordo molto, molto vecchio.  
  
Intuiva anche che cosa stava per succedere, ma era talmente sprofondata nel vuoto che qualsiasi cosa l'avrebbe lasciata del tutto indifferente. Quando gli undici Mangiamorte sentirono i passi di Bellatrix e Gray avvicinarsi, si voltarono verso la porta, un semplice buco nella parete di roccia, coperto da una tenda semi trasparente color porpora. Gray notò che c'era un piccolo buco al centro del pavimento, ed era così stretto che la tenue illuminazione della stanza non permetteva di vedere cosa c'era oltre.  
  
- Ehi, Brufolo Bill, - salutò Gray in direzione di Rookwood, ma il suo tono non era dei più allegri; una voce strascicata, cadente. Rookwood non la degnò di uno sguardo, ma forse stava cercando di trattenersi dal lanciare un incantesimo.  
  
- Speriamo che il soggiorno ti sia piaciuto, - disse uno dei Mangiamorte.  
  
- Ho qualcosa da ridire a proposito della sistemazione. -  
  
- Di questo non dovrai preoccuparti. - disse Bellatrix - Tra un po' sarà questa, la tua sistemazione, e qualcosa mi dice che ci resterai per sempre. -  
  
I Mangiamorte sghignazzarono sommessamente, era come se avessero avuto paura di svegliare un mostro che dormiva, da qualche parte.  
  
I Mangiamorte si scambiarono qualche sussurro, ogni tanto ghignando in direzione di Gray, ogni tanto lanciandole espressioni di disgusto. Gray si appoggiò al muro per evitare di cadere, cercando di recuperare l'equilibrio, perché le girava veramente troppo la testa, come se fosse appena tornata a terra dopo tre ore di giostra.  
  
- Sai a cosa serve quel foro, Gray? -, disse Malfoy.  
  
- No, non lo so, - rispose Gray - E neanche tu lo sai. -  
  
- Esattamente. - rispose Malfoy, piuttosto contrariato, - Non abbiamo idea di cosa se ne facciano quelli dell'Ufficio Misteri, ma una cosa è certa, ci sarà molto utile. -  
  
Venne interrotto da un grido lacerante che sembrava provenire dalla stanza di sotto, sotto al foro sul pavimento. Erano grida da far stringere il cuore. Si spezzavano, ricominciavano, poi si spezzavano ancora. forse era un uomo che veniva torturato.  
  
Gray mantenne la stessa espressione, ma una leggera ombra di disgusto le rabbuiò gli occhi; i Mangiamorte, invece, ghignavano soddisfatti.  
  
- Si tratta di Avery, - disse Rookwood, - Ed è la punizione che spetta a chiunque osi fornire al padrone le informazioni sbagliate. -  
  
- Al padrone. - sbuffò Gray - Al padrone! Caro e onnipotente padrone! Ma vi sentite quando parlate? -  
  
La sua affermazione non piacque molto ai Mangiamorte, che però rimasero composti senza una minima variazione di espressione.  
  
- Ad Avery è toccata una grande fortuna, un onore, direi, - soggiunse Malfoy, sovrastando le urla, - è proprio l'Oscuro Signore a punirlo, stanotte, ma tu non avrai lo stesso privilegio. - Gray alzò gli occhi al soffitto - Purtroppo è un pessimo compito che devo riservare a me stesso. -  
  
Gray non rispose. Era duro ammetterlo, ma avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non essere lì quella notte. Desiderò con tutta sé stessa di trovarsi ancora nella sua camera, a dormire, che la Umbridge non fosse mai venuta a tirarla fuori per portarla da Silente, anzi, desiderò non aver mai sentito parlare di Voldemort, del Marchio Nero, e dei suoi Mangiamorte.  
  
Ma sapeva che era inutile. Da quella fiammata di esasperazione capì che si stava lentamente riprendendo, sfondando il muro d'apatia che si era creata in quei cinque giorni di prigionia. Non durò a lungo perché, poco dopo, era già tornata come prima, ferma e impassibile, senza più terrore negli occhi, con la sola voglia di farla finita quella notte, e di farla finita in fretta.  
  
Era troppo occupata a fissare nel vuoto per rendersi conto che Malfoy aveva alzato la bacchetta, e che Bellatrix le aveva rubato la sua. Una specie di scossa la attraversò nelle vene, e poi si accasciò a terra. Un grido lacerante le esplose dalle labbra. In un istante sparirono tutte le immagini, i rumori, qualsiasi cosa che avesse intorno, rimase soltanto una specie di bagliore rosso fuoco di fronte ai suoi occhi. Si sentì come se tutte le sue ossa si stessero spezzando. Lo stomaco le si capovolse, il gomito si piegò troppo all'indietro. troppo rapidamente. Ricadde moscio lungo il fianco, con tutto il braccio ciondolante. Gray non riusciva ancora a vedere niente, sentiva soltanto il sangue fluirle rapidamente dalla bocca e dai tagli che sembravano essersi riaperti tutti contemporaneamente.  
  
Dubitava che sarebbe stata in grado di sentire un dolore più feroce di quello. Si sentiva soffocare, come se avesse avuto la gola annodata, come se qualcuno la stesse strozzando. Ancora una volta sentì quel dolore, e fu come se un'infinità di dita ossute la stessero strangolando. Le furono lasciati pochi secondi di quiete, di silenzio assoluto. E poi di nuovo il dolore, ancora una volta, e la sensazione fu quella di spade che le laceravano la pelle più di quanto non avesse già provveduto da sola.  
  
Credeva che sarebbe morta. Intorno a sé le voci le apparivano indistinte, altre volte invece non le sentiva proprio. Tutto era una macchia rossa, e il sangue frizzava ogni volta che tentava di aprire gli occhi. Era ferita dappertutto, sapeva che aveva perso troppo sangue. E il punto in cui giaceva il Marchio Nero, bruciava da far uscire di senno.  
  
- Basta così, - disse una voce.  
  
Era molto diversa da quella degli altri Mangiamorte. Gray rimase sdraiata sul pavimento coperto di sangue, senza curarsi di nulla. Dopotutto la morte era sempre più vicina, e non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché la raggiungesse del tutto.  
  
- Una volta non avresti resistito così tanto, devo dire, - aggiunse la voce, - Anni passati a ribellarti a me, devono averti fatto fare esperienza. -  
  
Era Voldemort.  
  
Non per vederlo Gray avrebbe aperto gli occhi. Non avrebbe sfidato l'immensità infernale che si estendeva dietro le sue palpebre, non per guardare negli occhi, ancora una volta, la causa di anni e anni di dolore insopportabile. La causa della sua diversità rispetto agli altri, la causa di tutti i suoi disagi, la causa della punizione che doveva auto infliggersi ogni volta che il Marchio tentava di emergere. la causa di cinque anni ad Azkaban, e di tutti quelli che aveva ammazzato per suo volere, senza rendersene conto. di coloro che erano morti e a cui lei voleva bene.  
  
La sua mente, ora, era completamente vuota.  
  
E in quel vuoto assoluto, rimbalzava la sola preghiera di morire prima possibile, prima di essergli utile di nuovo, e magari di uccidere qualcuno che lei non avrebbe mai voluto uccidere. Sapeva che non avrebbe opposto nessuna resistenza, in quel momento, se Voldemort avesse voluto controllarla.  
  
Era troppo stanca e debole.  
  
Ci sarebbe voluto poco per distruggere ogni suo volere, anche perché era certa di non avere più nessuna volontà.  
  
- Apri gli occhi, Sara, - disse Voldemort. Gray rimase immobile. - Apri gli occhi, o dovrò aprirteli io stesso. - Gray sapeva che le avrebbe tagliato le palpebre, lo sentiva, lo leggeva nella sua mente tormentata.  
  
Mutilami quanto vuoi.  
  
Non cambierà le cose.  
  
- E finiscila subito di impicciarti, - aggiunse l'Oscuro Signore. Gray non riuscì più a vedere nella mente di Voldemort. La sensazione fu quella di una porta che le veniva chiusa in faccia. Decise di aprire gli occhi. Le sembrò di gettarsi in un baratro sconfinato, ciò che vedeva per qualche minuto non fu corrispondente alla realtà, e poi finalmente i suoi occhi tornarono a vedere quello che realmente avevano davanti.  
  
Il sangue colava nel buco sul pavimento, e solo allora Gray si rese conto che era vagamente in discesa.  
  
Voldemort era davanti a lei. Una figura alta, dalla pelle secca di un grigio chiarissimo, il viso vagamente serpentino, gli occhi rossi e malvagi che sembravano non chiudere mai le palpebre. In mano reggeva un calice piuttosto rozzo, e Gray riusciva solo ad immaginarsi cosa ci fosse dentro. Comunque non aveva molta voglia di pensarci: era piena di ferite e ormai aveva il braccio rotto e la caviglia fratturata.  
  
- Era per impedirti di volare via, - disse Voldemort - Mi sei stata abbastanza di peso, con questa tua abilità dell'Animagus. Sei stata furba a non farti scoprire dal Ministero, altrimenti le mie spie me l'avrebbero detto e sarebbe stato tutto più facile. - Gray avrebbe voluto chiedergli: "che vuoi da me?", ma la mascella non si muoveva. Guardando di nuovo verso Voldemort, si rese conto che il calice che reggeva in mano conteneva un liquido rosso. Gray ora ne era certa, ne sentiva l'odore fin lì, avvertiva la sua fibra. Era sangue. - Il tuo sangue, Sara, proprio così. Si fa presto a leggerti nel pens. - Voldemort corrugò la fronte, ma il viso era così piatto e liscio che il cambiamento si notò ben poco. Anche lui aveva appena avuto la sensazione di una porta che gli si chiudeva di fronte. - Bene, bene, non sei ancora completamente fuori di te. E questo è un bene, perché sto per farti una domanda e sarà l'ultima volta che te la porrò. -  
  
Gray non aveva intenzione di rispondere. Sapeva benissimo qual era la domanda. E visto che stava per morire dissanguata, non vedeva utilità nel rispondere.  
  
- Perché vuoi il mio sangue? - rantolò, cercando di portarlo fuori dal discorso.  
  
- A differenza di qualsiasi altro essere umano, - rispose Voldemort tranquillamente, - Io sono del tutto immune alla maledizione che è stata lanciata anni fa, e so benissimo che questo sangue contiene un potere enorme, un potere antico e inimmaginabile. chissà, se sopravvivrai a stanotte forse un giorno lo scoprirai. oh, dimenticavo. se sopravvivrai, continueremo fin quando non sarai morta. - I Mangiamorte risero sguaiatamente; Voldemort dissimulava un tono di noncurante leggerezza. Ma di colpo la sua espressione si fece seria, e anche i Mangiamorte tacquero. Gray capì che stava per iniziare un altro discorso lunghissimo. e lei voleva soltanto mettere fine a tutto.  
  
Voldemort la guardava fisso. Ma stranamente, anche lui come tanti altri, cercava di evitare di guardarla dritto negli occhi.  
  
- Ho trascorso anni a cercare di controllarti. - esordì, arricciando appena le labbra grigiastre, - Tante volte ti sei trovata nel posto giusto al momento giusto: a Hogwarts, dove avresti potuto uccidere tante persone che mi facevano così scomodo.. Ti sei mai chiesta quanto sforzo abbia impiegato io per tentare di assumere il controllo delle tue azioni? Oh, stavi spesso vicina a Silente, anche se la cosa non ti piaceva. ma eri la sua preferita, naturalmente, una delle poche. gli facevi proprio compassione. il mostro di turno, insomma, l'asociale, il cadavere. un vampiro che non sa mordere. -  
  
Gli occhi di Gray formulavano benissimo la domanda che lei non riusciva a pronunciare.  
  
- Un membro su tre della tua famiglia basava la sua vita sul sangue, e tu, a causa del sangue, non riesci quasi a vivere! Gran bella famiglia la tua. sempre meglio della mia. - e rise amaramente. - Voi Gray eravate maledetti, lo dicono tutti. Tutti un branco di assassini lussuriosi. e se non morivano ad Azkaban si uccidevano tra loro, come un branco di animali. E anche tu non sei stata da meno. Hai fatto fuori i tuoi senza nessuna esitazione. Li odiavi, eh? Per colpa loro sei una Mezzosangue, anziché di sangue puro come tutta la tua famiglia. Poi qualcuno si mise sulle vostre tracce per uccidervi. Come tutte le antiche famiglie pure, non potevano sopportare dei bastardi. c'è chi si limita a diseredarli, ma i Gray no, volevano il sangue, l'omicidio. -  
  
- Ho sempre pensato che tu mi assomigliassi, in qualche modo. L'unica razza che dovrebbe esistere sono i Purosangue, e io lo leggevo nella tua mente, tu odiavi i Mezzosangue almeno quanto me, per averci contaminato la nascita. -  
  
Gray non riusciva a capire i discorso di Voldemort. Di lì a pochi minuti non avrebbe più avuto una goccia di sangue in corpo. E in fondo non le importava di cosa stesse parlando, perché qualsiasi domanda le avesse fatto, non avrebbe fatto in tempo ad ascoltare la risposta: sarebbe morta prima.  
  
- Ma dimenticavo, tu non ricordi niente. -, aggiunse in tono pateticamente infantile.  
  
I Mangiamorte risero in modo rozzo, esagerato, soprattutto Bellatrix.  
  
In effetti neanche loro sapevano di cosa stesse parlando il loro signore, ma conoscevano la terribile maledizione che era stata lanciata quando Gray era fuggita da Azkaban.  
  
- Sai, mi è sempre piaciuta la tua famiglia. Brava gente. Un sangue orgogliosamente perverso. Non potevo non trasformarti in Mangiamorte, no davvero, perché sapevo che, con la giusta pressione, avresti fatto esattamente ciò che volevo. per testare la tua sottomissione, che ero certo fosse completa, tentai di farti uccidere le uniche persone di tutta Hogwarts che non ti trattavano come una squilibrata, ma no, la poverina non poteva uccidere i suoi amici. -  
  
- Te ne sei sorpreso? - riuscì a dire Gray, e non capì come ci fosse riuscita. Ma forse aveva troppo bisogno di parlare, non poteva lasciarlo blaterale senza intromettersi.  
  
- No, naturalmente. Ma avresti mai pensato che ti saresti rifiutata di uccidere anche il mio futuro servo fedele? Poi ci ha pensato lui a riuscire dove tu avevi fallito. -  
  
- Dove vuoi arrivare con questo? - Gray sentiva le parole morirle in bocca prima di terminare la frase. Mangiava l'ultima sillaba di ogni vocabolo, e tossiva con violenza.  
  
- Alla mia domanda, - rispose Voldemort, - che conosci benissimo senz'altro. -  
  
Gray guardò altrove.  
  
Sì, la conosceva bene.  
  
- Quello che voglio dirti è che è inutile che tu ti ribelli. Il Marchio Nero non si può cancellare, e la tua pecca più grande è che sei una feccia per i Mangiamorte: un mio sostenitore non dovrebbe desiderare altro che servire me. Dovrebbe essere il suo scopo, la sua aspirazione, la conclusione di ogni sua ambizione. Però i tuoi obiettivi sono ben diversi. E io non ho bisogno di un servo che non vuole obbedirmi. - Gray continuava a guardare da un'altra parte, aspettando che la morte venisse a prenderla. - Smettila di ribellarti. Cessa di opporti. La tua è una resistenza inutile. Unisciti a me, e quando il mondo intero sarà ai miei piedi, i Mangiamorte saranno gli unici a poterne trarre vantaggio! - Voldemort fissò gli occhi di Gray per istanti tanto lunghi che sembrarono quasi ore.  
  
Ma Gray non accennava a rispondere. Il suo sguardo adesso era fisso sul soffitto, e sembrava così sollevato che non si sarebbe mai creduto avesse subito la Maledizione Cruciatus. Era immobile, floscia, gli occhi beatamente felici.  
  
Voldemort conosceva bene quell'espressione.  
  
- Come immaginavo, - ringhiò Voldemort, lo sguardo severo puntato su Malfoy. Il Mangiamorte si ritrasse, balbettando delle scuse. - Incapace. Sta morendo. -. 


	10. Il Filtro AntiVampiro

10. Il filtro anti-vampiro.  
  
Adesso dalla falsa finestra provenivano gli schianti dei fulmini che abbagliavano la stanza tanto da far male agli occhi. Gray sputò ancora un po' di sangue a terra. Ormai il Bacio dei Dissennatori si era estinto con tutti i suoi effetti collaterali, perché al suo posto c'era un dolore sconfinato che Gray non sarebbe mai riuscita a descrivere, in seguito. Non riusciva a credere che fossero così sadici: l'avevano relativamente curata, tanto da non lasciarla morire troppo in fretta, e l'avevano di nuovo sbattuta lì dentro. Le avevano dato qualcosa di strano da bere, che le aveva completamente fatto passare la fame, ma che le aveva quasi tolto la vista. Lentamente la stava recuperando, ma vedeva tutto eccessivamente scuro - o eccessivamente luminoso.  
  
Doveva farsi venire in mente qualcosa.  
  
Voldemort non si sarebbe accontentato di ucciderla, voleva torturarla fin quando non avrebbe ottenuto la risposta che voleva sentire, insieme al giuramento che non l'avrebbe mai tradito. E Gray non aveva in mente quell'ipotesi.  
  
Non sapeva come avrebbe fatto a scappare prima che venissero di nuovo a prelevarla per torturarla ancora. Era successo altre cinque o sei volte, e non sapeva da quanti giorni era lì dentro. Il braccio non faceva più male ma era ancora rotto, e a causa della caviglia era costretta a zoppicare come un'invalida. Era piena di ferite, e non sopportava più tutto quel sangue che marciva sulla pelle.  
  
Avrebbe voluto addormentarsi e basta, solo dormire, e magari dormire per sempre. ma c'erano ancora tante cose che voleva fare.  
  
Inoltre, aveva scoperto che Voldemort beveva il suo sangue, quasi come se non fosse ancora risorto del tutto.  
  
Sembrava che qualcosa nella sua mente fosse doloroso, lo sfinisse. come se pensasse con due cervelli contemporaneamente.  
  
E Gray sapeva come mai.  
  
Harry era il suo secondo io, era quello che poteva entrargli nella mente. Gray non aveva intenzione di fargli un favore, visto che in tutti quegli anni lei non aveva fatto altro che soffrire a causa sua. Doveva decisamente farsi venire in mente un qualche piano geniale.  
  
- Che diavolo è successo, Bellatrix? -  
  
- E' stata. quella. è stata quella sgualdrina. uno Schiantesimo. è scappata. -  
  
Bellatrix, o almeno una persona che era identica a lei in tutto e per tutto, si trascinava per il corridoio illuminato debolmente dalle torce.  
  
Era ferita, terribilmente ferita, zoppicava e aveva il braccio rotto. Parlava con voce affannosa, e sembrava che sputasse sangue ad ogni parola.  
  
- Ci si può Smaterializzare qui?, - chiese d'un tratto Bellatrix, molto velocemente.  
  
- Perché? -  
  
- Ti ho chiesto se ci si può Smaterializzare. - minacciò la donna.  
  
- S. sì, si può, ma. -  
  
- Grazie dell'informazione, - rantolò Bellatrix.  
  
Il Mangiamorte che parlava con lei sembrava incerto. Non capiva da dove provenisse una domanda così inaspettata.  
  
- Ma perché vuoi saperlo? -  
  
- Per tagliare la corda. -  
  
Bellatrix fece l'occhiolino, ma aveva cambiato la voce, di sicuro in modo intenzionale.  
  
La falsa Bellatrix prese di nuovo la forma di Gray, lentamente, e poi, con un sonoro CRACK!, sparì dalla vista del Mangiamorte, prima che questo potesse anche solo alzare la bacchetta. Gray aveva in mente un solo posto dove - forse - sarebbero stati felici di vederla. In effetti conosceva soltanto Hogwarts, il Ministero della Magia, e il quartier generale a Grimmauld Place.  
  
*  
  
Evidentemente i membri dell'Ordine stavano parlando molto animatamente di qualcosa, perché, quando Gray apparve nella stanza accanto, non la sentirono fino a quando non risuonò il tonfo sordo di lei che si accasciava sul pavimento. Quando l'aveva vista, Molly era vicina allo sfinimento, nel constatare quanto la sua pelle fosse sfigurata dalla tortura.  
  
Fortunatamente si trattava solo di tagli e, dopo una pozione curativa e un bagno, tutto ciò che rimase del sangue secco e delle orrende ferite furono dei tagli sottili sulla pelle, come semplici graffietti; a parte il fatto che il Marchio Nero sembrava risalire da sotto la pelle, e lo faceva così velocemente che la maggior parte dei presenti ne rimasero un po' atterriti.  
  
- Forse ti resterà qualche cicatrice, - aveva detto il signor Weasley.  
  
Gray scrollò le spalle, sapendo che quello non era che l'ultimo dei suoi problemi.  
  
Il braccio rotto, la caviglia e tutte le altre ossa rotte o distorte vennero facilmente curate, anche se la pozione era un po' dolorosa e alquanto disgustosa da bere. Tuttavia, Gray girava ancora con il braccio penzolante da un fazzoletto legato al collo e zoppicava. Se non ci fosse stato Sirius ad aiutarla, avrebbe avuto non pochi problemi nel salire e scendere le scale.  
  
Portava degli occhiali da sole, perché lo strano liquido che le avevano fatto bere all'Ufficio Misteri faceva sì che la luce del sole le desse veramente troppo fastidio.  
  
- Parlando d'altro, - disse Moody - Non è stata una grande idea quella di svignarsela. Adesso sei anche tu ricercata con le peggiori accuse possibili. -  
  
- Non me la sono affatto svignata! - protestò Gray - Ero nell'ufficio di Silente, stavano parlando di sbattermi ad Azkaban e un sacco di altre schifezze, poi non ricordo cos'è successo, ma mi sono ritrovata in una stanza dell'Ufficio Misteri, - rispose senza nemmeno prendere fiato. Era troppo ansiosa di precisare che, per una volta, lei non c'entrava niente.  
  
Le sue parole sembrarono far ammutolire tutti i presenti.  
  
Forse, mentre lei è assente, si erano fatti una serie di ipotesi riguardo a quello che era successo, e sentire la sua dichiarazione le aveva sconvolte tutte quante. Gray non osava immaginarsi cosa fosse successo in sua assenza, anche perché non sapeva neanche quanti giorni fosse rimasta là sotto. Fu la prima cosa che chiese, quel giorno, e la risposta fu - ventidue giorni -.  
  
Gray si sentì mancare e si gettò sulla prima sedia che le capitò a tiro.  
  
- Che è successo a Hogwarts? - chiese Gray.  
  
- Hanno ficcato la Umbridge al posto di Silente, - commentò acidamente Sirius, - E lui sta ancora ad Hogwarts, come ha fatto la professoressa di Divinazione, ma non ha nessun potere. Comunque, in questo modo, ha anche più tempo per venire qui ha informarci di quello che succede.  
  
- Harry e gli altri stanno piuttosto bene -, proseguì - ma il gruppo che hanno formato per Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure è stato scoperto e abolito grazie a quella piattola di Malfoy, e non li hanno buttati fuori solo perché non era ancora uscito l'Editto Scolastico Numero 24. -  
  
- Un altro? -  
  
- Prevede che ogni gruppo sia abolito e che chiunque ne faccia parte senza il suo permesso sia espulso, - spiegò Lupin con voce ancora più acida, passandole un foglio sul quale stava scritto l'Editto Scolastico numero 24.  
  
Gray, per evitare di mangiarsi il pezzo di carta, alzò gli occhi al soffitto sospirando diverse volte. La Umbridge non le era mai andata a genio, ma da quando sosteneva Caramell per buttarla di nuovo ad Azkaban le era ancora meno simpatica. E poi non faceva che sfornare Editti Scolastici; visto che ormai era latitante, Gray considerò l'ipotesi di tornare per un secondo a Hogwarts e assestarle un bel calcio nell'enorme faccione da rospo.  
  
Gray e gli altri parlarono ancora un po' di quello che era successo a Hogwarts e nell'Ordine durante tutti quei ventidue giorni, ma dal tono sbrigativo con il quale la ragazza si sentiva rispondere, capì che tutti volevano parlare di quello che era successo a lei.  
  
- E tu? Che hai combinato? - chiese Tonks sforzandosi di risollevare qualcuno.  
  
- Guarda che non ero in vacanza, - ribatté Gray con un sorriso molto tirato, - Bhe, io non ho fatto niente. Mi hanno tenuta là dentro per tutto il tempo e basta. -  
  
Ancora silenzio.  
  
- Quando sei tornata eri in uno stato tremendo, - disse Sirius, - Che diavolo ti hanno fatto? -  
  
- La Cruciatus, - rispose Gray.  
  
- Per quanti giorni? -  
  
- Sette. -  
  
A quel punto il silenzio calato divenne come una spugna che assorbiva qualsiasi tentativo di parlare. Il fatto che la Maledizione Cruciatus, a uso così ripetuto, non le avesse fatto perdere la ragione o qualcosa del genere, aveva a dir poco dell'incredibile, ma la cosa più strana era che Gray fosse sopravvissuta. Certo, aveva il gomito spezzato, la caviglia fratturata e molte ossa distorte o deformate, soprattutto le costole.  
  
Era stato un puro miracolo che non le avessero forato i polmoni.  
  
- Avrebbero potuto fare di peggio, - disse Gray - Ma Voldemort mi faceva la stessa domanda ogni volta, e non voleva sicuramente uccidermi finché non gli avessi detto di sì. -  
  
- Quale domanda? - disse Moody.  
  
- Le solite cose. Dovevo unirmi a lui e obbedirgli per sempre. -  
  
- E tu che cosa gli hai risposto? -  
  
- Gli ho detto di no. Sempre. Ma non gli è piaciuta come risposta. - Gray notò che gli altri, dal primo all'ultimo, avevano espressioni terrificate o preoccupate, o comunque ansiose. Non che ci fosse da stupirsene, ma le era rimasto addosso gran parte del vuoto che aveva accumulato durante quella prigionia e quelle torture, quando non le importava più di niente, così che aveva perso il concetto di gravità delle situazioni.  
  
- E' chiaro, - concluse Moody, - Voldemort ti ha fatto apparire nell'Ufficio Misteri come ha fatto con Amelia Bones. Abbiamo chiesto a Kingsley, che era presente fra gli Auror che Caramell si era portato dietro: i Dissennatori ti hanno dato quel loro Bacio terribile, e poi tu sei caduta a terra dicendo cose strane. Poi sei scomparsa e al tuo posto era rimasto il Marchio Nero scavato sul pavimento.  
  
- A Harry abbiamo fatto la stessa domanda, e ci ha risposto che il corpo di Bones è scomparso lasciando una macchia di sangue perfettamente identica al Marchio Nero. Quando è apparso anche nel cielo, poi, tutte le colpe sono ricadute stupidamente sui ragazzi, che erano arrivati in ritardo trascinando il corpo di Harry svenuto. Tutti hanno creduto che fosse morto ma, appurato che era vivo, li hanno fatti tornare nei loro dormitori. Poi la Umbridge è stata informata che Amelia Bones era morta: il cadavere era nel suo ufficio, e sulla pelle c'era inciso il tuo nome. Così, era chiaro chi era il colpevole. -  
  
- Ho ucciso Amelia Bones, anche se non sapevo che era lei, - ribatté Gray con foga, - Ma non ho mai scritto il mio nome sulla sua pelle! -  
  
- Lo sappiamo. - disse Lupin. - E' stato Voldemort a portarcela, perché a quanto pare è in grado di condurre i Mangiamorte ovunque lui voglia. Comunque, quella notte c'erano diversi testimoni. Ma a scuola nessuno ci ha creduto, quando hanno cercato di difenderti. -  
  
- .Difendermi? -, ripeté Gray, incerta.  
  
- Soprattutto Hermione, - sorrise Sirius. - Si sentiva veramente in colpa, avresti dovuto vederla. Secondo lei era tutta colpa sua, che non era stata in grado di cavarsela da sola, eccetera. Sembrava stranamente ricreduta dopo che le hai salvato la vita. -  
  
- Comunque io non avrei lanciato il Marchio Nero per aria così imprudentemente. Non lamentarti se sono andati subito tutti da te a scaricare le colpe. - ringhiò Moody, e Sirius lo guardò torvo. Stava per dire qualcosa, quando Gray lo interruppe prima ancora che potesse aprire bocca.  
  
- Bhe, di chi erano, le colpe? Amelia Bones l'ho davvero uccisa io, no? -  
  
- Ma il Marchio Nero era necessario? -  
  
- Non avrebbe cambiato nulla, lo sai. Ormai era fatta. e poi. dobbiamo farlo. -  
  
- Tu e chi? -, incitò Moody, riferendosi a quel "dobbiamo".  
  
- Io. e gli altri. tutti devono sapere che è stato in nome dell'Oscuro Signore. tutti. tutti devono tremare al solo pensiero! Io non tradirò Voldemort! - Gray continuò a fissare i presenti, uno dopo l'altro, con aria convinta e furiosa. Ed eccola, eccola, era tornata. era l'irresistibile voglia di uccidere.  
  
Ma dopo pochi secondi Gray si afflosciò di nuovo sullo schienale della sedia, arrossendo un po'. Si era resa conto che stava delirando.  
  
Per fortuna che esisteva la signora Weasley, la quale fu molto svelta a recuperare la situazione offrendo a Gray qualcosa da mangiare: aveva letto negli occhi di tutti una certa diffidenza. Non era certo che Gray fosse stata "solo" torturata.  
  
E se Voldemort fosse riuscito a portarla, almeno parzialmente, dalla sua parte?  
  
La pausa-biscotto non durò molto, sfortunatamente.  
  
- Emh. Sì. bene, io credo che Gray dovrebbe dormire prima di raccontarci qualcos'altro. - disse il signor Weasley, ma non riuscì a convincere nessuno, a parte sua moglie e Gray, che sarebbe stata decisamente felice di ficcarsi a letto e non toccare l'argomento più a lungo possibile.  
  
- Gray, lo so che è dura, - iniziò Sirius, in tono incoraggiante. Gray gli sorrise molto debolmente, - Ma devi raccontarci tutto quello che è successo laggiù. Non importa che tu ci dica tutto oggi. Ma dobbiamo sapere che cosa ha intenzione Voldemort, o potrebbe farlo di nuovo. -  
  
Gray non sarebbe mai stata convinta che la situazione fosse recuperabile, se fosse stato qualcun altro a dirglielo. Emise un lungo, lunghissimo sospiro, e si preparò a parlare.  
  
C'era un buco nero dal momento in cui era nell'ufficio di Silente a quello in cui si era trovata in quella stanza totalmente fatta di ferro. E anche da allora, ricordava solo l'essenziale. Era doloroso parlarne ancora, era come se per ogni frase una ferita si aprisse di nuovo. Il racconto fu duro e lungo, anche da ascoltare, ma Gray giunse alla conclusione senza un tremito nella voce, imperturbabile, con uno sforzo stoico di mantenere la calma.  
  
- Bhe, Voldemort è stato astuto, - disse Lupin.  
  
- A me era sembrato solo sadico. -  
  
- Secondo me era tutto collegato. Ha spedito a Hogwarts due Mangiamorte ai quali in fondo Gray avrebbe potuto tenere testa. Amelia Bones era sicuramente la più scarsa, a meno che non si sia fatta scoprire di proposito. Ma ne dubito. Per evitare che tu leggessi le loro menti, Voldemort avrà soltanto dato loro l'ordine di portargli Harry senza fare domande. Se il piano fosse fallito, Voldemort avrebbe ottenuto Harry, qualsiasi cosa volesse fare, ma visto che il piano è riuscito. bhe, è successo quello che è successo. -  
  
- Ho capito, - disse Gray - Quando Bones è morta l'ha fatta apparire al Ministero con la prova evidente che ero stata io! I Dissennatori mi avrebbero indebolito abbastanza perché lui potesse convincermi a fare quello che voleva senza sforzarsi troppo, e nel frattempo aveva buona possibilità che Silente perdesse la sua autorità a scuola, e quindi anche quelle poche persone che ancora gli credevano. -  
  
Lupin annuì.  
  
Era l'ipotesi più plausibile, anzi, sembrava assolutamente certo che fosse andata così.  
  
Sembrò che tutti, nella stanza, pensassero simultaneamente alla stessa cosa: se Voldemort aveva così tanto bisogno che Gray stesse dalla sua parte, niente gli impediva di trasportarla di nuovo nell'Ufficio Misteri. Ma avrebbe potuto farlo già da molto tempo. Forse voleva aspettare un momento in cui tutti abbassavano la guardia, ma doveva sapere che, ora che erano al corrente di tutto, se Gray fosse sparita sarebbero andati tutti a cercarla. Era molto più probabile che Voldemort potesse eseguire quel trucchetto soltanto con chi era debole - o morto.  
  
- Devo dire che a volte sei un genio, - disse Gray con aria allegra.  
  
- Grazie, - rispose Lupin, sorridendo.  
  
- Bhe, adesso basta! - sbottò Molly Weasley.  
  
- Non ha tutti i torti, - la appoggiò Tonks - Forse è meglio se andiamo a letto, ormai è notte fonda e siamo tutti stanchi. -  
  
Lo sguardo di Gray era un libro aperto: non vedeva l'ora di andare a letto, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a dormire. Si accontentava di stare sdraiata sulla prima superficie morbida che toccava da più di venti giorni.  
  
I primi raggi dell'alba ormai si erano estinti: un livido sole invernale, altissimo e piccolo nel cielo, faceva risplendere la neve di un bianco accecante per tutta Grimmauld Place.  
  
La stanza dove Gray dormiva con Sirius, invece, era totalmente immersa nell'oscurità, perché le pesanti tende erano tirate e impedivano ai raggi solari di passare, a parte per una minuscola striscia. Gray era sveglia; rannicchiata contro Sirius, che dormiva come un sasso, preferiva dare il più possibile le spalle alla finestra. Nonostante fosse ancora immersa nell'assopimento, era abbastanza sveglia per sentire dei passi leggeri che, passando accanto al letto, facevano scricchiolare appena le travi del pavimento. Aprì gli occhi con uno sforzo indicibile, in tempo per rendersi conto che Kreacher puntava dritto alle tende.  
  
Sembrava avere intenzione di aprirle.  
  
- No. aspetta. - mugugnò, insonnolita, ma evidentemente Kreacher non le aveva nemmeno prestato attenzione.  
  
- Kreacher deve aprire le tende, - disse con voce monotona, come di una scusa che si era preparato da chissà quanto tempo - Il padrone dice che la casa è buia. Kreacher apre le tende. - e poi aggiunse, convinto che nessuno lo sentisse - .ah, la mia povera padrona, se sapesse, se sapesse, cosa direbbe, la casa, la sua bellissima casa, infestata di mostri di ogni tipo, ah, come piangerebbe, la mia povera padrona. -  
  
E intanto stava per aprire le tende.  
  
- Lasciale così, Kreachie, per favore. - implorò Gray sforzandosi di essere gentile, ma intanto, come l'elfo domestico, anche lei corredava tutto questo da insulti tremendi di ogni tipo, in direzione di Kreacher. - Quell'ammasso di unghie marcite. -  
  
- Kreacher apre le tende. Kreacher vive per servire il padrone e i suoi ospiti. -  
  
- No, Kreacher (stupido mostro), aspetta, per favore, aspetta che mi alz. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! -  
  
Troppo tardi: un'abbagliante falciata di luce aveva invaso la stanza, e Gray continuava a urlare. A lei si unì la signora Black, che sparò a tutta velocità una collezione di insulti da far rabbrividire chiunque. Ormai Sirius era completamente sveglio.  
  
Gray si seppellì sotto le coperte, cercando di non guardare la luce.  
  
- Kreacher! Chiudi quella finestra! -  
  
- Kreacher non può chiudere la finestra, padrone, la finestra è già chiusa. -  
  
- Hai capito cosa intendevo! Rimetti - le - tende - come - erano! -  
  
Kreacher, biascicando ingiurie e imprecazioni a non finire, si avviò a chiudere la tenda, e poi uscì a tutta velocità dalla stanza. Una volta che fu tornata l'oscurità, Molly si era già fiondata nella stanza per vedere cosa stava succedendo.  
  
- Mio Dio, cosa sono queste urla? -  
  
- Kreacher, - rispose Sirius sprezzante, e poi diede un colpetto alla spalla di Gray, ancora appallottolata sotto le coperte - Puoi riemergere, adesso -  
  
Gray, lentamente, come se avesse voluto assicurarsi che tutta la stanza era veramente buia, si sedette sul letto. Aveva uno sfregio sulla pelle del viso, dove la luce l'aveva colpita.  
  
- Bhe. venite giù. - disse la signora Weasley, esitante - C'è il professor Piton. -  
  
- Deciditi - disse Sirius - Veniamo giù o c'è Piton? -  
  
- Non fare lo sciocco, - si stizzì la signora Weasley - Ha un messaggio per Gray da parte di Silente. -  
  
- Mh-m. - annuì Gray, prima di tirarsi su molto di malavoglia.  
  
Gray notò che la casa era completamente affogata nella penombra. Tutte le tende erano tirate e, dove esse lasciavano spazio a qualche spiraglio, c'erano stati messi fogli di pergamena, o quant'altro potesse coprire. Un vecchio mantello del padre di Sirius era stato usato allo scopo, per tappare un buco nelle tende piuttosto grande, ma Kreacher era riuscito a trafugarlo e nasconderlo nella sua tana. Non c'era un solo membro dell'Ordine in giro, a parte loro, e Piton che li aspettava al piano più basso.  
  
Gray si chiese come mai un simile mortorio, ma in fondo ne fu sollevata, perché non aveva nessuna voglia di farsi venire qualche altra lesione sulla pelle. Una volta scese le scale il vedere Piton sulla porta, con molta fretta di uscire, fu una buona notizia: significava che non aveva intenzione di trattenersi a lungo.  
  
- 'Ngiorno, - disse Gray, ma il suo saluto era rivolto più che altro a Molly.  
  
- Vedo che sei già avanti con le rughe, - disse Piton, acidamente.  
  
- Ho detto "buongiorno", non "cazzate in ordine sparso". -  
  
Piton sollevò la testa, come se volesse vederli bene entrambi. I suoi occhi erano fessure, più che sufficienti a lasciar fuggire un odio smisurato.  
  
- Vedo che questa casa sta diventando un covo di latitanti, - disse, e poi gettò uno sguardo allo scrittoio tarlato e traballante, - oltre che di schifezze assortite. Come vanno le pulizie? - Sirius sembrava avere una voglia tremenda di appenderlo al soffitto legato per i piedi. Gray aveva più o meno gli stessi intenti, ma era talmente assonnata che non avrebbe messo in pratica la sua idea tanto facilmente.  
  
- Vanno benissimo. - rispose Sirius - ma con tutto l'unto che hai nei capelli dovremo ricominciare da capo. -  
  
Gray soffocò una risata, e la signora Weasley cominciò a guardare Sirius con aria bieca.  
  
- Bene, - disse Gray, cercando di apparire seria, - Molly ha detto che Silente. -  
  
- Non esporti per nessun motivo alla luce del sole. - disse Piton asciutto.  
  
- È. è questo che voleva dirmi? -  
  
- Sì. -  
  
- Ma perché? -  
  
- Potevo anche evitare di dirtelo, e mi sarei fatto un gran favore. ma Silente ha insistito perché tu lo sapessi. Non appena un raggio di luce solare toccherà la tua pelle questa comincerà a sfregiarsi, e poi si polverizzerà. -  
  
Gray deglutì.  
  
- E quanto ci vuole perché. mi polverizzi? -  
  
- Abbastanza da rendersene conto. - rispose seccamente Piton.  
  
- Che cavolo dici, Piton? Non è un mica vampiro! - sentenziò Sirius, e Piton lo guardò con uno sconfinato ribrezzo. La signora Weasley era tornata ai fornelli, e solo di tanto in tanto faceva ritorno nella stanza dove i tre stavano parlando. Gray fissava con aria preoccupata i piccolissimi spiragli di luce che trasparivano dalle fenditure delle tende e delle pergamene incollate sui vetri.  
  
- Stamattina, quando quella creatura servile ha aperto le tende, Gray ha guardato la luce per qualche secondo, e questo è il ripugnante risultato. -  
  
- Ti riempirei di botte, se la cosa non mi facesse schifo. - sibilò Gray.  
  
Piton non le badò.  
  
- Che ti hanno dato da bere all'Ufficio Misteri? -  
  
- Una schifezza. - disse Gray - Mi ha quasi accecato, però era una specie di pozione curativa. Non ha funzionato tanto, comunque. -  
  
- Ti ha accecato? Cioè, vedevi troppa luce? -  
  
- Sì -  
  
A quel punto, tutti tacquero.  
  
Sembravano tutti e tre persi in strani ragionamenti, ma Piton era quello che rimuginava più di tutti. Intanto, Kreacher continuava a togliere tutti i cimeli dai Black dalle finestre, convinto che nessuno lo sentisse. Ovviamente non era così, ma erano fin troppo esasperati dall'elfo domestico per dargli ordini.  
  
- Hanno senz'altro mescolato una debole pozione curativa ad una pozione Anti-Vampiro. Strano che tu non ci sia arrivata. Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più da "una delle migliori studentesse di Silente." - disse Piton.  
  
Gray alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
  
- La pozione Anti-Vampiro, - disse, gelida - serve per rendere i Vampiri diurni, o i mezzi vampiri, sensibilissimi alla luce solare, visto che normalmente non lo sono. La usano i cacciatori di vampiri per stanarli. Quindi, non poteva trattarsi di una pozione del genere, perché non sono né un vampiro diurno né un mezzo vampiro. -  
  
- Per tua informazione, - sibilò Piton, - ho svolto delle ricerche e non esiste nessun altra pozione che causi quei sintomi. E su un essere umano normale, la pozione Anti Vampiro è un veleno mortale. -  
  
- Ah. -  
  
Gray non fu capace di dire altro.  
  
Cercò di ripensare con tutte le sue forze a quello che le aveva detto Voldemort quando l'aveva torturata la prima volta, ma le ci sarebbe voluto moltissimo tempo e soprattutto silenzio per potersi concentrare. I discorsi affioravano sconnessi nella sua mente, non avevano senso, a volte erano a mala pena percettibili. e quando le sembrava di ricordare, un qualsiasi insignificante rumore faceva scappare via tutto quello che era riuscita a ricordarsi. - Bhe, non è possibile. - concluse, seppure poco convinta. Piton alzò le sopracciglia.  
  
- Bene, allora. Là dentro c'è ancora un Molliccio, non è vero? - chiese, fissando lo scrittoio, e la signora Weasley annuì con la testa tremolante. Piton non fece una piega e si preparò ad aprire il vano cavo dello scrittoio. Gray e Sirius avevano già la mano sulla bacchetta, non tanto per affrontare il Molliccio, quanto piuttosto perché non sapevano cosa avesse intenzione di fare Piton. - Scansati, Black. Voglio che lei affronti il Molliccio. - aggiunse, fissando Gray con aria di sfida, anche se evitava accuratamente i suoi occhi rossi.  
  
Gray alzò le spalle, dubbiosa ma rassegnata, ed estrasse la bacchetta da uno dei suoi stivali. Non era affatto felice di affrontare le sue paure sotto gli occhi di Sirius, ma a dire la verità il fatto che Piton avesse quell'espressione la preoccupava ancora di più: sembrava quasi che si immaginasse la forma che avrebbe assunto il Molliccio dinanzi a lei. Non ebbe il tempo di leggergli la mente, comunque: Piton aprì lo scrittoio e si fece subito indietro.  
  
La bacchetta pronta, tesa verso la creatura, si aspettava qualcosa come un Dissennatore, o il cadavere di qualcuno a cui voleva bene, o qualsiasi altra tragedia: invece no.  
  
Il Molliccio aveva preso la forma del sole. Era ora una piccola sfera luminosissima, grande come una pallina da tennis. Era solo un'imitazione, così Gray non ne rimase infastidita. ma scoprì di esserne semplicemente terrorizzata.  
  
Per qualche istante ne fu rapita: ma poi, ricordandosi che Piton evidentemente la stava fissando con aria di scherno, e che Sirius era poco dietro di lei, puntò la bacchetta contro il piccolo disco dorato, e gridò: - Riddikulus! -  
  
Ci vollero due tentativi prima che il Molliccio fosse completamente sparito.  
  
Gray era troppo scossa, aveva troppi pensieri, ipotesi, domande, supposizioni a vorticarle nella testa, e le tornò la voglia di andare a letto e dormire fino al giorno dopo. Alla fine, un secchio d'acqua apparve sotto il piccolo disco dorato, che vi piombò dentro con un buffo PLOP!, e si spense sfrigolando.  
  
Sirius non aveva detto una parola, ma le poso la mano sulla spalla, stringendola sempre di più. La signora Weasley tornò in cucina, decisa a non uscire finché Piton non se ne fosse andato: sull'espressione di quest'ultimo era dipinta una strana, cupa soddisfazione.  
  
- Nelle tue vene c'è sangue di vampiro, che ti piaccia o no. Il filtro si esaurirà fra poco più di una settimana. - concluse Piton con aria fredda, pronto ad andarsene - Ma visto che ora sei ricercata, non avrai problemi a sigillarti per tutto il tempo in questa topaia. -  
  
- Aspetta un attimo! - Gray non riuscì a fermarlo: Piton se n'era già andato.  
  
La signora Weasley evitava i commenti, Kreacher continuava a mettere in salvo preziosi cimeli della famiglia Black, e la madre di Sirius tornò a strepitare.  
  
Suo figlio e Gray, invece, erano muti come tombe.  
  
- Meglio che. che andiamo a tappare tua madre, - disse Gray per cambiare discorso. - Già. - rispose Sirius, che in realtà pensava a ben altro, - Andiamo. -  
  
Silente li aveva informati di tutto quello che era successo, e che a sua volta gli era stato riferito dai membri dell'Ordine della Fenice. Il che era stato difficile a causa della circospezione con la quale la Umbridge pattugliava i corridoi.  
  
Adesso Harry, Ron ed Hermione erano al corrente di cosa era accaduto in quei venti giorni o poco più, anche se si era trattato di un discorso molto nebuloso, dato che neanche Gray ricordava molto bene. Quello che non sapevano era che Gray aveva omesso dei particolari che aveva scoperto tirandosi fuori i ricordi dalla testa, dopo la visita di Piton a Grimmauld Place.  
  
- Devo andare a Hogsmeade. - Molly Weasley stava dirigendo i piatti che si lavavano da soli, grazie alla bacchetta magica, ma dopo quell'affermazione le caddero quasi tutti. I tre avevano appena finito di mangiare, e di lì a poco sarebbero tornati anche gli altri membri dell'Ordine. Sirius guardo Gray con un'espressione decisamente perplessa.  
  
- Sei impazzita? - strepitò la signora Weasley - Oh, certo che sei impazzita! Non c'è altra spiegazione! Ti stanno cercando, Gray, capisci? Sei latitante! Se ti trovano ti sbattono ad Azkaban! -  
  
- Non c'è nessun Dissennatore a Hogsmeade, sono fuori controllo del Ministero. -  
  
- Questo non è un buon motivo per scherzare col fuoco! -  
  
Sirius sembrava di tutt'altro avviso. - Non ci vai da sola. -  
  
- Quante storie. Non ho cinque anni! -  
  
- Ti comporti come se li avessi! - intervenne Molly, esasperata.  
  
- Andiamo, Molly. Dopo quello che ha sentito, dovrà. - Gray gli lanciò un'occhiata che parlava da sola, e Sirius ammutolì all'istante.  
  
- Non capisco cosa ci sia da fare a Hogsmeade, - obiettò la signora Weasley, tentando di dissuaderla. In effetti non aveva la più pallida idea del motivo che spingeva Gray ad andare fin laggiù, a rischio di essere trovata.  
  
- Sono cose personali, Molly, - rispose Gray, stranamente mite. Sembrava essersi improvvisamente addolcita, ma evidentemente era così, quando cercava di convincere qualcuno a darle retta.  
  
- D'accordo, d'accordo, niente in contrario, Silente se la prenderà con voi, - concluse infine la signora Weasley - Ma come pensate di andarci? Il Nottetempo e qualsiasi altro mezzo pubblico è perfetto se volete essere arrestati. Non potete Materializzarvi perché anche Hogsmeade e protetta, dopo gli ultimi avvenimenti. Inoltre tu non puoi esporti alla luce solare, cara, o resterai carbonizzata. Cosa pensate di fare? -  
  
Gray affondò in una serie convulsa di ragionamenti, dalla quale Sirius si sbrogliò molto prima di lei.  
  
- Una Passaporta, - disse.  
  
- Qui non ce ne sono, - ribatté, sollevata, la signora Weasley.  
  
- Ma possiamo crearla. Dammi un oggetto qualsiasi, Molly, - sorrise Gray, evidentemente divertita dall'espressione della donna, alla quale stavano ribattendo colpo su colpo. La signora Weasley le passò una pentola, la prima cosa che le capitava a tiro. Gray sollevò la bacchetta, puntandola contro la stoviglia, e disse: - Portus. - La pentola si illuminò di azzurro e poi tornò come prima: era diventata una Passaporta.  
  
- No, no, no! - gridò la signora Weasley - Non potete farlo, per favore, siate prudenti una volta tanto, se il Ministero lo scopre. oh, Cielo, non oso immaginarlo. volete caricarvi di accuse ragionevoli quando ne avete abbastanza di irragionevoli!? -  
  
I due non la ascoltarono.  
  
- Bhe, sarà meglio che vada a cambiarmi, - disse Gray, volando su per le scale.  
  
In un attimo tornò giù con la sua lunghissima e attillata giacca di pelle, ma non si era limitata a gettarsela sulle spalle come al solito: l'unica parte di pelle visibile era il suo viso, a parte gli occhiali da sole dalle lenti marroncine. Aveva degli stivali di pelle di drago, dei guanti di stoffa, e un maglione rosso scuro a collo alto, talmente lungo che copriva benissimo i pantaloni a vita bassa, dai quali ciondolavano numerose catene. La bacchetta magica era infilata nella cintura dalle lunghe borchie acuminate.  
  
- Direi che possiamo andare, - concluse, mentre Molly la guardava con occhi supplichevoli, che sembravano implorarla di non fare pazzie.  
  
Gray si gettò in testa il cappuccio della giacca, che era così lungo da farle ombra a tutto il viso. A quanto pareva, voleva essere assolutamente sicura che il sole non la incenerisse. Ma visto che anche da corvo aveva gli stessi punti deboli, non aveva altra scelta che girare in forma umana, dato che in quel modo era molto più semplice coprirsi. Molly si comportava un po' come Kreacher perché, mentre era ai fornelli, mormorava chissà cosa. Sirius e Gray si sorrisero e non ci badarono.  
  
- Sembri un Dissennatore, - disse Sirius.  
  
Gray rispose con una risata acida, sillabando un "grazie" piuttosto sarcastico.  
  
Toccarono la Passaporta diretta a Hogsmeade, e sparirono, un attimo prima che il campanello suonasse e gli altri membri dell'Ordine entrassero. Molly preferì non dire niente fin quando non le fu chiesto, e a quel punto le toccò spiegare che i due avevano creato una Passaporta e se n'erano andati.  
  
- Se ne sono andati? - latrò Moody - SONO IMPAZZITI! -  
  
- E' quello che ho detto anch'io, - disse la signora Weasley - ma non mi hanno ascoltata. Gray ha detto che era una cosa personale, che tanto non c'erano Dissennatori a Hogsmeade, e si è vestita pesantissima perché la luce non la polverizzasse. -  
  
- Polverizzasse? - scandì Lupin incredulo.  
  
- Sì, - disse Molly, in tono moscio, - Stamattina è arrivato il professor Piton con un messaggio dal professor Silente, dopo che voi siete andati via. Ha detto che Gray aveva bevuto una pozione Anti Vampiro, e adesso è pericolosissimo per lei mettersi a contatto della luce solare. stamattina Kreacher le ha aperto le tende in faccia e le si è contorta tutta la pelle.. era orribile. certo, è passato. dopo un paio d'ore, però. insomma. e poi il professor Piton ha detto che Gray nelle vene ha sangue di vampiro, prima di andarsene senza aggiungere altro. Povera ragazza, era un po' scossa. e Sirius ha voluto accompagnarla. -  
  
- Bhe, sono mesi che non esce. -  
  
- Silente avrà avuto le sue ragioni per proibirglielo! Quei due mi ricordano Fred e George! -  
  
Nessuno poté darle torto, ma convennero che, se fossero andati a cercare i due, avrebbero attirato l'attenzione, e non era proprio il caso. Inoltre a Hogsmeade tutti conoscevano Lupin, e sapevano altrettanto bene il motivo per cui aveva dato le dimissioni due anni prima.  
  
Non potevano far altro che avvisare Silente e sperare che non si verificasse il peggio. 


	11. Tombe d'Ambra

11. Tombe d'Ambra.  
  
Per gli abitanti di Hogsmeade non era certo un particolare anomalo vedere persone strane dalle loro parti; probabilmente nessuno fece caso alla ragazza che giunse di lì a poco sulla strada principale accompagnata da un grosso cane nero. Sembrava che facesse di tutto per non farsi vedere, infatti non c'era un centimetro della sua pelle che fosse libero dai vestiti, o dai guanti, o dai capelli. La neve caduta era stata del tutto spalata a riunita ai bordi della strada, dove si stava lentamente sciogliendo: era giunta la seconda metà di marzo, e il sole splendeva già luminoso come d'estate. Non era altrettanto caldo, naturalmente, ma il riverbero era così forte che Gray abbassò ancora di più la testa. Conosceva a memoria Hogsmeade, ma se non fosse stato per quello, non avrebbe mai trovato la strada giusta per la Stamberga Strillante tenendo lo sguardo così fisso al suolo.  
  
Pur non trattandosi del fine settimana, la strada principale era affollata di gente. I alcuni negozi o uffici, come quello Postale, la fila di persone era così lunga che usciva dalla porta.  
  
Dovettero fare un bel pezzo di strada, perché erano arrivati dalla parte opposta rispetto alla loro direzione: la Stamberga Strillante. Non lo avevano detto ad alta voce a Grimmauld Place, ma entrambi sapevano bene che la maggior parte dei dubbi di Gray erano rivolti a quella casa in rovina, e ai suoi ritratti.  
  
Ed eccola lì, la Stamberga Strillante, stagliata contro il cielo livido.  
  
Accertandosi con circospezione che nessuno li vedesse, Gray e Sirius passarono senza difficoltà dalle inferriate altissime e sbilenche che cingevano la villa. Un tempo dovevano essere state dipinte di verde metallico, ma ora che la vernice si era scrostata, erano solo dei pali di ferro, sghembi e neri come quelli di un vecchio cimitero. Il cancello cigolava e sbatteva, nonostante non tirasse un alito di vento, ma era ben chiuso da innumerevoli catenacci e lucchetti, forse dal giorno in cui Harry era stato visto mentre entrava.  
  
Il giardino era una ammasso di sterpaglie incolte, e gli alberi rinseccoliti marcivano nei loro friabili tronchi. I loro rami sembravano le dita di uno scheletro.  
  
Un tempo quel giardino doveva essere stato bellissimo: una scalinata fatta interamente d'ambra emergeva dalla terra, e conduceva di fronte alla porta d'ingresso. Negli scalini, tuttavia, c'erano incastonate delle tibie umane: sembravano galleggiare in un blocco di miele.  
  
Gray e Sirius girarono intorno alla villa fin quando non furono sul retro. Gray puntò la bacchetta contro la parete e uno squarcio vi si aprì silenziosamente. Una volta che i due furono dentro, Gray pronunciò un altro incantesimo e l'apertura di richiuse.  
  
Erano in una stanza di cui era impossibile identificare l'uso: i mobili erano gettati sul pavimento in modo disordinato, oppure erano così polverosi e avvolti di lanose ragnatele che era impossibile definire cosa fossero. Si distingueva con chiarezza soltanto un vecchio pianoforte, con ancora lo spartito posato sul leggio, e mezzo divorato dagli insetti. Un topo sgusciò fuori dal pianoforte in un gran rumoreggiare di vecchie corde.  
  
Di colpo, il pianoforte e la stanza intera, apparvero così come dovevano essere stati tanto, tanto tempo prima. La stanza era molto luminosa, ma stranamente tutta quella luce non dette alcun fastidio a Gray. La finestra era grandissima, aperta, e tutto il vento piacevole dell'estate entrava, accarezzando la pelle. Sirius era scomparso.  
  
Numerosi tappeti enormi e ben lavorati giacevano sul pavimento, e altrettanti quadri e arazzi riempivano le pareti, affiancati da diplomi, medaglie, coppe, pezzi di pergamena e ritagli di giornale importanti, tutti incorniciati, come in una sala trofei. Un grosso serpente si attorcigliava sornione su un pezzo di legno di un marroncino chiarissimo, lisciato e lucidato. Una donna aprì la porta, Gray avvertì lo scattare della maniglia. era una bellissima donna, dai capelli corvini lucenti, che le cadevano sulle spalle in tanti morbidi boccoli. Aveva degli sfavillanti occhi, rossi come il fuoco, sottili e un po' malvagi, identici a quelli di Gray.  
  
Indossava un elegante vestito dal lungo strascico. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle, poi si sedette al pianoforte, e le sue dita sottili iniziarono una melodia molto strana . Gray sentiva i suoi sensi intorpidirsi.  
  
- Gray? - La ragazza sentì che Sirius le scrollava la spalla.  
  
Si girò verso di lui con aria spaesata. - Cosa c'è? -  
  
- "Cosa c'è"? Penso che tu stessi praticamente dormendo in piedi! Lo sai che non devi metterti a fissare qualcosa, qua dentro. -  
  
Gray guardò il pianoforte con aria sconsolata, e poi si girò per osservare tutta la stanza. I tappeti giacevano arrotolati in un angolo, mezzi mangiucchiati e consumati, gli arazzi erano spariti oppure mezzi distrutti. Il tronco dove stava il serpente marciva sul pavimento. Il pianoforte era fasciato di polvere di abbandono, non c'era traccia della donna dagli occhi rossi, né della sua struggente melodia. - Penso di aver visto. -, farfugliò Gray.  
  
Sirius stava per uscire, ma si fermò. - Che cosa? -  
  
- Io. forse. - si guardò intorno, perplessa e sbigottita. - Scilla. -  
  
Continuarono a girare per la casa. Era sufficientemente buia per consentire a Gray di togliersi il cappuccio e gli occhiali da sole.  
  
- Per cosa siamo venuti, in particolare? - si decise a chiedere Sirius, che in fondo non sapeva bene che cosa stesse cercando Gray in un posto come quello.  
  
- Non lo so. - rispose Gray, ma si affrettò ad aggiungere: - dopo che Piton mi ha detto questa cosa dei vampiri, ho cercato di tirarmi fuori i ricordi dalla testa. e insomma, non ci ho capito molto, erano confusi. hai mai la certezza lampante che devi fare una cosa, subito? Che troverai tutte le risposte che vuoi? - Sirius annuì, e Gray scrutò l'immensa volta del salotto simile ad una cattedrale, con due o tre pianerottoli che giravano intorno alle pareti. - Io ho avuto la certezza assoluta che dovevo venire qui. E poi quella donna. - Gray tornò col pensiero alla donna che suonava il pianoforte, poco prima, in quella strana stanza col serpente e i trofei. - Dovunque guardo, vedo la villa che era un tempo... e mi sembra quasi che. - ma si immobilizzò. Non riusciva ad andare avanti. Si era lasciata trasportare, con la sgradevole sensazione di avere appena detto una stupidaggine.  
  
Non ci volle molto perché anche il salotto cominciasse a parlarle, a raccontare qualche altra storia. Sirius sembrava non farci caso, come se si fosse già abituato. Sembrava avere intuito che quella casa aveva un valore specifico nell'anima di Gray, ma non riusciva a capire perché. Gray era immobile, con lo sguardo svagato, al centro dell'enorme salotto. Sirius, cercando di non fissare troppo lo sguardo su uno stesso punto, si guardava intorno con diffidenza: quel posto lo faceva sentire stranamente a disagio e, in qualche modo, gli ricordava la casa a Grimmauld Place. Anche nel suo abbandono aveva un'ombra di magnificenza che la casa dei Black non aveva: forse perché non era mai stata veramente disabitata, mentre dentro la Stamberga Strillante vivevano soltanto i demoni della famiglia. E un edificio abbandonato aveva sempre un'aria diversa rispetto a quella di un posto dove vive un solo elfo domestico con un quadro isterico.  
  
Sirius avrebbe preferito non trovarsi in quella stanza. Accidentalmente, i suoi occhi aveva indugiato troppo a lungo su una finestra inchiodata, e questo bastò perché gli spiriti della famiglia deceduta lo assalissero di nuovo.  
  
Era ancora più buio. Era notte. Fuori nevicava e c'era un freddo terribile. C'erano cinque persone in quel salotto e, dal modo in cui si guardavano intorno, sembravano tutti molto ansiosi. Quattro di loro sembravano avere circa quindici anni, e un'altra, una ragazza, sembrava più piccola di almeno due anni. L'allegria era quella di un funerale, e anche senza che qualcuno parlasse, la tensione vibrava nell'aria trasportando un presagio fatale.  
  
Un ragazzo dai capelli neri e arruffati scrutò oltre una fessura delle travi che inchiodavano il portone, cercando di arrivare con lo sguardo in lontananza nonostante la neve ostacolasse la visuale. Vide quello che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.  
  
Scosse la testa, ritraendosi immediatamente.  
  
- Stanno arrivando, - disse, in un soffio appena percettibile.  
  
La ragazza dai lunghi capelli fulvi e gli occhi rosso sangue emise un gemito disperato.  
  
Sirius sentì uno schiaffo sulla nuca, e quando si voltò, era di nuovo nella penombra pomeridiana. Erano solo in due, e Gray gli aveva appena sferrato un sonoro pattone.  
  
- Sei impazzita? -  
  
- Non ti svegliavi! - si giustificò Gray - Ti ho chiamato due volte. -  
  
Sirius si era svegliato di colpo, e così i ricordi di quello che aveva visto erano ancora troppo freschi per comportarsi con naturalezza, ma si sentì quasi sollevato nel notare che Gray aveva negli occhi lo stesso senso di spossatezza.  
  
- Che hai visto? - chiese Gray.  
  
- Nulla. - mentì Sirius, - E tu? -  
  
- Dobbiamo trovare i sotterranei. - rispose Gray con fermezza tale che Sirius non osò dubitare che quella casa avesse dei sotterranei.  
  
Esplorarono ogni piano e ogni angolo nel tentativo di trovare una scala o un passaggio segreto che conducesse sottoterra, ma la loro ricerca fu lunga e inutile. Il sole era sempre alto nel cielo, e splendeva molto più di prima. Gray disse a Sirius che aveva avuto la visione di un uomo che diceva di seppellire i mezzosangue nei sotterranei, e lo diceva con una perversa soddisfazione, come di un peso fastidioso che viene finalmente rimosso. Gray aveva sentito i nomi dei Mezzosangue che dovevano essere sepolti nelle viscere della casa, ed era certa che le suonassero fin troppo familiari.  
  
Gray si appoggiò ad un vecchissimo armadio pieno zeppo di armi, che sembrava l'unico mobile a tenersi in piedi saldamente. Forse perché non era affatto di legno pregiato, come tutti gli altri nella casa, ma di pietra, colorata in modo che somigliasse al mogano. In basso aveva una fila di statuette di pietra che raffiguravano dei teschi umani privi di mandibola. Uno sembrava avere delle narici fin troppo rotonde e dilatate, ed era orientato verso l'alto anziché verso il basso come gli altri.  
  
Gray inizialmente non ci fece caso, ma poi si abbassò per guardarlo meglio. In effetti sembrava anche un po' troppo liscio e di fattura diversa. Pareva quasi che fosse stato aggiunto in seguito, ma se non ci si faceva bene attenzione era impossibile scorgerlo. Gray chiamò Sirius, e anche lui impiegò un po' di tempo prima di rendersene conto.  
  
La ragazza stava macinando un'idea. Trovava improbabile un'ipotesi del genere, ma tentò ugualmente: infilò il dito medio e l'indice nelle narici del teschio. Immediatamente il pesantissimo mobile di pietra girò su se stesso, fin quando non rivelò un'apertura rettangolare sul pavimento, che nascondeva delle scale anch'esse d'ambra, e anch'esse piene di ossa umane.  
  
Gli sguardi scettici di Sirius e Gray si incontrarono.  
  
Inarcando le sopracciglia, i due scesero le scale.  
  
Un senso immediato di pungente umidità li avvolse; era così penetrante che faceva male alle ossa. Fiamme di un verde acido scoppiettavano sulle torce spalmate di pece, che si erano accese non appena il mobile aveva finito di spostarsi. Il passaggio era ancora aperto, e probabilmente era necessario infilare di nuovo le dita nel naso del teschio per chiuderlo. La scala d'ambra, che rifletteva il verde delle torce, si insinuava sempre più in basso, ma i gradini erano sempre regolari e sempre pieni di ossa. C'erano anche delle mani tutte intere, ma sempre accuratamente ripulite da ogni rimanenza di pelle.  
  
- Chiunque abitasse qui aveva un senso dell'orrido pazzesco, - disse Sirius, abbassando la voce gradualmente: il silenzio era tale che ogni minimo suono sembrava un rumore fortissimo e insopportabile. Ben presto i due non comunicarono se non a sussurri sommessi, aumentando la tensione che si era creata.  
  
Cosa c'era in fondo alle scale d'ambra?  
  
Lo spettacolo li lasciò orripilati.  
  
Il salone era perfettamente regolare: un'enorme sala rettangolare.  
  
Ma non era di pietra, non di marmo, non di legno, era una sala gigantesca rivestita completamente d'ambra, che luccicava e sfavillava alla luce delle candele fluttuanti, come quelle di Hogwarts. Era un trionfo di luci calde, morbide, sfumate dall'oro all'arancio, come un primo accenno di tramonto. Il soffitto era altissimo, se ne perdeva quasi la vista, e innumerevoli rosari pendevano dall'alto, fin quasi a toccare il pavimento.  
  
- E'. è la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto. - boccheggiò Gray. Ed era la verità. Non aveva visto molti posti, in effetti, e il più bello - fra loro - era Hogwarts: ma quella sala sprofondata nell'ambra era senz'altro superiore a qualsiasi altro luogo che lei avesse visitato.  
  
Lei e Sirius erano troppo impegnati a guardare in alto per rendersi conto di quello che c'era incastonato nell'ambra. E quando lo scoprirono, il terrore li paralizzò. Sotto i loro piedi, nella sala rettangolare, inglobato da quella specie di miele, stava un drago morto.  
  
Era il drago più grosso che avessero mai visto.  
  
Sembrava nuotare in quell'immenso mare dorato. Non era possibile dire quanto fosse lungo: era come un serpente, come un drago cinese.  
  
- E' identico al tuo Patronum, - disse Sirius, la voce affogata nello sbigottimento.  
  
- Che. che vuol dire? - bisbigliò Gray, come se avesse avuto paura di svegliarlo: attraverso l'ambra, sembrava quasi di poter sentire il battito del cuore del lungo drago serpentino.  
  
Cuore che doveva essere largo almeno quanto Hagrid.  
  
Aveva le fauci spalancate, gli occhi rabbiosi, trasmetteva una paura indescrivibile, oltre qualsiasi altra cosa viva esistesse. Gli artigli erano enormi, la coda una grandissima spazzola. Era privo di ali, ed era completamente nero, anche se le squame iridescenti trasmettevano riflessi blu e viola. I denti erano lunghissimi e affilati. Le zampe erano piegate in modo innaturale, e il drago era attorcigliato su sé stesso il più possibile per poter entrare nel grossissimo salone.  
  
Ma quello che Sirius e Gray non avevano ancora visto erano gli scheletri umani incastonati anch'essi nell'ambra. I primi che notarono erano i Purosangue: erano perfettamente allineati nelle pareti verticali, e di fronte ad ogni scheletro stava una targa d'oro con scritto il nome del defunto. Ma come Gray aveva previsto, i cognomi erano come cancellati.  
  
Visto che la sala era veramente grande, i morti dovevano essere diverse decine. I loro teschi risplendevano d'oro e d'arancio, minacciosamente terrificanti.  
  
Gray lesse i nomi, uno per uno: Seymour, Scilla, Baal. una parete era riservata, invece, ad una sola persona: Demetrius. E nella sua targa, che era molto più grande e lavorata delle altre, c'erano scritte delle parole con estrema chiarezza, in latino:  
  
"Padre e Madre dei Gray e dei loro eredi dal sangue puro"  
  
*  
  
Gray sussultò. Accanto a Demetrius c'era un altro scheletro e un'altra targa: Cassandra Black. E toccò a Sirius sussultare. Che diavolo significa?, lo sentì sussurrare.  
  
Gray sapeva benissimo che cosa significava. A poco a poco stava capendo tutto. Era tutto chiaro, nella sua mente. Ora sapeva... i ricordi si delineavano nel suo cervello, dritti e precisi, come se li stesse leggendo da una lista scritta.  
  
E i morti li osservavano.  
  
Con la loro calma perfetta, nella strana sapienza che ogni cadavere porta in sé, scintillavano nell'ambra, immobili, inquisitori.  
  
- Questa. questa è della mia famiglia? - fece Sirius, tendendo la mano verso lo scheletro di Cassandra, - Non ho mai saputo di lei. -  
  
Gray non fece neanche in tempo ad annuire, che qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione. Altre carcasse. Ma non erano sulle pareti. Erano sul pavimento, assieme al drago, ed erano poste in disordine, c'erano ancora brandelli di pelle attaccati alle ossa, e dalle posizioni storte con le quali erano state sistemate, sembravano vorticare nel turbine dell'ira del dragone.  
  
Erano i Mezzosangue.  
  
Sembrava che i teschi dei Purosangue, alle pareti, li guardassero con disprezzo, come se volassero sopra il loro sangue sporco.  
  
Gray non riusciva quasi a guardare il drago. Era troppo grosso. troppo grosso. Faceva una paura incontenibile. le veniva voglia di tagliarsi.  
  
Di uccidersi. di uccidere.  
  
Maledetti Mezzosangue.  
  
- GRAY! - Sirius la scosse con violenza.  
  
Ancora una volta Gray si era assopita.  
  
- Sirius! Non guardare mai quel drago! Non guardarlo! - ansimò, girandosi verso di lui con gli occhi sgranati - Non guardarlo! -  
  
Sirius cercava di calmarla, ma gli ci volle molto prima di riuscirci.  
  
In corrispondenza degli scheletri dei Mezzosangue c'era a mala pena un'incisione, con scritto il loro nome. Gray li lesse, e le sembrò che anche i cognomi stessero, poco a poco, riapparendo; Beltania, Beatrice... ma quello che catturò l'attenzione di Gray furono due scheletri sepolti in modo insolito, forse perché avevano compiuto un tradimento particolarmente grande: uno era vicino, molto vicino alle fauci del drago, e portava il nome di Vincent. Un altro era quello di una donna di nome Theresa: era incastonata tra gli artigli serrati della bestia, che sembrava intenta a stritolarla.  
  
Theresa e Vincent.  
  
Nomi che iniziarono a vorticare nella mente di Gray come una raffica di vento impazzita.  
  
- Va tutto bene, Gray? - chiese Sirius con voce scossa.  
  
Gray rispose, quasi in trance, tramortita da quell'ondata di ricordi non suoi: - E' tutto a posto, Sirius, questa. questa è. la mia famiglia. -  
  
Gray aveva iniziato a tossire con una violenza tale che i suoi singulti rimbombavano per tutto il salone. Tra le dita della mano che si era portata alla bocca schizzavano spruzzi di sangue, e sugli occhi cadde un velo opaco e lattiginoso. Sembrava che dovesse perdere i sensi da un momento all'altro. Sirius la prese in braccio e la riportò in cima alle scale. Scoprì con sorpresa che l'armadio di spostò da solo non appena ebbe toccato il pavimento del salotto. Gray non era ancora svenuta, ma sembrava che non sarebbe durata ancora a lungo. Ci volle una buona mezz'ora prima che riuscisse a recuperare le forze. Nel frattempo il pomeriggio volgeva alla sera, ma la luce del sole era ancora più penetrante di prima. Sirius e Gray avevano gli occhi inondati dai colori di quel cimitero d'ambra, e non riuscivano ancora a credere di aver visto una cosa del genere.  
  
Quel drago. era tremendo.  
  
E poi tutti quegli scheletri.  
  
Sirius non fece domande riguardo all'ultima affermazione che Gray aveva fatto prima di sprofondare nel delirio della sua malattia. La aiutò a rialzarsi, mentre il lampadario che cadeva per l'ennesima volta copriva i colpi secchi della tosse.  
  
La ragazza si voltò verso Sirius, con occhi vacui e agonizzanti.  
  
- Tu. sapevi di Cassandra? -  
  
- No, - rispose Sirius, - Non ne ho mai sentito parlare. -  
  
- Forse dovremmo chiederlo a tua madre o a Phineas, - ipotizzò Gray, asciugandosi la fronte sudata.  
  
- Chi, quelli? - si stupì Sirius - Figuriamoci! -  
  
Gray non fece in tempo a rispondere che un paletto acuminato lanciato a tutta velocità la mancò per un pelo e andò ad infrangersi sul muro. Si voltarono entrambi di scatto e videro un uomo vagamente simile a Charlie Weasley, ma più vecchio. Dalla cintura pendevano paletti e crocifissi a non finire, brandiva una spada e l'altra mano era pronta sulla bacchetta magica. Aveva un crocifisso legato anche al collo ed uno marchiato a fuoco sulla guancia destra. Un solo lobo era stracolmo di orecchini ad anello che tintinnavano ad ogni suo passo. Era vestito in modo trasandato, e aveva dei pesantissimi guanti di pelle, lo stesso materiale di cui erano fatti gli stivali. Gli occhi erano nascosti da occhiali molto sottili dalle lenti rosse.  
  
- E' un cacciatore di vampiri, - disse Sirius, per niente entusiasta.  
  
- E ha sbagliato posto, - continuò Gray.  
  
Un ghigno feroce si dipinse sul volto dello straniero, che non disse niente. Sembrava muto, perché mosse solo le labbra senza emettere alcun suono. Gray e Sirius evitarono di guardarsi.  
  
Il cacciatore di vampiri stavolta parlò eccome: puntò la bacchetta contro una finestra inchiodata e fece saltare le travi: Gray stava per fermarlo, ma era troppo tardi: un'onda incontrollabile di luce solare la colpì in pieno viso, gettandola a terra in preda al dolore. Sirius tirò immediatamente fuori la bacchetta e scagliò uno Schiantesimo dopo l'altro contro il cacciatore, che tuttavia sembrava resistere. Con una forte spinta, Sirius fece rotolare Gray lontano dalla luce lasciata dalla finestra. La ragazza inforcò gli occhiali da sole e tirò fuori la bacchetta, nonostante la pelle tirasse come se si fosse rattrappita di colpo.  
  
- Ma guarda. Ho beccato una diurna, - gongolò lo straniero.  
  
- CRUCIO! - tuonò Gray, e l'uomo piombò a terra preso dagli spasimi più atroci, piegandosi su sé stesso in modo del tutto innaturale.  
  
- Ma sai fare solo questo? - rise Sirius.  
  
- Lo so fare solo perché me lo sono beccato in continuazione, - rispose Gray.  
  
Gray non riuscì a mantenere a lungo il contatto visivo. La luce era troppo forte comunque, la pelle si stava sfacendo, sarebbe morta.  
  
- Wingardium Leviosa! - gridò Sirius. Un quadro si staccò dal muro e andò a spiaccicarsi contro la finestra, che immediatamente venne quasi del tutto coperta. - Gray, scappa! -  
  
Gray ci mise un po' a rimettersi in piedi, ma non si scansò abbastanza in tempo: un paletto la colpì al cuore. Il cacciatore di vampiri sembrava piuttosto stupito che Gray non morisse né si carbonizzasse.  
  
- Ibrido! - gridò l'uomo, - Sudicio ibrido! -  
  
- Qualcosa in contrario? -, disse una voce, prima di pronunciare uno Schiantesimo che scaraventò il cacciatore contro il camino, ribaltandocelo dentro. La voce veniva dal piano di sopra. E infatti, sul pianerottolo, sporto in fuori per controllare che ci fossero tutti quelli che stava cercando, c'era Lupin.  
  
Gray e Sirius non fecero in tempo a stupirsi che il cacciatore di vampiri si era rialzato dal camino, puntando una pistola contro l'ultimo arrivato. - E scommetto che quello è un lupo mannaro! -, latrò.  
  
- Scansati di lì! - urlò Gray - E' un proiettile d'argento! -  
  
- Protego! -, disse Lupin, appena sentì la detonazione. Il protettile rimbalzò su una barriera invisibile.  
  
Vedendo che Gray si era rimessa il cappuccio e gli occhiali da sole, Sirius ruppe l'incantesimo Levitante, non dopo aver fatto sbatacchiare la tela contro la testa del cacciatore.  
  
- La Passaporta è al piano di sopra! - disse Lupin, sceso dal pianerottolo.  
  
- Aspetta un attimo, - replicò Gray con un sorriso perfido.  
  
Puntò lo sguardo contro il cacciatore, e in un attimo le sue pupille si restrinsero fino a scomparire, inghiottite dalle iridi rosse. Il cacciatore gridò dal terrore: nessuno seppe mai cosa Gray gli aveva fatto vedere, ma il cacciatore iniziò a sbattere la testa contro lo stipite del caminetto, come un pazzo, fin quando non scappò dalla finestra, in perfetto silenzio, con la testa sanguinante. Gray emise un lunghissimo sospiro e cominciò di nuovo a tossire. Con un altro incantesimo le travi furono riparate, e nessuno ad Hogsmeade venne mai a sapere che due ricercati e un lupo mannaro erano stati così vicini al villaggio. 


	12. Cassandra dal Terzo Occhio

12. Cassandra dal Terzo OcchIo.  
  
Il sole finalmente tramontava. Gray non faceva altro che passarsi le dita sulla pelle del viso e del collo. Apriva gli occhi a mala pena, e ne era felice, perché non avrebbe mai osato guardarsi allo specchio. In un attimo erano tornati a Grimmauld Place, e la signora Weasley continuava a guardarla con un'espressione a metà fra la preoccupazione e il rimprovero.  
  
- E' già tanto che nessuno vi abbia riconosciuto ma tu avresti potuto rimetterci la pelle, capito, potevi restarci carbonizzata, e quella specie di tugurio, casca a pezzi solo a guardarlo, altro che "cosa personale". ma che cosa vi è saltato in mente. -  
  
Nessuno la ascoltava, anche perché parlava in quel modo da almeno un quarto d'ora.  
  
- Come hai fatto a sapere che eravamo lì? - chiese Gray a Lupin.  
  
- Prevedibile, - rispose lui - E' quel tipo che non era previsto. -  
  
- Quando avrà smesso di incraniarsi sugli stipiti, non ricorderà niente, - assicurò la ragazza - Credo. Ma se ricorda, farà una brutta fine. Comunque, immagino che fosse lì a Hogsmeade e ha pensato che fossi un vampiro, così ci ha seguito fin dentro la Stamberga Strillante. Mi auguro che non abbia visto il passaggio segreto. -  
  
- Quale passaggio segreto? -, chiese Tonks incuriosita.  
  
Sirius e Gray iniziarono a raccontare che cosa avevano visto, dal meccanismo nascosto dentro il teschio, fino all'immenso e grottesco sepolcro d'ambra nei sotterranei. I ricordi di quella visione erano freschi e orrendi; entrambi i ragazzi avrebbero preferito non scendere mai per quelle scale nelle quali erano incastonati resti umani, non dopo il perverso terrore che incuteva quel salone.  
  
Di chi erano tutte quelle ossa, nelle scale d'ingresso e in quelle del sotterraneo?  
  
Più che altro fu Sirius a parlare. Gray sembrava immersa fino al collo in una serie di pensieri troppo sconfinati per capire di cosa si stava parlando.  
  
Aveva addosso una sensazione elettrizzante che la sfiniva in modo inesorabile. Nella sua mente affluivano sempre più ricordi, sia suoi che altrui, come se qualcuno glieli stesse riversando in testa con un secchio. Si chiese quanto a lungo avrebbe sopportato quella scarica di immagini, suoni, odori, prima di crollare, senza forze; sicuramente, non tanto a lungo.  
  
All'improvviso si ricordava tutto.  
  
All'improvviso la crudele sentenza di tanti anni prima sembrava essersi annullata.  
  
Gray sentì a mala pena che i presenti stavano parlando proprio di quello: di come Voldemort aveva cancellato tutta la sua vita passata, con un colpo di spugna, dalla sua mente e da quella di chiunque altro. Di come ogni accenno alla sua famiglia su un qualsiasi documento fosse stato sostituito da un frego, simile ad una cancellatura, di come nessuno sapeva il suo nome.  
  
E adesso, invece, Gray aveva l'impressione di ricordarsi tutto.  
  
Era finito il tempo in cui, anche guardando nei suoi sogni, ogni volta che qualcuno la chiamava per nome, non si sentiva altro che una specie di gracidio, un rumore strano, come di registratore inceppato.  
  
- Io. penso che andrò a dormire. Scusate. -.  
  
Immediatamente, tutti ammutolirono seguendola con lo sguardo mentre usciva.  
  
Gray si alzò debolmente, senza dire una parola di più.  
  
Fece le scale barcollando, e una volta arrivata di fronte al letto vi si buttò di peso cercando di non pensare a niente. Fu un impresa impossibile: ma visto che era terribilmente stanca, si addormentò all'istante e non si svegliò prima del pomeriggio successivo.  
  
*  
  
- Come sarebbe a dire che non ha più intenzione di insegnarti Occlumanzia? - sillabò Hermione, scandalizzata, dopo quello che gli aveva detto Harry riguardo alle lezioni di Piton.  
  
- Sarebbe a dire che non vuole più vedermi lì dentro. - rispose Harry. - Questo è quello che ha detto. -  
  
- Non è possibile! - continuò Hermione, sempre più alzando la voce, approfittando del fatto che non c'era nessuno in Sala Comune. - Tu devi andare di filato da lui o da Silente e chiedere che le lezioni proseguano! Tu-Sai-Chi potrebbe anche prendere il tuo controllo! O potrebbe farti vedere qualche altra scena orribile. -  
  
- Hermione. - Harry la interruppe con uno sforzo sovrumano di parlare, dato che era fin troppo stanco. - Se avessi studiato Occlumanzia, non avrei visto neanche il signor Weasley, capisci? -  
  
- Harry ha ragione, - mormorò Ron, decisamente incerto, - Papà sarebbe nei guai, a quest'ora. -  
  
Hermione li guardò uno dopo l'altro, come se si aspettasse che si ricredessero da un momento all'altro. Stava cercando freneticamente di contenere lo stupore: non riusciva a credere che parlassero in quel modo. Comunque, ne aveva veramente troppe a cui pensare per tentare di convincere Harry, dato che sapeva benissimo quanto fosse irremovibile.  
  
Fred e George avevano fatto non poco infuriare la Umbridge, la quale era diventata una specie di zimbello popolare da quando erano scappati per mettersi in affari a Diagon Alley. Era sempre più difficile fare qualcosa a scuola che la Umbridge non interpretasse come una trasgressione al regolamento. Gazza aveva il permesso di frustare gli studenti, che improvvisamente si erano trasformati in agnellini, e le punizioni si facevano sempre più frequenti. Da quando poi era apparso in cielo il Marchio Nero, regnava in giro una strana atmosfera. Hermione non fece che preoccuparsi per Gray, fin quando Silente li informò che rispetto ai suoi standard stava benissimo, se si escludeva la Pozione Anti-Vampiro, e a Grimmauld Place non c'era possibilità che i Dissennatori trovassero lei o Sirius.  
  
La Umbridge cercava con furore di respingere gli sguardi pieni di scherno da parte degli studenti. Il fatto che Gray fosse riuscita a dileguarsi, nonostante il Bacio e tutto il resto, gettava un grosso alone di ridicolo sia su lei sia su Caramell, e la Gazzetta del Profeta, per una volta, sembrava dello stesso avviso.  
  
I professori detestavano la Umbridge almeno quanto gli studenti: inoltre, dato che l'ES era stato scoperto, Silente aveva lasciato Hogwarts per salvarne i membri dall'espulsione. Malfoy, essendo Prefetto e membro della Squadra d'Inquisizione, falcidiava gongolante più punti possibili a qualunque casa, a parte Serpeverde.  
  
E il peggio era che si stavano avvicinando i G.U.F.O. e, con tutti i professori in verifica da parte della Umbridge, era molto difficile tenere una lezione decente. La più disperata di tutti era appunto Hermione: era così tesa e agitata per gli esami che studiava tutto il giorno, senza prendersi nemmeno una pausa, e a volte saltava il pranzo. Era una tortura doversi tappare in Sala Comune per studiare, quando fuori il sole splendeva suadente, annunciando l'estate e le vacanze. Hermione era immune alla malattia: aveva più esami degli altri e studiava così tanto che gli studenti la fissavano terrorizzati.  
  
Harry non aveva nessuna intenzione di chiedere a Piton di riprendere con Occlumanzia. Per prima cosa non aveva nessuna intenzione di supplicare proprio lui, e poi sapeva che avrebbe ottenuto un "no" come risposta. Segretamente, comunque, non voleva affatto seguire quelle lezioni extra.  
  
Voleva vedere ancora quella porta. chissà cosa c'era oltre?  
  
La domanda lo assillava giorno e notte.  
  
E ogni volta che il suo sogno proseguiva, c'era qualcosa pronto ad interromperlo. Se poi avesse studiato bene l'Occlumanzia, ubbidendo quindi a Silente, le sue possibilità di scoprire che cosa c'era oltre quella porta dell'Ufficio Misteri scendeva a zero.  
  
I suoi ragionamenti vennero interrotti dalla voce di Ron, che tentava disperatamente di cambiare discorso:  
  
- Avete sentito del fine settimana a Hogsmeade? Non vi viene in mente niente? - Harry ed Hermione si guardavano, lei ancora con la mente affollata da mille preoccupazioni, ed infine entrambi scossero la testa, incuriositi. Ron sbuffò; - Harry ci ha parlato di quei quadri nella Stamberga Strillante. Penso che. -  
  
- No, Ron. - si oppose decisa Hermione - No e no, assolutamente. -  
  
- Ma. -  
  
- Ci cacceremmo nei guai e basta, lo sai! Immagino che la Umbridge sia abbastanza avvelenata per conto suo, senza che le diamo un'occasione per metterci in punizione. E Gazza adesso ha il permesso di dare frustate, vero? -, Ron sembrò dissuaso, e rabbrividì; il pensiero che Gazza avesse finalmente il permesso tanto agognato di usare la frusta sugli studenti lo rendeva decisamente timoroso. No, non era una buona idea. Hermione annuì con sussiego, prima di affondare nuovamente nella poltrona, dirigendo i ferri che fluttuando in aria producevano quantità industriali di indumenti per gli elfi domestici. - E comunque abbiamo anche i G.U.F.O. di cui preoccuparci. - aggiunse, ma non fu certo più persuasiva di prima.  
  
- Che ne pensi, Harry? - chiese Ron. Harry provò un po' di fastidio per l'essere stato interpellato soltanto adesso.  
  
- No. - farfugliò - No. non è una buona idea. Meglio di no -  
  
Stava per aggiungere qualcos'altro, tanto per sembrare più convincente, ma si sentiva troppo insonnolito. Le luci calavano sotto i suoi occhi, anche se nessuno le stava spegnendo. Il bagliore del caminetto sembrava abbassare sempre più la sua intensità, oscurandosi come il sole in piena eclisse. Le voci si sfocavano. Diventavano sempre più remote. Un fastidioso dolore alla cicatrice lo inchiodava alla poltrona.  
  
Era in una stanza buia di un posto che conosceva bene. Sì, lo aveva visto tante volte. ma ora la stanza era diversa. Era una stanza circolare la cui unica porta era protetta solo da un drappo nero e strappato. Al centro del pavimento c'era un foro, e tutto intorno, una puzza insopportabile di sangue vecchio. Harry parlava con Lucius Malfoy, anche se in principio lui stesso non riuscì a distinguere le sue stesse parole. Ma lentamente, tutto si faceva più chiaro. Malfoy si esibì in un abbozzo di inchino, poi disse qualcosa, farfugliava.  
  
Harry, sprezzante e iroso, gli rispose:  
  
- Non c'entra. Avrei dovuto saperlo. dovevo saperlo bene. -  
  
- Pa. Padrone. - biascicò Lucius Malfoy, guardandosi intorno nervosamente e inchinandosi per la seconda volta.  
  
- Il sangue, per quanto ne si beva, non è sufficiente a ottenere un potere del genere, era scontato dal principio. e la prova è la ragazza. Perché, perché a lei il potere di Cassandra, e non magari ad un parente più vicino? Bene, non importa. il mio piano non si è ancora concluso. Se pensa di potermi scappare per sempre. -  
  
- Io. che cosa devo fare, padrone? -  
  
Harry inarcò le sopracciglia. - Tu? Tu pensi di poter fare qualcosa? Bene, ecco qualcosa che puoi fare. Conduci i Mangiamorte da Sara Gray, e portala di nuovo da me, viva e in salute, per quel che puoi. Non voglio correre di nuovo il rischio che possa morire sotto la Maledizione Cruciatus. Ho bisogno di torturarla per il mio piano... Quanto a me. bhe, io farò in modo che il pesciolino abbocchi all'amo. - Harry rise, rise fortissimo, e l'eco della sua risata tuonò per i corridoi dell'Ufficio Misteri. - Una trappola perfetta. -  
  
- Bene, Padrone. Sarà fatto, Padrone. -  
  
- Oh, no, non subito. - Harry rise di nuovo, poi alzò la bacchetta. Vide l'espressione del Mangiamorte che aveva dinanzi a sé contrarsi dal terrore, infiammarsi di paura. - Tu mi hai condotto sulla pista sbagliata, Malfoy. Come hai potuto pensare che bevendo il sangue di quella mocciosa io potessi acquistare il potere di Cassandra? -  
  
- Padrone, no. vi prego, Padrone. rimedierò. vi prego. farò qualsiasi cosa. -  
  
- Sì, - ghignò Harry - soffri. -  
  
Harry si vide scagliare la Maledizione Cruciatus, e Malfoy si afflosciò, cadde, gridò mentre si divincolava orribilmente a terra.  
  
Un grido spaventato fece sobbalzare tutta la Sala Comune: veniva dall'ingresso. E sembrava la voce di Marietta, quella che aveva fatto la spia alla Umbridge riguardo all'ES. Harry si chiese quale altro tipo di fattura Hermione avesse escogitato per punirla, tanto da farla gridare così, e poi si unì agli altri che uscivano in massa dalla Sala, per vedere cosa stava succedendo. Ben presto ogni studente, anche quelli che erano già andati a letto, lasciarono le loro occupazioni e si diressero nervosamente in corridoio, dove la ragazza correva come una pazza cercando un professore.  
  
- CH. CH. CHO! E'. È TERRIBILE! - ululava Marietta. - TERRIBILE! -  
  
Harry ebbe un tuffo al cuore.  
  
E simultaneamente pensò che l'ultima volta che aveva visto Cho, avevano litigato.  
  
La prima che venne incontro a Marietta per tentare di calmarla fu la professoressa McGranitt, di pattuglia in corridoio. Corse preoccupata verso la ragazza, che ormai era scoppiata in lacrime. Le grida avevano attirato anche altri professori.  
  
- Sta' calma, ragazza, sta' calma! - gridò la McGranitt per farsi sentire. - E voi tornate dentro, su, tutti quanti! - ma nessuno dei Grifondoro la ascoltò, per la prima volta, anzi cominciavano ad affluire anche studenti delle altre Case: evidentemente Marietta correva terrorizzata per la scuola da molto tempo, abbastanza perché tutti l'avessero sentita. - Che è successo? Cosa ti prende? Non dovresti essere per i corridoi a quest'ora. -  
  
- Cho! - strillò Marietta - Cho!! È. tremendo! Eravamo. eravamo. giù nella. nella Sala Grande. ooh, professoressa, la prego, lo so che non si può. era. era una cosa importante e. -  
  
- Che cosa le è successo? - scandì la McGranitt.  
  
- Una donna!! Una donna! È. è. è.. apparsa. una donna. e l'ha morsa!! -  
  
Un singulto di mormorii e di grida sommesse pervase la piccola folla che si era creata. La McGranitt ebbe un sussulto, e per un attimo si pensò che lei stessa non sapesse cosa fare, ma recuperò subito la lucidità.  
  
- Che cosa l'ha morsa, Edgecombe, che cos'era? - abbaiò la McGranitt, presa dal panico.  
  
- UNA VAMPIRA! - strepitò Marietta, e scoppiò ancora di più in lacrime. La McGranitt era agghiacciata, e con lei tutti i presenti, che ormai non avevano nessuna intenzione di tornare ai loro Dormitori. Ormai sembrava che tutta la scuola stesse ascoltando.  
  
Harry aveva un groppo in gola. Cho. aggredita. da un vampiro?  
  
No, non riusciva a crederci.  
  
- E. era orribile. è orribile. - singhiozzava Marietta - è lì. è ancora lì. Cho. tutto quel sangue. - deglutì rumorosamente, ansando, - E. la donna. h- h-ha detto che aveva un messaggio per. per Silente. per tutti. - quando la McGranitt le scosse le spalle Marietta sembrò piangere ancora più forte, ma sotto gli sguardi inquisitori di tutti i professori fu finalmente in grado di parlare. - Lei. s-si chiama Scilla. - Harry sussultò. Volle illudersi di non aver sentito bene - E. e ha detto. che i. i Gray. sono tornati in vita. -  
  
Gray.  
  
La McGranitt ebbe un lungo, lunghissimo istante di esitazione.  
  
- Granger! Weasley! - strillò, facendoli sobbalzare. - Siete o non siete dei Prefetti? Dritti da Madama Chips! Ditele di venire qui, subito, CHIARO? -  
  
I due annuirono sconvolti, e poi si precipitarono verso l'infermeria. Marietta venne affidata a due ragazze di Corvonero, che la riportarono al dormitorio, dopo essersi accertate che non fosse ferita.  
  
- Venti punti in meno a Corvonero, - sibilò Piton nell'orecchio della povera ragazza in lacrime - Per essere andate in giro di notte. -  
  
Scilla, pensò Harry, ripetendolo ossessivamente dentro di sé. Scilla.  
  
Nel suo nascondiglio a Grimmauld Place, Gray si svegliò di soprassalto.  
  
Harry, sprofondato nella poltrona, la testa rovesciata all'indietro, fissava il soffitto tentando di riordinare le idee. Intanto, nella Sala Comune si erano scatenate accese e spaventate discussioni riguardo a tutto quello che era successo. I Prefetti tentavano di calmare le acque, ma era nient'altro che fatica sprecata. La Umbridge era rimasta pietrificata dalla notizia, e aveva ottimi motivi per farlo. Gray. era una coincidenza troppo strana. Harry sapeva che non si trattava affatto di una coincidenza: Scilla era ritratta in uno dei quadri della Stamberga Strillante. E se quella era la casa di Scilla e dei suoi parenti, significava che anche Gray era sua parente, aveva lo stesso cognome. e aveva abitato lì, prima che andasse in rovina?  
  
I Gray erano risorti: voleva dire che erano tutti morti.  
  
Forse Gray era l'ultima rimasta.. forse non c'entrava niente con Scilla, però. Forse aveva solo lo stesso cognome. Harry contemplò per un attimo quell'ipotesi, che tuttavia non stava in piedi. Gray era sempre in giro per la Stamberga Strillante, e aveva particolarmente a cuore il fatto che quei quadri restassero segreti.  
  
Ora che ci pensava, perché chiamarla "Gray"? Era il suo cognome. Anche Sirius la chiamava per cognome.  
  
Di colpo gli sembrò strano che Gray non avesse un nome: com'era possibile? Harry non sapeva che tutte le persone che avessero visto Gray almeno una volta, in quel momento, stessero pensando esattamente la stessa cosa.  
  
- Sentite un po', - fece la voce di Lee Jordan, - Sono sicuro che Gray c'entra in tutto questo (a proposito, com'è che si chiama di nome?). No? Non è scappata dopo aver ucciso Amelia Bones? E poco dopo appare una tipa che si chiama Scilla e parla della resurrezione dei Gray. insomma, non è strano? Secondo me è successo qualcosa di strano, ce l'avrà pure una famiglia, quella, e ora sono su di giri perché volevano sbatterla di nuovo ad Azkaban, insomma, forse hanno deciso di vendicarsi. -  
  
Harry scosse il capo, come se Lee avesse potuto vederlo e zittirsi, nonostante fosse dalla parte opposta della stanza. Ron e Hermione guardavano Harry preoccupati.  
  
Cho. Scilla Gray aveva morso Cho.  
  
- E naturalmente i vampiri quando mordono sono pericolosissimi. - disse una studentessa del secondo anno, che pareva la fotocopia perfetta di Hermione - ho un libro che parla di queste creature semiumane, sapete. Praticamente, la vittima potrebbe diventare un vampiro, però. prima. -  
  
Harry sentiva il cuore balzargli fuori dal petto.  
  
- "Però" cosa? - incitò uno studente dell'ultimo anno, sgomento.  
  
- Bhe, ecco. - la bambina esitò. Harry cercò di imporle col pensiero di tacere, di non dire una parola, guai a lei. - Prima la vittima. deve. deve. morire. -  
  
La sala cadde nel silenzio.  
  
Poi, parecchie persone gridarono. Harry sembrò cadere in un abisso. Aveva la netta sensazione che non gli importasse più di niente. Però. in fondo. perché preoccuparsene? Cho piangeva sempre, era sempre di pessimo umore, sempre depressa. e litigavano, ogni volta. e lei non faceva che ricordargli di Cedric e di qualsiasi altro ragazzo avesse mai avuto. e diceva che non aveva amato nessuno come Cedric...  
  
Harry sapeva tutto questo, ma non riusciva a calmarsi. Sentì di odiare Gray - come diavolo si chiamava? - con tutte le forse che ancora gli restavano.  
  
- E poi rinasce. - disse la ragazza, - Rinasce come vampiro. -  
  
- Basta! - gridò Hermione con tempismo perfetto. - .O lo dirò alla professoressa McGranitt! Queste sono favole! Leggende! Assurdità! Seminerai il panico! - la ragazza sembrò pietrificata: si capiva molto bene dal suo aspetto e dal suo carattere che riteneva Hermione come la sua musa ispiratrice, e sentirsi rimproverare così duramente da lei l'aveva proprio scossa nel profondo.  
  
Hermione, vedendo il gelo che aveva disseminato intorno a sé, annuì autoritaria e andò a sedersi con Harry e Ron, ringraziando sarcasticamente quest'ultimo per il tempestivo supporto. E così passò un giorno.  
  
Gray stava comodamente allungandosi sulla poltrona di Silente, con le braccia incrociate dietro la nuca e le gambe distese sulla scrivania. Aveva tirato tutte le tende per impedire a un qualsiasi spiraglio di sole di penetrare nell'ufficio, anche se ormai il tramonto era vicinissimo. I quadri non la perdevano d'occhio un istante, e i loro sguardi erano traboccanti di disapprovazione, anche se, tuttavia, alcuni di loro parevano sorridere divertiti.  
  
- Chi si vede. - disse pigramente Phineas Nigellus, con un cenno della testa.  
  
- Vorrei farti due domandine, se non ti dispiace, - fu la distratta replica. Phineas sembrava incuriosito, e i quadri non smettevano ancora di brontolare. Gray gettò sulla scrivania la pergamena che aveva in mano: si svolse magicamente, stirandosi alla perfezione nonostante fosse stata arrotolata per molto tempo. Sembrava un albero genealogico, che Phineas scrutò perplesso. - L'ho trovato nella casa dei Malfoy. Immagino che non sarebbero molto contenti di sapere che Narcissa è rimasta per un paio d'ore sotto la Maledizione Imperius, visto che mi ha anche offerto il tè, - ghignò perfidamente, - Perciò evita di andarlo a riferire a qualcuno. -  
  
- Vedo che tre anni di punizioni assortite e cinque di prigione non ti hanno cambiata affatto, - borbottò il quadro.  
  
Gray inarcò le sopracciglia. - Perché tutti non fanno altro che ricordarmelo? - - Oh, vedi, - commentò Phineas, acido - In genere, referenze così, indurrebbero una persona normale a starsene buona nel suo angolo, invece che ad andare in giro a lanciare Maledizioni Senza Perdono. -  
  
- Sì, ovvio, - sbuffò Gray tanto per liquidarlo. Intanto teneva in mano uno strano strumento dorato trovato sulla scrivania, rigirandolo in ogni direzione per cercare di capire a cosa servisse.  
  
- Cosa vuoi che ne sappia io dell'albero dei Malfoy? - disse Phineas con veemenza.  
  
- Niente. Non è il loro albero, è il mio. Ho trovato questo. pezzetto di pergamena a casa loro, visto che siamo imparentati non molto alla lontana. Io non ho nessun albero della mia famiglia, a meno che non vada a strappare l'affresco dalla vecchia villa. -  
  
- Capisco. -  
  
- Chi era Cassandra Black? - chiese improvvisamente Gray. Phineas sembrò esitare, ma dopotutto era solo un quadro, e non gli importava più molto di quello che facevano o che venivano a sapere le persone in carne ed ossa. - Mai segnata sull'arazzo dei Black. - proseguì la ragazza, - Mai segnata da nessuna parte. Viene quasi il dubbio che non le voleste molto bene. -  
  
- Perché non chiedi alla vecchia isterica? -  
  
- Ci ho provato, - disse Gray, alzando le spalle. Era stato decisamente impossibile fare una qualunque domanda alla madre di Sirius: dopo averla sopportata per due ore e mezza, avevano deciso che era meglio rischiare e rivolgersi a Phineas. Dopotutto l'ufficio di Silente era sigillato, ma Gray non aveva trovato molte difficoltà a volare in forma di corvo fino alla finestra, per poi distruggere il vetro con un incantesimo. L'ufficio di Silente era il solo posto sicuro che ci fosse a Hogwarts, almeno per Gray, visto che fuori nessuno sarebbe stato molto felice di rivederla.  
  
Specie dopo quello che aveva fatto Scilla.  
  
- Oh. bè, - iniziò Phineas, e Gray si mise prontamente in ascolto - Cassandra. non ho mai saputo di chi fosse figlia né in verità l'ho mai vista di persona. Non so nemmeno quanti anni dovrebbe avere adesso. -  
  
Gray fece un'espressione sarcastica.  
  
Al che Nigellus si affrettò ad aggiungere: - So per certo che i suoi genitori, chiunque essi fossero, se ne liberarono non appena nacque e non ne fecero parola con nessuno. Da allora Cassandra è una specie di leggenda, di quelle che non sai più se sono esistite davvero o no. - vide che Gray gli indicava un nome sul suo albero genealogico: era il nome di Cassandra, e una linea lo collegava a Demetrius. E poi, sotto di loro, le linee si univano per condurre al nome del loro unico figlio: Seymour. - Ecco, vedi, voi Gray non siete mai stati tanto longevi. Non antichi come noi, insomma. Ma in pochi anni proliferaste come formiche. Per forza! I discendenti diretti di Demetrius erano quasi tutti uomini, e ciascuno ebbe innumerevoli mogli e un figlio da quasi tutte loro! - disse, con disprezzo.  
  
- Perché Cassandra fu cacciata? - chiese Gray, senza curarsi di quello che Phineas aveva aggiunto nella speranza di cambiare argomento.  
  
- Perché! - ripeté Nigellus, in tono da che-razza-di-domande-fai - Era un mostro! Dico io: vai a guardare in quelle tombe agghiaccianti che tenevate sotto casa vostra. E guarda un po' il suo cranio. Non aveva due occhi, ne aveva tre. Tre! Tre bulbi oculari, tutti rossi come i tuoi. - Gray spalancò gli occhi. Non aveva notato quella particolarità nello scheletro di Cassandra. Provò ad immaginarsi una donna con un terzo occhio spalancato in fronte ma distolse la mente da quel pensiero: era una cosa terribile. - Per forza che la allontanarono. -  
  
- Aveva la Vista? -  
  
- Il terzo occhio nel suo caso non era sinonimo di veggenza, no, non credo proprio. Ma aveva dei grandissimi poteri mentali, capisci. Leggeva i sogni e i pensieri degli altri, li creava, ci faceva quello che voleva! - Gray deglutì, nervosa. Era esattamente la stessa cosa che fin dalla nascita sapeva fare anche lei. - Insomma, prendeva un cervello umano e ci giocava come più le piaceva. La sua poteva essere una preveggenza parziale, basata sull'analisi profonda del ragionamento umano, grazie alla lettura dei pensieri. Una cosa deplorevole, ma molto utile, certo. Comunque nessuno di noi volle quel mostro in giro. Vedi, i suoi occhi (tutti e tre), erano strani: se li guardavi ti veniva voglia di commettere qualche omicidio. Dico solo che, sembra, sua nonna la guardò negli occhi per un istante, e subito si precipitò ad accoltellare suo marito. Nessuno era immune da tutto questo. Prima cominciarono a bendarle gli occhi, poi decisero di nasconderla in un qualche stanzino. Ed infine la cacciarono. Tutti avevano paura di lei, e quindi nessuno la accoglieva, non so che razza di vita abbia fatto. nessuno si salvava dal suo potere ipnotico. nessuno, tranne il vecchio Demetrius. -  
  
- Conoscevi Demetrius? -  
  
- Non io, piccola ignorante: tutti conoscevano Demetrius Gray. Sempre in giro tutto lugubre, tutto grigio, appunto. Tutti lo chiamavano Gray e alla fine quello divenne il suo cognome ufficiale. Demetrius era un grande mago. Frequentò Durmstrang e dovettero inventare un nuovo voto, più alto, per dargli una valutazione quando fece gli esami. Bhe, di mestiere faceva l'Auror, ci crederesti? Con tutti i Maghi Oscuri che i Gray hanno avuto. bhe, erano tutti quanti Maghi Oscuri, in verità. Non che Demetrius fosse convinto del suo mestiere ma, con i voti che aveva, altrove sarebbe stato sprecato. Tornò in Inghilterra e conobbe Cassandra. Non so come, ma si sposarono ed ebbero un figlio: Seymour, sì, proprio lui. - disse vedendo che Gray guardava il nome di Seymour sull'albergo genealogico. - Morì sotto il morso di un vampiro e quando rinacque, ovviamente anch'egli lo era diventato. Da allora Demetrius iniziò l'amabile tradizione di seppellire i morti nell'ambra, in modo che i vampiri, non-morti, non potessero uscirne. Anche se è stato inutile. -  
  
Gray comunque non lo ascoltava più: ammutolì e si immerse, ancora una volta, in una marea di ragionamenti che le fecero far quasi male la testa. Dopotutto aveva riacquistato la memoria da poco. Il maleficio di Voldemort si era rotto da poco tempo, al massimo due o tre giorni, e contenere una massa così forte di ricordi improvvisi non era semplice.  
  
Gray pensava a Cassandra e non poté fare a meno di capirla.  
  
Sapeva bene cosa significava essere diversi dagli altri. essere costantemente temuti e odiati, derisi da tutti, consapevoli che c'è qualcosa di sé stessi che non va, qualcosa che non è normale. Cassandra aveva il potere mentale di fare qualsiasi cosa col cervello delle persone, e anche Gray ce l'aveva quel potere. Era una cosa ereditaria, quindi, che aveva sempre posseduto dal giorno in cui era nata. Non aveva avuto bisogno di affinare la sua arte, era semplicemente nel suo sangue.  
  
Non si chiese perché Demetrius fosse immune al potere di Cassandra, e non si chiese nemmeno perché nella famiglia dei Black ci fosse una donna del genere. Che lei sapesse, nessuno dei parenti di Sirius era mai andato in giro con qualche occhio di troppo.  
  
- Possiamo aprire quelle tende? - si lamentò uno dei ritratti con tono molto irritato, - Ormai il tramonto è passato! -  
  
- E va bene, - sbuffò Gray, aprendo le tende con un gesto della bacchetta. Ormai era notte, infatti.  
  
- Se noti, - riprese Phineas - Questa storia degli occhi non ti ha risparmiata. Ti ho vista mille volte ingannare perfino Silente con quel trucchetto, in quest'ufficio! Una sfacciataggine mai vista. E comunque, con quegli occhiacci biechi che ti ritrovi, ti sarai accorta che metti sempre a disagio le persone, se le guardi fisso. -  
  
- Me ne sono accorta, grazie, - sibilò Gray. Era una caratteristica che le dava già abbastanza problemi senza che qualcun altro glielo ricordasse.  
  
- Nessun altro Gray è mai nato con più di due occhi. In genere nella tua famiglia erano frequenti gli occhi blu scuro, ma tu e Scilla fate eccezione. Anche lei aveva, o meglio. ha tutt'ora, un'espressione per niente simpatica. -  
  
Gray sembrava molto riluttante a lasciare la comoda poltrona, ma dovette alzarsi: era ora di andare. Con un colpetto della bacchetta fece ripiegare la pergamena, per poi farla volare nelle sue mani. Aveva saputo tutto quello che voleva. O quasi. Ma tutte le altre domande che ancora mancavano di una risposta, non potevano ottenerla da un parente dei Black.  
  
- Bhe, grazie, - disse Gray stiracchiandosi. Nessuno dei quadri rispose, ma alcuni si limitarono a salutarla con la mano.  
  
Gray sparì in una nuvola di freddo fumo rossastro, e poi volò via dalla finestra senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di ripararla, sparendo nella notte.  
  
- Ciao, Sara. - 


	13. Il risveglio

13. Il risveglIo.  
  
La notizia che Scilla aveva aggredito Cho Chang aveva fatto il giro della scuola agghiacciando chiunque ne parlasse. Le parole che aveva pronunciato la seguace di Hermione in Sala Comune, poi, contribuivano a creare un alone sinistro intorno alla faccenda. Da parte sua, la Umbridge era a dir poco terrorizzata, e non poteva far altro che seguire le istruzioni della McGranitt. Non sembrava avere molto in mano la situazione, come la Gazzetta del Profeta voleva far credere.  
  
I fine settimana a Hogsmeade erano stati annullati. Tutti i pasti furono anticipati di almeno un'ora, i Prefetti dovevano entrare sempre per ultimi nei Dormitori e verificare che nessuno diffondesse voci pericolose, oltre che sorvegliare tutti gli studenti. L'orario entro il quale gli altri dovevano entrare nelle loro Sale Comuni, che ospitavano sempre almeno un professore, era anticipato fino alle diciotto di sera. Gli allenamenti di Quidditch e le partite erano sospesi, e Cura delle Creature Magiche doveva tenersi al coperto.  
  
Inoltre, il castello pullulava di Cacciatori di Vampiri. Se il Ministero li avesse avuti sotto controllo, sicuramente anche i Dissennatori si sarebbero fatti vivi.  
  
E intanto di Cho nessuna notizia.  
  
Harry cominciava a pensare che era ora di andare alla Stamberga Strillante: lì era certo che avrebbe ottenuto delle risposte ai dubbi che gli frullavano in testa. A parte naturalmente quelli che riguardavano la visione dell'Ufficio Misteri; voleva solo capire qualcosa in quella storia del risveglio dei Gray.  
  
A convincerlo che fosse ora di agire fu una conversazione che aveva udito, insieme a Ron ed Hermione, fra la Umbridge e un cacciatore di vampiri piuttosto vecchio, con alcuni vistosissimi bernoccoli in fronte.  
  
I due erano nell'ufficio della Umbridge, ma visto che la porta era socchiusa, anche solo passando nel corridoio era impossibile non sentirli.  
  
- Io lo so chi è quella Scilla! - latrava il cacciatore, - L'ho vista. Era a Hogsmeade, accidenti, e mi ha lanciato una Cruciatus... E mica era da sola. C'era un tipo sinistro. Ci giuro, ci giuro quello che vi pare, era Sirius Black. E poi ad un tratto è arrivato anche un lupo mannaro, ne sono certo. -  
  
La Umbridge sembrava trovare quell'uomo estremamente simpatico.  
  
- Ma è strano... - aveva ripreso il cacciatore.  
  
- Che cosa? - fu il trillo della Umbridge.  
  
- Prima Scilla era da sola. Con un cane. Nero, grosso... e poi da quando è entrata in quella baracca... - si era soffermato a lungo, alzando gli occhi al cielo con aria stupidamente pensierosa, come se non si rendesse conto di quello che stava dicendo.  
  
La Umbridge lo aveva incalzato, frettolosa, i rotondi occhi da rospo frementi di impazienza perversa. - Sì? Che cos'è successo poi? -  
  
Ma il cacciatore sembrava senza parole: non si ricordava più un'acca.  
  
- Che... che ho... detto? -  
  
- Ha detto, - aveva risposto la Umbridge altezzosamente, cercando di controllarsi, - Che Scilla è entrata nella vecchia villa con un grosso cane nero e poi questo è scomparso, che lei ha visto Sirius Black e un lupo mannaro... -  
  
Il cacciatore l'aveva fissata, terrificato. Poi aveva impugnato la bacchetta, cominciando a prendersi a legnate nelle costole, gridando che era un idiota, un traditore, che si era inventato tutto, che lo licenziassero pure perché non serviva a niente, e un sacco di altre accuse dirette a sé stesso.  
  
*  
  
- C'è lo zampino di Gray... - disse Ron, una volta in Sala Comune, - ...Oh, insomma, di come accidenti si chiama. -  
  
- Andiamo, Ron! - ribatté Harry, - E come avrebbe fatto? Avrebbe convinto quel tipo a farsi venire i sensi di colpa ogni volta che raccontava a qualcuno quello che aveva visto? Nessuno sa fare una cosa del genere! -  
  
- Ma Cassandra sì. - disse Hermione, cogliendoli tutti di sorpresa.  
  
- Che... -  
  
Hermione stava leggendo "Le Grandi Famiglie di Maghi Purosangue dal Secolo XVIII", e sembrava non aver mai letto nessun libro con tanta avidità. Alzando la testa, Harry e Ron videro a mala pena quale capitolo stesse sfogliando.  
  
Hermione spiegò loro pazientemente tutto quello che aveva scoperto. Aveva sfogliato per mesi quel libro, quando aveva cercato una scusa qualsiasi per incastrare Gray e per allontanarla da Hogwarts: ma ogni volta che arrivava ad una pagina che sembrava interessante, notava con stupore che molti nomi e cognomi erano cancellati, così come le foto e i riferimenti alle epoche, agli anni e ai luoghi. Sembrava quasi che qualcuno avesse rimosso intenzionalmente tutte quelle informazioni... ed Hermione aveva capito senza troppe difficoltà che era la famiglia di Gray: non le era capitato molto spesso di imbattersi in una strega di cui nessuno sapeva niente. Il nome, i parenti, dove aveva abitato...  
  
Ma di colpo, in una sola notte, tutto sembrava essersi rimesso a posto: le cancellature erano sparite, ogni lettera appariva dritta e nitida sulle pagine ingiallite.  
  
- Sentite qua, - disse Hermione, scorrendo il dito su una pagina - "I Gray abitarono una assai sontuosa villa, situata nei dintorni della Scuola di Magia e di Stregoneria di Hogwarts, nei pressi della quale abitazione nessuno osava avvicinarsi, per timore, si dice, che il malocchio della famiglia lo colpisse (nota a pagina 561). Dopo la morte dell'ultimo dei Gray - o almeno così viene tramandato, - la casa rovinò nell'oblio e attorno sorse una florida cittadina riservata unicamente ad una popolazione magica; fu chiamata Hogsmeade." -  
  
- La Stamberga Strillante! - esclamarono Harry e Ron all'unisono: in effetti la Stamberga Strillante era l'unica cosa che somigliasse ad una villa in tutto il paesino.  
  
Hermione proseguì, sfogliando frettolosamente le pagine fino alla 561.  
  
- Capitolo undicesimo, "Come il malocchio portò le Casate al tracollo". - lesse Hermione - "I Gray sono la famiglia meno longeva ma più numerosa degli ultimi secoli. Capostipite fu l'assai celebre Demetrius "Grigio", assieme a sua moglie Cassandra, vittima di una strana mutazione magica (nota a pagina 122), si dice, un potere misterioso cui nessuno sembrava indenne; ella era forse discendente dei Black, malgrado le negazioni di questi ultimi." -  
  
- Black? - ripeté Harry, incredulo.  
  
- Fammi finire, - lo zittì Hermione. - "Al malocchio di qualche spirito maledetto si attribuisce la caduta dei Gray i quali, uno dopo l'altro, morirono, o divennero vampiri, o si assassinarono fra loro, o furono uccisi dai loro padri per qualche peccato o tradimento. Nessuno sa dove i morti siano sepolti, ma la leggenda dice che le ossa inglobate nell'ambra della scalinata d'ingresso siano appartenute agli antenati. Furono tutte morti premature. Il primo fu Seymour, figlio di Demetrius e Cassandra, che fu morso da un vampiro, perciò morì e rinacque in forma semiumana". - Harry deglutì, inquieto. Era la stessa sorte che spettava anche a Cho? - "Ebbe molte mogli. I suoi discendenti più celebri furono Scilla e Baal, due fratelli, figli di Seymour e di una discendente di Salazar Serpeverde, fondatore..." bla bla... ah, ecco! "Infine i Gray sono tutti morti, uno dopo l'altro, e nessuno sa dove e come siano sepolti". Non capite? - aggiunse Hermione, fissandoli, mentre continuava a sfogliare, stavolta cercando di raggiungere la pagina centoventidue, alla ricerca del capitolo riguardante le mutazioni più conosciute fra le famiglie di purosangue.  
  
- No, - rispose Ron, aggrottando la fronte.  
  
Hermione sbuffò, e sembrò quasi che le cascassero improvvisamente la braccia. Dovette trattenersi dallo schiaffeggiare il ragazzo, che a quanto pareva non aveva ascoltato neanche una parola.  
  
- I Gray sono tutti morti. E se Scilla è risorta, annunciando che anche gli altri avrebbero fatto lo stesso, significa che tutti i Gray erano vampiri, e che continueranno a rinascere fin quando non li si ucciderà nel modo giusto. - Hermione sembrava piuttosto scossa dall'argomento, e non le si poteva dar torto: a sentire il libro, i Gray erano alquanto numerosi, e questo significava che un mucchio di vampiri stava per tornare in vita. - Se Gray... oh, insomma, lei... se fosse veramente parente di questa famiglia, si spiegherebbe come mai la pozione Anti-Vampiro ha avuto effetto. Non funziona se non si ha sangue di vampiro in corpo, e in una famiglia dove fanno tutti parte di questa razza è impossibile nascere completamente... umani, ecco. -  
  
Il discorso, orribilmente plausibile, che aveva appena fatto Hermione aveva lasciato Harry e Ron immobili come ghiaccioli: occhi impassibili, fronti di marmo, non facevano che contemplare il vuoto davanti a loro, come se la loro vista passasse attraverso gli oggetti che avevano davanti. Hermione era rimasta in sé, aspettando una reazione da parte degli altri due, ma anche lei non poteva credere che tutto ciò fosse successo davvero.  
  
A Hogwarts una studentessa era appena stata morsa, e probabilmente non era che la prima di una lunga serie. Presto il pericolo si sarebbe esteso a tutta Londra, o forse anche di più. Ma come mai i Gray avevano atteso così a lungo prima di rinascere?  
  
Il Ministero non dava alla situazione la gravità che meritava: non avevano creduto neanche un po' alla "panzana" della rinascita di un'intera famiglia. Inoltre, nessuno aveva mai saputo dell'esistenza dei Gray: soltanto da un po' di giorni a quella parte tutti sembravano essersi riscossi da un lungo torpore. Harry, Ron, Hermione e tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts non erano i soli a porsi domande. Di dove saltava fuori l'assistente della professoressa Umbridge? Possibile che nessuno sapesse niente del suo nome, della sua famiglia, o di qualsiasi altra cosa? Non poteva essere sbucata dal nulla...  
  
- Sentite, dobbiamo prendere il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e usare il passaggio segreto della strega orba, - disse Hermione, lasciandoli tutti a dir poco di sasso, - Harry, hai detto che c'erano cose strane alla Stamberga Strillante? E' ora di controllare. -, concluse, con stoica fermezza.  
  
- He... Hermione. - esordì Ron, farfugliando dallo stupore. - Ma che ti prende? Domani c'è... c'è l'esame di Astronomia! Non posso credere che tu voglia infrangere le regole e smettere di studiare! E chissà quanto ci hai messo a studiarti quel libro sulle famiglie... -  
  
Hermione arrossì, lusingata.  
  
- Bhe, dobbiamo scoprire la verità, - rispose, modesta.  
  
- Giusto, - commentò Harry. Ma stranamente, in quel momento, l'unica cosa sulla quale volesse scoprire la verità era il sogno ricorrente sull'Ufficio Misteri.  
  
- Allora è deciso. - concluse Hermione, riponendo tutto nella borsa. In un attimo Harry e Ron furono al Dormitorio, cercando il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e facendo in modo di non svegliare nessuno.  
  
La Stamberga Strillante era esattamente come Harry se la ricordava dall'ultima volta. E d'altra parte, non sarebbe mai riuscito a cancellare dalla memoria quello che aveva visto e sentito. C'era solo qualcosa di diverso.  
  
Ogni luce, ogni lampada, ogni torcia, ogni candela era accesa.  
  
Una luce morbida e arancione danzava tremolante sulle pareti rivestite di legno pregiato. L'alone luminoso faceva risaltare le ragnatele, filtrava attraverso i drappi di seta che pendevano dal soffitto di alcune stanze, riscaldando l'oscurità di un insolito tepore, stranamente accogliente. Anche il camino era acceso, in salotto, e così le vecchie stufe a carbone, le quali sorprendentemente riuscivano a riscaldare le grandissime stanze. Da qualche parte, un pianoforte suonava.  
  
I passi sui numerosissimi tappeti risuonavano ovattati e soffici.  
  
Ma la cosa che più agghiacciò Harry fu il parlottio sommesso che veniva dal salotto. Ogni tanto si sentivano dei passi, e si vedeva chiaramente la loro impronta lasciata per un attimo sul tappeto... ma non c'era nessuno.  
  
I Gray erano tornati in vita.  
  
I tre intrusi sussurrarono "Lumos!", terrorizzati all'idea che qualcuno li sentisse. Ma dopotutto, prima o poi avrebbero dovuto scoprirsi, se volevano davvero sapere la verità. A passi cauti, lentissimi e silenziosi raggiunsero il pianerottolo, e si sporsero giù per osservare l'immenso salotto, con la sua volta a cattedrale, e il lampadario che scintillava di migliaia e migliaia di luci: erano candele, la cui luminosità veniva scomposta dalle infinite sfaccettature dei pendagli di cristallo.  
  
Il parlottio ora era più udibile, - e i passi anche, - anche se non si riuscivano ancora a distinguere le parole. Uomini e donne parlavano tra loro, ed erano in salotto.  
  
Il fatto che non ci fosse nessuno si visibile non bastò a convincere i ragazzi che fossero semplici quadri a parlare: dopotutto anche quei passi erano prodotti da qualcosa di nascosto agli occhi, ma non certo da un ritratto.  
  
Harry sentiva solo il sordo battito del cuore, e gli sembrava così forte che avrebbe potuto squarciargli il petto.  
  
Mossero qualche passo verso le scale. Ma Ron, quando si voltò bruscamente, andò a sbattere contro qualcosa, contro un ammasso di bastoncini; o forse uno scheletro. Immediatamente un grido squarciò il calore accogliente del salotto, fece tintinnare i vetri e i pendagli di cristallo del lampadario, come se dovessero rompersi. Anche Ron gridò, più forte che poteva.  
  
- Un morto! Un morto! Uno scheletro! - gridò Ron, indietreggiando rumorosamente di diversi passi. Il grido straziante continuava, sembrava terrorizzato almeno quanto Ron, ed era una voce di donna.  
  
- Calmati, Ron, per l'amor del Cielo, zitto! - gemette Hermione.  
  
Harry non poteva essersi sbagliato: un drago nero enorme, lungo, dalla forme di un serpente, volgeva intorno le sue spire, ed era così grosso che, acciambellato, occupava gran parte del salotto... il drago sbuffava fiamme nerastre, spalancava le fauci incrostate di sangue... scheletri danzavano tutto intorno a loro...  
  
- Li vedete? - strillò Ron - Cristo, li avete visti!? -  
  
Harry si destò, confuso. Non era il solo ad aver avuto quella visione, forse, almeno per una volta...  
  
Una delle voci che parlottavano nel salotto fino a poco prima, e che dopo le grida si erano zittite di colpo, mormorò qualche parola che suonava come la formula di un incantesimo: e in un attimo degli artigli invisibili agguantarono le vesti dei tre ragazzi, trascinandoli giù per le scale. Rotolando e incespicando, infine, Harry, Ron ed Hermione si trovarono di fronte ai quadri e alle reliquie.  
  
Ma non era come quando Harry li aveva visti la prima volta. I quadri ora erano nitidi, si muovevano, parlavano, e dato che erano enormi, incutevano un terrore ancora maggiore. Tra un quadro e quello successivo c'erano delle torce che bruciavano di fiamme cangianti, di ogni colore. La casa, tuttavia, sembrava sprofondata in un abisso di oscurità.  
  
- Mezzosangue, - sibilò una voce cupa e arrochita, quasi malata.  
  
Il ritratto di Demetrius Gray era un alto rettangolo dall'aspetto sinistro, illuminato da fiamme iridescenti molto più grandi di quelle degli altri, e dalla luce che proveniva dal grosso caminetto acceso. Sotto Demetrius non c'erano reliquie, ma un vaso di vetro pieno di rose nero-bluastre, e diversi bastoncini di incenso accesi, che emanavano nell'aria vapori argentei e un aroma molto forte. Sembrava quasi l'aula di Divinazione, ma l'odore era solo troppo forte, non aveva il potere di rintontire come quello della Cooman.  
  
Un uomo sembrava imprigionato nella tela sciupata, dentro la cornice di legno dipinto d'oro. Non sembrava troppo vecchio, non quanto Silente. I capelli erano neri, o forse di un castano molto scuro, ma visto che il ritratto era un po' sfocato non era possibile definirlo con precisione. L'espressione era severa, gli occhi blu scuri. Come Gray, aveva le labbra livide e le dita lunghe. Solo che quelle di Demetrius erano appoggiate su due crani.  
  
Guardava Harry ed Hermione, come se fossero stati il più grande errore di quell'universo, un cumulo di spazzatura fetida in mezzo a una strada pulita.  
  
- Immaginavo da tempo che sareste venuti ad impicciarvi in cose che non vi riguardano, - disse Demetrius, facendoli rabbrividire tutti e tre. - Ma non sapevo che avreste rischiato la vostra vita per questo. Grifondoro... stupidamente, eccessivamente incoscienti. -  
  
Harry, Ron ed Hermione si erano pietrificati sul posto, ed immaginarono che tra lo sguardo di Demetrius e quello di un Basilisco vi fosse ben poca differenza.  
  
- Ho sterminato Mezzosangue per tutta la vita, - proseguì Demetrius, - ed ora è impresa ardua lasciare che siano i miei discendenti e Lord Voldemort a proseguire l'opera. Avete fatto un pessimo errore venendoci a trovare. E mi dispiace di dover restare a guardare mentre i miei figli morderanno quei vostri flaccidi colli. -  
  
Harry ebbe un lampo di terrore ben visibile negli occhi. Demetrius Gray parlava lentamente, la voce sempre più roca, con una vaga intonazione perversa. Ad ogni frase sembrava che gettasse ombre sempre più pesanti sulla luce accogliente che si diffondeva nella casa. E la sua intenzione, era quella di ucciderli, o meglio di stare a guardare dentro il suo ritratto mentre i suoi figli lo uccidevano... che stesse parlando di Scilla? Era stata la prima a tornare in vita, o forse la prima a manifestarsi... La prima che aveva avuto sete. Una sete che presto avrebbe trovato sollievo col loro sangue.  
  
Forse Harry avrebbe negato quell'evidenza, in altre situazioni, avrebbe giurato a sé stesso di impedire con tutte le sue forze che gli toccasse una fine del genere, ma Demetrius parlava in modo così convincente da gelargli tutte le viscere.  
  
Harry scrutò le espressioni dei suoi amici: non erano certo meno spaventati di lui.  
  
Eppure, Hermione parlò.  
  
- Che cos'erano quegli scheletri e quel drago? - la sua voce tremava come il fuoco nel caminetto, ma si sforzò di non balbettare troppo, o Demetrius avrebbe avuto ancora più soddisfazione nel vederli morire.  
  
- A che ti serve saperlo? - disse una voce acida poco lontano da Demetrius, la voce di uomo che senz'altro era molto più giovane.  
  
Infatti l'aspetto mostrava circa ventotto anni: doveva trattarsi di Seymour, perché anche il libro di Hermione lo descriveva come un uomo molto attraente. Aveva corti capelli castani, fulvi, e anch'egli le labbra livide. In realtà la sua carnagione era completamente bianca, e anche i suoi occhi erano pallidi, di un grigio vagamente rossastro. Nel parlare, aveva scoperto i lunghi canini puntuti, probabilmente gli stessi nel liquido azzurrino delle reliquie, sotto di lui. Vestiva di bianco, molto leggero, e dalla scollatura della camicia traspariva un grosso tatuaggio con un drago nero simile a un serpente.  
  
Anche lui era un vampiro.  
  
- A niente, - rispose Demetrius al posto di Hermione - Ma suppongo che possiamo accontentarli prima che muoiano. - I ragazzi deglutirono molto rumorosamente. Gli altri quadri risero di sadica soddisfazione.  
  
- Il drago ero io, - esordì Demetrius - l'ira cieca del drago che ha tagliato teste e strappato viscere ai maghi e alle streghe della peggior specie. Anche a quelli della mia famiglia. Essi sono sepolti insieme a quella cieca ira e alla sua personificazione, per così dire, e giacciono nell'ambra così che non possano risorgere. Però la maledizione dell'Oscuro Signore si è spezzata. Non potendo rinascere come spiriti corporei, essi si aggirano per questa casa come degli spiriti evanescenti, urlando e gridando dalla disperazione, le ossa costantemente lacerate dal drago nero. Il drago nero che tutti i Gray hanno nel sangue, nel cervello. Il drago che è l'effige della nostra famiglia e dei nostri Patronus. -  
  
Se Harry aveva ancora qualche dubbio sul fatto che Gray facesse parte di quella famiglia, adesso ne era assolutamente certo: il drago che avevano visto era anche il Patronus di Gray. - Ci sono cose che si tramandano col sangue, - proseguì Demetrius, - e così, di generazione in generazione, fino a Sara, l'ultimo membro della nostra famiglia che sia rimasto in vita senza bisogno di rinascere. -  
  
Sara, pensò Harry, Sara poteva essere...  
  
- Quella tela è per Sara, quando la morte si sarà svegliata in lei, - disse Seymour, volgendo a mala pena gli occhi verso il quadro vuoto che Harry aveva visto anche tempo prima. Adesso però il quadro non era affatto vuoto. I ragazzi videro, e lo videro con un brivido elettrico lungo la schiena, che la figura profondamente addormentata nella tela era una ragazza dai capelli lisci e fulvi, l'aspetto molto malato, un ciondolo a forma di cuore nero con le ali appeso al collo. Era lei. - Mezzosangue, è vero. Tuttavia contribuì alla purificazione della nostra famiglia uccidendo i propri genitori traditori. E si unì a Lord Voldemort, seppur contro la sua volontà... ma prima o poi non avrà sicuramente scampo dal Marchio Nero. -  
  
Gli altri ritratti guardavano la ragazza addormentata nel quadro, e videro comparire nell'incisione della cornice il nome "Sara". Con orrore, Harry, Ron ed Hermione videro che tre bulbi oculari rosso sangue erano apparsi dentro il vaso delle reliquie.  
  
- Lei... lei non è ancora... -  
  
- Non lo è. Perché in effetti quegli sono gli occhi di Cassandra. - rispose Demetrius prima ancora che Hermione concludesse la frase. - Sara non ha lo stesso potere di Cassandra, no, e non ha nessuna disgustosa deformità. Quella donna poteva indurre ad atti selvaggi soltanto guardandola negli occhi. Non c'è nessun quadro di lei: immagino che il suo potere sarebbe rimasto pressoché inalterato, perciò l'abbiamo seppellita senza nessuna testimonianza. Sara, però, ha ereditato molte cose di lei, per questo Voldemort la volle come Mangiamorte. È stata molto deludente, ma fa ancora parte della mia famiglia, devo dire. Voldemort volle punirla della sua disobbedienza, scagliandole contro una maledizione che ci mise tutti in ginocchio. -  
  
Harry non doveva essere il solo ad avvertire una fitta tensione omicida nell'aria, e seppe con esattezza che almeno due o tre vampiri erano nascosti chissà dove, o forse erano invisibili dietro di loro, pronti a sbranarli. Doveva farsi venire in mente qualcosa... doveva farlo, o sarebbe stata la fine...  
  
- Che... cos'è questa storia della maledizione? Una Maledizione Senza Perdono? - azzardò Ron con la voce tremula.  
  
- Maledizione Senza Perdono! - ripeterono molti quadri con tono quasi offeso, e Ron desiderò che il pavimento lo inghiottisse facendolo ricomparire da qualsiasi altra parte. Gli tramavano le ginocchia.  
  
- Simpatici gingilli, - disse Demetrius, - Tanto più che abbiamo qui il ragazzo che è sopravvissuto... Ho sempre pensato che un onore del genere spettasse a un Purosangue, ma poi mi sono convinto che non si tratta di un onore, ma di una condanna. - Harry non capiva le parole del vecchio. Sì, molto spesso non era riuscito a sopportare la sua fama, aveva creduto di crollare... ma come poteva definirsi addirittura una condanna? Si immaginò, e ben presto se ne convinse, che l'affermazione di Demetrius non era affatto un'esagerazione o un caso. - No, Sara fu colpita da qualcosa di peggiore, che Bellatrix Lestrange scagliò al posto di Voldemort. Vi siete accorti che c'è qualcosa di strano nell'aria da qualche giorno, visto che avete conosciuto Sara. -  
  
- Ma lei come fa... -  
  
- Taci, Weasley. -  
  
E la voce di Demetrius era un latrato.  
  
Alle parole di Demetrius, non solo Ron e gli altri, ma anche i quadri che parlottavano tra loro si misero composti e si zittirono all'istante. Quello di Demetrius era un ruggito simile, o forse identico, al gorgoglio che il drago nero emetteva dalle fauci.  
  
Un attimo dopo, il lampadario cascò. Il boato fu enorme, pezzi di cristallo volarono in tutte le direzioni, ma si fondevano di colpo non appena si avvicinavano ai ritratti, e il lampadario immenso si frantumava come un vaso di ceramica, portando con sé una nuova ondata di terrore.  
  
Harry sapeva che il loro tempo era segnato, quello era il capolinea...  
  
Sparì il desiderio di ascoltare il resto del discorso. Sparì qualsiasi cosa. Ormai erano già morti, praticamente. Si guardò intorno nervosamente, e intanto Demetrius contemplava il silenzio che aveva creato, con aria soddisfatta.  
  
E ad un tratto vide Sirius. Stava per gridare, ma la visione sparì all'istante, come se avesse appena visto un'anima. Ma non poteva trattarsi di un'anima...  
  
Harry cercò di seguire il fantasma evanescente di Sirius che fluttuava a pochi centimetri da terra, guardandosi intorno; Harry capì, si trattava di un'altra delle visioni della Stamberga Strillante, che faceva rivivere ogni ricordo impregnato nelle sue mura.  
  
Ecco Gray... cioè, Sara. Era di fronte ad un armadio, lo apriva, era pieno di armi... Chiamò Sirius, e si inginocchiò accanto all'armadio. Fissava uno dei tanti teschi lì in basso... e poi con un sorriso divertito infilò le dita nel naso a un teschio...  
  
Era un passaggio segreto. La loro salvezza. O almeno così Harry suppose.  
  
- Sara avrebbe dimenticato tutto quello che riguardava la sua famiglia, il suo nome, le sue origini, i luoghi che aveva visto, le cose che aveva fatto. Sarebbero sparite le persone che aveva conosciuto, quelle poche a cui aveva voluto bene, quelle tante che aveva odiato. Tutto sarebbe scomparso, lei sarebbe ripartita da zero come una neonata. E non solo lei: chiunque avrebbe dimenticato tutto ciò che la riguardava, i libri si sarebbero cancellati, i quadri sarebbero spariti. Qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi, che stava nel cervello di Sara, sarebbe scomparsa per tornare mai più: e niente o nessuno ne avrebbe conservato la memoria. -  
  
Hermione e Ron sgranarono gli occhi. Harry era troppo nervoso per accorgersi delle parole di Demetrius. Il silenzio fu di pietra fin quando Demetrius non concluse: - Questa fu la maledizione. -  
  
In un primo momento restarono tutti sbigottiti.  
  
- Ti chiedi come abbia fatto a cavarsela? - disse Seymour rivoltò a Hermione, che apriva e chiudeva la bocca come se stesse parlando a sé stessa, anche se ricordava molto un pesce lesso.  
  
Hermione annuì con veemenza, ancora più nervosa.  
  
- Era protetta da qualcosa di speciale, - rispose Seymour, - Qualcosa che tutt'ora porta legato al collo, camuffato come un ciondolo, e che l'ha salvata anche dal vuoto quando finì ad Azkaban. Non ti sei mai chiesto perché ne è uscita quasi normalmente? C'era qualcosa lì a proteggerla. E' il regalo che le hanno fatto i suoi unici amici. È ciò che ti ha salvato quando Lord Voldemort ha tentato di rubare la Pietra Filosofale quattro anni fa, è una cosa complessa e irrimediabile che forse in questa casa non è mai esistita. -  
  
- Sara non partì proprio da zero, - proseguì Seymour. Harry notò che aveva l'aria più malvagia di Demetrius, ma sembrava di indole molto meno feroce, aveva un qualcosa di affabile nel modo di parlare. Era troppo preso da un piano di fuga per ragionare sulla frase che gli aveva appena detto il figlio di Demetrius. - riuscì a salvarsi parzialmente. Il primo anno, dopo tutto ciò, fu caotico e crudele, ma lentamente riuscì a recuperare la sua memoria, grazie al potere mentale di Cassandra. Leggeva i suoi sogni e i meandri della sua memoria, tentando di recuperare i ricordi perduti. Non sapeva che in questo modo ci avrebbe lentamente riportati in vita. -  
  
Harry pestò un piede a Hermione e lei, recepito il messaggio, tirò la manica a Ron. Entrambi lanciavano occhiate di sbieco a Harry, che tuttavia non era affatto sicuro circa la riuscita del suo piano. Ma dovevano tentare.  
  
- Queste cose riguardano loro, Seymour? - tuonò un uomo dalla voce maestosa.  
  
- Certo che no, Odino, - ribatté Seymour con un sorriso affabile, - Ma stanno per morire, che fastidio possono darci? -  
  
Harry indicò ai due l'armadio di finto legno.  
  
Dovevano agire adesso.  
  
Seymour e Odino stavano ancora discutendo, quando i tre ragazzi balzarono all'indietro e poi si voltarono correndo più veloci che potevano. Evitarono il lampadario, cercando di non scivolare sui frammenti di cristallo, e intanto i quadri strillavano e ruggivano come animali. Ancora le parole di quella specie di incantesimo: Hermione fu presa dagli artigli di un drago invisibile. Riuscì a divincolarsi, ma non se la cavò senza ferite.  
  
Ron strisciava sul pavimento cercando di liberarsi dall'artiglio che gli afferrava la veste. Alla fine si strappò il mantello e corse via verso l'armadio, più velocemente che poteva. Harry riuscì ad evitare la terribile zampa, ma un grosso quadro raffigurante un paesaggio lo colpì alla schiena, probabilmente lanciato dalla bestia che cercava di fermarli. Non solo non era visibile, ma neanche corporea: gli Schiantesimi in ogni caso non funzionavano.  
  
- Se è davvero un drago, non servirà a niente! - gemette Hermione.  
  
- Zitta e corri, Hermione! - la rimbeccò Ron.  
  
Erano arrivati all'armadio. Sotto lo sguardo stupito degli altri due, Harry infilò le dita nel naso al teschio a sinistra.  
  
- Harry ma... ma ti sembra... non scherzare, ti prego... -  
  
Hermione capì che si sbagliava: il mobile iniziò a spostarsi, ma lo fece con una lentezza esasperante. Era troppo lento, troppo lento... non potevano passare da quella minuscola apertura. Stranamente, i quadri si erano zittiti e il drago non si faceva più sentire. Hermione avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma era chiaro che tutti avevano notato quel comportamento sospetto: in ogni caso, preferirono calarsi giù nella botola piuttosto che aspettare la loro fine sotto gli occhi di Demetrius. 


	14. Scilla

14. SCILLA  
  
Tramortiti dalla fuga e da ciò che avevano sentito dire ai ritratti, i tre ragazzi non fecero caso alle ossa umane inglobate nell'ambra dei gradini che stavano scendendo. Non poterono ignorare il sinistro spettacolo troppo a lungo, perché ben presto si trovarono in una sala fatta completamente dei ambra, la stessa che Sara e Sirius avevano visto solo pochissimi giorni prima. Ma c'era qualcosa di diverso.  
  
In numerosi punti l'ambra sembrava disciolta da una potente fiammata, e le ossa che un tempo vi erano state sepolte erano scomparse. Immediatamente, Harry, Ron ed Hermione pensarono che fossero fuggite. Ogni tanto pervenivano loro visioni di quello che era successo in quella stanza altre volte, e non era mai un bello spettacolo.  
  
Videro un drago nero levarsi in cielo con le fauci grondanti di sangue, e poi due persone girate di spalle che, a giudicare da ciò che cadeva in terra, stavano togliendo accuratamente la pelle - e tutto il resto - da un cadavere. Videro l'ambra liquefarsi, dando modo a quei due di seppellirvi dentro lo scheletro. Poi la massa arancione - dorata si faceva di nuovo solita, e il morto restava lì per sempre. Videro anche Sara e Sirius, anche loro intenti a guardarsi intorno con facce sgomente.  
  
Sul pavimento era quasi impossibile camminare: il buco lasciato dal drago nero era così grande che l'ambra sembrava un mare congelato in un momento di tempesta.  
  
Alcuni scheletri, tuttavia, erano rimasti al loro posto, come quello di Demetrius e quello di Cassandra. Evidentemente non erano vampiri e non erano mai potuti risorgere. Ma i vampiri, allora, come mai avevano dovuto aspettare così tanto per tornare in vita?  
  
E'... è orribile... sentirono dire a Hermione, e si affrettarono a dirigersi verso il punto in cui lei si trovava. Era di fronte alla carcassa di Cassandra Black. Guardate il... cranio... soffiò la ragazza, appena udibile. E allora anche Ron ed Harry videro che in piena fronte, al centro, il cranio di Cassandra aveva un'altra orbita oculare. Si avvicinarono di un passo. Era quello lo strano potere di Cassandra, il potere di cui parlava il libro?  
  
Ma avevano commesso l'errore di guardare troppo a lungo un solo punto. Harry aveva poggiato la mano sull'ambra, gelida come un pezzo di ghiaccio. Ed in un attimo dovette scostarsi, perché lo scheletro di Cassandra aveva subìto uno scatto repentino. Ma dato che Ron e Hermione si erano affrettati a distogliere lo sguardo, Harry dedusse che aveva avuto un'altra visione. Non fece in tempo a terminare la supposizione, che una voce rise alle loro spalle. Una voce di donna. E stavolta non era affatto un'apparizione incorporea.  
  
Una giovane donna d'alta statura era in piedi, immobile, con una mano sul fianco, alla porta che conduceva nuovamente su per le scale. Indossava un corsetto molto rigido e aderente, e una specie di gonna che si apriva quasi completamente sul davanti, simile ad uno strascico da sposa. Aveva una lunga serie di cinture alla gamba sinistra, e un laccio rosso scarlatto si avvolgeva intorno al collo. I tre notarono con orrore che le mancava tutto l'avambraccio, dal gomito in giù.  
  
La pelle era bianchissima, non proprio come quella di Sara, ma non sembrava comunque umana. Ed in effetti somigliava molto a Sara, non solo perché era vestita solo di nero.  
  
Harry vide le stesse mani che erano anche le stesse di Demetrius, affusolate, dalle dita lunghe e sottili, le stesse labbra livide, e soprattutto, gli stessi occhi. La loro forma molto aguzza era sottolineata dal trucco scuro e pesante, così che le iridi rosse rubino scintillavano come non mai. Mettevano decisamente a disagio, fissi com'erano, davano l'impressione che niente potesse smuoverli. Erano colmi di una strana, sadica crudeltà. Le sopracciglia erano molto vicine agli occhi, ed erano fini e lunghe, costantemente curvate in un'espressione minacciosa, quasi feroce. Erano tali e quali agli occhi di Sara.  
  
Siete in trappola, disse la donna, non siete stati molto astuti a scappare in un vicolo cieco.   
  
C... Che diavolo sta succedendo qui? Harry si sorprese dell'improvviso impeto con il quale aveva parlato.  
  
Credevo che la tua mente fosse più sveglia, Harry Potter, ghignò la donna, rovesciando all'indietro la chioma di boccoli corvini. Tu sai cos'è un'anima?   
  
Harry e gli altri erano spiazzati. Che domanda era, così improvvisamente?  
  
Le anime non esistono. disse Hermione a voce così bassa che la donna fece un passo avanti per sentirla.  
  
Le anime sono la parte di un essere umano che continua a camminare sulla terra dopo il traguardo della morte fisica. rispose la donna Le anime sono tenute in vita dal ricordo che la gente mantiene di colui che è morto. Se nessuno ha memoria di lui, la sua anima non ha ragione di esistere, non può esistere. Le anime sono i ricordi. aggiunse, in risposta alle espressioni perplesse dei tre. E anche un non morto non può tornare in vita se la sua anima è estinta. Ora il momento è giunto.   
  
Finalmente... finalmente Harry capiva. Anche se, dall'espressione di Hermione, poteva dedurre che lei lo aveva capito molto prima di lui.  
  
La maledizione aveva cancellato ogni memoria esistente di chiunque portasse il cognome di Sara. I vampiri non potevano risorgere se la loro anima non si ricongiungeva al corpo, e questo non era possibile se i ricordi venivano cancellati...  
  
"...Non sapeva che in questo modo ci avrebbe lentamente riportati in vita..."  
  
Era questo che aveva detto Seymour, e soltanto adesso Harry capiva.  
  
Finalmente la nostra sete sarà placata, riprese la donna: la sua voce mutava lentamente in un sibilo, in modo così vistoso che era impossibile non accorgersene. Sorridendo scoprì i lunghi canini da vampiro.  
  
Tu hai morso Cho! si sorprese a gridare Harry.  
  
Non sapeva esattamente cosa glielo facesse pensare, ma era certo che quella fosse Scilla.  
  
Sono soltanto la prima che ha ceduto alla sete, disse la donna, scrollando le spalle. Tu stai qui a parlare, Potter, ma nel frattempo una decina di vampiri sta mettendo in ginocchio tutto il castello di quel ridicolo Silente...   
  
No!   
  
Harry si sentiva accecato dalla rabbia. Ma non doveva preoccuparsi... a scuola era pieno di cacciatori... anche se la nuova Preside non sarebbe stata di alcun aiuto, anche gli altri professori avrebbero fatto di tutto per impedire che succedesse il peggio. Sì, erano al sicuro...  
  
Stupeficium! gridò Hermione. Harry e Ron si scansarono di colpo, ma Scilla non si scompose. Proprio mentre il raggio rosso si dirigeva verso di lei, la videro scomparire lasciando al suo posto un piccolo stormo di pipistrelli, che volava verso di loro... verso Ron.  
  
Ron! strillò Harry, Ron, no!   
  
Era troppo tardi.  
  
Ron non aveva avuto il tempo di difendersi prima che i pipistrelli gli piombassero addosso: e poi Scilla era tornata umana, e i suoi denti erano affondati nel collo del ragazzo...  
  
Con orrore incontenibile, Harry ed Hermione videro Ron afflosciarsi a terra, con due fori ben distinguibili sul collo completamente macchiato di sangue. Scilla si rialzò, mostrano il viso anch'esso rosso di sangue, il sangue di Ron. Si leccò le labbra con un'espressione perfida.  
  
Senza neanche pensarci, Harry le si era scagliato addosso. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto, non lo sapeva proprio, ma doveva fare qualcosa...  
  
Scilla non ci fece troppo caso, si ritrasformò in pipistrelli e volò di nuovo verso le scale. Harry ed Hermione corsero verso Ron, annaspante sul pavimento eroso: era ancora in sé, ma dopo un lieve spasimo, svenne. Non era ancora morto, ma il cuore pulsava a mala pena.  
  
Harry non rifletteva: Scilla aveva morso prima Cho, poi Ron.  
  
Doveva fare qualcosa.  
  
Expecto Pa...   
  
Expelliarmus! Scilla fu più rapida di lui.  
  
Inaspettatamente tirò fuori una bacchetta di ebano dalla cintura e Harry sentì che la sua arma gli veniva strappata dalla mano con furia spaventosa, prima di finire lontanissima, giù, in fondo alla sala. Chissà perché, Harry aveva sempre pensato che i vampiri non potessero essere, dopotutto, anche loro dei maghi e delle streghe.  
  
Hermione aveva levato la bacchetta, convinta che Scilla non la stesse osservando. Invece, prima che potesse pronunciare una qualsiasi formula magica, la vampiro le lanciò contro un potentissimo Schiantesimo, che la fece svenire all'istante, scaraventandola un paio di metri indietro, fin quando non cadde in una delle fosse lasciate dal drago e dagli scheletri.  
  
E ora, Potter, tocca a...   
  
Scilla!   
  
Harry sussultò. Una voce aveva parlato dal lato opposto della stanza, dove era finita la sua bacchetta. Voltandosi di scatto, vide con rinnovato orrore che si trattava di un gruppo di Mangiamorte, che dovevano essere almeno una decina. A parlare era stata una donna, i cui lunghi capelli neri spuntavano da sotto il cappuccio che le copriva gli occhi.  
  
Scilla non ebbe altra reazione a parte un sorrisetto divertito. Con un soffio disinvolto scacciò i capelli dagli occhi, e iniziò a fissare il gruppo di incappucciati che le venivano incontro. Harry era ancora lì, in piedi, ma gli sembrò che nessuno fosse interessato a lui: stranamente la cosa non lo rendeva sollevato.  
  
Tutti e dodici i Mangiamorte! fischiò ironicamente Scilla Qui per fermarmi?   
  
Non toccare quel moccioso, Gray. ringhiò la donna incappucciata.  
  
Perché dovrei ubbidire a colei che ci ha condannati al vuoto per così tanto tempo?   
  
E' il Padrone che te lo ordina!   
  
L'espressione di Scilla si contorse impercettibilmente fino a diventare quasi atterrita, ma si ricompose subito dopo, essendosi resa conto che il suo sgomento non era poi invisibile.  
  
Non ho nessun padrone, ribatté Scilla alzando il braccio mozzato. Non più.   
  
Harry ebbe un lampo di memoria: sotto il quadro di Scilla, nel vaso delle reliquie, c'era proprio un avambraccio, rigido e bianco, e sopra vi era impresso il Marchio Nero. Scilla era una Mangiamorte.  
  
Non puoi cancellare un legame di servitù soltanto tagliandoti un braccio! Il Marchio Nero è eterno! quella era la voce di Lucius Malfoy. Che stava succedendo? Perché i Mangiamorte volevano salvargli la vita? Voldemort aveva bisogno di lui, vivo?  
  
Ma guardatevi, rise Scilla con un ampio gesto del braccio sano, Fedeli come pecorelle al loro pastore. Quante volte Voldemort vi ha illuso di avere il mondo fra le mani? E quante volte avete creduto di poter raggiungere finalmente il potere grazie a lui? No, Malfoy, Voldemort ha promesso, ma non vincerà mai finché questo moccioso sarà vivo! Lasciate che io lo morda, sarà allora che il vostro padrone potrà mantenere le sue promesse!   
  
Attenta a come parli, vampira! abbaiò Bellatrix Lestrange, e nella foga di alzare la testa il cappuccio le scivolò sulle spalle. La prigionia ad Azkaban aveva strappato il colore e la bellezza al suo viso, i capelli non erano più lucidi come un tempo, e gli occhi erano l'unica cosa che pareva viva del suo volto: due occhi lucidi di fanatica crudeltà.  
  
Scilla alla sua vista inarcò le sopracciglia col suo sorriso di scherno.  
  
Che brutta pelle, disse in tono dolce. Come puoi chiamarti donna?   
  
Non cercare di portare la situazione a tuo vantaggio. Se lo mordi diventerà un vampiro! Bellatrix aveva alzato la bacchetta, ma cercava di controllarsi.  
  
Non succederà, rispose Scilla tranquillamente, se non sono io a volerlo. Il padrone non l'ha spiegato ai suoi alunni?   
  
Harry si sentì estremamente sollevato, tanto che gli sembrò che il cuore rallentasse i suoi battiti impazziti. Ron e Cho non correvano il rischio di trasformarsi in vampiri a loro volta.  
  
Però se non avesse portato subito Ron da Madama Chips...  
  
Bellatrix era fuori di sé. Vattene subito da qui, se non vuoi la tortura, Gray!   
  
Scilla aprì le braccia, come per dirle di farsi avanti. Il suo braccio monco era ancora più appariscente. Torturami, allora! sorrise. Non puoi uccidermi, mortale, io tornerò sempre...   
  
Bellatrix Lestrange aveva il viso sorprendentemente sconvolto dalla follia di uccidere. Sembrava che avesse di colpo acquistato una sfumatura rosso fiamma. Sta' attenta, vampira... cercava di tenere la voce ferma, ma non ci riusciva. Qualcosa fremeva sotto al suo petto.  
  
Torturami, Lestrange! ripeté Scilla quasi urlando, un sorriso di sfida dipinto sul bel viso florido dalle guance tinte di trucco. Aveva aperto così tanto le braccia che sembrava crocifissa. Torturami fin quando non ti si scheggerà la bacchetta! Mi sono tagliata il braccio da sola, me lo sono bruciato perché non ricrescesse... come pensi che io possa soffrire per quella tua Cruciatus?   
  
Gli altri Mangiamorte assistevano alla scena in assoluto silenzio, come se fossero venuti lì soltanto per guardare. Harry si era lasciato prendere dalla situazione: ora osservava la splendida Scilla fissare Bellatrix con le braccia spalancate, curioso di sapere cosa avrebbero fatto i Mangiamorte... Ma che diavolo stava facendo?  
  
Doveva portare in salvo Ron ed Hermione. Chiunque avesse vinto la contesa, lui non avrebbe avuto possibilità di scampo, e Ron sarebbe morto dissanguato. Possibile che non ci fosse un modo per scappare? Possibile che non ci fossero altri passaggi segreti?  
  
Bellatrix sembrava non curarsi del fatto che la magia non era in grado di uccidere i vampiri. Harry si costrinse a tenere gli occhi aperti e la mente lucida mentre Scilla si contorceva sotto la Maledizione Cruciatus. Eppure, la donna continuava a fissare la sua torturatrice con occhi fissi, quasi congelati.  
  
Smettila! abbaiò Bellatrix, interrompendo la Maledizione e voltando furiosamente la faccia su un fianco, Smettila subito!   
  
Ti do fastidio, Lestrange? sibilò Scilla, l'espressione sempre più sadica. Scilla prese ad avvicinarsi a Bellatrix, e Harry non avrebbe mai voluto essere al suo posto, sotto lo sguardo ininterrotto degli occhi della vampira.  
  
Non hai ancora visto cosa posso fare! Bellatrix scagliò ancora una volta la Cruciatus, ma con suo orrore, Scilla era scomparsa. Aveva compiuto un balzo fin troppo alto, ed era atterrata esattamente dietro di lei. Ormai non era più un'umana: era una pantera.  
  
Digrignava i denti, camminando lentamente verso i Mangiamorte. Non zoppicava, perché non le mancava affatto un pezzo di zampa. Ad ogni movimento dei suoi muscoli solidi il pelo nero come petrolio scintillava, lucente sotto la luce delle candele fluttuanti. Dondolava la lunga coda flessuosa in atto aggressivo. Era pronta al balzo, aveva le unghie completamente in fuori, le orecchie basse, e i denti in mostra.  
  
Basta così, Bellatrix, disse Malfoy Non puoi competere con loro. Lo sai.   
  
Harry rabbrividì. I Gray erano nati dal sangue di Demetrius e Cassandra, probabilmente tra i maghi più potenti del secolo. Come avrebbero fatto i cacciatori di vampiri a tenere loro testa se anche i Mangiamorte si ritraevano di fronte a loro?  
  
Comunque era certo che Sara non fosse alla pari di Scilla. Del resto, quest'ultima era di discendenza molto più vicina ai due capostipite, era la loro nipote diretta, mentre Sara aveva anche del sangue Babbano.  
  
Non possiamo ritirarci! disse un Mangiamorte, Rookwood, parlando per la prima volta da quando era entrato nella sala d'ambra, il Padrone ci ha ordinato di portargli la vampira e noi lo faremo!   
  
Non aveva ancora completato la frase che Scilla gli era piombata addosso, lanciandogli una feroce zampata sul muso. Rookwood cadde a terra incespicando in una deformazione dell'ambra, con tre grossi tagli sul viso.  
  
Perché diavolo la tua famiglia non fa altro che disubbidire, Gray!? ruggì Malfoy prima di colpirla con uno Schiantesimo. Scilla tornò umana ma non perse i sensi, anche se era scivolata due o tre metri dietro di sé. Chi vi credete di essere?   
  
Sai chi ci ha creati, inferiore? rise Scilla, prima di gridare: Impedimenta!   
  
Lucius Malfoy prese in pieno la stregoneria, e si ribaltò all'indietro diverse volte prima di finire anche lui dentro una scanalatura lasciata dal drago nero. Harry doveva agire adesso.  
  
Approfittando del fatto che tutti i Mangiamorte erano impegnati per tenere testa a Scilla, si avvicinò cautamente a Ron ed Hermione, che per fortuna non erano troppo lontani l'uno dall'altro, e usò la bacchetta di Ron per riprendersi la sua con l'Incantesimo d'Appello. L'effetto non fu molto efficace, ma consentì a Harry di effettuare un Incantesimo Scudo appena in tempo, prima che una stalattite di ghiaccio colpisse lui e gli altri due: qualcuno aveva appena ghiacciato la metà delle candele, e la visibilità si era molto ridotta. Harry cercò di avvicinarsi il più possibile alle scale, ignorando gli scheletri dalle mascelle spalancate appena sotto di lui. Salire quei gradini con Ron ed Hermione a traino avrebbe significato fare ritorno nel salotto, dove Demetrius lo aspettava con la sua sentinella invisibile. Ma era sempre meglio che essere catturati, visto che non vedeva altra via d'uscita.  
  
E poi ricordò: la cassapanca.  
  
Sara gli aveva mostrato un passaggio segreto che portava direttamente al dormitorio dei Grifondoro, e gli aveva detto che poteva essere percorso in una sola direzione: dalla Stamberga Strillante fino a Hogwarts.  
  
Doveva soltanto raggiungere l'ultimo piano.  
  
Il salotto era quieto: non si sentiva un solo rumore. Sembrava che il trambusto del sotterraneo appartenesse ad un'altra dimensione, tanto era calda e gradevole la luce del camino e del lampadario, magicamente tornato al suo posto e perfettamente integro.  
  
Hermione si era ripresa grazie ad un contro incantesimo, e sembrava che nessuno si fosse accorto di niente: schizzava sangue da tutte le parti, ognuno era impegnato a guardarsi le spalle, e inoltre la forma irregolare dell'ambra, dopo la fuga dei cadaveri, catturava la poca luce rimasta scagliando ombre impazzite in tutte le direzioni.  
  
Harry si accorse che l'alba era giunta da un pezzo. Dovevano tornare subito a Hogwarts. Demetrius non fece niente per fermarli. La sentinella invisibile non si sforzò più di tanto di catturare lui ed Hermione che trascinavano Ron su per le scale di legno. Forse Voldemort aveva convinto il vecchio a lasciarlo vivo... Meglio così, penso Harry. Avrebbe affrontato un problema alla volta.  
  
E il problema che si poneva in quel momento erano i passi sulle scale d'ambra, che si sentivano dalla piccola apertura sul pavimento: evidentemente il mobile non poteva richiudersi se prima tutti quelli che entravano non erano usciti. Harry sentì la voce affannosa di Bellatrix: si erano accorti della loro fuga. Lui ed Hermione corsero con tutte le loro forze.  
  
Laggiù! gridò qualcuno al pianterreno.  
  
Li avevano visti.  
  
Il mantello, Harry! Il mantello! sussurrò Hermione disperata. Harry non se lo fece ripetere. Si nascosero in un angolo e si misero il mantello, poi si rimisero in marcia verso l'ultimo piano, con i Mangiamorte alle calcagna. Erano almeno in quattro o in cinque.  
  
Harry sapeva che non poteva nascondersi da loro, dal momento che sentivano i suoi passi. Ma soprattutto, era molto difficile trascinare Ron tenendolo sotto il mantello. Hermione, dopo molti tentativi falliti, sussurrò: "Mobilicorpus", e il corpo di Ron si mise a fluttuare ad una trentina di centimetri dal pavimento. I Mangiamorte erano sempre più vicini.  
  
Ma la cassapanca era vicina... ecco, mancavano tre porte...  
  
L'ho visto! gridò un Mangiamorte. Hanno un Mantello dell'Invisibilità!   
  
Prendili! strillò Bellatrix.  
  
Hermione fu sfiorata da un altro Schiantesimo, ma riuscì a proteggersi in tempo con un Incantesimo di Scudo.  
  
Ecco, ecco la stanza con la cassapanca e il passaggio segreto. Harry uscì dal Mantello, gridò: "Impedimenta!" e i due Mangiamorte che stavano davanti agli altri rotolarono all'indietro bloccandoli tutti. Bellatrix imprecò ferocemente.  
  
E fu la prima a rialzarsi.  
  
Hermione! Nella cassapanca! Muoviti!   
  
Bellatrix tentò per la terza volta con uno Schiantesimo, e Harry fu preso quasi in pieno. Cercò di non svenire... doveva, doveva restare sveglio...  
  
Hermione e Ron erano già nel passaggio segreto.  
  
Expecto Patronus! annaspò Harry; sapeva che non avrebbe avuto molto effetto, ma almeno avrebbe disorientato Bellatrix e lui avrebbe potuto sparire nel passaggio segreto. E infatti, come previsto, Bellatrix venne bloccata dal cervo d'argento: lui ebbe appena il tempo di immergersi nella cassapanca, richiuderne il coperchio e rotolare giù per i gradini prima che la Mangiamorte si riprendesse.  
  
Lasciandosi cadere giù per le scale di pietra fin quando una radice non fermò il suo rotolare, Harry si arrese: era veramente esausto. Hermione fece atterrare lentamente Ron sulla terra umida, e si sedette accanto a lui. Aveva gli occhi chiusi e il respiro affannoso: evidentemente ben poche volte si erano trovati in pericolo come in quel momento. E se Bellatrix avesse visto il passaggio segreto?  
  
Bastò quel pensiero a farli alzare entrambi, come se si fossero letti nel pensiero. Hermione sollevò nuovamente Ron con lo stesso incantesimo, mentre Harry bruciava le radici che ostacolavano loro il passaggio con la bacchetta magica.  
  
Chissà... chissà cosa sta succedendo a Hogwarts... ansò Hermione.  
  
Non è detto che stia succedendo qualcosa. Scilla voleva solo intimorirci. Harry cercava di apparire convincente, prima di tutto a sé stesso. In effetti non era tanto rassicurato dalle sue stesse parole.  
  
Tutti quei vampiri sono risorti! disse Hermione, Non so come faremo a cavarcela, stavolta. Con i vampiri non si scherza. Immagino che insieme ai lupi mannari siano le creature più pericolose che esistano. Ma almeno la Umbridge verrà screditata, certo, e magari faranno tornare Silente. Lui si che avrebbe in mano la situazione...   
  
Hermione. sospirò Harry, esasperato. Hermione tacque immediatamente.  
  
Ora capisco perché le ferite di Sara si sono sempre rimarginate appena in tempo. rifletteva Harry a voce alta, Non dipendeva affatto dal Marchio Nero. È il sangue di vampiro.   
  
Hermione annuì. Forse anche Sara lo aveva sospettato, da tutto il tempo che aveva quella specie di tatuaggio: forse anche lei aveva avuto il dubbio di avere del sangue anomalo nelle vene, e aveva cercato disperatamente un'ipotesi ragionevole che potesse cancellare l'evidenza. Quella delle ferite sul Marchio Nero era perfetta: poteva essere veramente plausibile, e Harry c'era cascato. Scilla si era tagliata il braccio e aveva bruciato la ferita per evitare che potesse ricrescere, era disposta a tutto questo pur di far sparire il Marchio Nero: non c'era altro modo, visto che la sua natura permetteva a tutte le ferite di ricrescere. Scilla poteva solo tagliarsi il braccio direttamente.  
  
Ma perchè i Mangiamorte erano lì, quella notte? Che cosa ci erano venuti a fare?  
  
Voldemort aveva bisogno di Harry vivo? O aveva bisogno di Scilla?  
  
O magari di entrambi... ma perché tentare di convincere una Mangiamorte che non aveva intenzione di esserlo, a tornare dalla parte di coloro dai quali si era allontanata? Era così anche per Sara: forse l'Oscuro Signore aveva dei segreti da nascondere che aveva rivelato a quelle due, e temeva che fossero rivelati, o forse possedevano un potere che a lui faceva molto comodo...  
  
In effetti, però, Bellatrix aveva impedito che Scilla mordesse lui, Harry: questa era la prova che Voldemort stava cercando anche lui. Ma per fare cosa? Harry si ricordò del sogno che aveva fatto, quando Avery stava per essere punito: Bode era stato sotto la Maledizione Imperius, perché doveva prendere quell'arma. Forse Voldemort voleva che Harry la prendesse per lui...  
  
Mi ascolti? lo interruppe Hermione.  
  
Harry si rese conto solo allora che era andato a sbattere in una grossa radice e che Hermione non si era zittita un secondo mentre lui stava affogando in tutti quei ragionamenti. Si chiese come avrebbe fatto ad affrontare quel che restava degli esami, con tutti quei pensieri in testa. Anzi, ci sarebbero stati ancora degli esami, con dei vampiri in giro?  
  
Non si era mai trovato a desiderare di parlare con Sirius come allora. Aveva troppe domande in testa, domande che ne producevano altre, e altre ancora...  
  
Perché diavolo Silente aveva avuto il lampo di genio di andarsene proprio ora?  
  
*  
  
Non sta molto bene, disse Madama Chips quando Harry ed Hermione andarono a visitare Ron in infermeria. La... Preside ha detto che non sarebbe mai stato morso se non fosse andato a gironzolare qua e là all'alba, ma alla fine l'abbiamo convinta che può tenere gli esami più tardi. Chang, invece... e gettò uno sguardo sconsolato verso il letto di Cho. Sospirò, e Harry la incalzò con lo sguardo ad andare avanti. Sta sempre peggio. La porteranno al San Mungo domani. Ha saltato molti esami e la Preside non ha intenzione di farglieli tenere più tardi, per ora.   
  
Harry ed Hermione si precipitarono verso il letto di Ron.  
  
Harry fissò a lungo la tenda opaca che faceva intravedere la sagoma di Cho Chang, profondamente addormentata nel suo letto. Per evitare che qualcuno le si avvicinasse troppo, Madama Chips aveva messo delle tende intorno a lei e vi aveva gettato un incantesimo perché nessuno potesse superarle: era un gesto assai poco incoraggiante da parte sua, perché significava che stava davvero molto male. Harry scoprì che il suo dispiacere e la sua preoccupazione erano quelli che avrebbe avuto un qualsiasi studente verso una sua semplice compagna di scuola, perfettamente estranea, e non se ne stupì affatto. Anche se l'avrebbero portata al San Mungo solo il giorno dopo.  
  
E poi, naturalmente, era molto più preoccupato per Ron.  
  
Andava sempre peggiorando, ma non sembrava ancora grave come Cho. Se non altro a volte mugolava nel sonno, e Madama Chips aveva assicurato che era un buon segno. I cacciatori di vampiri avevano insistito per analizzare le due vittime, e avevano dichiarato che la trasformazione non era in corso, che sarebbero rimasti umani, se fossero sopravvissuti. Lo dissero con tale secchezza che anche a Madama Chips si gelò il sangue. Era peggio di quando c'era stato il Basilisco, al secondo anno.  
  
Come se non bastasse, Hagrid era stato costretto alla fuga dagli Auror che Caramell gli aveva sguinzagliato contro, con l'assistenza della Umbridge: la McGranitt, nel tentativo di impedire loro di far del male al guardiacaccia, era stata colpita da quattro Schiantesimi simultanei, e non c'era da stupirsi che fosse stata ricoverata.  
  
Non era una buona situazione per Hogwarts. Per fortuna mancava poco alla fine, si sentiva dire nei corridoi: ogni studente non vedeva l'ora di andarsene di lì.  
  
Sotto le lettere infuriate dei genitori, il Ministero della Magia aveva triplicato la sorveglianza, e c'era da sperare che nessuno sarebbe stato più morso. La cosa preoccupante era che nessuno sapeva quanti vampiri ci fossero in giro, esattamente. Anche Harry, Ron ed Hermione avevano visto solo Scilla, ma a giudicare da tutti i buchi lasciati nell'ambra, ce n'erano molti altri a piede libero.  
  
Harry fissò con aria scoraggiata la montagna di lettere che Ron aveva ricevuto dalla sua famiglia, soprattutto dalla signora Weasley.  
  
Ce n'era anche una di Percy, ma fra le tante frasi amareggiate c'era anche un: "se mi dicessi che eri in giro di notte con quell'Harry Potter, non resterei certo rammaricato" e un "sono certo che la Preside farà di tutto perché tu guarisca e perché la cosa non si ripeta più". Percy forse non sapeva che la Umbridge non era di alcuna utilità: c'erano più cacciatori di vampiri a farle da guardie del corpo, di quanti non ne fossero disposti in tutta la scuola.  
  
Ron comunque non poteva leggere le lettere che si accatastavano sul comodino accanto al suo letto.  
  
Harry ed Hermione scrivevano spesso ai Weasley per informarli che andava tutto bene: si trattava sempre di messaggi molto brevi, perché se si fossero dilungati si sarebbero sicuramente lasciati sfuggire che Ron stava peggiorando. Le risposte di sua madre, non a caso, erano sempre più lunghe e preoccupate.  
  
Andiamo, Harry, disse ad un tratto Hermione. Abbiamo l'esame domani pomeriggio. Ci conviene studiare.   
  
Non riuscirò a fare niente, ribatté Harry con lo sguardo basso Forse avrei bisogno di un Incantesimo della Memoria per concentrarmi. scoprì che, in fondo, stava parlando piuttosto sul serio.  
  
Non aveva nessuna voglia di sostenere l'esame di Storia della Magia, ma non aveva scelta se non dare retta a Hermione: non aveva voglia nemmeno di infrangere le regole, e visto che adesso dovevano essere ai dormitori entro le sei del pomeriggio, sarebbe comunque dovuto andarsene presto.  
  
Alle due del pomeriggio precise, ogni studente del quinto anno aveva preso posto di fronte al suo foglio, voltato a faccia in giù sul banco. La professoressa Marchbanks aspettò ancora cinque minuti prima di ordinare che i fogli fossero voltanti e che gli studenti cominciassero.  
  
Con un colpo di bacchetta capovolse la grande clessidra che stava sulla cattedra, e la sabbia cominciò a cadere. Agli studenti parve che lo facesse troppo velocemente. Storia della Magia non era certo una delle migliori materie della scuola.  
  
Ad Harry bastava un fruscio di vestiti, un grattare della penna, qualsiasi cosa, per distrarsi. Ogni pochi minuti ripensava a Ron, e a quello che aveva visto alla Stamberga Strillante. Si sorprese a pentirsi amaramente di non aver tentato davvero un Incantesimo per cancellarsi la memoria, anche se farlo in modo sbagliato avrebbe avuto esiti disastrosi.  
  
Come gli avrebbe fatto comodo leggere nella mente di Hermione, che scriveva spedita sulla sua pergamena come se la penna funzionasse da sola...  
  
No, penso Harry, devo farcela da solo.  
  
Il suo cervello approfittava di qualsiasi pretesto per trovare distrazione, ma Harry pensò che per diventare Auror gli ci volevano voti perfetti... doveva impegnarsi, anche se non aveva la minima possibilità di prendere una "O". La sabbia scorreva inarrestabile nella clessidra...  
  
C'era un incantesimo per fermarla? Non ce l'avrebbe fatta nel poco tempo che gli restava... come faceva a ricordarsi tutta quella roba?  
  
Lentamente le luci si stavano spegnendo... gli si stava annebbiando la vista. Le piume d'aquila degli studenti intorno a lui volavano sicure sulle loro pergamene, ma che diavolo avevano mangiato per scrivere così in fretta? Lui non ricordava niente...  
  
Bhe? chiese Sara, Come sta?   
  
Meglio. Sono sicura che non si trasformerà... ma ha perso tanto sangue... Tonks si fermò un attimo per controllare l'espressione di Sara, e scoprì che questa era fissa sul corpo privo di sensi di Kingsley, le sopracciglia basse e vagamente arcuate, le palpebre improvvisamente appesantite, e soprattutto, le iridi totalmente prive di pupilla. Toccava l'armadio lì accanto come se volesse sentirne le pulsazioni. Emh... Sara?   
  
La testa di Sara ebbe uno scossone, come se si fosse svegliata improvvisamente da un sogno ad occhi aperti. Poi annunciò, con estrema sicurezza e un filo di ansia nella voce, che era stato un certo Baal, il quale era senza ombra di dubbio suo nonno.  
  
Tonks aggrottò la fronte e la fissò per un attimo, chiedendosi come avesse fatto.  
  
E come fai ad esserne sicura? disse Sirius.  
  
E' entrato qui ieri notte mentre tutti dormivamo e Kingsley faceva il turno. Era nascosto nell'armadio sotto forma di pipistrelli. Poi è uscito fuori da umano, gli ha tirato una botta in testa e l'ha morso, concluse Sara con sorprendente naturalezza.  
  
Siccome non si era mai sbagliata, decisero di non contraddirla.  
  
Come hai fatto a scoprirlo obbiettò Moody se non c'erano testimoni a cui leggere la mente?   
  
C'erano.   
  
Sara bussò sull'anta dell'armadio, sferrando due piccoli colpetti, e in risposta ne ottenne altri due che provenivano dall'interno del mobile. L'occhio magico di Moody roteò fino al vecchio armadio, e poi storse la bocca già deforme, sibilando: Un Doxy.   
  
Finché hanno il cervello lo si può leggere.   
  
Sara inarcò le sopracciglia, evidentemente affatto dispiaciuta di vedere cose che gli altri non vedevano, soprattutto in quella situazione. Era mattina presto.  
  
Quella notte, Kingsley Shacklebolt si era afflosciato malamente addosso al vecchio divano tarlato, senza un grido, col collo sanguinante marchiato dall'inconfondibile morso di vampiro. Il divano l'aveva sostenuto tutta la notte, ma visto che vi era sdraiato in posizione molto sbilenca, la mattina dopo all'alba era infine caduto sul pavimento con un tonfo sordo che era stato sufficiente a svegliare la signora Black.  
  
Se non ci fosse stata tua madre a sbraitare... sorrise Gray guardando Sirius.  
  
Non darle soddisfazione, per favore. ribatté gelidamente, Probabilmente è la prima volta nella sua vita che fa qualcosa di utile.   
  
Forse faremo meglio a portarlo al San Mungo, constatò la signora Weasley, interrompendoli, e aggiungendo che con le ferite di quel genere non c'era da scherzare, che non c'era alcuna certezza che non si fosse trasformato. Tonks la guardò, offesa per il fatto che una sua convinzione fosse stata contraddetta, ma la signora Weasley non fece una piega. Da quando anche Ron era stato morso, era ancora più ansiosa e preoccupata per qualsiasi cosa succedesse, e soprattutto, aveva i nervi tesi, a fior di pelle. Bastava pochissimo per farle perdere le staffe o per farla scoppiare in lacrime.  
  
Vedendo che Sara stava aprendo bocca per ribattere, e immaginandosi che avrebbe parlato con assai poco tatto, Lupin decise di interromperla. Ti capisco, Molly, ma cosa possiamo dire a quelli dell'ospedale? Dovremo dire anche dove l'hanno morso, e se non saremo convincenti useranno il Veritaserum.   
  
Ma solo Silente può rivelare dove si trova questo posto! protestò Molly. Appunto per questo sembrerà ancora più strano. intervenne suo marito, Pensa un po' se sotto il Veritaserum ci mettiamo a dire che non abbiamo la più pallida idea di dove stiamo. Penseranno che stiamo nascondendo loro due, aggiunse, con lo sguardo rivolto a Sara e Sirius.  
  
Ci state nascondendo. fece notare Sara.  
  
Hai capito cosa intendevo, concluse frettolosamente Arthur Weasley. La signora Weasley li guardò entrambi, e i suoi occhi schizzavano dall'uno all'altro sempre più freneticamente, fin quando non si parò davanti al marito e cominciò a gridargli in faccia che non c'era niente di più importante della salvezza di una persona, che era uno stupido, che invece tutti si erano preoccupati per lui quando era al San Mungo, e un sacco di altre cose, spesso molto offensive. Il signor Weasley era completamente paralizzato sulla sedia. Cercava di dissuadere la moglie a calmarsi, ma la furia da leonessa della donna gli faceva perdere le parole, così annaspava aprendo e chiudendo la bocca senza parlare.  
  
Essendo fin troppo abituati alla scena, i membri dell'Ordine parlavano fra loro cercando di sovrastare le urla di Molly, ed erano molto più preoccupati per l'Auror che non per il povero signor Weasley.  
  
Nessuno sembrava accorgersi che Kreacher avanzava furtivo verso l'arazzo dei Black: l'Incantesimo di Adesione Permanente era stato spezzato, così l'arazzo era stato impiegato per tappare una grossa fessura fra le tende che faceva passare fin troppo sole. Kreacher stava già avviandosi a toglierlo. Sirius sentì i suoi passi, e si voltò: inizialmente non se ne accorse, ma l'elfo domestico aveva già staccato un angolo della grossa tela, e stava per togliere dal vetro anche tutto il resto.  
  
Giù!   
  
Whaaa!   
  
Sirius batté un violento colpo sulla schiena di Sara, spingendola dalla parte opposta della stanza, dove cadde con una sonora botta sulla fronte, proprio un attimo prima che Kreacher completasse la sua opera, e un fascio abbagliante di luce solare invadesse il salotto. Anche gli altri erano abituati alla penombra, e così dovettero pararsi gli occhi con le mani prima di abituarsi alla luce.  
  
Kreacher! latrò Sirius, prima che l'elfo domestico scomparisse sotto il suo scaldabagno. L'elfo fece finta di non sentire, e dovettero pietrificargli le gambe con un Incantesimo perché non se ne andasse. Saltellando, arreso, Kreacher si diresse verso il salotto e, giunto di fronte a Sirius, si esibì in un inchino esagerato ed alquanto ridicolo.  
  
Cosa diavolo credevi di fare?   
  
Kreacher deve conservare i cimeli della nobile famiglia Black, rispose Kreacher fissandolo con i suoi occhi enormi. Intanto, Tonks e la signora Weasley stavano rimettendo a posto l'arazzo sul vetro della finestra, e questo sembrò irritare Kreacher in modo particolarmente feroce. I mostri invadono la casa della padrona, sudici ibridi senza...   
  
Te l'ho detto mille volte, lo interruppe Sirius esasperato la. Casa. Deve. Essere. buia. Chiaro?   
  
Nel frattempo Sara si rialzò massaggiandosi la fronte che aveva battuto sul pavimento. Kreacher fece ondeggiare le grosse orecchie da pipistrello. La mia povera padrona, cosa direbbe, la sua casa, la sua bellissima casa, piena di mostri, quanti esseri disgustosi, Mezzosangue, vampiri, lupi mannari, assassini, traditori dell'Oscuro Signore... Perfino Moody alzò gli occhi al cielo, perché ultimamente Kreacher era sempre più insopportabile. Non faceva che declamare le pene della sua povera padrona e di tutte le fecce che infestavano la casa della nobile famiglia Black.  
  
Ne abbiamo abbastanza a cui pensare, d'accordo? Sparisci. sibilò Sirius, e con qualche altro inchino ridicolo l'elfo sparì, saltellando a gambe unite, ancora sotto l'effetto dell'Incantesimo.  
  
Grazie per la delicatezza. disse Sara rivolta a Sirius, quando le acque si furono definitivamente calmate.  
  
Emh...   
  
Sara si sporse leggermente per guardare fuori dalla porta, ma vedendo che Kreacher era sparito dalla visuale, si arrese e tornò in posizione eretta.  
  
La prossima volta non mandarlo via. disse tranquillamente.  
  
Perché?   
  
Bhe... sì... cioè, no, insomma... devo dirgli una cosa, ecco.   
  
Ma dallo sguardo che tutti le stavano rivolgendo, non era difficile rendersi conto che non erano affatto convinti dalla sua spiegazione confusa.  
  
Probabilmente c'era chi di loro si aspettava il peggio, ma Sara non ci fece caso.  
  
Anche l'elfo della tua famiglia era così? commentò Lupin guardando la porta dalla quale Kreacher era uscito.  
  
Oh, no, non avevamo mica gli elfi, noi... sospirò Sara in tono sarcastico. Esseri umani. Demetrius aveva la passione dei Babbani sotto la Maledizione Imperio. A volte non ce n'era nemmeno bisogno, perché avevano troppa paura di ribellarsi, infatti Seymour quando aveva sei anni era un tenero piccolo genio della Maledizione Cruciatus. E sua figlia voleva solo Babbani di bell'aspetto.   
  
Per un istante i presenti rimasero di stucco, poi decisero di tornare ad occuparsi della salute di Kingsley.  
  
Nessuno poteva sapere cosa aveva in mente Sara, e per fortuna nessuno poteva leggerle nella mente, altrimenti avrebbe dovuto spiegare più cose del dovuto. Era convinta che Kreacher avesse spalancato di proposito le tende, quella fatidica mattina, ed era altrettanto sicura che non avesse tolto l'arazzo soltanto per salvarlo dalla sorte che era toccata agli altri cimeli della casata dei Black. Doveva soltanto capire chi glielo avesse chiesto e perché, anche se ne aveva una vaga idea... ma doveva leggere la sua mente per poterne essere davvero sicura. Per il momento era meglio che nessuno sapesse niente: si sarebbero preoccupati troppo, e Gray sapeva che a preoccuparsi degli altri si finisce spesso nei guai. 


	15. La Trappola Perfetta

15. La trappola perfetta.  
  
Continuava a divincolarsi. Cercava di liberarsi dalla stressa del professor Tofty che tentava di accompagnarlo in infermeria. Harry alla fine si arrese, convinto che mai sarebbe riuscito a dissuaderlo che andava tutto bene: d'altra parte, non poteva certo raccontargli quello che aveva visto nel suo sogno.  
  
Scappò, dicendo che andava da Madama Chips. Scappò e corse per i corridoi con tutta la forza che aveva nelle gambe. Scappò fino al Dormitorio, poi corse oltre, sperando che qualcosa sbucasse dal pavimento, qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che lo facesse volare immediatamente via, verso il Ministero della Magia.  
  
Le tre del pomeriggio.  
  
Come diavolo avrebbe fatto ad entrare al Ministero? Ma doveva provarci. Anche se nessuno l'avrebbe aiutato, e chi poteva farlo del resto? A scuola non c'era nessun membro dell'Ordine. Piton? Figurarsi se avrebbe ascoltato una singola parola di quel che diceva. Silente? Nessuno sapeva dove fosse. Avrebbe potuto fidarsi della professoressa McGranitt, ma l'avevano portata al San Mungo giorni prima.  
  
Ron era ancora privo di sensi. Hermione. Solo Hermione poteva aiutarlo, e mancavano solo due minuti alla fine dell'esame... avrebbe potuto chiedere a lei, lei avrebbe senz'altro saputo cosa fare.  
  
Ancora non riusciva a crederci.  
  
Sirius, nell'Ufficio Misteri. Voldemort lo aveva preso. E lo stava torturando. Harry credette che non ci fosse spiegazione logica a tutto questo, fin quando non gli fu tutto chiaro. Ricordò del sogno che aveva fatto un attimo prima che Marietta corresse urlando per il corridoio davanti alla Signora Grassa. Voldemort aveva parlato di Sara. Aveva ordinato a Malfoy di portarla da lui viva e vegeta, perché voleva torturarla... torturarla fin quando il pesciolino non avrebbe abboccato all'amo...  
  
Ecco qual era il suo piano. Catturare Sara perché Sirius corresse a salvarla.  
  
E poi, obbligarlo con la tortura a prendere per lui quella cosa, quell'arma, o quel che diavolo era...  
  
Se le cose erano davvero andate così, non c'era tempo. Non c'era un minimo di tempo per quello stupido esame, ed Hermione doveva muoversi, doveva sbrigarsi con quei fogli inutili, perché Sirius stava per morire, forse... e forse Sara aveva già incontrato la stessa sorte da chissà quanto tempo.  
  
Stava ancora correndo, disperato, per tutta la scuola, cercando di farsi venire un'idea, ma qualcosa lo interruppe. Qualcosa che emerse dall'ombra di una vecchia statua, una figura umana alta e longilinea.  
  
E dopo di essa, un'altra, inequivocabilmente quella di una donna.  
  
Harry li riconobbe. Li aveva visti, li aveva visti fin troppo bene quando era tornato l'ultima volta alla Stamberga Strillante, ed erano in cima alla lista di persone che non avrebbe mai voluto incontrare in un momento come quello. Senza accorgersene, Harry era giunto in un corridoio che gli studenti non percorrevano mai: era un piano ancora inferiore ai sotterranei di Piton, era il piano più basso di tutti, forse superiore soltanto alla Camera dei Segreti.  
  
E davanti a lui, c'erano Scilla e Seymour. Ma li riconobbe solo dalla voce, perché entrambi portavano indosso un pesante mantello nero, con un cappuccio che oscurava quasi completamente il loro viso pallido. Gli occhi rossi della donna scintillavano come rubini sotto l'ombra del tabarro, e i suoi boccoli corvini emergevano di tanto in tanto dalla veste, coprendole le spalle. Harry dedusse che doveva avere un braccio nuovo, un braccio fasullo, come la mano di Codaliscia: vedeva delle dita d'argento spuntare da sotto la manica della tunica nera. Era la tunica di un Mangiamorte.  
  
Seymour aveva un sorriso famelico stampato sulle labbra, i lunghi canini in mostra, i denti bianchissimi scintillanti alla luce delle deboli torce. Era più alto di Scilla e perciò svettava minaccioso sopra la testa di Harry.  
  
Ma lui era troppo nervoso, troppo ansioso, troppo scosso per provare qualsiasi altra cosa.  
  
- Perché corri in giro per tutto il castello, Potter? - chiese Seymour con voce sibilante e perfida.  
  
- Per caso qualcuno sta per fare una brutta fine? - aggiunse Scilla, e Harry seppe che la sua testa stava scoppiando. La cicatrice gli doleva immensamente e le parole dei due Mangiamorte lo avevano fatto completamente avvampare di fiamme, al punto che Harry si stupì di non vedere neanche una lingua di fuoco spuntare dalla sua pelle. La sua mano volò alla bacchetta, ma prima ancora che potesse spiccare parola, Seymour gli paralizzò il braccio.  
  
- Buono, buono... - ghignò, - Sai, purtroppo abbiamo ricevuto ordini non simpatici... -  
  
- E dobbiamo portarli a termine, - concluse Scilla, alzando a sua volta la bacchetta di nero ebano. - Non sarà difficile paralizzarti qua sotto, mentre l'Oscuro Signore termina la sua opera... -  
  
Harry corse verso di lei, scattò in avanti, deciso a farli a pezzi entrambi. Ridendo divertito, Seymour gli paralizzò anche una gamba, e Harry cadde a terra in modo alquanto ridicolo. Scilla si aggiunse alle risate di Seymour.  
  
- Bel colpo, pa'. - sorrise. Harry bruciava di furore. - Dovresti sistemarti un po' quei capelli, ragazzo. Gratta e netta. -  
  
Una cascata di bolle di sapone azzurrognole gli piombarono in testa, colandogli sulle palpebre serrate. Harry non poteva muoversi... e mentre quei due si trastullavano con lui come fosse stato un giocattolo, un ridicolo stupido giocattolo, Sirius era ancora con Voldemort...  
  
Harry si alzò in piedi. La sua gamba e il suo braccio erano tornati a muoversi. Stava correndo via, quando Scilla lo fermò: - Imperio! -  
  
Ecco che i pensieri sparivano dalla sua testa. Da qualche parte giaceva ancora il fantasma di un cervello, di un pensiero, di un volere forse... ma era troppo flebile. Harry non riusciva a coglierlo, e sentiva che niente avrebbe potuto liberarlo da quella fortezza di sogni, di silenzio alla quale la Maledizione Imperius lo aveva condannato.  
  
Sì, era bello non pensare... era bello non preoccuparsi di niente...  
  
:Fai la gallina:, disse una voce. :Imita una gallina, coraggio...:  
  
Harry voleva opporsi. Doveva opporsi. Ma sentiva che il suo corpo stava imitando un pollo, ecco che sbatteva le braccia piegate sui fianchi, ecco che la sua voce si contorceva nel verso di quello stupido animale...  
  
:E adesso baciami le scarpe.:  
  
Non ti bacerò le scarpe! Per chi mi hai preso?  
  
:Baciami le scarpe.:  
  
E la voce era forte, irresistibile... era seducente. Come poteva resisterle? Come poteva rifiutarsi? Si chinò, per baciare le scarpe alla bellissima donna vestita di nero che stava in piedi di fronte a lui. Harry sentì la sua stessa voce rantolare un rifiuto, poi un'imprecazione, ma il resto del suo corpo non riusciva a ribellarsi al suo volere.  
  
- Finite incantatem - disse una voce allegra e derisoria.  
  
Harry si afflosciò per terra, sfinito. Non aveva mai provato una Maledizione Imperius così potente, probabilmente neanche quando aveva affrontato Voldemort l'anno prima. Ma Voldemort non possedeva quella voce suadente, che sembrava ridurgli il cervello in una misera poltiglia. Non aveva tempo di rifletterci su. Doveva correre, doveva scappare...  
  
L'esame era finito, sicuramente, e quindi doveva cercare Hermione. Doveva filare all'Ufficio Misteri, doveva aiutare Sirius.  
  
- Se lo uccidessimo? - domandò Scilla.  
  
- Non sarebbe male, - annuì Seymour con un sorriso fin troppo rilassato, - Ma non è questo l'ordine. -  
  
- E allora divertiamoci un po' - Scilla scrollò le spalle.  
  
- Expelliarmus! - gridò Harry, ma con sua immensa sorpresa, il colpo che andò perfettamente a segno non funzionò: la bacchetta rimase ben salda nelle mani di Seymour. - Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus! - ripeté mille e mille volte, esasperato. Seymour ormai si disfaceva dalle risate. Di colpo tornò serio e sussurrò: - Serpensortia -  
  
Harry si sarebbe aspettato qualcosa come una vipera, o un serpente di piccola taglia. Ma dalla bacchetta di Seymour uscì un'enorme Boa Constrinctor. Harry lo riconobbe, era identico a quello che aveva visto allo zoo, cinque anni prima, quando il suo odioso cugino Dudley era quasi stato aggredito.  
  
Scilla pronunciò a sua volta lo stesso incantesimo, ma dette un colpo diverso alla bacchetta: dalla sua, uscì un cobra dal bellissimo disegno nero e nocciola, ma Harry non ebbe il tempo di restarne ammirato: il cobra e il boa strisciavano verso di lui velocemente, troppo velocemente. Il boa gli afferrò la caviglia, stritolandogliela quasi, lo fece cadere. Il cobra si infilò sotto la sua maglietta e prese a strisciargli sulla schiena...  
  
- Stupeficium! - gridò qualcuno. Harry non sapeva chi. Era paralizzato dal terrore, e sudava freddo, molto freddo. Poi alzò la testa, quando il boa schizzò via lontano da lui, colpito dallo Schiantesimo: era Ron.  
  
E dietro di lui c'era Hermione. Non era da sola. Pronunciò un incantesimo di cui Harry non colse le parole e il cobra sparì all'istante: Harry non sentiva più le sue sottili spire gelate. Mise a fuoco, aggiustandosi gli occhiali e rialzandosi in piedi. Dietro Hermione e Ron, non meno esterrefatti di questi ultimi, c'erano Neville, Luna e Ginny.  
  
- Siamo in un asilo, - sospirò Seymour - Guarda quanti mocciosi. -  
  
Seymour dette un colpetto alla sua bacchetta e le scale in cima alle quali stava il gruppetto si disciolsero, come fossero diventate un budino. I cinque rotolarono giù, atterrando dritti dritti sulla schiena di Harry.  
  
- Scappate! - rantolò Harry, mezzo soffocato. - Scappate subito! I vampiri... - Guardò indietro: Scilla e Seymour erano a un millimetro da loro.  
  
- Con te abbiamo finito, Potter. A meno che qualcuno di voi non sia così sciocco da lanciarci contro un incantesimo... - disse Scilla.  
  
- Nessuno dei due può vivere se l'altro sopravvive, - aggiunse Seymour - E saranno gli innocenti i primi a morire, e i ciechi ignoranti a sopravvivere, trascinandone altri nella morte. Ricordatelo, Potter. -  
  
E poi, in una nube di pipistrelli, entrambi sparirono.  
  
*  
  
Indubbiamente, stava succedendo qualcosa di strano, qualcosa di molto strano. Nessuno poteva sapere quali fossero le cause.  
  
Si sapeva solo che un attimo prima Sara stava aiutando Molly Weasley a lavare i piatti, e un attimo dopo, era caduta profondamente nel sonno, con espressione inquieta e angosciata, e sembrava non avere la minima intenzione di svegliarsi.  
  
Sirius e gli altri aveva fissato con orrore il Marchio Nero emergere sempre di più, diventare nero come il petrolio, incidersi linea dopo linea nella pelle di Sara, mentre le dormiva e gridava nel sonno. Piantava le unghie nel tessuto del divano, sferrava calci e pugni, tossiva, come sempre, ma in quella situazione pareva ancora più malata. Il pallore della sua pelle aumentava sempre di più e sembrava dimagrire ogni ora.  
  
Erano passate ormai cinque ore da quando, a mezzogiorno, Sara era caduta nel suo strano incubo perpetuo, e da cinque ore, cinque ore inarrestabili, i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice assistevano al suo delirio.  
  
Non faceva che gridare della vendetta di Voldemort, del suo riscatto, dell'impero che stava sorgendo di nuovo, dell'inutile guerra che gli avrebbero mosso contro. Tutto per merito del suo piano perfetto, della sua trappola infallibile.  
  
Sirius non si era allontanato da lei neanche un attimo. Forse Sara non era in grado di sentire la stretta della sua mano, ma era bello illudersi che avrebbe funzionato, che ciò l'avrebbe riportata alla realtà. Nessuno se lo aspettava, non così all'improvviso, e Malocchio non era stato per niente confortante. Secondo lui, la malattia di Gray aveva raggiunto il capolinea, il picco supremo, e non aveva detto cosa le sarebbe successo dopo. E nel delirio, continuava a ripetere ciò che Voldemort non aveva fatto che ripeterle nelle orecchie ogni istante della sua vita.  
  
- Ogni malattia passa, - sentenziò Moody - E può passare nel migliore dei modi, così come nel peggiore. -  
  
Sirius si era rifiutato di ascoltarlo. Non poteva sentire neanche una di quelle parole stupide... perché non stava succedendo niente, Sara si era solo addormentata e al risveglio non avrebbe ricordato più niente...  
  
Non poteva ignorare la crudeltà dei fatti; ad un tratto Sara strinse ancora di più la presa sulla sua mano e cominciò a strillare che Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny e Luna, si trovavano in quel preciso istante nell'Ufficio Misteri, al cospetto di tutti quanti i Mangiamorte, ai quali si erano aggiunti gli antichi servi di Voldemort che erano risorti dall'ambra nella quale Demetrius li aveva imprigionati. I vampiri della famiglia Gray. E mentre le fiamme bruciavano ancora nel caminetto della Stamberga Strillante e i quadri dei mortali parlottavano tra loro fitto fitto, i risorti figli di Cassandra erano liberi e si erano ricongiunti a Voldemort.  
  
E poi, Gray si era afflosciata.  
  
Era diventata ancora più pallida, se era possibile, e aveva tirato l'ultimo rantolo di tosse, un singhiozzo fioco e appena percettibile. Un istante dopo, però, aveva riaperto gli occhi di scatto, ed erano occhi ancora più rossi, ancora più sanguigni, ancora più terrificanti. Era stato questione di un istante prima che spalancasse una finestra, si trasformasse in corvo, e volasse via di corsa senza guardare in faccia a nessuno.  
  
Erano rimasti tutti allibiti.  
  
- Dove credete che sia andata? - chiese Tonks, mentre tutti i membri erano riuniti nel salotto, di fronte al camino, come aspettandosi una qualche comunicazione importante che suggerisse loro cosa fare. Erano passati due quarti d'ora dalla fuga misteriosa di Sara, e nessuno aveva ancora capito quale ne fosse la causa - Da... da Voldemort? - suggerì, a dir poco esitante.  
  
- Non sarebbe da escludere, - commentò Moody, crudo.  
  
- Ma certo che è da escludere. - lo rimbeccò Sirius - Non lo farebbe mai... non starebbe mai ad obbedire a un ordine di quel... -  
  
- L'hai sentita anche tu, - ribatté Malocchio senza scomporsi - L'hai sentita meglio di tutti noi, visto che eri a un centimetro da lei. E hai sentito altrettanto bene che ha parlato di Potter e degli altri. -  
  
- Pensi che possano essere all'Ufficio Misteri? - chiese Remus. - Non è un po'... improbabile? -  
  
- Forse. -  
  
- Sentite, non possiamo trascorrere tutto il tempo a fare ipotesi! - li interruppe Tonks con veemenza, - Se sono davvero all'Ufficio Misteri e se Sara ha... emh... detto il vero mentre dormiva, i ragazzi sono nei guai! E noi dobbiamo andare ad aiutarli! -  
  
- Potrebbe essere una trappola. -  
  
- Tu vedi trappole ovunque! - disse Tonks, seccata ma tuttavia vagamente arrendevole. Effettivamente poteva trattarsi di un tranello, di un subdolo agguato. E molto ben preparato, tra l'altro, per quanto la cosa non fosse affatto lodevole. C'erano troppi punti interrogativi nell'intera vicenda, e soltanto affidandosi all'istinto avrebbero risolto ben poco. Fu con questo ragionamento che Tonks si piegò definitivamente: non valeva la pena abboccare all'amo senza la certezza che i ragazzi fossero davvero in serio pericolo. - Bhe... hai ragione, Malocchio. Per una volta... -  
  
- Bene, d'accordo, tutti convinti, non è vero? - intervenne Sirius con voce rabbiosa, - Harry potrebbe essere al sicuro, vivo e vegeto, e ho i miei seri dubbi che sia così... ma Sara, dovunque sia, non sta certo bene. E se avete intenzione di lasciare che vada da sola, ovunque Voldemort l'abbia costretta ad andare, bhe, non contate su di me. -  
  
Qualcuno aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma la richiuse subito dopo emettendo appena un mormorio incerto.  
  
- Remus! - Sirius si voltò seccamente verso Lupin, il quale sembrò serrare le labbra, esitante, - Anche tu la pensi come loro? Non sei tu quello che la difendeva sempre, a scuola? Non siete amici? -  
  
I due per qualche istante si guardarono negli occhi. E poi, il primo a distogliere lo sguardo fu Lupin, che non aveva più alcuna traccia di esitazione nella voce.  
  
- All'Ufficio Misteri, - disse Remus, - E' là... sono là. Di sicuro. -  
  
- Andiamo, non ti ci mettere anche tu con i piani idioti, - lo contraddisse Moody. Ma prima che qualcun altro potesse rispondere, lo specchio appeso in salotto, a pochi metri da loro, cominciò a strillare come un pazzo, facendo netta concorrenza alla signora Black. Per nulla meravigliati, i membri dell'Ordine presenti si diressero verso lo specchio e Tonks disse: - Fatina orba. -  
  
Lo specchio si zittì all'istante e la sua superficie si fece azzurrina. Per qualche istante increspature turchesi apparvero sullo specchio ovale, prima che questo tornasse normale e riflettesse un posto che era completamente diverso da Grimmauld Place: era Hogwarts e, più precisamente, l'ufficio di Severus Piton. Al centro dello specchio la sua figura scura e unticcia, il naso adunco e gli occhi neri e spenti bastava a riempire la cornice.  
  
- Piton? - disse Sirius con una smorfia visibilmente disgustata.  
  
- Strano, - commentò Piton per niente ironico - A sentire Potter un paio d'ore fa, dovresti essere all'Ufficio Misteri sotto la crudele tortura di Voldemort. -  
  
- Che... eh? - Sirius rimase perplesso, ma Piton lo interruppe subito.  
  
- Potter e altri dei suoi amici sono entrati nella foresta con la Umbridge, e ne ignoro la ragione. Non ne sono più usciti. Ho ragione di credere che si siano recati all'Ufficio Misteri, perché credo di averli intravisti a cavallo di alcuni Thestral che sbucavano dagli alberi. -  
  
- Come fai a dire che sono andati proprio là? - chiese Lupin, poco convinto.  
  
- E' quello che ha detto Potter. - rispose Piton tranquillamente.  
  
- E perché diavolo non ci hai avvertiti prima? - abbaiò Sirius.  
  
- Perché una certa Sara Gray mi ha aggredito alle spalle e mi ha trattenuto per tutto questo tempo, dicendo che era un ordine dell'Oscuro Signore. Dopodiché si è riscossa, ha balbettato qualcosa che somigliava grottescamente a delle scuse, ed è volata via dalla finestra. -  
  
Si guardarono tutti negli occhi, a turno, con aria scioccata. Ma non c'era tempo per riflettere troppo. Se era trascorso tutto quel tempo da quando Harry era partito con i suoi amici, a quest'ora erano senz'altro nei guai. In guai seri.  
  
Non ci vollero parole perché tutti si convincessero ad agire: e se c'erano ancora dei dubbi, si dissiparono all'istante. Harry e gli altri erano in pericolo. Era ora di agire.  
  
- Te lo ripeterò per l'ultima volta, - disse uno dei Mangiamorte a denti stretti, fissando Harry negli occhi. - Dammi quella Profezia. Adesso. -  
  
Harry, al contrario strinse la Profezia nella mano ancora più forte. Era la prima volta che si trovava in una situazione così disperata, e dopotutto, stava considerando l'idea che non gli sarebbe cambiato niente se l'avesse consegnata o tenuta. Dunque era quella l'arma che l'Ordine della Fenice cercava di allontanare da Voldemort.  
  
- No. - rispose con fermezza, ma dentro di sé stava pensando il contrario.  
  
- Andiamo, Harry, - disse Scilla in tono mite, o forse soltanto mellifluo. - Dacci la Profezia e ti lasceremo andare senza un graffio. Tu e i tuoi amici, ok? -  
  
Scilla aveva fatto un passo verso di lui, ma Harry si ritrasse di scatto, portandosi il braccio con la sfera di vetro all'altezza del petto. Fissava gli affilati occhi rossi della vampira, e si chiedeva se non fosse stato meglio consegnare loro la Profezia e basta. Ma non appena Hermione gli ebbe sferrato una gomitata, Harry guardò altrove e si riscosse.  
  
Mai i suoi amici erano stati così in pericolo di morte, mai per causa sua.  
  
Ai Mangiamorte si erano riuniti, come in passato, molti dei componenti della famiglia Gray che essendo vampiri erano potuto resuscitare. Scilla era di fronte a lui, di fianco a Bellatrix. Poco lontano c'era Seymour, poi altre due donne e tre uomini che Harry non aveva mai visto. Era convinto che molti più vampiri fossero resuscitati, a giudicare da come era ridotto il sepolcro sotto la Stamberga Strillante, ma dopotutto non tutti loro potevano essere dei sostenitori di Voldemort, per quanto Demetrius fosse stato uno sterminatore di Mezzosangue.  
  
Dietro Harry c'erano gli altri cinque, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville e Luna. Ogni tanto qualcuno di loro si lasciava sfuggire un gemito atterrito, e non c'era da biasimarli: più di una decina di Mangiamorte stava di fronte a loro, causando un netto svantaggio numerico. E tra l'altro, sapevano quali erano state le orribili gesta degli incappucciati, ed erano certi che, anche se fossero stati in vantaggio, non avrebbero mai potuto competere con loro.  
  
Harry si sforzava di non essere pessimista: nonostante i Mangiamorte li avessero inseguiti per tutto quel tempo e ora li avessero infine circondati, lui doveva ancora cercare Sirius, e doveva evitare in qualsiasi modo che entrassero in possesso della Profezia...  
  
Ma non era il caso di consegnarla? O voleva forse essere lui il responsabile della morte dei suoi amici, che erano stati coinvolti quasi per caso? Avrebbe dovuto avere la coscienza in pace, erano stati loro ad insistere... ma questo non significava niente, era tutta colpa della sua mania di fare l'eroe, certo, nient'altro che di quello...  
  
- Come dobbiamo ripetertelo, Potter? - sibilò Bellatrix Lestrange, - Dacci la Profezia o farete tutti una brutta fine. -  
  
- Voi ditemi dov'è Sirius e io vi darò la Profezia! - abbaiò Harry e si sentì rispondere dalle risate malvagie della ventina di Mangiamorte. Bellatrix era quella che rideva di più, al contrario di Scilla. Quest'ultima sembrava piuttosto seria, e fissava intensamente, uno per uno, tutti coloro che la circondavano. Harry non ci fece troppo caso. Poteva darsi che non avesse semplicemente voglia di prenderlo in giro, ma alla fine lo avrebbe ucciso ugualmente.  
  
- Povero bambino, - lo schernì Bellatrix - Forse dovresti distinguere meglio i sogni dalla realtà, che cosa ne pensi? -  
  
Harry non capiva cosa volesse dire.  
  
Per un attimo, il folle pensiero che fosse solo una trappola gli attanagliò il cervello, senza pietà, e non fu solo l'idea di un momento: per lunghi, interminabili minuti continuò a tormentarlo. E poi, vide Scilla annuire lentamente, ma senza sorridere, senza schernirlo. Harry ebbe un fremito convulso: anche Scilla leggeva il pensiero.  
  
Ed era una Mangiamorte. Qualsiasi cosa Harry avesse voluto fare, lei l'avrebbe prevenuto. Non sarebbe stato difficile ingannarla, se solo avesse studiato Occlumanzia, se solo non avesse guardato in quel maledetto Pensatoio...  
  
Mentre i Mangiamorte parlavano, lui non sentiva: era troppo preso a guardare Scilla. stava muovendo le labbra senza emettere suoni, ma lui non capiva. Che cosa voleva dire? Scilla, spazientita, mosse le labbra molto più distintamente: "scappa". 


	16. Be quick or be Dead

16. Be Quick or be Dead.  
  
Sembravano tutti impotenti di fronte al perfido suggerimento di Seymour di torturarli tutti, uno per uno, finché Harry non avesse consegnato la Profezia. Anche Harry aveva provato a minacciarli, ma a nulla erano valsi i suoi tentativi, se non a far ridere di nuovo i Mangiamorte. Sembravano aver capito anche loro che il ragazzo era consumato dal bruciante desiderio di sapere che cosa diceva la Profezia. Forse non era un volere maggiore rispetto a quello di salvare i suoi amici, ma era sufficiente a dargli qualche attimo fatale di esitazione.  
  
Nessuno sembrava essersi accorto di Scilla: aveva il cappuccio abbassato sulle spalle, perciò non passava certo inosservata muovendo le labbra a quel modo. Harry non riusciva a capire. Un'altra trappola? O forse Scilla non stava veramente dalla parte di Voldemort: e in effetti, se così non era, perché lo aveva risparmiato nei sotterranei di Hogwarts?  
  
Harry decise che, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse sotto, era senz'altro meglio che starsene lì. Specie perché i Mangiamorte avevano deciso di accettare il suggerimento di Seymour. Scilla sembrava aver captato i pensieri di Harry, e ora i suoi occhi scarlatti roteavano impazientemente a destra e a sinistra, come se avesse voluto accertarsi che fosse il momento giusto.  
  
- E va bene, - sorrise Bellatrix - Non vi dispiace se cominciamo da Paciock? -  
  
- Fai pure, - rispose Malfoy con l'identico ghigno.  
  
E fu tempo di un istante: Bellatrix e Rookwood, che erano ai lati di Scilla, mossero appena un passo in avanti, diretti verso Neville. I muscoli del collo della vampira erano tesi e rigidi. Scilla si mosse in un secondo e assestò una pedata sotto il mento di Bellatrix, che si sbilanciò all'indietro, sanguinando dalla bocca, e andò a ricascare addosso ad un Gray dietro di sé. Prima che il butterato potesse ribattere, Scilla gli aveva già puntato la bacchetta contro con il braccio sano e lo aveva scaraventato dalla parte opposta della stanza con una magia che non aveva avuto bisogno di formula: un raggio nero che si era piantato nello stomaco del Mangiamorte era semplicemente schizzato via dalla punta della bacchetta, appena questa era stata mossa.  
  
- Alohomora! - gridò Scilla in direzione di un grosso portone di ferro che giaceva, sigillato, poco lontano da Harry. I ragazzi capirono che era quello il momento: dovevano scappare in quella direzione.  
  
Harry non poteva andarsene senza guardare cosa succedeva. In un attimo, gli altri Mangiamorte erano addosso a Scilla, che schivò per un pelo ben quattro Schiantesimi, e ne evitò altrettanti con un Incantesimo Scudo. Ma uno di essi le centrò il braccio monco tagliandole via la manica del mantello, mostrano la pelle tagliata.  
  
Harry non ci fece caso, ma dopo un paio di secondi se ne rese conto: Scilla aveva un avambraccio braccio artificiale. Nessun moncherino.  
  
- Tu non sei Scilla! - abbaiò Malfoy proprio nello stesso istante in cui Harry lo aveva esclamato dentro di sé.  
  
- Indovinato, - sorrise Scilla, un attimo prima che una nuvola nera e rossa la avvolgesse completamente. Gli incantesimi si fermarono all'istante.  
  
Tutti aspettavano che la falsa Scilla riprendesse le sue vere sembianze, e quando la nuvola si dissolse, Harry vide quello che non si sarebbe mai immaginato, ma che, dentro di sé, aveva segretamente sperato. Scilla era sdraiata a terra, priva di sensi, ed era quella vera, perché aveva il braccio finto; Sara era in piedi al centro del cerchio dei Mangiamorte, i quali la fissavano con uno stupore pari a quello del ragazzo. E certamente Harry sarebbe rimasto lì impalato a guardare il combattimento, se Hermione non lo avesse trascinato via insieme agli altri, oltre la porta che Sara aveva spalancato.  
  
Sara lanciò alla porta un'occhiata fugace, in tempo per rendersi conto che Malfoy si era già lanciato all'inseguimento dei ragazzi.  
  
- Colloportus! - gridò Sara, e la porta dalla quale erano scappati si sigillò con un noioso squittio, un attimo prima che Malfoy la attraversasse.  
  
Non fece in tempo a girarsi dall'altra parte che il raggio rosso dell'ennesimo Schiantesimo le fendette la guancia. Reprimendo un grido di dolore, Sara rispose con un Lumos. Ma non era lo stesso che si imparava a scuola: invece che una tenue sfera di luce, dalla bacchetta si sprigionò una cascata di bagliore accecante, che costrinse anche lei a strizzare gli occhi per non rimanere accecata. I Mangiamorte non avevano fatto in tempo a proteggersi la vista e per qualche istante rimasero disorientati. Baal, invece, che si era trovato di fronte al raggio luminoso, rotolò a terra. Il cappuccio gli cadde dalla testa, e la veste si strappò, mostrando terribili piaghe e sfregi sulla pelle, molto più gravi di quelle che erano comparse sulla pelle di Sara quando aveva visto la luce del sole.  
  
L'unica che non aveva risentito del fascio di luce era Bellatrix, e Sara la sentì pronunciare lo stesso incantesimo che aveva usato contro Malfoy quasi una settimana prima. Una spada bianca e violetta comparve nelle mani della Mangiamorte, al posto della bacchetta magica, sembrava composta di un fascio di fulmini.  
  
Sara fece appena in tempo a far comparire la spada di ghiaccio; Bellatrix l'aveva quasi colpita negli occhi. Sara si abbassò schivando un altro colpo per un pelo, ma anche la Mangiamorte schivava quasi tutti i suoi attacchi. Ben presto si resero conto che era del tutto inutile andare avanti a quel modo, e fu Sara la prima ad agire.  
  
- Petrificus Totalus! -  
  
Il corpo di Bellatrix per un secondo assunse il colore grigiastro di una pietra, poi tornò normale, ma cadde rigido a terra come un pezzo di piombo.  
  
Gli altri Mangiamorte nel frattempo avevano cercato di sbloccare la serratura, ma si erano accorti che era stata sigillata da un incantesimo troppo potente: dovettero colpirla tutti contemporaneamente per poterla aprirla, e Sara era troppo lontana per impedirlo.  
  
Ma non potevano immaginare quello che trovarono dietro la porta: una gigantesca pianta carnivora strisciava e si diramava verso di loro con le sue migliaia di fusti. I Mangiamorte indietreggiarono velocemente, ma ormai era impossibile richiudere la porta. Cercarono di lanciare ogni tipo di incantesimo contro la famelica pianta, ma più che indebolirla sembravano farla crescere ogni secondi di più.  
  
- Imbecilli! Che diavolo state facendo!? -  
  
Era la voce di Bellatrix, che gridava contro di loro. Si era risvegliata dalla pietrificazione, e con il suo urlo la pianta era svanita.  
  
- Era un'illusione! - gridò, intontito, un Mangiamorte.  
  
- Esatto, Tiger, - ringhiò Bellatrix - E ci siete cascati come deficienti! -  
  
- Non poteva essere un'illusione! - ribatté Rabastan, - Era... reale. Mi ha toccato il braccio! -  
  
- Un'illusione corporea... e dolorosa, naturalmente. Secondo te perché Voldemort sta cercando quella piccola idiota? - gli occhi di Bellatrix erano in fiamme. Gray era scappata mentre i Mangiamorte erano impegnati con la falsa pianta, e sicuramente aveva raggiunto Harry e gli altri. Ormai, potevano essere dovunque.  
  
Malfoy roteò rapidamente lo sguardo nella stanza: Baal forse poteva sopravvivere, ma non era in grado di combattere. La luce di quell'incantesimo lo aveva quasi del tutto spellato, e ora il vampiro gridava e si dibatteva sul pavimento, con le mani sulla faccia devastata, come fosse stato in preda alla maledizione Cruciatus. Quanto a Scilla, ci sarebbe voluto un po' prima che si riprendesse dallo svenimento che lo Scambio di Corpi le aveva causato.  
  
- Dobbiamo dividerci in coppia. Conosciamo questo posto come le nostra tasche. - disse Malfoy. I Mangiamorte si organizzarono rapidamente prima di attraversare la porta distrutta, prova che la falsa pianta carnivora era veramente corporea, e si lanciarono all'inseguimento dei fuggiaschi.  
  
- Ha preso Sirius! - gridava Harry senza sosta, - Sara! Voldemort ha... -  
  
- Sirius è a Grimmauld Place, te lo assicuro. - rispose infine Sara, senza scomporsi, ma continuando a correre. - Sei tu che sei caduto nella trappola. -  
  
Harry stava per ribattere: e allora, il sogno che aveva fatto? Di colpo capì: non era Sara l'esca per attirare Sirius, era Sirius l'esca per attirare lui, Harry. Voldemort si era senz'altro accorto del collegamento mentale che lo univa al ragazzino, e ne aveva approfittato parlando con Malfoy in modo che Harry potesse equivocare. Era andata senz'altro così. Ecco perché Silente voleva che studiasse Occlumanzia, ecco perché tutti lo ritenevano così importante, Voldemort lo aveva ingannato fin dal principio, e lui c'era cascato...  
  
Non aveva mai commesso un errore così grave, mai, in tutta la sua vita. Si era lasciato abbindolare dalla sua mania di fare l'eroe, dalla sua stupidità. Come aveva potuto commettere quello sbaglio? Avrebbe dovuto ascoltare Hermione, avrebbe dovuto agire in modo razionale... e ora tutti i suoi amici erano coinvolti in quella storia e rischiavano di morire soltanto per colpa sua.  
  
- Sì, tecnicamente sì. - disse Sara, e Harry capì, dagli occhi vuoti, che gli aveva letto di nuovo nel pensiero. - Ma se riuscite a scappare prima che sigillino tutte le uscite non succederà niente. Bhe... per ora. -  
  
- E... tu? Che cosa vuoi fare? -  
  
- Non posso evitare i Mangiamorte per sempre. - rispose Sara in tono tetro, e Harry capì che aveva intenzione di affrontarli da sola, dopo aver portato in salvo lui e gli altri.  
  
- E' una follia.. - sussurrò Hermione sgomenta, come parlando a sé stessa.  
  
- Lo so. - rispose Sara, - Ma dopotutto sono un membro dell'Ordine della Fenice, Hermione. Qualcosa devo fare anch'io. -  
  
Qualcosa devo fare anch'io, ripeté Harry nella sua mente, qualcosa devo fare anch'io... era esattamente quello che avrebbe detto Sirius. E gli sovvenne un altro dubbio atroce. Sirius non era stato veramente catturato da Voldemort, era stata solo un'illusione per attirarlo in trappola. Ma se Sirius e gli altri membri dell'Ordine fossero venuti a sapere che loro erano nei guai, sarebbero accorsi per salvarli, forse... o meglio, sicuramente. Altre persone da aggiungere alla lista di quelli che Harry aveva messo in pericolo, con la sua ingenuità. Strinse i denti così forte che immaginò di poterseli spezzare.  
  
Guardò verso Sara, che correva avanti a loro, e non sapeva se avesse letto i suoi pensieri o no: comunque, non disse niente.  
  
I corridoi si diramavano incessantemente verso ogni lato, ma Sara guidava il gruppetto senza la minima esitazione. Harry si chiese come faceva ad essere sicura di dove stava andando, ma non espresse il suo dubbio ad alta voce. Era già abbastanza disperato senza aggiungere qualche altro peso alla sua coscienza.  
  
Il buio calava sempre più, le torce si facevano più flebili, fin quando l'oscurità non fu totale. Non si vedeva niente, e Sara ordinò che non facessero luce con le loro bacchette.  
  
- Ma perché? - ansò Ron, cercando di combattere con la puzza di putrefazione che si faceva sempre più acuta, tanto da far male ai polmoni, - Tanto, se i Mangiamorte non possono vederci, ci avranno già sentiti... -  
  
- E' meglio che non facciate luce in questa stanza, tutto qua. - rispose Sara, e poi si affrettò ad aggiungere, per essere più convincente: - Ci sono un po' di schifezze qui dentro, ma se volete dare un'occhiata... E' giusto che i giovani imparino. -  
  
Neville deglutì più rumorosamente di tutti. - Imparino... a fare che...? -  
  
- I macellai. - disse Sara in tono piatto, e i ragazzi si misero a correre più velocemente, agitando le braccia in avanti per evitare di andare a sbattere contro qualcosa di orribile. Di colpo, Sara si fermò: davanti a lei non c'era nient'altro che il buio, ma quando Harry tese in avanti la mano, toccò una fredda lastra di ferro. Scorrendo la mano più sotto, notò anche un battente. Era una porta, ed era ad un centimetro da Sara: si chiese come aveva fatto a fermarsi nel buio con quella precisione, e poi si ricordò di quello che gli aveva detto Silente sulla Pozione Anti-Vampiro. Serviva per acutizzare tutti i caratteri distintivi di quelle creature, dato che i Mezzivampiri o i Diurni non ne risentivano molto, ed era difficile riconoscerli. La settimana non era ancora trascorsa, perciò il filtro era ancora attivo.  
  
Sara poteva vedere benissimo al buio, o quasi, ma questo significava che, forse, poteva anche morderli.  
  
- Cavolo, - imprecò Sara, battendo un pugno contro la porta davanti alla quale si erano fermati. - L'hanno chiusa. -  
  
- Bhe, apriamola. - disse Luna. - Abbiamo le bacchetta, no? -  
  
- Se l'hanno bloccata con un Incantesimo alla serratura, sono degli idioti, - commentò Sara - Era aperta, questa porta, ci sono entrata prima. Significa che l'hanno chiusa adesso per intrappolarci, ma se vogliono davvero fermarci, non ricorreranno a incantesimi così stupidi. - Il ragionamento non faceva una piega, e persino Hermione non ebbe nulla da obbiettare. Harry si sentiva privo di cervello: non era in grado di pensare a un piano per uscire di lì, aveva troppe altre cose per la testa, colma da un oppressivo senso di colpa. E poi doveva ammetterlo: lui non conosceva quel posto, e comunque non era neanche in grado di vedere al buio e il suo livello non era neanche lontanamente comparabile con quello dei Mangiamorte. Arrivata Sara, lui non serviva più a niente.  
  
- Sentite, lo so che è rischioso, ma dobbiamo dividerci. - disse Sara, - Siamo in sette. Tre verranno con me passando dalla porta alla mia destra, altri tre dovranno andare da soli in quella alla mia sinistra. -  
  
- Non vediamo niente! - ribatté Ginny. Sara sospirò.  
  
- Non guardate indietro e accendete le bacchette, - rispose seccamente Sara. Harry era sicuro che non si era mai impegnata così tanto per salvare qualcuno. - Avanti, tutti nelle entrate più vicine a voi. -  
  
Ci fu un coro di "Lumos!", sussurrati più piano possibile. La tentazione di guardare cosa c'era in quel corridoio puzzolente di morto era orrenda e tuttavia irresistibile, ma sapendo che i Mangiamorte stavano per raggiungerli, la prospettiva di fermarsi si faceva di colpo meno invitante.  
  
Hermione, Ron e Luna spinsero la porta a sinistra e vi scomparirono, richiudendola alle loro spalle. Harry, Ginny e Neville avevano già attraversato la porta a destra, ma Sara non si era mossa.  
  
- Sara! - sussurrò Ginny. - Che fai? -  
  
- Flagramus, - disse Sara lentamente, e mosse la bacchetta apparentemente a vuoto: un crocifisso incandescente si formò sulla porta sigillata dai Mangiamorte, coprendola quasi tutta e illuminandola di un bagliore rossastro. Sara si parò gli occhi con la manica della giacca di pelle, e poi si affrettò a raggiungere i tre ragazzi. - Fatelo se vedete che davanti a voi c'è un vampiro, - tossì, mentre camminavano lentamente nel corridoio, cercando di riprendere fiato. - Ed è meglio se glielo imprimete sulla pelle. Ricordatevelo. -  
  
Avanzarono per minuti interminabili nel corridoio completamente spoglio: non c'era niente, né sul soffitto, né sul pavimento, né sulle pareti, e sembrava privo di curve. Andava sempre dritto, rettilineo, impregnato di fredda umidità. Ogni tanto, solo qualche porta si apriva nelle pareti ai loro lati, ma Sara sembrava non considerarle neanche.  
  
- Perché non proviamo ad attraversarne una? - propose timidamente Neville.  
  
- Perché non sappiamo dove porta. Alcune danno sul vuoto, altre ti fanno tornare indietro, altre ti trascinano chissà dove... c'è ogni tipo di incantesimo su queste porte. Gli Indicibili le usano per studiare i fenomeni più oscuri della magia, ma naturalmente solo loro sanno come uscirne indenni, a volte. Se vuoi provare... -  
  
Sara aveva già la mano su una porta a caso, pronta ad aprirla.  
  
- Nonononono, stavo solo scherzando, lascia stare... - farfugliò Neville, e il gruppetto riprese la marcia.  
  
Harry si chiese cosa stavano facendo Hermione, Ron e Luna, da soli chissà dove, in quei corridoi spaventosamente grandi. Al solo immaginarsi quanto doveva essere immenso quel posto, si sentiva mancare, gli tremavano le gambe. Considerando poi che ogni porta conduceva chissà dove, gli spazi sembravano ancora più vasti.  
  
- Oh, no, - sentì dire a Sara.  
  
- Che cosa c'è? - soffio Harry, ansioso.  
  
Sara, in risposta, si voltò bruscamente indietro, scansò i ragazzi con un forte movimento del braccio e, levata la bacchetta, gridò: - Impedimenta! -  
  
Qualcosa gridò e rotolò all'indietro: era un Mangiamorte, ed era apparso dal nulla. Harry capì, dal modo in cui era tornato visibile, che aveva indosso un Mantello dell'Invisibilità: sembrava quasi che fosse ricomparso togliendosi di dosso una coperta.  
  
Altre persone dietro di lui si tolsero il Mantello, anche perché, rotolando, la vittima lo aveva strappato di dosso a tutti quanti. Harry vide una porta socchiusa, e uno spiraglio di nero intenso affiorava dall'apertura.  
  
#Entra. Non c'è pericolo.#  
  
Aveva sentito quella voce direttamente nel cervello, e la riconobbe, anche se non era molto distinguibile: era quella di Sara. Mentre lei cercava di ritardare l'avanzata dei Mangiamorte, Harry afferrò Ginny e Neville e si precipitò oltre la porta. Ma non riuscì a chiuderla. Mancava ancora Sara.  
  
Formulato quel ragionamento si voltò, e credette di svenire.  
  
Si trovavano non in una stanza, ma nel vuoto. Camminavano su un pavimento che sembrava invisibile, in uno spazio privo di confini: erano nell'universo. Non si trattava di un'immagine: pur essendo in grado di respirare, i ragazzi capivano che la cosa era reale. Le stelle brillavano ovunque, ed erano molto più grandi di come le si vedeva dalla Terra. La Terra, infatti, fluttuava ad inconcepibile distanza da loro, visto che era grande poco più di un pallone da calcio. Potevano vedere la Luna, e tutti i pianeti. E poi, una sfera di fuoco sospesa nell'oscurità: il Sole.  
  
Sara spalancò di nuovo la porticina fluttuante nello spazio e la richiuse immediatamente con un incantesimo che non era il Colloportus, ma Harry era troppo impegnato a fissare i pianeti per decifrare ciò che Sara aveva detto.  
  
- Non è il momento di incantarsi, - ansò Sara, tossendo con violenza, ma non riuscendo a nascondere il suo stupore.  
  
Harry si riscosse. I Mangiamorte stavano arrivando. Sentiva i colpi degli incantesimi che si schiantavano contro la porta sigillata. E lui non poteva farci niente.  
  
- Harry, - sussurrò Sara, - Non commettere questo errore. Hanno bisogno di te. Non di me. Sei tu che dovrai portarli fuori di qui, quando io sarò... - e sospirò velocemente con il fiato mozzo.  
  
Harry non capì subito quelle parole. Non ne ebbe il tempo: la porta finì in pezzi e quattro Mangiamorte erano entrati: fra loro c'era Bellatrix.  
  
- Dammi quella Profezia, Potter, se non vuoi farti male! -  
  
- Non fargli niente, Bellatrix, o la distruggerò! - ringhiò Sara.  
  
Non puoi distruggerla...  
  
- Chi si vede! - rise Bellatrix, - La nostra smemorata! Cosa ti porta dalla parte dei mocciosi, sentiamo...? -  
  
- Non toccateli neanche, - ripeté Sara, facendo un passo avanti, e fissando intensamente Bellatrix negli occhi, - Io posso distruggerla, lo sai... -  
  
- Tu menti! - abbaiò Bellatrix - Non ti ribellerai a Voldemort! -  
  
#Scappa. Corri verso il Sole. #  
  
Harry sentiva la voce di Sara rimbombargli furiosa nel cervello: si infrangeva nella sua testa, tornava indietro, echeggiava... sembrava quasi un grido mentale. Harry lanciò un'occhiata eloquente a Neville e Ginny, cercando di dire loro di seguirlo, ma parvero capire senza problemi: forse Sara aveva parlato nel cervello anche a loro.  
  
Tu devi obbedire a me... a me... soltanto a me...  
  
Un Mangiamorte, Macnair, stava correndo verso Harry, Ginny e Neville, che a loro volta si precipitavano verso il Sol con tutta la forza che avevano nelle gambe. Harry stringeva la Profezia con forza, con tutta la forza che poteva, tanto che le sue nocche erano ormai bianche. Ma allo stesso tempo temeva di romperla... che il sudore che aveva nelle mani l'avrebbe fatta scivolare via...  
  
- Avada Kedavra! - e anche quella, era la voce di Sara.  
  
Ci fu un lampo intenso di luce verde, che quasi accecò Harry, ma stranamente la cicatrice non gli fece alcun male. Il Mangiamorte cadde, ma era morto molto prima, nello stesso istante in cui il lampo scaturiva dalla bacchetta di Sara come un proiettile da una pistola. L'uomo, però, non cadde sul pavimento invisibile: cadeva sempre più giù, ininterrottamente, fin quando non scomparve alla vista.  
  
Harry lo fissò, inorridito, sprofondare nel nulla.  
  
- Non cadete! Dovete - restare - in - piedi! - gridò agli altri due. Ormai erano vicini al Sole... forse mancava poco...  
  
- Tu... maledetta...! - Bellatrix era fuori di sé. - Crucio! -  
  
Perchè l'ho fatto?, pensava Sara, senza volerlo... come aveva potuto disubbidire all'Oscuro Signore? La Maledizione di Bellatrix la strangolò all'altezza della gola, sentiva i polmoni schiacciati sotto un peso invisibile, ma non cadde. Rimase con i piedi inchiodati per terra, contorcendosi come un serpente, con le mani sul collo.  
  
E poi, di colpo tutto finì. Con un'ultima mostruosa fitta di dolore, Sara sentì il suo respiro mozzarsi definitivamente.  
  
Prendi quella Profezia...  
  
Sara si voltò di scatto verso Harry, gli occhi iniettati di sangue.  
  
- Dammi quella Profezia, Potter! - gridò con tutta la voce che aveva in corpo, e un fiotto di sangue esplose dalla sua gola, perdendosi anch'esso nel vuoto. - Accio Prof...-  
  
Ma si fermò e si premette le mani contro le tempie. Che diavolo stava facendo? Harry era terrificato. Voldemort stava per prendere il controllo completo di Sara?  
  
- Scappa, deficiente! - gridò Sara, e Harry, Neville e Ginny ripresero a correre all'impazzata verso l'immensa sfera infuocata.  
  
Prendila!  
  
- No! -  
  
Sara sentì una fiamma incontenibile incendiarle le viscere. Eccoli là, i Mangiamorte... era tutta colpa loro, e non c'era nessun altro responsabile, se non il crudele signore che li comandava... e lei doveva sconfiggerli. Doveva resistere.  
  
- Imperio! - gridò Avery, un attimo prima che Gray potesse reagire - Prendi la Profezia! - Gray non si mosse, o per meglio dire, non dette neanche un minimo segno di obbedire alla Maledizione Imperio. - Prendi la Profezia, prendi quella dannata Profezia! - ripeté rabbiosamente il Mangiamorte. Sara, per tutta risposta, alzò la bacchetta e lanciò un potente Schiantesimo contro Avery, che si sbilanciò: incapace di tenersi in piedi, svenne e precipitò nel vuoto come Macnair.  
  
- Idiota! - gridò Rodolphus Lestrange - Come credi che possa funzionare la Maledizione Imperius su di lei? -  
  
Sara sorrise, e Rodolphus sentì distintamente lo stomaco capovolgersi: lo stava guardando negli occhi. Due sfere rosse come il fuoco, del tutto prive di pupilla, erano puntate contro di lui, pronte a fargli perdere il controllo. Adesso il Mangiamorte sentiva il bisogno di uccidere... non poteva resistere...  
  
- Harry! Ci siamo! - gridò Neville. Mano a mano che andavano avanti, Sara e i Mangiamorte erano sempre più lontani, fin quando non si videro quasi più. E il Sole era così vicino... gettava intorno a loro un'aura bianca...  
  
Tutti i contorni sparirono, inghiottiti da un lampo di luce.  
  
Rimanevano soltanto due Mangiamorte, e la più vicina a Rodolphus era Bellatrix. L'uomo si voltò con occhi bianchi verso di lei, sollevando la bacchetta, dalla quale uscivano incontrollabili scintille rosse e verdi. Bellatrix sapeva cos'era successo: aveva fissato troppo a lungo gli occhi di Sara, e Sara lo aveva convinto che doveva uccidere sua moglie.  
  
- Expelliarmus! - gridò Bellatrix, e dovette ripeterlo una seconda volta perché avesse effetto: fu così potente che la mano di Rodolphus Lestrange si ferì, e il dolore bastò a far rinsavire il Mangiamorte.  
  
Sara si sentiva debole... voci rimbombanti continuavano a risuonare dentro di lei, non solo nella testa, ovunque. Sentiva di essere vicina allo sfinimento, non poteva controllarsi, non sapeva che cosa fare... Doveva resistere. Non poteva cadere. Doveva restare in piedi.  
  
Bellatrix e Rodolphus scagliarono entrambi lo stesso incantesimo: agitarono la bacchetta come una frusta e due lingue di fuoco si levarono dalla punta di essa.  
  
Miravano al viso di Sara.  
  
Quest'ultima fece appena in tempo a pronunciare la lunga formula dell'incantesimo Freddafiamma per evitare che i fili di fuoco le bruciassero gli occhi, ma non poté evitare che le si avvolgessero intorno al collo, scagliandola verso il fondo. E poi sparirono.  
  
Sara seppe che era finita: stava precipitando. 


	17. La Soglia Nera

17. La soglia nera.  
  
I tre ragazzi, Harry, Neville e Ginny, si ritrovarono in una stanza poco illuminata: tre o quattro lampade appese a delle catene pendevano dal soffitto, ma la metà di essere erano distrutte e i pezzi di vetro giacevano sul pavimento sotto di loro. C'erano delle scrivanie alle pareti, ma anche quelle non avevano incontrato una sorte migliore. Una vasca enorme piena di liquido verdognolo stava al centro esatto della stanza, e conteneva quelli che sembravano cavoli lessi, ma che in realtà, erano cervelli.  
  
Ron era accasciato a terra, accanto alla vasca, avvolto da spire argentee semi trasparenti: un cervello sembrava averlo aggredito, e il ragazzo borbottava cose incomprensibili. Hermione era svenuta, pareva quasi morta da quanto era pallida, e giaceva sotto il peso di un grosso pezzo di legno probabilmente appartenuto ad una scrivania. Luna pareva ancora in sé, ma non stava meglio. Sanguinava pesantemente dalla fronte e si reggeva il ginocchio più forte che poteva. Gli occhi strabuzzati fissavano il vuoto con espressione ancora più svagata del solito. E nella stanza, non c'era nessun altro.  
  
Harry, Neville e Ginny, spaventati, misero i corpi degli altri tre ragazzi l'uno accanto all'altro, una volta staccato il cervello da Ron con l'aiuto di un Incantesimo di Levitazione.  
  
- Luna... che cosa... chi... state tutti...? -  
  
Luna annuì debolmente, respirando a mala pena con la bocca spalancata.  
  
- Erano tantissimi... i Mangiamorte... c'erano anche i vampiri... il crocifisso non serve, perché ci hanno attaccati... prima loro... e poi... Ron... l'hanno colpito con qualcosa di strano e... è impazzito... ha preso un cervello... - non ebbe bisogno di continuare. Tutti intuivano che i pensieri del cervello avevano tentato di strangolarlo. - Hermione... l'hanno colpita due volte... u...uno Schiantesimo... e io... un... non lo so... -  
  
- Lascia stare, Luna, - disse Ginny sottovoce, cercando di calmarla. Poi, sia lei sia Neville si voltarono verso Harry, e i loro sguardi chiedevano una risposta, un suggerimento, qualcosa da fare. Harry non si era mai sentito così in colpa da quando era nato, di questo ne era assolutamente certo.  
  
E le parole di Sara gli tornarono in mente: era lui che doveva portarli fuori. Lui li aveva trascinati in quella follia, perciò spettava a lui trovare una soluzione, per quanto potesse essere al di là delle sue capacità. Sapeva che si erano salvati nella "stanza" dei pianeti soltanto grazie a Sara. Ma ora che lei non c'era era il momento in cui anche lui avrebbe dovuto fare qualcosa.  
  
Sara sentì la sua schiena sbattere violentemente contro un pavimento di pietre, e si stupì di non essersi spaccata la spina dorsale. Riuscì, debolmente, ad alzarsi, e barcollò in direzione della prima parete che le capitò a tiro: voleva soltanto qualcosa che la potesse sorreggere. Intorno a lei tutto era buio, e stavolta, non poteva vedere niente. Capì che non era circondata da oggetti non illuminati, ma dal semplice e assoluto vuoto.  
  
La bacchetta era schizzata via dalla sua mano non appena Sara aveva toccato il suolo. Riusciva a vederla, era lontana da lei, ma non era scomparsa alla vista. La raccolse e provò a dire "Lumos!": funzionò ma, come previsto, non cambiò niente: intorno a sé, era circondata da una coltre nera impalpabile a apparentemente priva di dimensione.  
  
Si aggirò per qualche minuto, in silenzio, ma non capiva in che direzione stesse andando. - Guidami, - disse alla bacchetta. Ma non accadde niente.  
  
Domandandosi se quello non fosse l'aldilà, Sara vide, all'improvviso, un fascio di luce viola, al centro di quale fluttuava una fiamma dello stesso colore. E guardando con maggiore attenzione, vide con terrore che al centro del grappolo di fuoco stava un occhio umano: l'iride era rossa, la palpebra mezza abbassata; l'occhio aveva un'aria malata e apatica.  
  
Sara non riuscì a resistere alla tentazione di toccare quell'occhio, anche se non sapeva perché. Stranamente, le fiamme non bruciavano, anzi, erano fredde come il ghiaccio. Con un lento movimento del braccio Sara sfiorò l'occhio gelido, e attese, col cuore in gola, che succedesse qualcosa.  
  
Le sembrò che non ci fosse niente di anomalo.  
  
Si voltò, e alle sue spalle, c'era una donna.  
  
Aveva dei lunghi capelli neri, una benda sugli occhi e un mantello di tessuto molto vecchio e logoro, leggermente trasparente, avvolto sul corpo nudo. L'unica altra cosa che aveva addosso erano dei bracciali grigi e mezzi arrugginiti, fissati a una catena che pendeva da un punto imprecisato del "soffitto": era impossibile cercare di seguire la catena, perché arrivava così in alto da diventare invisibile. La pelle della donna era perfetta, i capelli molto arruffati. Era forse imprigionata ad Azkaban?  
  
- Chi sei? - domandò Sara, e scoprì che la sua voce era fredda e limpida, disumana, come il tintinnio di una forchetta contro un bicchiere di vetro.  
  
- Io - disse la donna, - sono Cassandra. -  
  
Sara deglutì, atterrita. Quella era Cassandra. Per un attimo la sua mente si rifiutò di ricordarla, respingendo seccamente quel nome, ma ben presto le parole di Phineas Nigellus nell'ufficio del Preside affollarono confusamente la sua testa.  
  
- Non mi temi? - domandò Cassandra.  
  
- No. - rispose Sara, senza pensare a quel che diceva. In effetti, si stupì della sua risposta, perché in effetti era decisamente terrorizzata.  
  
- Menti. - ribatté Cassandra. - Io lo so. Io so tutto. Io sono una rinnegata, io vivo nella cenere che mi hanno lasciato coloro che vivono del mio stesso sangue, ma... Demetrius ha scoperto l'unico Incantesimo al mondo in grado di distruggere il mio potere. L'Incantesimo più grande di tutti... - Sara ascoltava, ma non vedeva l'ora di scappare. Soltanto la voce liscia ma fioca di Cassandra bastava a metterla in subbuglio, e pregò che non si sfilasse mai la benda dagli occhi. Sapeva che cosa c'era sotto. E non voleva vederlo. - Ma solo Demetrius lo conosce. Demetrius era un grande mago, ma morì quando la Pietra Filosofale venne distrutta... -  
  
Sara era esterrefatta. Non solo perché Cassandra parlava in parte al passato e in parte al presente, ma soprattutto perché non si sarebbe mai immaginata che esistesse qualcun altro al mondo, oltre Nicolas Flamel e sua moglie, che usufruisse dell'Elisir di Lunga vita.  
  
Ma come era possibile? Silente lo avrebbe saputo, e glielo avrebbe detto. E comunque, se Flamel era insieme a Silente il creatore della Pietra, perché avrebbe dovuto fornire l'Elisir a un mago che aveva passato la sua vita a sterminare Mezzosangue?  
  
- Naturalmente - riprese Cassandra, e Sara seppe che non le aveva solo letto nella mente, le aveva rubato i pensieri dal cervello: piccole sfere gelatinose erano uscite dalla sua testa e fluttuavano intorno a Cassandra - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Silente non sapeva. Egli non poteva sapere. Demetrius ruba l'Elisir a Nicolas Flamel grazie a me. Io ogni settimana addormento il marito e la moglie e tutti quelli che si avvicinano alla casa. Io ogni settimana faccio sì che credano di aver preparato meno Elisir del dovuto, così che non si accorgano del furto... e Demetrius sopravvisse. Siamo morti solo tre anni fa. Ma prima d'ora stavamo nascosti, nel mio limbo. Aspettavamo che l'Oscuro Signore facesse la sua prima mossa. Ma poi la Pietra Filosofale si è trovata in pericolo perché Lord Voldemort ha tentato di rubarla. E l'hanno distrutta. Demetrius è morto, e anch'io sono morta, ma io... Io ho attraversato la nera soglia... Io so cosa c'è dopo la morte. Io so tutto. - ripeté Cassandra.  
  
Sara fece numerosi passi indietro mentre la donna parlava. La donna che in effetti le aveva tramandato tutto il suo potere.  
  
- Il mio Occhio vede ogni cosa in ogni parte del tempo, e in ogni dimensione ove l'anima va. Il tuo, vede le menti e i terrori umani e se ne nutre. Tu manipoli, ma io Vedo. -  
  
Per un solo istante Sara si domandò se non avesse davanti la Cooman travestita, ma qualcosa le suggerì che non era il momento di fare battute stupide.  
  
- Vedo e creo, distruggo, estirpo ogni pensiero e ogni ricordo. Se fossi stata viva, la maledizione dell'Oblio di Bellatrix Lestrange non mi si sarebbe comunque avvicinata. Il mio è il doloroso compito di portare gli umani alla distruzione, sono troppo deboli per comprendere, per sopportare... io vedo ogni morte, gli umani rifiutano ogni morte. -  
  
- Che cosa vuoi dire? -  
  
- Tu sei l'anello successivo della mia catena, - rispose Cassandra, - Quella era la mia bacchetta, il Fabbricante delle Bacchette me la vendette senza sapere che costa stava facendo... con quella bacchetta io strappai due piume alla fenice che generò la bacchetta di Voldemort. - Sara capì: ecco perché Olivander non voleva venderle quella bacchetta, in Platano Picchiatore e crine di Thestral. Fanny non aveva donato le due piume di sua spontanea volontà, come Silente era stato saggio da far credere... le erano state rubate. Forse Cassandra aveva visto Voldemort sorgere, centinaia di anni prima che succedesse? Forse aveva visto quello che stava per accadere e aveva strappato quelle due piume apposta? Non era possibile. Non era affatto possibile. Per quanto potesse leggere il futuro, non poteva sapere tutto...  
  
- Tu sei designata come mia susseguente, - proseguì lentamente la donna dal Terzo Occhio, - ma non puoi sopportare la morte. Non ancora. Perché tu non hai il Terzo Occhio. E quando vedrai Sirius Black attraversare la nera soglia, non potrai sopportarlo. Cercherai di seguirlo, ma sarai trattenuta. E poi... -  
  
- Smettila! - gridò Sara.  
  
La sua voce non era più limpida a cristallina. Era diventata un ruggito che non le apparteneva, non poteva appartenerle. Tutto tremò. Strinse la bacchetta nella mano sinistra, con forza tale da farsi sanguinare le mani. Cassandra mentiva. Mentiva, ne era certa. Di colpo, tutto sparì, in un istante, senza lasciarle il tempo di versare lacrime. Sara si ritrovò in un'enorme stanzone simile ad uno stadio coperto fatto solo di pietre. Alle pareti della stanza concava si arrampicavano dei gradoni di pietra più chiara. Lei si trovava sul fondo della stanza, su una piattaforma, e voltava le spalle ad un arco vecchio e pieno di crepe, dal quale pendeva una spessa tenda nera.  
  
Sara ebbe un fremito che durò a lungo. Molto a lungo.  
  
Ma ancora una volta non ebbe il tempo di capire quali fossero le sue sensazioni che un'esplosione assordante la fece sobbalzare. Si era aperto un buco sul soffitto, un grosso cratere, e Sara vide Harry rotolare di sotto, sui gradini della stanza nella quale lei si trovava, inseguito dai Mangiamorte.  
  
- ...Harry? -  
  
Harry rotolò fino al pavimento, e i Mangiamorte, dato che stavano camminando, non arrivarono prima di lui. Il ragazzo lanciò un Incantesimo Scudo per proteggersi da uno Schiantesimo, e poi Gray corse verso di lui.  
  
- Che diavolo è successo? Perché non siete ancora usciti? -  
  
- I Mangiamorte. Hermione e Ron sono svenuti... e Luna è ferita. Ci hanno attaccati e poi... Neville e Ginny... -  
  
Sara lo scaraventò sul pavimento, abbassandosi a sua volta, prima che un raggio argenteo li colpisse. Trasse un sospiro di sollievo e poi si alzò, fronteggiando con lo sguardo i Mangiamorte rimasti. Il crocifisso che aveva lasciato sulla porta non era stato inutile: erano rimasti soltanto due vampiri.  
  
Una era Scilla, che pareva fresca come una rosa, per niente ferita.  
  
L'altro era Baal, suo nonno, sopravvissuto nonostante fosse il più ferito di tutti: la pelle era talmente devastata che era quasi impossibile riconoscerlo. L'occhio destro era più sporgente di quello sinistro. Il labbro inferiore era stato strappato via del tutto così come l'orecchio destro.  
  
Bellatrix, Malfoy e Rodolphus erano in prima fila. Dietro di loro c'erano Rabastan, Dolohov, i due vampiri e Jugson. Sembravano tutti stupiti di vedere Sara, mentre Scilla e Baal erano semplicemente furiosi, ma non perdevano, nonostante tutto, la loro espressione distaccata.  
  
Sara tossì: era sempre più pallida, per quanto fosse possibile, e si sentiva magra come uno scheletro, come se non avesse mangiato per giorni. Il Marchio Nero bruciava implacabile sul suo petto ma, almeno, la voce di Voldemort aveva cessato di blaterarle nel cervello.  
  
Harry e Sara erano soli di fronte ai cinque Mangiamorte. Harry non aveva ancora perso del tutto la speranza. Nonostante fossero sopravvissuti soltanto i più terribili di loro, Sara non era proprio disarmata nei loro confronti, e lui aveva la strana certezza di potercela fare. Di dovercela fare. Dovevano andarsene prima possibile, i suoi amici erano in condizioni gravi.  
  
- Ma non si riesce mai ad ucciderti, Gray? - sibilò Malfoy in direzione di Sara.  
  
- Tsk. - Sara schioccò le labbra con un sorriso di scherno.  
  
Non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro: quel suo sorriso non era piaciuto molto ai Mangiamorte e la prima ad attaccare era stata Scilla. Le si era parata di fronte in un attimo e aveva ripetuto l'incantesimo con il quale Bellatrix e Rodolphus l'avevano spaventata nel vuoto poco prima. Sara tese le bacchetta e il filo di fuoco purpureo si avvolse intorno ad essa, e non riuscì a bruciarla. Chissà come, ma Sara se lo sentiva.  
  
Accanto a lei, Harry aveva lanciato un Incantesimo di Pietrificazione contro Jugson, che stava per attaccare, e invece cadde a terra rigido e immobile. In quello stesso istante, Bellatrix si fece accanto a Scilla, sussurrando qualcosa che suonava come un "lasciala a me".  
  
Bellatrix e Sara si trovarono una di fronte all'altra, sulla piattaforma con l'arco e il velo nero. Poco lontano, Harry aveva appena preso un pieno la maledizione Cruciatus. Sara si voltò indietro ma la sua esitazione bastò a farsi colpire da Bellatrix nel fianco, con un colpo di spada magica. Si sentì avvolta da una scarica elettrica che non le lasciò alcun taglio, ma che la fece cadere a terra in preda a un dolore straziante. Non si era ancora ripresa che sparò un Incantesimo Reductor contro il gradino più vicino a Bellatrix: una delle grosse pietre che lo componevano schiantò, e i suoi grossi frammenti caddero addosso a Bellatrix la quale riuscì ad evitare che la colpissero alla testa, ma prese un violento colpo nelle costole.  
  
Sara si voltò ancora verso Harry e lanciò a sua volta una Cruciatus all'aggressore del ragazzo, giusto in tempo perché non pronunciasse un Avada Kedavra.  
  
- Vacci piano! - sbraitò Malfoy al Mangiamorte - Se rompi la Profezia... -  
  
- Non hai tempo per preoccuparti di lui, Gray! - gridò Bellatrix rivolta rabbiosamente a Sara, - Stupeficium! - lo Schiantesimo colpì Sara su una gamba, facendola cadere nuovamente a terra in preda al dolore. Ma non perse i sensi.  
  
Appena si fu rialzata, sentì la voce di Harry sparare un Incantesimo di Ostacolo e minacciare i Mangiamorte di distruggere la Profezia.  
  
- Lasciateci andare e non fate del male a...! -  
  
Stava per dire "a Sara" quando una voce rimbombò nella sua testa, e Harry capì che era di nuovo la voce della ragazza.  
  
#Scappa e basta, Harry, questi sono fatti miei.#  
  
Harry capì che, qualsiasi cosa che volesse fare, non poteva impedire a Sara di affrontare il suo passato. Non poteva evitare che facesse quello che secondo lei era giusto, per quanto gli sembrasse avventato o privo di senso.  
  
- Finalmente sole, dunque? - ghignò Bellatrix.  
  
- Me lo auguro, - rispose Sara, e nello stesso istante compì un gesto brusco con la sua bacchetta, in direzione del pavimento.  
  
Bellatrix lo sentì tremare sotto i suoi piedi, e un attimo dopo un enorme serpente d'acqua dalla forma molto indefinita aprì una voragine nella pietra ed emerse, puntando il muso contro di lei. Sara mosse ancora la bacchetta e il serpente si avventò contro Bellatrix, sotto le grida esterrefatte degli altri Mangiamorte, che distolsero per un attimo le attenzioni da Harry. Bellatrix fu scaraventata verso il velo nero, ma riuscì a rotolarvi lontano, sbattendo invece la schiena contro una delle colonne del vecchio arco. Il serpente non era ancora estinto. Non dette modo a Bellatrix di pronunciare un solo Incantesimo: si precipitò nuovamente verso di lei avvolgendola nelle spire d'acqua che, scoprì la Mangiamorte sulla sua pelle, era bollente. Con un grido di dolore Bellatrix sembrò quasi perdere i sensi. Gli altri non si accorsero che Gray aveva mosso di nuovo la bacchetta: la coda del serpente emerse dal pavimento vicino a Harry parandosi davanti al ragazzo e spazzando via i suoi aggressori.  
  
Bellatrix si riprese non appena fu caduta a terra. Evidentemente si era ripresa. Lanciò un raggio di luce pallida contro il serpente d'acqua che immediatamente si dissolse in miliardi e miliardi di piccole goccioline che per qualche secondo piovvero nella sala.  
  
Toccò a Bellatrix attaccare, approfittando di un attimo di debolezza che Sara ebbe a causa della tosse, fattasi spaventosamente violenta. Lanciò un Incantesimo Levitante contro il più grosso dei frammenti di roccia che Sara aveva creato distruggendo il masso poco prima, e lo fece volare velocemente verso la ragazza. Sara riuscì a schivarlo un attimo prima che le si stampasse nei denti, ma non riuscì ad evitare lo Schiantesimo che Bellatrix le sferrò subito dopo.  
  
Cadde a terra, sentendo la vista appannarsi e l'udito affievolirsi...  
  
- Stupeficium! - gridò ancora Bellatrix, e Sara cedette del tutto.  
  
Bellatrix fece ritorno, trionfante (anche se si teneva una costola apparentemente rotta), verso il gruppo dei Mangiamorte, lasciando il corpo inerte di Sara steso malamente sulla piattaforma. Nessuno si era accorto che, pur essendo svenuta, la ragazza grondava sangue dalla bocca con regime pericolosamente abbondante.  
  
- Allora, Potter, - disse Malfoy, puntando la bacchetta contro Sara. - Dammi quella Profezia, o la ucciderò. -  
  
Harry non poteva permetterlo, Sara non poteva morire. Gli aveva salvato la vita... aveva salvato la vita a tutti loro, e se non ci fosse stata lei, a quell'ora sarebbero stati tutti già morti... come poteva lasciare che la uccidessero? Sapeva che potevano farlo. Niente li tratteneva, dopotutto.  
  
Voldemort aveva provato a riportarla dalla sua parte ma non ci era riuscito. A quel punto, non le serviva di ordinare ai suoi Mangiamorte di tenerla in vita. Harry tese la mano, ormai paralizzata intorno alla sfera, dato che l'aveva tenuta stretta per tutto quel tempo.  
  
Un sorriso largo e perfido stirò le labbra di Malfoy che prese immediatamente la Profezia e la contemplò con occhi famelici.  
  
Harry strinse i pugni, piantando con forza le unghie nel palmo nella mano. Che cosa aveva fatto? Ma non aveva scelta...  
  
- Aggio Brofezia! - gridò una voce che Harry per un attimo non riconobbe: era Neville. Era in cima ai gradini e cercava di strappare la profezia dalle mani del Mangiamorte, ma non ottenne altro che le loro disgustose risate. - Aggio Brofezia! Aggio Brofezia... Accio Profezia! - Malfoy non si aspettava che Neville ci riuscisse: invece, la sfera di vetro schizzò via dalle sue mani e andò a posarsi sul palmo teso di Neville. Harry lo fissò con occhi grati e sollevati, ma non era certo che avesse fatto la cosa giusta: e lo avessero di nuovo minacciato di uccidere Sara?  
  
Probabilmente Scilla stava per proporlo, ma una voce la interruppe: era quella di Bellatrix. - Paciock, dico bene? Non credo che tua nonna rimarrà sconvolta se ti uccido, che ne dici? O forse preferisci andare al San Mungo nello stesso reparto dei tuoi? Non sai chi li ha torturati, moccioso? -  
  
Harry si sentì avvampare. - Silencio! - gridò con tutta la forza che aveva, e la voce di Bellatrix si spense. Incredula, muoveva le labbra, sembrava gridare, ma non emetteva nessun suono. Era la prima volta che gli riusciva quell'incantesimo.  
  
Neville ormai aveva sentito, e Harry vide con orrore la sua stretta allentarsi intorno alla Profezia. - Neville! Non farla cadere! Non devi ascoltarla, Neville! - implorò, disperato.  
  
- Paciock! - tuonò Malfoy - Che ne dici se torturiamo Potter come abbiamo torturato i tuoi? A meno che tu non ci consegni quella sfer... -  
  
Improvvisamente, un fulmine rosso fendette l'aria immobile e si infranse contro il petto di Lucius Malfoy, che cadde a terra con un tonfo, battendo la testa su uno dei gradini. Harry si voltò e il suo viso si illuminò di speranza: Sirius, Lupin, Tonks e Moody erano in cima ai gradini e li scendevano velocemente, lanciando un incantesimo dopo l'altro. Non ci volle molto perché si accorgessero del corpo di Sara accasciato sul pavimento in quella che ormai era diventata una pozza di sangue.  
  
Sirius era subito corso verso di lei, ma nel frattempo gli altri quattro avevano dovuto difendersi dagli incantesimi che piombavano verso di loro, dando vita ad uno sfavillio di lingue luminose. Riuscirono a fermare per un pelo Rodolphus Lestrange che stava per scagliare un Avada Kedavra.  
  
Sirius sollevò il corpo di Sara, che era più pesante del solito. La bocca non aveva smesso di sanguinare, ma il fiotto era molto diminuito.  
  
- Innerva, - disse Sirius puntando la bacchetta magica su di lei, che si svegliò a mala pena, tossendo e sputando altro sangue. Sembrava che ogni movimento comportasse una fatica immensa.  
  
- Si...Sirius...? - ansimò, guardandolo da sotto le palpebre semi chiuse. Il trucco nero intorno agli occhi si era sciolto e le colava sulle guance, bianche come il marmo.  
  
- Stai... stai bene? - chiese Sirius, prendendole la mano, ben sapendo che era una domanda completamente inutile.  
  
- Niente di rotto, - sussurrò Sara cercando di non mangiarsi le parole mentre il sangue le appiccicava i capelli sul collo. E poi, una specie di molla le scattò nel cervello, come se si fosse improvvisamente risvegliato dentro di lei un qualcosa di dimenticato. Strinse le braccia intorno al collo di Sirius e scoppiò in lacrime. - Vattene! - gridò con tutte le sue forze, mentre intorno a loro il combattimento si faceva sempre più feroce - Vattene da qui! Ti prego... io... vattene... - lentamente la sua voce tornò a spegnersi, inghiottita dalla tosse. Vedendo che non riusciva a muoversi, Sirius cercò nelle taste interne della giacca di Sara le boccette di vetro che si portava sempre dietro: contenevano lo stesso liquido rosso e amaro che beveva ogni volta che perdeva troppo sangue, e Sirius glielo fece entrare a forza in bocca. Sara deglutì con fatica, e sembrò riacquistare un po' di colore. Immediatamente la perdita si arrestò. Si alzò in piedi ancora con molta fatica, oscillando pericolosamente sulle gambe esili, come se avesse indossato tacchi troppo alti.  
  
Le ci volle un po' prima di recuperare il controllo dei suoi movimenti, così trasse dalla tasca un'altra fiala, contente stavolta una pozione nerastra, e la mandò giù di colpo in una sola sorsata. Non appena ebbe inghiottito, tornò praticamente illesa come prima.  
  
- Sirius... vattene... ti prego. - lo implorò un'ultima volta. Le ferite erano sparite ma non le lacrime.  
  
Sirius le posò una mano sulla guancia fredda. - E' tutto a posto, Sara. - disse lentamente. - Io devo combattere. Lo capisci, no? - Sara annuì, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo. Sapeva bene che non poteva fermare Sirius né obbligarlo ad andarsene... tuttavia non poteva permettere che restasse lì. Aveva il più oscuro presentimento che l'avesse mai infestata in tutta la sua vita. Ed era altrettanto sicura che le predizioni di Cassandra non erano lontane dall'avverarsi. - Ce la fai? - fece Sirius, guardandola negli occhi. Sara annuì di nuovo, pronunciando un flebile "sì" e asciugandosi gli occhi.  
  
No, si stava sbagliando. Non sarebbe successo niente.  
  
- Malfoy aveva ragione, Sara, - sorrise Scilla fissando Sara, - Non si riesce mai a toglierti di mezzo. Sei come una mosca. - Sara non le rispose se non con uno Schiantesimo che Scilla riuscì ad evitare senza troppa difficoltà. Gli occhi rossi e aguzzi di entrambe scintillavano sull'ombra che era calata sui loro visi.  
  
Sirius stava affrontando Bellatrix, poco lontano da loro, e Moody era impegnato a bombardare di incantesimi Baal, che tuttavia non sembrava troppo indebolito: del resto non si poteva ucciderlo con la magia. Remus e Malfoy duellavano sulle gradinate, Tonks era impegnata contro Rodolphus, e gli altri Mangiamorte inseguivano Harry che cercava di trascinare via Neville dalla mischia. Ormai la sala era pressoché distrutta: gli incantesimi che mancavano il bersaglio si infrangevano contro le pareti o i gradini, mandandoli in frantumi.  
  
- Tarantallegra! - gridò Jugson in direzione di Neville, il quale non poté fare a meno di notare il tono di voce divertito che c'era nella pronuncia di quell'incantesimo. Quando questo lo colpì, scoprì il perché: le sue gambe sembravano impegnate in un qualche ballo frenetico, e Neville non riusciva a controllarle.  
  
Harry, che stava cercando di portarlo via, fu trascinato a terra insieme a Neville. Il Mangiamorte stava per strappare la sfera di vetro dalle mani di Neville, quando qualcuno alle loro spalle gridò: - Petrificus Totalus! - Il Mangiamorte cadde quasi addosso ai due ragazzi. A pietrificarlo era stata Tonks, che in quell'istante aveva schivato uno Schiantesimo e si era accorta del pericolo. Harry prese la Profezia dalle mani di Neville le quali, per forza d'inerzia, le erano strette intorno. Le gambe del ragazzo sembravano impazzire, ma stava cercando di non essere troppo di peso, sforzandosi di camminare: purtroppo il tentativo era vano.  
  
Sara lanciò un Locomotor Mortis alle gambe di Scilla, e non la mancò. Se Scilla però era incapace di camminare, poteva sempre lanciare incantesimi: forse avendo intuito che Sara la stava tenendo d'occhio con troppa concentrazione, diresse altrove il suo mirino. Il primo che le capitò a tiro fu Lupin, e puntandogli contro la bacchetta gridò:  
  
- Avada Kedavra! -  
  
Sara sgranò gli occhi, terrorizzata, ma non perse del tutto la calma: si buttò contro Scilla e, nello stesso istante in cui essa pronunciava l'ultima parola, la spinse a terra. Il raggio verde fu deviato, ma non del tutto. Remus cadde a terra di colpo, e non si rialzò.  
  
- Flagramus! - strillò Sara al limite della disperazione. E ripeté lo stesso incantesimo così tante volte che in pochi secondi Scilla si contorceva come un'ossessa, la pelle coperta da grossi crocifissi incandescenti. Poi, vedendo che Scilla tentava di reagire, Sara trasformò di nuovo la bacchetta in una spada di ghiaccio e stava per piantare la punta nel cuore della vampira, quando Scilla si rialzò in piedi ancora strillando. Afferrò la spada con il braccio d'argento e, immediatamente, questa si sciolse, tornando a essere bacchetta, sotto gli occhi esterrefatti di Sara. Ma Scilla non poteva ancora liberarsi di quei crocifissi: - Avada Kedavra! - gridò di nuovo, ma stavolta in direzione di sé stessa. Sara si coprì gli occhi per proteggerli dal lampo di luce, e la guardò afflosciarsi in terra. Sapeva che presto si sarebbe rialzata. Non fece in tempo a correre verso Lupin per accertarsi se fosse vivo o morto: Rabastan le stava scagliando contro una maledizione Cruciatus, Sara se ne accorse perché lo sentì pronunciare la formula appena in tempo, e lei fu più rapida. Descrisse con la bacchetta un ampio cerchio a mezz'aria, di fronte a sé, e una specie di specchio si innalzò nel punto in cui aveva mosso la bacchetta: la maledizione, pur essendo un raggio invisibile, vi si infranse e tornò a colui che l'aveva emessa. Sara lo finì strozzandolo con un Incantesimo di Strangolamento.  
  
Nel frattempo, Moody aveva avuto la peggio su Baal, che a quanto pareva lo aveva morso, e ora avanzava trionfante verso Tonks, deciso a fare altrettanto con lei. Nella mano teneva l'occhio magico di Malocchio, e ogni tanto lo lanciava in aria per poi riprenderselo.  
  
- Accio (bleah) occhio! - gridò Tonks, e funzionò: l'occhio volo nella sua mano e, superando ogni senso di repulsione, andò a ripiantarlo nell'orbita di Moody, prima di alzarsi e riprendere a combattere, stavolta contro Baal.  
  
Nessuno si era accorto che la Profezia si era rotta.  
  
*  
  
Silente era giunto come la salvezza, almeno agli occhi di Harry, che lo vide scendere dai gradini e lanciare Incantesimi a lui sconosciuti contro i Mangiamorte. Questi ultimi, uno dopo l'altro, si bloccavano e cadevano addormentati, russando fragorosamente.  
  
Soltanto due persone continuavano a combattere: Sirius e Bellatrix.  
  
Sembravano non essersi resi conto dell'arrivo di Silente. Sirius schivava quasi tutti i colpi di Bellatrix, ma ad ogni volta che lo mancava, lei riprendeva ad attaccare con maggiore impeto. Harry notò che Sara non si muoveva. Si era avvicinata a Lupin per sentire come stava, ma ora teneva gli occhi fissi sui due e non degnava Silente di uno sguardo: sembrava terrorizzata e Harry non capiva perchè.  
  
Sirius evitò un'altra maledizione, e ne scagliò una a sua volta.  
  
E Bellatrix compì lo stesso Incantesimo che aveva usato Sara poco prima: uno specchio luminoso e circolare si formò di fronte a lei. La maledizione di Sirius colpì lo specchio, che tremò, vicino allo spezzarsi.  
  
Ma ritornò indietro.  
  
Sara emise un grido strozzato e cessò per interminabili secondi di respirare. Se anche il cuore le si fosse fermato non se ne sarebbe stupita.  
  
- Sirius! - e il grido di Sara fu lungo e orribile.  
  
Perché?, si chiese Harry. Perché?  
  
È solo una maledizione riflessa, si rialzerà... che aveva Sara da disperarsi tanto?  
  
Ma Sirius non si rialzò, né, in verità, tocco il pavimento. Non ebbe neanche in tempo di cambiare espressione per il colpo ricevuto, che si sbilanciò all'indietro. La sua schiena si piegò e, dopo la testa, tutto il corpo sprofondò nella tenda nera, oltre l'arco.  
  
Harry di colpo diventò sordo. Soltanto le urla di Sara potevano penetrare la membrana lattiginosa calatagli sui timpani.  
  
Stava per scattare in avanti, quando un qualcosa di invisibile non lo trattenne: era Silente, che aveva mosso la bacchetta per fermarlo e lo stava trascinando indietro, come pescandolo con una lenza.  
  
Cercava di dibattersi, ma era inutile. Perché diavolo lo fermava?  
  
Lasciami andare, lasciami andare...  
  
Harry vide qualcosa muoversi nel suo campo visivo, e un attimo dopo, la cosa che si era mossa era addosso a Bellatrix. Era un drago. Un enorme drago nero, scaglioso, serpentino.  
  
Era il drago sepolto nell'ambra, nella vecchia dimora dei Gray, la Stamberga Strillante.  
  
Era l'ira. 


	18. Il Drago Nero è caduto

18. Il Drago Nero e' caduto.  
  
------  
  
- Heaven is a place nearby, so I won't be so far away If you try and look for me Maybe you'll find me someday... (...) And even when I go to sleep  
  
I still can hear your voice...  
  
and those words I will never forget.-  
  
------  
  
L'immenso drago nero dalla forma di un serpente srotolava le sue immense spire che bastavano a colmare tutta l'enorme stanza. Quanto era lungo? Venti, trenta, mille metri? Nessuno era in grado di calcolarlo. Gli artigli delle quattro corte zampe si piantavano nella roccia sgretolando tutto quello che capitava sotto di esse.  
  
Sara stava lì. Al centro. In ginocchio. Un fumo nero si sprigionava dalla sua bocca, e un fumo nero si sprigionava dalla bocca del drago. Sara gridava, e il drago ruggiva così forte da mettere in serio pericolo i timpani. Un Mangiamorte che Silente aveva addormentato lì vicino - era Baal - venne calpestato dal drago nero, e la sua zampa gigantesca lo fece a pezzi.  
  
Silente stesso sembrava atterrito, una cosa che Harry non aveva mai visto.  
  
Erano tutti paralizzati, privi della forza di camminare.  
  
- Tu! - latrò Sara, e il drago ruggì più forte, più forte, sempre più forte. Il ciondolo a forma di cuore nero le si staccò dal collo, distrutto, e andò a finire sul pavimento.  
  
Bellatrix cadde quasi a terra, fissando gli occhi del drago nero. Rossi. Le pupille erano nere e verticali.  
  
- Muori! - gridò Sara reggendosi la testa con le mani, quasi volesse schiacciarla sotto quella violenta pressione. - Muori! -  
  
Il drago nero spalancò due grosse ali sul dorso, e la loro apertura buttò giù quasi del tutto le pareti della sala. Harry cercò di ripararsi dalla caduta dei massi, ma il dolore alla cicatrice era potente, lancinante, sentiva la testa rotta in due pezzi...  
  
Il drago si lanciò contro Bellatrix. Gli occhi completamente bianchi di Sara furono l'ultima cosa che Harry vide prima che un masso lo colpisse alla nuca.  
  
*  
  
L'ufficio del professor Silente era sigillato a tutti tranne che e lui e così, per qualche istante, Harry si domandò come avesse fatto ad entrare.  
  
Poi si rese conto che non gli importava affatto. La ferita provocatagli dal masso era scomparsa, o meglio, tutte le ferite erano scomparse.  
  
Non c'era sangue, non c'erano graffi, era come se si fosse appena svegliato una mattina completamente normale.  
  
Ma non era una mattina normale. Era una notte strappata via dall'Inferno.  
  
Era successo tutto per colpa sua. Tutto per colpa sua. Non era necessario cercare delle giustificazioni a sé stesso, non ce n'erano e non voleva trovarle: era stato uno stupido e un ingenuo, per non dire un egoista.  
  
Era stato semplicemente un moccioso come Voldemort si aspettava che fosse.  
  
La Profezia era distrutta e nessuno l'aveva ascoltata. L'Ufficio Misteri era sicuramente franato sotto i colpi dell'ira del Drago Nero. I suoi amici erano chissà dove e in chissà quali condizioni. I membri dell'Ordine avevano subito perdite.  
  
Sirius era morto.  
  
Ed era tutta colpa sua... colpa di Harry. E della sua stupidità.  
  
Voldemort aveva tentato di ingannarlo e c'era riuscito, senza poi troppe difficoltà. Sara aveva cercato di salvarli, per tutto il giorno non aveva fatto che tentare di portarli fuori di lì, e lui cosa aveva fatto? Aveva voluto combattere, lui, non se n'era andato da lì quando avrebbe potuto, e così Sirius e gli altri erano andati a salvarli... ed era successo quel che era successo, ormai era irreversibile, non poteva cambiare...  
  
Niente poteva cambiare.  
  
Harry fissava l'atono futuro che gli stendeva dinanzi come un tappeto logoro... una voragine in quella che avrebbe potuto essere una vita quasi normale. Se la vita a Hogwarts gli appariva ora spaventosa, la casa dei Dursley al numero quattro di Privet Drive era semplicemente la concretizzazione dell'Inferno.  
  
I quadri intorno a lui gli facevano domande ma lui non rispondeva.  
  
Cercò di aprire la porta per andarsene, ma la maniglia era bloccata e non si mosse. Preso dalla rabbia, rovesciò la scrivania. Questa tornò in piedi perfettamente integra, così come tutto ciò che vi era sopra.  
  
Fanny era sul suo trespolo, una specie di piccolo pollo delle dimensioni di un cigno, evidentemente vicina alla morte. E quindi, alla resurrezione.  
  
Sirius però non sarebbe mai risorto. Era morto. Morto e basta.  
  
Il dolore di Harry si stagliava ben oltre le lacrime, ben oltre la stanchezza, ben oltre qualsiasi cosa, e lo lasciava lì, in piedi, senza più un cervello che dicesse al suo corpo cosa fare. Stava immobile. Aspettava soltanto una scintilla per mettersi a distruggere tutta la stanza, e gridare.  
  
Gridare finché non gli fosse finita la voce, e ancora di più.  
  
Improvvisamente, con un sonoro applauso da parte dei ritratti appesi alle pareti, le fiamme del camino divennero verdognole e, con un tenue fruscio, Silente comparve nel suo legittimo studio.  
  
- Grazie... grazie, ma adesso... adesso basta. -  
  
I ritratti notarono la sua aria stanca e si calmarono di colpo.  
  
Silente si sedette alla scrivania, e invitò Harry a fare altrettanto. Solo molti minuti dopo Harry si decise ad accettare l'invito. Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa dire. Silente stava sforzandosi di trovare una prima frase, da qualche parte nel suo repertorio, ma Harry non voleva proprio parlare. Voleva dormire, magari per mesi, e svegliarsi scoprendo che si era trattato di un incubo, o di un altro tranello di Voldemort.  
  
Si sarebbe accontentato anche di quello.  
  
- Harry, i tuoi amici stanno tutti bene, - disse infine Silente, e Harry ne fu sollevato. Ma non abbastanza per uscire dal suo pozzo nero. - Madama Chips si sta occupando di loro e di certo li rimetterà in sesto. Remus Lupin non sta molto bene, anche prendendo per un pelo una Maledizione di quel genere ci sono poche possibilità di.. cavarsela... ma si riprenderà. Lo hanno portato al San Mungo. -  
  
Harry annuì. Ora che aveva saputo che stavano tutti bene, non voleva sentire altro. Silente parve cogliere nei suoi occhi quel desiderio.  
  
- Harry... so come ti senti. -  
  
- Non lo sa, - rispose Harry - Non ne ha idea. -  
  
Nigellus sbuffò malizioso. - Ecco! Lo vedi, Sil... -  
  
- No, Phineas. - Silente lo interruppe con un gesto della mano, e il vecchio preside sembrò molto contrariato, ma si zittì. Silente si voltò nuovamente verso Harry. - Harry, mi rendo conto di quanto tu stia soffrendo, credimi. E so che passerai dei giorni, delle settimane, dei mesi orribili. So che ogni cosa ti riporterà a Sirius... ma ora è il momento che tu accetti la verità: la sofferenza fa parte dell'essere umano e c'è bisogno anche di questa per poter dire di essere vivi. Credimi. -  
  
- Se volessi morire? - Harry pronunciò queste parole con secchezza tale che Silente ne rimase turbato.  
  
- La verità è che tu non lo vuoi veramente. - disse, calmo - Se tu lo volessi, avresti già provveduto mentre ero via. Ma non l'hai fatto, e questo significa che in fondo al tuo cuore c'è ancora la volontà di vivere e di essere di nuovo allegro, più o meno come prima. Se lo vuoi, puoi farcela. Almeno tu... almeno tu puoi farcela. -  
  
- Che vuole dire? -  
  
- Il drago nero è caduto stanotte, - rispose Silente con la medesima calma, - e non so se avrà intenzione di rialzarsi. -  
  
-------  
  
Harry per qualche istante rimase in silenzio, immobile, ma poi scoprì che gli interessava ben poco di capire. Era troppo stanco persino per ascoltare.  
  
- Sta parlando di Sara? -  
  
Silente annuì lentamente. - Immagino che stavolta né tu ne io riusciremo a capire. Ma persone come Sara quando cadono... non tornano più su. Non vogliono. E così ha deciso di andarsene lontano da qui. -  
  
- Andarsene? -  
  
- Il più lontano possibile da Londra. Forse perché non riuscirebbe a sopportare di mettere di nuovo piede in Grimmauld Place, o forse perché non vuole che qualcuno la veda come sicuramente si ridurrà. -  
  
Harry non riusciva a crederci. Il tempo di un'ora, forse solo di mezz'ora, e Sara se n'era andata chissà dove, Sirius era morto, e lui, il colpevole di tutto, stava lì a parlare quasi tranquillamente con Silente, quando la cosa migliore da fare sarebbe stata andarsi a nascondere da qualche parte e non farsi più vedere da nessuno. Rimpianse di non essere tornato dai Dursley quella notte al Quartier Generale, quando poteva farlo... se solo Silente non gli avesse ordinato di restare dov'era...  
  
Aveva voglia di piantargli in faccia una serie di grida ed insulti, tanti quanti ne poteva pronunciare, aveva voglia di distruggergli tutto l'ufficio in modo che si rendesse conto di come i suoi segreti avessero distrutto lui. Ma il suo corpo non assecondava il volere dell'istinto, era esausto, e non aveva la forza di distruggere ancora.  
  
Silente sospirò e la sua espressione si fece smisuratamente stanca.  
  
Harry era deciso a non farsi commuovere.  
  
- Penso che sia giunto il momento di raccontarti cosa successe a Sara anni fa. Forse allora capirai anche cosa sta succedendo adesso a Voldemort. -  
  
Harry poté constatare che Silente non aveva molta voglia di parlarne... ma d'altro canto neanche lui aveva voglia di ascoltare. Perché non lo lasciava uscire?  
  
Perché non lo lasciava libero di andarsene? Aveva intenzione di imprigionare anche lui, come aveva imprigionato Sirius in quella casa orrenda?  
  
- Tuo padre stava per iniziare il suo primo anno a Hogwarts, a quei tempi, quindi Sara aveva poco più di otto anni. - iniziò Silente, con molta lentezza, lasciando così trasparire la sua spossatezza. - Ero a Diagon Alley per incontrare certi miei amici al Paiolo Magico. Era già notte fonda quando di colpo ogni luce si spense e un freddo tremendo invase tutto il quartiere. - Harry pensò di riconoscere gli effetti della presenza di un Dissennatore e si ricordò del sogno che aveva visto nella sfera gelatinosa, settimane prima. - Capivo cosa stava succedendo, o meglio chi si stava avvicinando, così sono corso fuori per scacciarlo. Certamente avrai capito che si trattava di un Dissennatore. Ero appena sceso in strada quando lo vidi. Stava di fronte a una bambina mezza congelata e sporca di sangue, e stava per Baciarla. -  
  
- Era... Sara? -  
  
- Era Sara. - rispose Silente, - Non riuscii ad impedire il Bacio. Ma vedi... forse farai fatica a crederci. Sara non aveva molti bei ricordi da farsi succhiare via. Il Dissennatore non poteva sfamarsi solo di quelli, erano molto pochi. Appartenevano a quando Sara era ancora più piccola, ancora troppo piccola per odiare senza perdonare. -  
  
Harry non capiva cosa voleva dire. Odiare senza perdonare?  
  
- Sara, quindi, non ne uscì tanto male, ma non capivo cosa fosse successo. Ero convinto che fosse innocente, che il Dissennatore l'avesse attaccata solo per la sua ingordigia. Sapevo che un pericolo mortale si levava all'orizzonte, un pericolo di nome Voldemort. Perciò non sospettai di lei. Ma sono comunque un Legilimens. E prima o poi scoprii cosa era successo. Una cosa che non mi sarei mai immaginato... -  
  
- Che cosa? - Harry sentiva che aveva sempre più voglia di ascoltare.  
  
Soltanto adesso che Silente aveva iniziato il suo racconto, si ricordò di tutti i dubbi che aveva sempre nutrito verso Sara, e non era mai stato così divorato dalla fretta di risolverli. Per un istante fuggevole sembrò dimenticarsi tutto il resto.  
  
- Sara aveva ucciso i suoi genitori. - rispose Silente in un sospiro, massaggiandosi stancamente la fronte. - Un purosangue e una Babbana, Vincent e Theresa. Li odiava. - Il ragazzo fissò il pavimento: conoscere tanto bene i propri genitori tanto da odiarli gli pareva un grandissimo lusso.  
  
- Come sai, visto che sei stato alla Stamberga Strillante, - (Harry si chiese come faceva a saperlo), - Demetrius è il capostipite della famiglia di Sara. Ho scoperto che è morto quando ho distrutto la Pietra Filosofale. Te ne stupirai, ma con l'aiuto di Cassandra, Demetrius rubava l'Elisir a Nicolas Flamel. Senza saperlo eravamo proprio io e il mio amico a tenere in vita un pericoloso sterminatore di Babbani. O meglio, di Mezzosangue. Vedi, Demetrius non aveva niente in contrario ai Babbani, li considerava soltanto inferiori, ma erano comunque purosangue. Lui uccideva tutti quelli col sangue misto, indiscriminatamente che fossero suoi parenti o no. -  
  
Harry pensò che Demetrius fosse un pazzo.  
  
- Così si attivò per inseguire Vincent, Theresa e la loro figlia, Sara appunto. Doveva ucciderli. Ma erano scappati chissà dove, così mandò Baal e Odino a distruggerli. Erano suoi discendenti; lui non voleva sprecar tempo con loro. Sara odiò per questo i suoi genitori: sapeva che sposandosi e avendo lei come figlia, l'avevano condannata a morte. -  
  
Silente fece una lunga pausa, durante la quale anche i ritratti non emisero un solo rumore, un solo fruscio di vesti: rimasero semplicemente immobili.  
  
- Dava la colpa ai suoi genitori anche della sua incurabile e sconosciuta malattia, perché anche Theresa era malata quando ebbero lei come figlia. Così li uccise. Non poteva sopportare di morire per qualcosa che non fosse colpa sua. Con il Nottetempo raggiunse Diagon Alley. Dette l'illusione ai conducenti che lei non fosse macchiata di sangue, così potevano portarla in giro senza fare domande. Fu per quelle strade, infine, che la trovai, in lacrime, di fronte al Dissennatore. Ma quando scoprii la verità le avevo già promesso che sarebbe vissuta a Hogwarts e che nessun Dissennatore avrebbe potuto avvicinarsi a lei. Una promessa e pur sempre una promessa, e non potevo romperla. -  
  
- Perché piangeva se aveva ucciso i suoi di proposito? - domandò Harry.  
  
- Lei sbaglia, poi si pente. Prima uccide, poi tortura sé stessa, si taglia. E dopo ricomincia a sbagliare. Rimane convinta di ciò che affatto, ma allo stesso tempo prova sensi di colpa. Non tanto per aver ucciso una persona in particolare, ma perché sa che non dovrebbe farlo. E una cosa complicata, Harry, neanch'io la capisco come avrei dovuto. Lei è come divisa in due. Una parte che vuole, una parte che non vuole. -  
  
Harry annuì incerto. Non era sicuro di capire. Lo strano autolesionismo in cui versava Sara gli sembrava qualcosa di terribile, ma non riusciva non provarne curiosità... come del resto per tutte le cose terribili.  
  
- Tre anni dopo, Sara era al primo anno e fu smistata a Serpeverde, nonostante le indecisioni del Cappello Parlante. Cominciò gli anni peggiori della sua infanzia. Tutti la prendevano in giro, tutti la detestavano e la scansavano, e tutto ciò derivava dal timore che avevano per lei. Ha ereditato da Cassandra uno strano potere intimidatorio generato dai suoi occhi, così come il potere mentale che avrai avuto modo di conoscere. Inoltre, per colpa della sua malattia, era considerata un mostro. -  
  
- Un mostro? -  
  
- La gente ha sempre paura di ciò che non capisce. Tutti la bollarono come un mostro, un fetido mostro... tutti, tranne uno. -  
  
Harry si aggiustò sulla sedia, essendosi accorto che stava sprofondando sempre di più, e puntò il suo sguardo su quello di Silente.  
  
- E più precisamente, tutti tranne Remus Lupin. - riprese Silente - Che immagino fu il suo unico amico per la maggior parte di quell'anno. Non so come successe... ma lei scoprì che era un lupo mannaro, e lui scoprì il Marchio Nero. -  
  
- Sì... - disse Harry con voce flebile, - Sara me l'ha detto. -  
  
- Sara marinava sempre le lezioni ma si esercitava con Remus per conto suo per magie più avanzate. Riuscì ad imparare anche l'unica magia per estinguere un fantasma, pochi maghi ci riescono al giorno d'oggi. Lentamente anche tuo padre e Sirius divennero suoi amici, ma ci volle tempo. Non riuscivano ad accettarla. Credo che successe qualcosa quando li misero in punizione insieme per una cosa che successe a lezione di volo. -  
  
Harry lo interruppe. - Perché Voldemort le... le impresse il Marchio Nero così presto? Era solo una bambina! -  
  
- Era solo una bambina con poteri grandissimi, Harry. - rispose Silente. - E Voldemort sapeva che li aveva ereditati da Cassandra. Infatti quasi tutti i Gray furono Mangiamorte. Voldemort bramava il potere di quella famiglia... e anche quello di Sara, nonostante fosse una Mezzosangue. -  
  
- Successe prima delle vacanze di Natale, - riprese il Preside - E io riuscii a tenerlo nascosto, anche ai professori. Non era il caso che sapessero. Allora Voldemort non era ancora nel pieno dei suoi poteri, era solo un mago con un'ideologia che a molti Purosangue piaceva... il suo regno di terrore non era ancora iniziato, ma Sara era un chiaro segno che stava per cominciare a fare sul serio. Da dopo quel tragico giorno Sara peggiorò vertiginosamente con la sua malattia, ma impedii che la portassero al San Mungo: e se avessero visto il Marchio Nero? Io le avevo promesso che i Dissennatori non l'avrebbero toccata. Mi sentivo in errore a pensarla così, ma adesso ho capito che feci la cosa giusta. -  
  
- Sapevo che era rischioso non affidarla ai Guaritori, ma Sara era forte, pur essendo solo una bambina, e se la cavò. Mi domandavo come avesse fatto e scoprii che aveva in sé del sangue di vampiro. Tutti se ne accorsero, ben presto, a causa dei suoi denti. E la presero di mira ancora di più. Io non sapevo che fare. Come potevo tenerla ancora a Hogwarts, vedendo tutto quello che era costretta a sopportare? Sapevo che, per scacciare l'angoscia e i sensi di colpa, era solita tagliarsi. Quello che non sapevo era che aveva scoperto come esorcizzare il Marchio Nero per un breve tempo: pugnalandosi. E grazie ai numerosi vampiri della sua famiglia, che le donarono alcune delle loro qualità, le ferite si rimarginavano in tempo perché non morisse. -  
  
- Ma quando Sara faceva il terzo anno e tuo padre il quinto, successe... -  
  
- Che cosa? - incalzò Harry, vedendo che Silente esitava.  
  
- ... Voldemort voleva scalzarmi da Hogwarts per avere campo libero e prendere quindi il controllo di molti validi studenti e professori che vi si trovavano. Ma come sai non poteva agire finché c'ero io. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che convincesse il Ministero della Magia a sostituirmi: qualcosa che togliesse a Hogwarts il titolo del luogo più sicuro del mondo. Con un ultimo, straziante tentativo, Voldemort prese il controllo di Sara, una notte. Lei cercava sempre di opporsi e lo sforzo fu tale che rischiò di morire. Voldemort le ordinò di uccidere, e lei uccise. Uno insegnate e tre studenti in tutto. Aveva usato l'Avada Kedavra. -  
  
Harry strinse i pugni sui braccioli della poltrona e si irrigidì. Silente si accorse del suo atto di tensione ma sembrò non volerci far caso: ormai aveva deciso di dirgli la verità.  
  
- I Dissennatori lo scoprirono e... ecco... la Baciarono. E stavolta Sara aveva dei bei ricordi da perdere, visto che aveva trovato degli amici. Ma una cosa che né io né loro potevano sapere è che erano dei veri amici e fecero di tutto perché Sara non perdesse l'anima. Hai notato il suo ciondolo? Sara lo ha sempre portato. Tuo padre, Sirius e Remus trovarono un incantesimo... non so nemmeno io quale... un incantesimo che la salvò. Un incantesimo che non troverai su nessun libro... lo stesso che tua madre inconsapevolmente usò per proteggere te. - Harry in un attimo capì di cosa stava parlando Silente. - Questo la salvò dalla pazzia ad Azkaban, e così cinque anni dopo, la più giovane e la più colpevole prigioniera mai vista in quelle celle, riuscì a scappare. -  
  
- Si nascose non so neanch'io dove... ma Voldemort la trovò, naturalmente. Le chiese di non respingere più il Marchio Nero, le offrì l'opportunità di passare del tutto dalla sua parte. Ma Sara rifiutò. Bellatrix Lestrange le scagliò una Maledizione... ma non una di quelle "normali". L'hai sentito dire da Seymour. E avrai senz'altro capito che, a causa di questa maledizione, i vampiri Gray non poterono risorgere, perché l'anima è un ricordo, e se questo viene cancellato... - fece una pausa che consentì a Harry di capire dove andava a finire il suo discorso.  
  
Stranamente il ragazzo aveva ascoltato tutto, e finalmente aveva capito qual era il segreto che tutti gli tenevano nascosto riguardo al passato di Sara. Quando tutti la chiamavano ancora "Gray" era perché nessuno si ricordava niente di lei, ad eccezione che poche cose riguardanti il suo passato a Hogwarts.  
  
- Sara ha recuperato la memoria grazie a ciò che le ha detto Voldemort quando l'ha catturata tempo fa per torturarla. E di nuovo le ha posto la sua domanda. Voldemort era l'unico a non essere stato colpito dalla Maledizione. Ma di nuovo... di nuovo Sara ha rifiutato, ed è riuscita a rompere la maledizione dell'oblio tornando a visitare quella che un tempo era la dimora dei suoi avi. I ricordi sono tornati e vampiri hanno cominciato a risorgere. Voldemort è riuscito a farli riunire a sé, ma non del tutto: stanotte hanno morso molti dei Mangiamorte di Voldemort, la sete è incontrollabile. Non so se li abbiano trasformati in vampiri o no... ma li hanno senz'altro uccisi. -  
  
A Harry venne in mente una domanda: - Perché il Ministero non l'ha condannata, quando è scappata? -  
  
- Perchè faceva comodo. - rispose Silente con semplicità. - Credi che un potere come il suo non faccia gola a nessuno? Bhe, il Ministero promise che avrebbe dimenticato tutto se lei avesse lavorato lì e avesse rigato dritto. Poi Sirius venne accusato della morte dei tuoi genitori, e visto che tutti sapevano dell'amicizia fra lui e Sara, lei divenne ancora più utile: ma non sapeva dove si trovasse Sirius, perciò neanche col Veritaserum poteva rivelarlo. E comunque, se lo vuole veramente, può resistere alla pozione della Verità. Caramell decise di affidare Sara come assistente per Dolores Umbridge: quest'ultima non è mai stata d'accordo, ma sapeva che, alla prima mossa falsa, Sara avrebbe diffamato la mia attendibilità. Così infatti è successo, il piano è riuscito. -  
  
- Ora, a causa del suo legame con Voldemort, non pari al tuo, naturalmente, Sara ha capito i suoi piani: aveva intenzione di farti prendere la Profezia, perché lui non poteva farlo. È da quando ti ha incontrato che cerca di starti vicino per impedire che Voldemort riesca nel suo intento, ma quando il Ministero l'ha data per ricercata, tu sei rimasto vulnerabile. Per questo non sono stato io ad insegnarti Occlumanzia. Voldemort si era accorto del suo legame con te e l'avrebbe usato per spiarmi o per uccidermi. Non ho fatto altro che evitarti, quest'anno, te ne sarai accorto. -  
  
Harry annuì. Se n'era accorto... e lo aveva odiato. Anche adesso non riusciva a non credere che lo avesse fatto con le migliori intenzioni.  
  
- Quindi Voldemort si impegna tanto per portare Sara dalla sua parte perché non mi difenda da lui? -  
  
- Anche per questo, certo, - rispose Silente, ed ogni parole gli faceva male, - Ma soprattutto perché al mondo non esiste nessun altro essere umano che possegga il potere di Cassandra. Voldemort ne aveva bisogno per controllarti, dato che Sara ha un potere mentale pari o superiore al suo. Ma non essendoci riuscito, ha scelto la via più difficile: convincerti che Sirius era all'Ufficio Misteri per farti correre laggiù. E in questo lo ha aiutato Kreacher che serviva due padroni contemporaneamente: Sirius... e Narcissa, moglie di Lucius Malfoy. -  
  
Harry ascoltò le parole di Silente con la massima attenzione, per la prima volta da quando era uscito dall'Ufficio Misteri... ma anche con la massima collera. Ad ogni frase sentiva che l'ira lo avvampava sempre più, come se qualcuno gli avesse rovesciato addosso dei carboni ardenti.  
  
Ascoltò come Kreacher aveva cercato di carbonizzare Sara alla luce solare per tutto quel tempo, strappando i fogli di pergamena dalle pareti... e di come aveva tradito Sirius, e resistette...  
  
Ascoltò come Piton avesse cercato di avvertire i membri dell'Ordine, ma non aveva fatto abbastanza in tempo perché Voldemort aveva di nuovo preso il controllo definitivo di Sara, che aveva cercato di fermarlo, e resistette...  
  
Ma quando sentì che Sirius avrebbe dovuto ascoltarlo, avrebbe dovuto restare in casa e trattare Kreacher con più rispetto, non poté controllarsi. Balzò in piedi e rovesciò di nuovo tutto ciò che trovò sopra la scrivania, sbattendo i pugni sul duro legno. I quadri gridarono con disapprovazione, e Fanny si agitò preoccupata.  
  
Ma a lui non importava.  
  
Gli dava un immenso fastidio che Silente lo guardasse con quella calma. Gli dava un fastidio terribile, che mutava rapidamente nell'ira più cieca. Aveva solo voglia di uscire, e così si precipitò verso la porta, ancora serrata, accusando Silente. Come poteva parlare di Sirius come fosse lui solo il colpevole della sua stessa morte? Come poteva parlare con quella tranquillità dei fatti che erano bastati a sconvolgerlo per sempre?  
  
Scoprendo che la porta era ancora sprangata, Harry la prese a pugni, a calci, a manate, ma naturalmente questo non servì a farla aprire.  
  
- Mi faccia uscire subito! - strillò Harry.  
  
- No. - fu la risposta di Silente.  
  
E infatti non lo fece uscire, nonostante Harry continuasse a distruggere ogni cosa che gli capitava a tiro.  
  
- Stai agendo come Sara. Distruggendo non cambierai la situazione né ti sentirai meglio. - disse Silente.  
  
Harry lo squadrò.  
  
- Che diavolo vuole dire? -  
  
- Non ti sei chiesto cosa fosse quel Drago Nero, Harry? - domandò Silente, e Harry fu costretto ad annuire. In effetti se l'era chiesto, ma non aveva avuto il tempo di domandarselo più di una volta, così se n'era dimenticato. - Era Sara, Harry. O forse era Demetrius. Era la sua rabbia. Era tutta la rabbia che le è rimasta dentro per anni senza che potesse veramente, definitivamente sfogarla. Ne aveva bisogno, direi. Demetrius ti ha detto che il drago nero imprigionato nell'ambra è la sua ira... che è anche l'ira di tutti i Gray. -  
  
- E ora il drago nero non c'è più, nell'ambra. Se n'è andato quando ha scoperto che la sopportazione di Sara stava toccando il picco finale. E stanotte ne hai avuto la prova. Un attimo prima che tu svenissi, Voldemort ha fermato il Drago Nero, tuttavia restando ferito. Comunque, Bellatrix è salva. Bellatrix, la colpevole fisica della morte di Sirius. E finché il suo sangue non sarà completamente versato, il Drago Nero brucerà dentro Sara. Soltanto quando otterrà la vendetta, tornerà al suo posto... nelle tombe d'ambra. Finché Sara non avrà di nuovo bisogno di vendetta. -  
  
- Ma perché? Sara ha detto a Sirius... di andarsene... lei sapeva...? -  
  
- Sara mi ha lasciato una lunga lettera, e non so come abbia fatto a scriverla in mezz'ora e a consegnarmela prima che venissi qui. Non credo che sia il caso che tu la legga, anche se mi dispiace avere ancora altri segreti. Ma posso dirti che mi ha spiegato di aver visto Cassandra. Nella sala dei pianeti, Sara è stata colpita da un Incantesimo che l'ha fatta cadere nel vuoto. E qui ha scritto che secondo lei Cassandra è in grado di andare di qua e di là dalla soglia nera. -  
  
- La soglia nera? -  
  
- La morte, naturalmente. - rispose Silente.  
  
- Perciò... anche Cassandra è risorta? -  
  
- Sara mi ha detto che secondo lei, solo l'anima di Cassandra può viaggiare attraverso la morte. Ma non può risorgere perché il suo corpo è quello di un mortale, non di un vampiro. E un'anima senza corpo non può camminare sulla terra con i vivi. Capisci che cosa voglio dire? - Harry annuì con le poche, pochissime forze che aveva ancora in sé. - Cassandra ha salvato Sara dalla morte quando è sprofondata nel vuoto, perché Cassandra vede anche il futuro: è sospesa in un tempo che non esiste. Sapeva che le cose dovevano andare in altro modo, che Sara doveva restare viva. Sara è finita nel limbo di Cassandra, e quest'ultima le ha predetto la morte di Sirius: sapeva che Sara, accecata dall'ira, avrebbe distrutto il limbo e sarebbe tornata in vita. Possiamo dire che Cassandra vive, quindi, in un posto che non solo è superiore al tempo, ma anche alla morte. -  
  
Harry non riusciva a capire, era un ragionamento fin troppo astratto per poter comprendere. Dov'era uno spazio né passato, né presente, né futuro? Dove stava Cassandra se in effetti non era viva né morta?  
  
- E così Sara ha cercato di allontanare Sirius dalla nera soglia che studiano all'Ufficio Misteri. Ma non ci è riuscita. E lo sapeva. Non poteva impedire a Sirius di salvarti e di salvare lei, sapeva che avrebbe fatto di tutto per portarvi in salvo entrambi. Chi conosce il futuro... bhe, non può comunque cambiarlo. -  
  
Harry sprofondò di nuovo sulla poltrona, spostandola di diversi centimetri indietro. Troppe cose, sapeva troppe cose.  
  
Ne aveva sentite troppe. Non era certo di potercela fare a sopportare tutto ciò, e probabilmente di lì a poco avrebbe semplicemente sfondato la finestra e sarebbe scappato di lì, anche se fosse stato a cinquanta metri d'altezza. Non gli importava di ferirsi o di ferire, anzi, era proprio ciò che voleva.  
  
E Silente riprese a parlare, fluidamente ma stancamente, cercando di pronunciare tutte le parole in modo comprensibile, nonostante ciò gli facesse visibilmente male. Harry non aveva interesse per le pene del Preside.  
  
In effetti era a dir poco felice se Silente soffriva.  
  
Il senso di colpa lo aveva abbandonato.  
  
Silente stava ammettendo, uno per uno, gli errori che aveva compiuto nel non rivelargli il segreto più grande che avesse e che lui, Harry, avrebbe dovuto essere il primo a sapere. Si chiese se non fosse finito nel limbo di Cassandra quando sentì l'apatia avvolgerlo: stava ascoltando la profezia... e capiva... aveva capito... uno dei due sarebbe morto, senz'altro, non era possibile che vivessero entrambi sulla stessa terra.  
  
E ricordò le parole di Seymour.  
  
...e saranno gli innocenti i primi a morire, e i ciechi ignoranti a sopravvivere, trascinandone altri nella morte....  
  
Sì, era così che era andata. Harry capì che si riferiva a lui e a Sirius. L'innocente era morto per primo e il cieco ignorante era sopravvissuto... aveva trascinato Sirius nella morte e poco ci era mancato prima che toccasse la stessa sorte a Sara e ai suoi amici. Seymour sapeva? Anche lui aveva visto?  
  
O forse era stata Cassandra a raccontargli tutto, come aveva raccontato a Sara? Forse... Ma Harry non l'avrebbe comunque mai saputo con certezza.  
  
------  
  
Silente,  
  
non so quanto potrò resistere ancora se torno a Grimmauld Place, così me ne vado. Parlerò con i Cacciatori di Vampiri e partirò con loro. Ci avevo già pensato prima di stanotte, non sarebbe male se me ne andassi per uccidere definitivamente i vampiri che io ho contribuito a generare. Mi sembra che i cacciatori non siano tanto riluttanti.  
  
Vado in Transilvania con i Cavalieri dell'Alba.  
  
Tanto sono ricercata, perciò non dovrei stare qui lo stesso. Io spero solo che potrò cancellare tutto questo. Spero solo che prima o poi potrò incontrare di nuovo Bellatrix e pretendere la vendetta che mi spetta... o almeno spero di morire e finire nello stesso posto dov'è lui... ma ho i miei dubbi che succederà.  
  
Ho combattuto contro i Mangiamorte per salvare Harry ma è stato inutile; non darti pena, la profezia è rotta. Ma non ho potuto impedire che lui morisse. Ho visto Cassandra e mi aveva avvertito che sarebbe successo, ma lui non ha voluto ascoltarmi, e sapevo che sarebbe stato così. Non voglio più sapere il futuro. Se solo fossi una persona normale...  
  
Tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto. Non nascondo che naturalmente la colpa sia tua. Se solo tu avessi lasciato che il Dissennatore mi portasse ad Azkaban, anni fa a Diagon Alley, non avrei potuto scappare, no? E tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Tutti vivrebbero ora felici e contenti, a parte me, ma non mi sarebbe importato.  
  
Il resto della lettera, preferisco sia solo tu a leggerla.  
  
Sara. 


	19. Epilogo della Prima Parte

Epilogo.  
  
L'Espresso di Hogwarts sferragliava sotto un sole estivo dal rinnovato calore. Dopo gli avvenimenti precedenti, non c'era speranza che quel sole potesse brillare come prima, ma almeno era arrivato il momento di allontanarsi da Hogwarts una volta per tutte. O meglio, almeno fino al primo settembre successivo.  
  
Nello scompartimento regnava un allegro cicaleccio. Ron, del tutto ripreso dal morso di vampiro, aveva sostenuto da poco gli esami che si era perso, anche se ciò non lo aveva reso proprio felicissimo. Anche gli altri stavano bene, e Harry sembrò quasi stupirsene: come si poteva stare bene in un momento simile? Le Cioccorane saltellavano ovunque, mentre i ragazzi si scambiavano le figurine. Harry scosse la testa: era impossibile stare allegri. Non era decisamente possibile.  
  
Nessuno sembrava accorgersi di quanto lui stesse male, perciò dovette unirsi alle chiacchiere dei suoi amici: non poteva permettere che stessero di nuovo male per colpa sua, visto che si erano già trovati sull'orlo dell'abisso.  
  
A scuola tutto si era aggiustato, più o meno: i vampiri erano spariti insieme ai cacciatori, la Umbridge non era più Preside né insegnate, Hagrid era tornato, e la Cooman avrebbe insegnato assieme a Fiorenzo. Harry si chiese come avrebbe fatto a sopportare le lezioni della Cooman dopo aver saputo che era stata lei a fare la profezia su lui e Voldemort.  
  
Anche Luna Lovegood era con loro nello scompartimento: la Gazzetta del Profeta aveva acquistato dal Cavillo l'articolo di Rita Skeeter e Luna declamava con orgoglio di come suo padre avesse consentito che il Profeta considerasse di nuovo Harry come un eroe. Adesso tutti sapevano che Voldemort era tornato.  
  
E questo non poteva che farlo stare ancora peggio.  
  
Harry era accanto al finestrino e osservava distratto il paesaggio che correva di fronte ai suoi occhi: ben presto sarebbero arrivati alla King's Cross, e sarebbe giunto il momento di tornare dai Dursley. Lì era al sicuro, sì... era casa sua, ormai.  
  
Non aveva nessun altra casa, dopotutto, e Silente aveva deciso di rinchiuderlo lì...  
  
Harry strinse più forte le dita sul diario che Silente gli aveva fatto scivolare nel baule prima di partire. C'era solo un biglietto che diceva che era appartenuto a Sara, e che forse gli avrebbe fatto piacere leggerlo, dato che si riferiva al periodo in cui suo padre e gli altri erano a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry non poté che soffrirne ancora. Non aveva mai conosciuto suo padre, e quindi il sentirne parlare lo rendeva il qualche modo felice. Come lo avesse incontrato la prima volta.  
  
Ma avendo conosciuto Sirius, come poteva sopportare di sentirlo ancora nominare?  
  
Non sarebbe stata una tortura?  
  
E Sara, chissà dov'era in quel momento...  
  
Con i Cavalieri dell'Alba, certo, a piantare paletti nel cuore di decine di vampiri, in Transilvania. Harry la ringraziò mentalmente per tutto ciò che aveva fatto, e si sentì vuoto. L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista era in circostanze affatto belle da rievocare. Ma forse era meglio così. Come aveva detto Silente, soffrire e ricordare faceva parte dell'animo umano, e per la prima volta quell'anno il ragazzo si trovò a trarre conforto dalle sue parole.  
  
Mentre il treno sfrecciava sempre più inesorabilmente verso Londra (e verso i Dursley), andando incontro ad una nuova estate, Harry sospirò: la seconda guerra era cominciata.  
  
Aprì il diario, e cominciò a leggere.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
IMMANCABILE COMMENTINO FINALE!  
  
Ho finito la prima parte! XD Come potrete facilmente evincere dalla frase finale, la prossima è il Passato, la parte che mi piace di meno ma che ho scritto con un po' più di spontaneità... Che sarebbe un diario, come capirete in seguito, anche se è scritto in terza persona.  
  
Spero che per il momento vi sia piaciuta. In ogni caso lasciate le vostre reviews, anche per mandarmi al diavolo come probabilmente vorrete fare (anche se non dovreste dirlo in modo così testuale... -.-)... Ma soprattutto x fare complimenti! :P  
  
Un piccolo post-scritto, la terza parte la pubblicherò unicamente sul mio sito perché non se tutti sarebbero d'accordo sull'inserimento nella categoria di Harry Potter... ci sono moltissimi riferimenti, insomma, è sempre una fan fic su HP anche la terza parte... ma tutti sanno che la gente non fa altro che sottilizzare! XD sicchè mi astengo dal pubblicare tutte e tre le parti qui.  
  
Non è una manovra pubblicitaria! XD anche perché di solito le suddette manovre servono a fare soldi e io, tanto per precisare... non ci guadagno un quattrino! ^__-  
  
Non so che altro dire, per cui è meglio se chiudo qui. Ci vediamo con la seconda parte! 


	20. Una cliente difficile

01. Una cliente difficile  
  
28 agosto 1971, LONDRA sto iniziando questo diario, e già mi auguro di finirlo presto. So da adesso che salterò molte parti della mia vita. Non so se avrò sempre la forza di descrivere tutto esattamente com'è andato e comunque, anche se ci riuscissi, immagino che non servirebbe a nessuno.  
  
*  
  
Le luci erano quasi tutte spente, e Diagon Alley versava nel silenzio più profondo. Solo di tanto in tanto qualche schiamazzo proveniente dal Paiolo Magico rompeva la quiete. Ma si trattava di rumori soffici, ovattati; non duravano molto. Dal cielo cadeva la neve, fitta e incassante, e ormai il suolo ne era del tutto ricoperto, a piccole collinette bianche. Da alcune finestra proveniva una danzante luce di caminetto, che apriva un rettangolo arancione a terra. Non era ancora settembre, eppure l'inverno sembrava già arrivato, a il suo gelo stringeva le ossa in una morsa crudele.  
  
Non tutti erano al riparo e al caldo. Non tutti erano sepolti sotto le coperte dei loro letti e dei loro sogni.  
  
Nell'oscurità nebbiosa, all'orizzonte, una piccola figura barcollava senza meta, emettendo a volte qualche gemito, a volte qualche grido debole. Nessuno la sentiva. Si appoggiava ad ogni palo e ad ogni parete. La pelle bianca come un foglio di carta era macchiata di sangue non ancora del tutto seccato. I capelli, la fronte, i vestiti erano madidi di sudore, e gli occhi gonfi e arrossati di lacrime. I ciuffi davanti della capigliatura castana si attaccavano al sangue sulla pelle del viso della bambina.  
  
Spossata ed esausta, ogni tanto cercava di correre, ed evitava la luce che proveniva da quelle finestre aperte come se temesse che potesse ucciderla. Non voleva che qualcuno la vedesse. Chiamò sua madre e suo padre con tutte le sue forze... ma in fondo, lo sapeva.  
  
Non potevano tornare. Ed era colpa sua.  
  
Non valeva la pena di incolparsi di qualcosa che ormai era compiuto e che, comunque, aveva ben poco do ingiusto. Sapeva quanto gli esseri umani si sforzavano ogni giorno di sopravvivere, e dunque, perché non poteva avere anche lei il diritto di farlo? In fin dei conti anche lei era un essere umano.  
  
O forse no.  
  
Non lo sapeva più.  
  
Di colpo una serie di immagini simili a vecchie fotografie sfocate le sfilò davanti agli occhi. Non resisteva più. Non riusciva a crederci. Era stata lei. Lo aveva fatto lei. Era un'assassina.  
  
Non sapeva perché lo aveva fatto, o per meglio dire, non era capace di capire dove avesse trovato l'impulso per compiere quel passo che, ne era certa, preparava da almeno un anno. Da quando aveva scoperto che erano costretti a scappare come dei ricercati. Li stavano inseguendo, e li stavano inseguendo per ucciderli. Ed era tutta colpa di sua madre.  
  
Tutta colpa di quella donna disgustosa, e dell'uomo stupido che l'aveva sposata.  
  
Almeno fossi stata figlia di altri genitori, pensò la bimba, forse a quest'ora starei bene.  
  
Si scaraventò nel primo angolo che le capitò a tiro, riparata da una colonna.  
  
La neve le cadeva addosso implacabile, e ben presto si sarebbe scatenata una tormenta. Alla bambina non importava se sarebbe morta di freddo, o di fame, o se qualcuno fosse venuto a sapere di ciò che aveva fatto e l'avesse punita. Per esempio condannandola ad Azkaban. Ne sarebbe stata quasi felice.  
  
Le sembrava che le fauci del suo futuro fossero terribili assassine anche in confronto alla prigione di cui aveva sentito tanto parlare. Non era possibile che esistesse un inferno peggiore di quello. Non era possibile.  
  
Le lacrime sembravano gocce di fuoco e seccavano sulla pelle insieme al sangue. La bambina sentì che era tutto finito, che non c'era alcuna speranza. La luna si vedeva a mala pena in cielo, era piena. Faceva capolino ogni tanto dalle nuvole, insieme con le stelle, ma durava ben poco. Il cielo era sommerso da una coltre di nubi cariche di tempesta.  
  
Il freddo salì. La notte si estingueva sempre più rapidamente.  
  
All'improvviso, tutte le luci si spensero, e il cielo diventò nero come petrolio, fin quando Diagon Alley non sembrò completamente annaffiata dall'inchiostro nero. Qualche grido in lontananza e poi un vociare confuso che mano a mano si affievoliva, come la fiamma di una candela. Ogni cosa stava spegnendosi.  
  
No, non poteva esistere niente di peggiore. Se lo sentiva.  
  
Mentre stava lì a piangere, cercando invano di pulire il sangue che le gocciolava sul viso, sentiva distintamente che la felicità non esisteva, e si chiese se ne avesse mai provata in vita sua. Poi capì. Era la morte, ed era venuta a prenderla; non chiedeva altro. Finalmente si sarebbe sbarazzata di quella parte di lei che piena di rimorso.  
  
Passarono minuti interminabili. D'un tratto una specie di coltellata le spezzò il cranio in due: guardando nel suo cervello, ricordò della lama che affondava, del sangue che schizzava in tutte direzioni, e delle urla... le urla laceranti che colmavano quella notte mortale...  
  
La fuga precipitosa. La neve, il freddo, le lacrime.  
  
Alzò la testa, convinta che ci fosse qualcosa di spaventoso davanti a lei: lo sentiva distintamente, era sicura che, mentre piangeva con la testa bassa, qualcosa si fosse parato lì di fronte. Si aspettava chissà cosa. Invece, vide solo una specie di mantello.  
  
Uno straccio grosso e nero, che aleggiava a pochi centimetri dal tappeto di neve. Sembrava del tutto incurante del freddo. Il suo tabarro era agitato dal vento, ma fluttuava nell'aria molto più lentamente rispetto alla portata delle raffiche. Emanava un odore disgustoso di cane insepolto, di terra marcia, come di qualcosa in putrefazione. Non si vedeva il viso, se ne aveva, soltanto delle dita disumane, ricoperte di croste, spuntavano a mala pena dal mantello scuro. Emetteva lunghi e rumorosi sospiri rochi, come di un vecchio in punto di morte. E poi, il silenzio che giaceva intorno a sé fu interrotto da un rumore metallico. La bimba si sentì soffocare, come se qualcosa le avesse appena estirpato l'aria dai polmoni.  
  
E poi, l'essere col mantello le si avvicinò.  
  
La bambina aveva gli occhi completamente spalancati, terrorizzati, ed era impallidita di colpo ancora più di prima. Non riusciva a fermare la tosse, ma allo stesso tempo era incapace di staccare lo sguardo dalla creatura.  
  
Ormai era vicinissima. Vide le dita scheletriche abbassare il cappuccio... e poi non fu più in grado di guardare in quella direzione. Dovette chiudere gli occhi. Si accorse a mala pena di venire sollevata, e le parve che tutte le sue ossa di fermassero: non era più in grado di muoversi. Dita scheletriche e ruvide come ghiaia le si serrarono intorno alla gola.  
  
Qualcosa improvvisamente scattò nel suo cervello, come un pensiero che spiccava sugli altri. La bimba non fece in tempo a rendersi conto di che pensiero fosse, che quello era già schizzato via, ed era sparito per sempre. In pochi secondi si ritrovò a terra, con la netta sensazione di essere appena stata morsa da una bestia feroce. Aveva l'impressione che dei denti le si fossero conficcati nella pelle, ma ormai non le interessava.  
  
Dove si trovava? E in fondo, che le importava di saperlo?  
  
Il suo corpo si rovesciò a terra, più magro e fragile che mai. Si sentiva sorda e muta, ma non ancora cieca: macchie di colore brillavano nei suoi occhi, e solo ogni tanto riusciva a distinguere le immagini intorno a sé. Ma era come se la sua testa si rifiutasse di analizzarle. Come se non le importasse più di niente, qualsiasi cosa succedesse, in qualunque posto si trovasse. Anche se fosse morta, dopo che aveva ucciso proprio per non morire.  
  
Ne era sicura: non aveva più un'anima. Soltanto ricordi spaventosi fluttuavano nella sua mente facendola tremare di disperazione e di collera, da capo a piedi. E mentre era lì, accasciata nella neve sporca, vide una specie di barlume bianco poco lontano. Poi, uno sprizzo di luce d'argento le invase il campo visivo, ma non si sforzò di strizzare le palpebre, così per qualche minuto rimase quasi accecata.  
  
Sapeva solo che, quando qualcosa l'aveva di nuovo sollevata, davanti a lei c'era un vecchio essere umano e il mantello nero fluttuante che le aveva portato via l'anima era sparito. Anche la cosa d'argento era scomparsa, lasciando al suo posto una tenue e piacevole nebbiolina perlacea.  
  
- Mi senti? - disse una voce da qualche parte nel limbo.  
  
La bambina non rispose. Non rispose neanche quando la domanda venne ripetuta, due, tre volte di fila. Era una voce strana, come se provenisse da un barattolo sigillato. Era distante, e di umano aveva solo qualche tratto vago.  
  
- Qual è il tuo nome? - disse di nuovo la voce e due mani la scossero per le spalle.  
  
La bambina balbettò il suo nome con la voce di un morto.  
  
In qualche minuto il paesaggio intorno a lei era cambiato. Ora di trovava su qualcosa di caldo e morbido, forse un letto, e non lontano da lei ardeva un fuoco. Il crudo inferno là fuori sembrava molto lontano.  
  
Sentiva un parlare concitato che sembrava provenire fuori da una porta chiusa, e si accorse di essere sola in una stanza di albergo. Al parlottio nervoso rispondeva una voce tranquilla che sembrava appartenere un uomo molto vecchio.  
  
- Puoi tenere qui Sara fin quando non si sarà ripresa? Sono certo che tra pochi giorni sarà di nuovo in sé. -  
  
- Ma... andiamo, Albus! - disse la voce agitata. - Un... un Dissennatore! Se l'ha baciata, co... come accidenti speri che possa svegliarsi! E' una bambina! -  
  
- Non preoccuparti, - rispose il vecchio - Qualcosa mi dice che sono arrivato giusto in tempo. Falle bere qualcosa di caldo e poi lasciala dormire, e vedrai che sarà come nuova. E ora vorrai scusarmi, ma devo avvertire il Ministero della Magia che c'era un Dissennatore fuori controllo qui a Diagon Alley. Non saranno molto felici di saperlo, temo. -  
  
Poi Sara sentì dei passi e immaginò che il vecchio se ne fosse andato.  
  
*  
  
La nevicata era esaurita e il sole splendeva di nuovo allegro.  
  
Sara osservava incuriosita la via gremita di maghi e di streghe. Le case e i negozi sembravano precipitare sulla strada lastricata, da quanto vi erano ammassati intorno. C'era un gran vociare e un andirivieni continuo di ragazzi e ragazze accompagnati dai loro genitori, e Sara immaginò che fossero tutti futuri studenti della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts che andavano a Diagon Alley a rifornirsi del necessario. Bastava quel pensiero a farle dimenticare tutto il resto e a farle venire una gran voglia di scendere e visitare un negozio dopo l'altro. Ma sapeva di non potere. Era obbligata a restare nella sua stanza.  
  
Con lo sguardo corse per le strade fin quando non si accorse che qualcuno era entrato: era un uomo molto vecchio, con una lunga barba argentea. I suoi occhi la guardavano da dietro un paio di occhiali dalle lenti a mezzaluna, e sembrava avere un'espressione fin troppo serena. Appena lo vide, Sara cessò di essere allegra. Era chiaro che aveva intenzione di parlare con lei, e sapeva anche di cosa: non aveva nessuna voglia di rievocare gli eventi di tre notti fa. Tornò a girarsi verso la finestra con fare austero.  
  
Il vecchio si schiarì la voce e le tese la mano.  
  
- Sono Albus Silente. -  
  
Sara lo squadrò per un attimo con la coda dell'occhio, poi tornò a fissare ostinatamente le strade di Diagon Alley dall'alto della sua finestra.  
  
- Devo farti un paio di domande... Sara, giusto? Spero che la cosa non ti dia troppo fastidio, ma dopo la notte scorsa tutto il paese è preoccupato. -  
  
- Perché? - chiese Sara, facendo sentire la sua voce per la prima volta.  
  
Silente tornò serio, ma pur sempre tranquillo e pacato.  
  
- Ciò che ti ha aggredita era un Dissennatore, e non è per niente bello che una creatura simile girovaghi per Diagon Alley... e aggredisca una bambina. -  
  
- Che cos'è un Dissennatore? -  
  
- Sono le guardie di Azkaban e... bhe, penso non ci sia bisogno di descriverti ciò che fanno di preciso. -  
  
No, non importa, disse Sara dentro di sé, ho capito benissimo. Le guardie di Azkaban. Che quel Dissennatore non fosse lì per caso? Forse aveva capito, aveva saputo... ed era lì per rinchiuderla nella prigione dei maghi, perché si era venuto a sapere in giro che aveva ucciso i suoi genitori. Una ferita che le faceva ancora male, e quell'uomo dietro di lei sembrava peggiorarla: cos'era quella gentilezza? Se doveva condannarla a qualcosa, tanto valeva che lo facesse subito e basta.  
  
- Come ti senti? -  
  
- Voglio uscire di qui, - disse aspramente Sara - Mi sono rotta. -  
  
- Bhe, - sorrise Silente, - Questo è un buon segno. -  
  
Sara per la prima volta lo guardò negli occhi: ma ne era sicura, Silente aveva avuto un brivido non appena lei gli aveva puntato lo sguardo addosso. Cercò di sforzarsi per chiudere la sua mente: Silente non doveva sapere la verità, non doveva sapere che lei aveva ucciso i suoi, altrimenti l'avrebbe portata ad Azkaban. Ora che aveva visto che esistevano posti come Diagon Alley, non le andava più di finire i suoi giorni in quel posto orribile, dove era certa che non esistessero complicazioni nel rinchiudere anche un minorenne.  
  
Non lo seppe mai, ma in quel momento Silente ebbe la netta sensazione che una porta gli fosse sbattuta in faccia. Sara poté solo sospettarlo dalla sua espressione interdetta. Lo fissava torva da sotto l'ombra dei capelli. Aveva la testa bassa, ma le iridi rosso sangue sembravano vedere oltre la cortina di ciuffi fulvi. Apparivano da sotto di essi come due falciate di fuoco su un viso dal colorito di un cadavere.  
  
- Da dove vieni? Dove sono i tuoi genitori? -  
  
- Non ho nessun genitore, - rispose Sara, più fredda del ghiaccio.  
  
- Oh. - Silente parve quasi intenerirsi, ma la sua espressione non mutò di molto. Sulla fronte gli era apparsa una piccola ruga incerta. - Capisco. Mi dispiace di avertelo chiesto. Come sei finita qui? -  
  
- Non lo so. - mentì Sara - Non me lo ricordo. -  
  
Era una bugia a metà. I suoi ricordi erano così vaghi che faceva fatica a ricongiungerli, perciò non era molto sicura di aver davvero preso un autobus impazzito chiamato Nottetempo. Poi, non sapeva come, aveva desiderato con tutta sé stessa che i conducenti la scambiassero per una donna adulta e del tutto normale... e i due si erano comportati esattamente come Sara aveva sperato. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come fosse successo.  
  
- Sì che lo sai. -  
  
- No, non lo so. - ripeté Sara.  
  
- Un'ultima domanda. - Silente si interruppe, quasi che volesse attendere un cenno da parte della bambina che lo esortasse a parlare. Sara rispose alzando le sopracciglia sottili.  
  
- Ti senti... strana? Voglio dire... infinitamente triste? Come se ti mancasse qualche ricordo... come se tu non potessi essere felice mai più? -  
  
Sara fissò Silente, stupita. Non si aspettava una domanda del genere, o meglio, non si aspettava che il vecchio indovinasse esattamente ciò che aveva provato quando il Dissennatore le si era avvicinato. Ora, comunque, si sentiva in modo molto diverso: era ancora scombussolata, ma non del tutto depressa. Riusciva a tratti ad uscire dal baratro che le si stendeva davanti, ma a volte aveva l'impressione che la sua vita sarebbe stata nient'altro che un tormento, che mai più avrebbe visto un sorriso illuminare il suo futuro.  
  
- Un po'. -  
  
- Cioè... non troppo? -  
  
- Mh-m. - annuì rapidamente Sara, e stavolta stava dicendo la verità.  
  
- Molto bene. - Silente fece un cenno con la testa, e sorrise di nuovo, assumendo di colpo un tono di voce più vivace. - Aspettami qui. Ci metterò solo un minuto. -  
  
Sara guardò con aria sarcastica il vecchio che usciva dalla porta, e la richiudeva alle spalle. Chissà quanti altri giorni di prigionia le sarebbero toccati...  
  
*  
  
- Com'è andata, Albus? - chiese una quasi giovane Minerva McGranitt, con espressione agitata. Sembrava che stesse aspettando Silente da ore e ore, mentre invece era lì da appena cinque minuti.  
  
- Stupefacente, - rispose Silente, lasciando la McGranitt ancora più perplessa.  
  
- P... prego? - disse, aggiustandosi gli occhiali.  
  
- Sarò un Legilimens, - sorrise Silente con espressione soddisfatta - Ma non sono riuscito a leggere proprio niente in questa bambina, Minerva, anzi... posso assicurarti che è stata lei a leggere me. -  
  
Stavolta la McGranitt si aggiustò il capello. - Possibile? -  
  
- Oh, certo! Riconosco quegli occhi, non c'è alcun dubbio. Pensavo che non avrei mai più visto nessun altro membro di quella famiglia, ma a quanto pare mi stavo sbagliando. Eh sì, la bocca, le mani, il modo di fare... quella è una Gray, Minerva. Ne sono certo. - A quel punto la McGranitt si sentì mancare. Tornò a fissare il Preside di Hogwarts con occhi ancora più scombussolati di prima, evidentemente chiedendosi come fosse possibile una cosa del genere. Ma vedendo lo sguardo sicuro che Silente le rimandava indietro, decise di non fare altre domande. - E' innocua, anche se un po'... come dire?... gelida. Credo di sapere come abbia fatto ad arrivare fin qui, ma avrò bisogno di farmelo dire da lei di persona, se voglio una certezza. Per il momento, visto che non ha un posto dove andare, dovrebbe venire con noi a Hogwarts, direi. -  
  
- Al... m... ma... Professor Silente! - si stizzì la McGranitt, sforzandosi di recuperare un minimo di sicurezza, e facendosi improvvisamente di pietra. - A Hogwarts? Ma lei è... E'... come posso dire... piccola. Troppo piccola. Non sarebbe meglio trovarle una casa e una famiglia con cui stare? -  
  
- E mettere a repentaglio una famiglia qualunque di persone oneste? Oh no, Minerva, temo proprio che dovremmo tenerla con noi... Demetrius non oserà toccarla se si trova a Hogwarts, e ritengo necessario che, prima che raggiunga l'età giusta, cominci a portarsi avanti col lavoro. Qualche incantesimo di base e qualcosa per difendersi, sarà più che sufficiente. Ce la farà. Poi frequenterà la scuola come tutti gli altri e, mi dispiace dirlo... non dovrà mai muoversi dal castello. -  
  
- Demetrius la sta cercando, vero? -  
  
- Temo di sì. - disse Silente, annuendo con sguardo mesto. - Per questo dobbiamo insegnarle qualcosa in anticipo. -  
  
- E' sicuro che sia la cosa giusta da fare? Crescerà, Albus, come tutti vorrà essere un po' più indipendente... non potremo tenerla laggiù per sempre! Non è che... -  
  
- Colui che vede una vittima... ma non l'aiuta, - la interruppe Silente, - E' un infame. -  
  
*  
  
Sara aveva sentito tutto, con l'orecchio poggiato alla porta, nonostante i due parlassero con toni piuttosto sommessi. Così non si stupì quando il Preside le promise che a Hogwarts niente le avrebbe fatto del male e nessun Dissennatore avrebbe osato avvicinarsi. Non riusciva ad immaginarsi quante cose sapesse Silente sulla sua famiglia, né come potesse averle scoperte, ma per il momento non le interessava. Si accontentava solo di essere finalmente fuori per le vie di Diagon Alley, in mezzo a tutte quelle vetrine, a tutti quei negozi pieni zeppi di cose che non si sarebbe mai immaginata di vedere...  
  
Tutto ciò non poteva neanche lontanamente competere con il mondo Babbano al quale sarebbe stata condannata. Nonostante tutti si voltassero quando vedessero la Professoressa McGranitt accompagnarla per i negozi, si sentiva allegra. Forse, per la prima volta, avrebbe potuto essere felice.  
  
Qualcosa catturò la sua attenzione, mentre camminavano per la strada principale: una strada in discesa che, schiacciata fra due negozi, si vedeva a mala pena. Era immersa nell'ombra, nonostante l'ora del pomeriggio, ed era certa che da quelle parti fosse pieno di maghi e streghe strani - molto più del normale. Qualcuno reggeva strano strumenti in mano, qualcun altro parlava sottovoce additando i passanti e sogghignando.  
  
- Che cosa c'è laggiù, McGranitt? -  
  
- Professoressa McGranitt, - corresse Minerva rigidamente, cercando di ignorare l'incertezza che il piano di Silente le aveva trasmesso - Laggiù non c'è niente di interessante. O per meglio dire... sono cose molto interessanti per chiunque, ma è meglio tenersi alla larga. -  
  
- Perché? Cosa sono? - insistette Sara.  
  
La professoressa finse di ignorarla.  
  
- Che cosa c'è laggiù? - ripeté Sara, e la professoressa commise l'errore di guardarla negli occhi per più di un secondo. Non poté resistere: sentiva il bisogno di dirglielo..  
  
- Laggiù vendono strumenti per la Magia Oscura, eccetera. - rispose con un brivido nella voce - E' pieno di tipi pericolosi... insomma, strana gente... ed è meglio non rivolgere loro la parole o entrare nei negozi. Sul serio. Tieniti alla larga da Notturn Alley, e vedrai che tornerai al Paiolo Magico viva e vegeta. -  
  
Poi si zittì con espressione sconvolta, come se avesse appena detto qualcosa di compromettente, contro la sua volontà. Sara continuò a fissare Notturn Alley, voltandosi continuamente indietro, fin quando non fu costretta a guardare in avanti per evitare di andare a sbattere contro qualcuno.  
  
- Beh. - disse la McGranitt fermandosi di fronte a un piccolo negozio dell'insegna consulta e le finestre impolverate. - E' ora di comprarti una bacchetta. Non puoi fare alcun incantesimo senza quella. Olivander è il miglior fabbricante di bacchette che ci sia in tutta l'Inghilterra, e sicuramente anche più in là. -  
  
Sara fissò con scarso interesse la vecchia bottega di Olivander. La sua mente era ancora a vagare nella stradina ombrosa.  
  
- Coraggio, entra, - la esortò la professoressa, vedendo che si era come impalata. Sara si riscosse, spinse la porta ed entrò.  
  
*  
  
Sembrava una specie di negozio di scarpe vecchio stile. Sugli scaffali si ammonticchiavano decine e decine di vecchie scatole sottoli, e Sara non riuscì neanche a immaginarsi quante bacchette doveva contenere quel negozio.  
  
Vedendo che non arrivava nessuno, dopo circa un quarto d'ora la McGranitt prese a schiarirsi la voce, sempre più forte e con stizza, fin quando una scala appesa agli scaffali non si mosse rivelando un vecchio di statura piuttosto bassa e dalla schiena ingobbita. Sara continuava a guardare altrove, nonostante sapesse che non poteva fare incantesimi senza bacchetta; in quel momento le interessava ben altro.  
  
- Ah, sì... - riflettè Olivander a voce alta. - Sì. Silente mi ha avvisato del tuo arrivo... non immaginavo che ti avrei vista così presto... bhe, non immaginavo neanche che ti avrei vista, in verità. È rischioso sottoporsi alla prova della bacchetta così presto... -  
  
Prova?, pensò Sara. Non era pronta. Non era senz'altro pronta a nessun tipo di prova...  
  
- Lo sappiamo, - disse la McGranitt. - ma il Professor Silente ritiene... -  
  
- Oh, certo. Bene, ecco qua. - tirò giù da uno scaffale una scatola e la aprì sotto gli occhi di Sara - Ebano. Dodici pollici. Lingua di serpente. Scilla... ricordo che la vendetti anche a Scilla, sai? Prendila e agitala... vediamo come funziona. -  
  
Sara, con la mente assorta, fece come il venditore le aveva detto. Si aspettava di provare una sensazione strana, o almeno un fremito, invece impugnare una bacchetta fu esattamente come prendere in mano un normale pezzo di legno. Agitò la bacchetta con un movimento fluido, come aveva visto fare a suo padre, e questo parve sorprendere sia Olivander sia la McGranitt. L'unico risultato che ottenne fu quasi rovesciare l'armadio che stava di fronte a lei. Diverse scatole caddero a terra.  
  
- Oh, no, non ci siamo, non proprio... - bofonchiò Olivander, tornando a rovistare fra la sua merce. - Allora che ne dici di questa? Abete e piuma caudale di pavone. Tuo nonno aveva proprio questa, sì... fui io a vendergliela, un modello difficile... -  
  
Sara ripeté il movimento del braccio che aveva fatto prima, e stavolta un raggio nerastro mancò per un pelo Olivander è spaccò un vaso di fiori marciti davanti a lei. Sara notò con stupore che, pochi secondi dopo, il vaso era già tornato in piedi con acqua e fiori al suo interno, perfettamente ricostruito.  
  
- No, neanche questa... ah, ma la troveremo, stai tranquilla... dunque... sì... - Olivander sembrava riflettere per conto suo, ma a voce alta. Si inabissò nel retro del negozio. Sara pensava ancora a tutt'altro che alle bacchette, e la McGranitt si guardava intorno apparentemente molto interessata alle pareti. Dopo poco il vecchio fece ritorno con una dozzina di scatole e scatolette sottobraccio, e le riversò tutte sulla vecchia scrivania tarlata. Sara sgranò appena gli occhi, perché fino a quel giorno aveva sempre creduto che le bacchette fossero tutte uguali. - Ciliegio! Pelo di grifone! Quindici pollici! - Sara prese in mano la bacchetta, non molto convinta, e di nuovo non avvertì alcuna sensazione fuori dal normale. Agitò la bacchetta e stavolta il povero vecchio fu centrato in pieno e ribaltato all'indietro. La McGranitt si voltò, sbalordita e inquieta, con occhi spalancati.  
  
- Emh... ops. - Sara fu colta da un buffo rossore sul naso, stringendosi nelle spalle, ma Olivander si rialzò con quel suo portamento sbrigativo, come se niente fosse stato.  
  
- E allora... - aprì fulmineamente un'altra scatola - Legno di noce e cuore di drago... un Dorsorugoso di Norvegia. - Sara fece un tentativo, tenendo la mira ben lontana dal venditore: distrusse i vetri di una vecchia piccola finestra. Olivander non si spazientiva, anzi, era sempre più esaltato. - Oh, beh, una cliente difficile... e allora prova questo: Rovere e piuma d'Ippogrifo, una rarità. -  
  
Non fu l'unica "rarità" che Sara dovette provare; tanti altri tentativi fallirono, tuttavia stava cominciando a divertirsi. Aveva mandato in frantumi quasi tutto il negozio e la McGranitt dava segni di addormentarsi da un momento all'altro. Olivander era di tutt'altro avviso: non gli capitava molto spesso un cliente che dovesse provare una trentina di bacchette senza ancora trovare la sua.  
  
- Oh... bene! - ansò, dopo essere spuntato faticosamente fuori da un mucchio di scatole che gli era piombato addosso dopo l'ultima accidentale distruzione. - Non ho dubbi. Non ho dubbi! Non può essere che... - corse speditamente verso il retro, seguito da un gran rumore di scartamenti. Ne uscì con una scatola in pugno che sembrava la più recente di tutte: era ancora lucida e profumava intensamente di legno appena tirato a lucido e lisciato. Sembrava di una bacchetta fabbricata da come minimo una mezz'ora: Olivander si era portato dietro una gran dose di trucioli e rimasugli di piallatura, quando era andato a prenderla. - L'ho appena terminata. È un legno molto, molto particolare. Lei lo conoscerà, Minerva... - la professoressa gli lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo - Non so come mai... ma l'hanno piantato a Hogwarts giusto quest'estate, e Silente è stato così gentile da mandarmene un campione. È stato difficile lavorarlo... Platano Picchiatore! L'unico legno che non galleggia! E poi... Guarda che caratterino... - e mostrò le mani piene di lividi e cerotti. Sara rabbrividì: come si faceva ad impugnare una bacchetta fatta con quel legno? Pregò ardentemente che non fosse la sua, o avrebbe dovuto prepararsi un guantone da baseball, ma Olivander parve leggerle nel pensiero, indovinando il suo timore, e disse: - Soltanto il legittimo proprietario di questa bacchetta può calmare il legno del Platano Picchiatore, e bada, solo e soltanto lui. - Sara deglutì. Improvvisamente, il divertimento le era evaporato di dosso. - Certo... questo è un esemplare molto giovane. Perciò non ha ancora la forza di un Picchiatore millenario, ma posso assicurarti che non è dei più amichevoli. Se ora, Minerva, lei mi facesse la cortesia... di scansarsi... - La McGranitt non se lo fece ripetere e andò a rifugiarsi verso un vecchio scrittoio usato anch'esso per stipare le numerose bacchette del negozio.  
  
Olivander iniziò a sfilare le corde e le catene che tenevano ben chiusa la tremolante scatola... e in quello stesso istante il tintinnio limpido del campanello sospeso sopra la porta segnalò che qualcuno era entrato. Voltandosi, Sara vide entrare un ragazzo che doveva avere due o tre anni più di lei. Aveva capelli neri piuttosto lunghi, e numerosi ciuffi gli ricadevano sugli occhi. Non si salutarono.  
  
Il ragazzo era accompagnato da una vecchia donna dall'aspetto arcigno, vagamente rassomigliante a quello di un mastino. Vestiva di tonalità scure tali che la facevano rassomigliare a una composizione in natura morta. Il viso era pieno di rughe e i capelli grigio scuri erano raccolti in una crocchia dietro la nuca. Neanche lei salutò Sara, anzi la squadrò con sguardo così torvo da farle drizzare i capelli.  
  
- Aah... chi si vede. Un altro Black, eh? Bhe, scansatevi... devo far provare... una bacchetta... a questa... signor...ina...!... - annaspò, togliendo l'ultima catena e trattenendo il coperchio del contenitore fin quando la porta non fu completamente chiusa.  
  
In un attimo qualcosa di simile a un lampo schizzò fuori dalla scatola, e cominciò a distruggere ogni cosa che gli capitasse sotto tiro. Sara ebbe un moto di terrore quando si rese conto che era quella la bacchetta.  
  
Continuò a roteare e saltellare all'impazzata per tutta la bottega, scatenando un pandemonio. Sfilò di testa il cappello alla professoressa McGranitt, facendolo ricadere molto più lontano, e rischiò quasi di accecare la vecchia che accompagnava il ragazzo. Poi Sara, vedendo che la bacchetta impazzita puntava dritta contro di lei, tese la mano nel tentativo - che lei stessa trovava folle - di fermarla. Non riuscì a crederci quando la bacchetta cessò la sua opera di distruzione e si posò docilmente nella sua mano.  
  
Stavolta Sara si sentì strana. Invasa da uno strano calore che le sembrava quasi familiare. La bacchetta, attimo dopo attimo, si faceva sempre più calma, fin quando non si fermò del tutto, sotto gli sguardi sbigottiti degli altri. Solo Olivander, quando riemerse dalla scrivania dietro la quale si era nascosto, batté le mani come a seguito di uno spettacolo particolarmente entusiasmante. - Splendido! Davvero splendido! - esclamò - Ma stai attenta che nessuno te la prenda, quando sarai a scuola: non vorrei che ci rimettesse un occhio. -  
  
La Professoressa McGranitt si fermò a parlare con Olivander in tono sommesso, generando un brusio incomprensibile. Nel frattempo, il ragazzo si avvicinò a Sara che non poté fare a meno di sentirsi imbarazzata, e di nuovo comparve quel bizzarro rossore sul naso. In effetti non aveva mai frequentato neanche una scuola Babbana e non aveva mai rivolto la parola a nessun essere umano che non fossero stati i suoi genitori. Prima che li uccidesse.  
  
- Tu quest'anno vai a Hogwarts, vero? -  
  
- Emh... beh... - Sara non sapeva che genere di figura avrebbe fatto dicendogli che Silente le aveva consentito di vivere a Hogwarts. Non voleva passare come la povera orfanella accolta sotto il tetto di qualcuno, e soprattutto alle spese di qualcuno. Le dava una sensazione di dipendenza che non riusciva a sopportare, specie se si trattava di parlarne con qualcuno che non conosceva.  
  
Fortunatamente l'arrivo della vecchia con la faccia da mastino interruppe il suo balbettare prima che fosse costretta a rispondere. Come se la McGranitt avesse capito che quella donna non era delle più affabili, si allontanò dal banco ed esortò Sara a sbrigarsi, dato che dovevano comprare ancora un sacco di cose.  
  
- E lei, - ringhiò la vecchia, - E' sua madre? Sua nonna? -  
  
- Oh, no, - rispose con indifferenza la McGranitt - Insegno a Hogwarts. Sono la professoressa di Trasfigurazione. -  
  
La vecchia inarcò le sopracciglia. Sara desiderò disperatamente che la McGranitt non lo avesse mai detto, e intanto il rossore le si estendeva alle guance magre.  
  
- Oh. E... come si chiama? -  
  
- Minerva McGranitt. -  
  
- McGranitt. - ripeté la vecchia con le sopracciglia ancora più arcuate. La professoressa annuì. - E posso chiederle... a quale discendenza... -  
  
- Mamma...! - protestò il ragazzo a voce alta.  
  
La professoressa alzò leggermente le spalle con aria di sufficienza. Ma mentre usciva, non poté fare a meno di notare che la vecchia aveva puntato i suoi occhi infossati su Sara, e di questo anche suo figlio si era accorto.  
  
Sara si fermò e ricambiò lo sguardo: furono necessari solo due secondi prima che la donna fosse scossa da un fremito allarmante che la indusse a distogliere lo sguardo. Non riusciva a fissare troppo a lungo quegli occhi.  
  
- E tu... - esordì - posso sapere come ti chiami? -  
  
- Sara. - rispose la bambina. La donna schioccò le labbra.  
  
- Non m'interessa il tuo nome. - ribatté scocciata, mentre la McGranitt dava segni di stizza. - Voglio il cognome. -  
  
Sara non sapeva se rispondere o no, ma infine si decise:  
  
- Gray. -  
  
Il ragazzo la scrutava con curiosità, evitando accuratamente di guardarla negli occhi. Sua madre, invece, non perdeva la sua espressione bieca, ma sembrava del tutto dissuasa dal farle altre domande. E la McGranitt, nonostante in effetti lo sapesse già, ebbe un mezzo mancamento, pur restando eretta con la mano sulla maniglia dell'uscio.  
  
E Sara sapeva il perché.  
  
- Molto bene, - sibilò la vecchia - Spero che siano state adottate delle misure particolari per farti frequentare le lezioni con gli altri esseri umani... -  
  
Sara di colpo abbassò gli occhi sul pavimento. La McGranitt intervenne.  
  
- Non frequenterà il primo anno. - rispose con immensa freddezza.  
  
Perché accidenti lo aveva detto? Non poteva rimanere zitta? La vecchia donna fissò prima Sara e poi la McGranitt con rinnovata perfidia. - E allora... perché una bacchetta così presto? E come mai una professoressa di Hogwarts ad accompagnarla? Oh, non me lo dica, non me lo dica... i Gray si sono di nuovo sbranati fra loro? - e scoppiò in una risata roca. - Allora questa dev'essere una piccola orfanella... - e rise più forte.  
  
Sara strinse i pugni, conficcando con violenza le lunghe unghie nella carne. Che cosa ne sapeva lei? Quella vecchia stupida...  
  
Il ragazzo sembrò accorgersi della sua strana reazione e tirò una piccola pedata intimidatoria negli stinchi a sua madre: la vecchia gli rispose assestandogli uno schiaffo decisamente più forte.  
  
- L'ospedale San Mungo per Ferite Magiche non è lontano da qui, - sillabò la professoressa - ... e curano anche l'insolenza. - Girò stizzosamente i tacchi e Sara giurò di avere sentito un autentico ruggito provenire dalla vecchia. - Ragazzo, più forti, quelle pedate. - concluse la McGranitt prima di spingere la bambina fuori e richiudersi violentemente la porta alle spalle. 


	21. La scommessa

02. La scommessa.  
  
Lo Smistamento. Era la prima volta che Sara assisteva a quella cerimonia, e non ne era sorpresa, tuttavia. La cosa che l'aveva interdetta di più era l'aspetto del castello che, pur non avendo sempre un'aria accogliente, era ben diverso da come lo avevano dipinto i suoi genitori. Cioè come un posto orribile, inquietante e grottesco. Era sempre stata quella la descrizione che Vincent Gray aveva elargito riguardo a Hogwarts, ma Sara non ci aveva mai creduto, un po' perché il desiderio di frequentarla era superiore a tutto, un po' perché suo padre non era molto credibile, aggiungendo particolari sempre più inquietanti di volta in volta.  
  
Sara si sentiva un fantasma, uno di quelli che fluttuavano per la Sala Grande (e nessuno di loro gridava e agitava catene straziando i timpani come diceva suo padre): Nessuno badava a lei, e d'altro canto, non era possibile che si accorgessero della sua presenza: era appollaiata sul bordo di una specie di finestra aperta sul punto più alto di una parete. Se non avesse saputo che si trattava di un'illusione, avrebbe creduto di essere vicinissima al cielo stellato, abbastanza vicina per toccare una nuvola.  
  
La "finestra" faceva parte di una specie di mansarda che girava tutto intorno alla Sala Grande, dietro le pareti. Era praticamente invisibile, e Sara l'aveva raggiunta grazie ad un passaggio segreto dietro a un'armatura che aveva scoperto per caso, andandoci a sbattere contro. Sollevando l'elmo c'era una leva che apriva la strada verso un angusto corridoio i cui vecchi scalini erano affogati nella polvere di anni e anni.  
  
C'era una gran puzza di vecchiume, infatti, ma Sara si rese conto era un luogo molto comodo per stare per i fatti propri: a giudicare da tutta la polvere e lo sporco che c'era (tra cui numerose cacche di gufo), la grossa stanza sospesa era in disuso da tempo. Sara decise che quella sarebbe diventata ufficialmente "la sua soffitta".  
  
Tornò a guardare in basso, verso la Sala Grande, e nonostante fosse molto in alto rispetto ad essa, scoprì di non avere il minimo senso di vertigine. C'erano quattro tavoli apparecchiati e lunghissimi, e davanti a essi un altro tavolo di identica lunghezza, girato però in orizzontale rispetto agli altri. Nei quattro tavoli vicini stavano gli studenti delle quattro case, mentre in quello che li dominava sedevano i professori. C'era un gran vociare. Un gruppo di atterriti ed emozionati studenti del primo anno si accalcava davanti alla professoressa McGranitt. I novizi non facevano che indicare a destra e manca cose che trovavano assolutamente incredibili, fin quando la McGranitt non si schiarì la voce inducendo, quasi magicamente, al silenzio.  
  
- Adesso sarete sottoposti alla prova del Cappello Parlante. Chiamerò i vostri cognomi in ordine alfabetico e voi vi sederete su questo sgabello. - un brusio concitato si levò dalla frotta di matricole, e la McGranitt dovette schiarirsi di nuovo la voce per ottenere attenzione. - Il Cappello Parlante griderà il nome della vostra Casa e voi andrete a sedervi al tavolo corrispondente. E' chiaro? -  
  
Un "sì" alquanto confuso gorgogliò dal gruppo del primo anno.  
  
Sara emise uno sbuffo spazientito quando il Cappello Parlante cominciò a cantare delle strofe di benvenuto. Non le ascoltò neanche un po': aspettava con impazienza che iniziasse il vero e proprio Smistamento, perché sapeva che fra un paio d'anni sarebbe stato il suo turno.  
  
Finalmente, la canzone cessò e la McGranitt cominciò a chiamare in ordine alfabetico cognomi e nomi degli studenti del primo anno.  
  
- Black, Sirius! - disse d'un tratto, e Sara si voltò. Vide avanzare verso lo sgabello, affatto barcollante come tutti quelli che erano venuti prima di lui, lo stesso ragazzo che aveva incontrato da Olivander assieme al vecchio mastino. Il Cappello Parlante non ebbe quasi bisogno di essergli appoggiato in testa: gridò immediatamente "GRIFONDORO!". Dal tavolo dalle decorazioni rosse e oro esplose un sonoro applauso.  
  
Lo stesso successe com "Lupin, Remus!" e "Potter, James!". Al turno di Peter Minus, che li seguì al tavolo dei Grifondoro, il Cappello ebbe molte più incertezze, ma Sara non riuscì a sentire quello che veniva detto prima dell'annuncio della Casa. Con un Corvonero, "Vandom, Thomas!", la lista si chiuse e tutti gli studenti avevano ormai preso posto ai loro tavoli.  
  
Sara aveva del tutto distolto l'attenzione, una volta appurato che la prova del Cappello Parlante non era nient'altro che un farsi leggere la mente da un vecchio copricapo. Niente a che vedere con l'idea che si era fatta grazie a suo padre, ovvero che il Cappello addentasse lo studente con lunghe fauci facendogli sanguinare la testa e strappandogli i capelli. Ma quando Silente esordì con il suo "benvenuti a un nuovo anno ad Hogwarts", Sara tornò attenta. Era proprio curiosa di sapere che cosa avrebbe detto Silente come discorso di benvenuto; solo dopo scoprì che avrebbe fatto meglio a non sentire.  
  
- Prima di iniziare il banchetto, - esordì Silente, - non debbo darvi che qualche avvertimento. Come prima cosa, è assolutamente vietato l'ingresso alla Foresta Proibita, a tutti gli studenti. Come seconda cosa, è proibito anche l'accesso al villaggio di Hogsmeade agli studenti dal terzo anno in su che non abbiano ottenuto il permesso... quindi anche ai più giovani. E per ultimo, un avvertimento che vi risulterà senz'altro insolito... e cioè che quest'anno noterete una cosa... bizzarra. Hogwarts non ha mai ospitato ragazzi e ragazze che non siano studenti, ma ci sono dei momenti in cui si ritiene necessario tenerli al sicuro. Non che vi voglia intimorire... ma ci sono dei pericoli fuori di qui, che aspettano solo di concretizzarsi. Vorrei diffidarvi quindi dallo scatenare conflitti o disagi, verso chiunque. Sono questi i momenti in cui è necessario dare il meglio di sé, per esempio restando uniti. - il discorso fece ammutolire tutta la Sala, più di quanto non fosse già silenziosa. Perfino i professori erano pietrificati, e non spiccavano parola. Probabilmente nessuno degli studenti aveva capito a cosa si riferiva Silente, ma Sara distolse lo sguardo bruscamente, sentendosi avvampare nel profondo: stava parlando di lei.  
  
- E ora voglio presentarvi, - continuò Silente con uno sguardo e un sorriso verso l'alto. Sara rabbrividì: rivolto verso di lei. - una persona sicuramente molto particolare, che spero non avrete problemi ad accogliere, e che vi sta guardando da quando siete arrivati qua. - tutti gli studenti girarono intorno gli sguardi, agitati, domandandosi dove fosse la persona che li stava osservando di nascosto da quando avevano messo piede in quella sala. Sara notò con orrore che qualcuno aveva gridato "lassù!", e così si ritrasse di colpo, rotolando sul pavimento dove nessun poteva vederla. Si pentì di non essere rimasta al suo posto, magari sfoderando un cipiglio imperturbabile, che avrebbe senz'altro impedito a qualche risatina di arrivare crudelmente fino ai suoi timpani. Silente rimase zitto a lungo, molto a lungo. E poi diede via al banchetto.  
  
*  
  
1 settembre 1973, SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA DI HOGWARTS  
  
Se Sara aveva creduto con tutta sé stessa che non ci fosse niente di peggio del Bacio di un Dissennatore, ora la sua testa le diceva che si era sbagliata.  
  
Due anni erano stati, due anni infernali. Due anni che avrebbe voluto cancellare, e lo aveva voluto con tutta sé stessa. Ma ogni giorno, ogni mese, aveva constatato che non poteva. Non poteva vivere in un mondo diverso o cambiare sé stessa, poteva soltanto sopportare, sopportarne di ogni tipo e soffrire ancora. Lei, la povera orfanella. La cocca di Silente. Se soltanto avesse potuto spiegare... se soltanto avesse potuto gridare in faccia a tutti che non lo aveva scelto lei. che era stata lei ad ammazzare i suoi genitori, che avrebbe voluto marcire ad Azkaban per il resto dei suoi giorni...  
  
Avrebbe potuto farlo, ma non era stato così. Ormai era considerata una pazza, e chi l'avrebbe ascoltata? E comunque, c'era qualcosa dentro di sé che le diceva che non doveva farlo. Una parte di sé era convinta di meritarsi il riposo, magari eterno, e un'altra parte diceva il contrario: aveva ucciso due persone del suo stesso sangue, con la sola colpa di averla fatta nascere. Avrebbe meritato una pena ben peggiore di due anni a Hogwarts al centro del mirino di chiunque.  
  
E ora era arrivato il momento di iniziare la scuola. Non c'era prospettiva che la uccidesse più di quella. Quando non frequentava le lezioni, almeno, poteva nascondersi quando non le andava di condividere la stessa aria di quella gente disgustosa. Ma ora, avrebbe dovuto sopportarli sempre, ovunque, in qualsiasi momento.  
  
Scherzi crudeli, risatine e sussurri al suo passaggio, battute mordaci, pettegolezzi orrendi, e il resto di una serie infinita di torture. Non c'erra nient'altro per lei finché fosse rimasta a Hogwarts.  
  
Che colpa ne aveva se Silente non faceva che ricordare a tutti di trattarla bene, ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione? Che colpa ne aveva se era nata malata, se sveniva di tanto in tanto, se sputava sangue, se non poteva correre per più di dieci minuti senza restare in infermeria per giorni?  
  
Lei non aveva chiesto neanche quegli occhi disgustosi. Si guardava allo specchio e pensava che non ci fosse niente di peggio. Tutti avevano paura di lei come i loro parenti avevano avuto paura della sua famiglia. Era forse per causa sua che era nata sotto il loro cognome? Non poteva farci niente.  
  
Era consapevole che poteva "illudere" le persone semplicemente volendolo. Sapeva di poter leggere i sogni, poteva crearli, poteva cancellarli e poteva modificarli. Era in grado di fare qualsiasi cosa col cervello umano. Ma il potere che mai avrebbe desiderato e che era costretta a trascinarsi dietro ovunque andasse era la lettura del pensiero. La odiava. La considerava la più grande tortura che avesse mai sopportato. Non era in grado di impedire che i suoi occhi leggessero i pensieri di qualcun altro, erano due anni che ci provava, ma non ci era mai riuscita. E così, doveva sopportare non solo ciò che poteva sentire e vedere... ma anche ciò che cercavano di tenerle nascosto.  
  
E solo lei poteva farlo. L'aveva detto anche Silente.  
  
Non c'era nessuno che odiasse di più di quello stupido vecchio.  
  
Si fingeva suo amico, forse credendosi d'aiuto... ma come poteva esserlo se l'aveva condannata a tutto ciò? Non era umano farlo quando si era a conoscenza delle conseguenze... Non era umano neanche sopportarlo. Non quando si è così giovani... quando di solito la propria vita è innocente e spensierata.  
  
Sara aveva imparato di potersi trasformare in un animale, e aveva capito che era un corvo; quasi d'istinto aveva scelto un corvo al posto di un gufo, quando si era trattato di comprare un animale... e ora capiva che il legame non era stato una semplice conseguenza. Scoprì leggendo che era un Animagus. E nessuno lo sapeva. Due cose che le sarebbero state di vantaggio ma, visto quanto odiava sé stessa, non aveva nessuna intenzione di usare. Non avrebbe mai usato nessuno dei suoi poteri, appena fosse stata in grado di cancellarli tutti. Silente la stava obbligando, fra le altre cose precoci, a studiare Occlumanzia: era una buona occasione per impedire al suo cervello di lavorare, con quelle armi spaventose che possedeva dalla nascita.  
  
Un centinaio di pensieri le affollavano la mente mentre camminava solitaria verso la Sala Grande. I quadri non la degnavano di uno sguardo, e neanche in fantasmi che passavano di tanto in tento. Solo Pix non la ignorava, ma da quando Sara lo aveva conosciuto, non aveva fatto che bersagliare la ragazzina di scherzi di pessimo gusto.  
  
Sara aveva contemplato mille volte l'idea di buttarsi di sotto da una delle torri. Ma qualcosa l'aveva trattenuta. E non riusciva a capire cosa: sarebbe stata un'occasione perché tutti parlassero di lei con qualcosa di diverso dalla cattiveria, e comunque lei non avrebbe potuto sentirli.  
  
Mai più.  
  
Mai più voci rimbombanti nell'orecchio. Mai più quella vita disgustosa.  
  
E invece si era fermata. Non ce l'aveva mai fatta, e questo contribuiva a farle calare ancora un po' l'autostima: probabilmente c'era una sola persona che odiava Sara più di quanto non la odiassero gli altri. E quella persona era sé stessa. Si odiava in modo ormai irrimediabile, un odio così viscerale da costringerla quasi al vomito.  
  
Sì, decisamente il Bacio dei Dissennatori al confronto era una pacchia.  
  
*  
  
La professoressa McGranitt chiamava, come ogni anno, gli studenti uno per uno; questi indossavano il Cappello Parlante e, quando la loro Casa veniva annunciata, un'esplosione di applausi scaturiva dal tavolo cui il nuovo arrivato era stato destinato.  
  
Candele fluttuanti illuminavano la Sala Grande con l'aiuto di grosse torce appese al muro. Per Sara, comunque, la sala era buia.  
  
- Gray, Sara! - chiamò la McGranitt.  
  
E lei non si mosse, sotto lo sguardo impaziente e imbarazzato della professoressa, e soprattutto, tra le risatine non troppo nascoste di tutti i commensali. Stava lì, in piedi, fissando il pavimento. Non era sicura di voler veramente stare lì. Perché Silente non la lasciava andare? Non cercava di aiutarla, no, altrimenti l'avrebbe fatta scappare via da tanto, tantissimo tempo... forse era soltanto un altro che amava prenderla in giro.  
  
- G...Gray, Sara! - ripeté la professoressa a voce più alta. Le risate schiantavano da ogni parte in tutta la Sala Grande e Sara sentì un velo bollente scenderle sugli occhi... un velo opaco che le rendeva tutto invisibile... voleva trasformarsi in corvo, ma sapeva di non potere, non doveva permettere che qualcuno lo scoprisse... ma voleva volare via... voleva scappare, andarsene... no, lei non sarebbe rimasta a Hogwarts.  
  
Uno spintone, e risate ancora più forti. Qualcuno dietro di lei l'aveva spinta... e lei era inciampata finendo a terra senza opporre la minima resistenza. Immediatamente un rivolo di sangue le era colato giù dall'angolo della bocca. Ma non le importava di niente.  
  
Non più.  
  
Si tirò su, ben consapevole che non aveva scelta: Silente la guardava fissa... la stava obbligando a quella vita che non voleva... perché faceva questo? Che gusto ci provava?  
  
Il Cappello Parlante le fu calato in testa, e Sara si strinse nelle spalle. Era un segno di imbarazzo o di timore... ma lei non era arrossita. Non stava più bene come quando era a Diagon Alley. Tutte le speranze false e inutili che aveva nutrito per Hogwarts erano svanite in una nube di fumo, e di quella vita che si era illusa potesse migliorare non era rimasto che uno straccio nero senza alcuna volontà. Un vegetale. Un qualcosa che ormai si era del tutto arreso, che non aveva più voglia di lottare per niente.  
  
Poi, una voce le parlò nella testa.  
  
- Oh, suvvia, ragazza, apri quella testa, non posso certo assegnarti a una casa se non mi fai vedere che c'è dentro... -  
  
Sara si sorprese: evidentemente il suo desiderio di non appartenere a quel mondo... di non esistere... era stato così forte che perfino il Cappello Parlante si era trovato di fronte a una porta chiusa quando aveva cercato di leggerle dentro. Stava quasi per sorridere. Ma poi si rese conto che non era un potere bello o utile: era mostruoso.  
  
Cercò di rilassarsi, di respingere qualsiasi dubbio o rancore...  
  
- Ecco, così va meglio... molto meglio. - Sara cercò di resistere allo strano formicolio che sicuramente gli altri non sentivano: era l'effetto che faceva l'incursione del cappello nei suoi pensieri. E si protrasse più a lungo di quanto non avrebbe dovuto. Sara aveva visto quanto poco ci aveva messo a smistare gli altri prima di lei, e allora perché la tirava tanto per lunghe proprio con lei? Ci teneva a ridicolizzarla ancora di più? - No, no, no, ti sei richiusa di nuovo... rilassati, ragazza mia, rilassati... non si sente alcun dolore, sai? - Sara strinse i pugni, rilasciandoli poco dopo con una nervosa espirazione. Era ridicolo che avesse bisogno di concentrarsi per essere come una persona normale, ma ormai aveva quasi accettato l'idea. - Bhe... sei difficile... che dire... c'è tanto coraggio qui, e lealtà... saresti un'ottima... - Sara guardò verso il tavolo dei Grifondoro, dove i soliti quattro non si erano ancora ripresi dalle risate, e sfoggiavano sorrisi maligni.  
  
Qualsiasi cosa che non sia Grifondoro mi andà bene, qualsiasi, pensò intensamente, e come previsto il Cappello Parlante riuscì a leggere quella supplica.  
  
- Ne sei proprio convinta? Non ho ancora conosciuto uno studente che rifiuti Grifondoro, ma... bhe, qui c'è anche l'astuzia... e un po' di ambizione... forse Serpeverde? Ma c'è un bel cervello, degno dei Corvonero... e... no, proprio non Tassorosso... bene, sei davvero complicata... e questo cos'è? - Sarà sentì una specie di strizza, ma non riuscì a distinguere se fosse la tensione oppure qualcosa di legato all'incursione troppo lunga del Cappello Parlante nella sua testa. - Ah, questo è l'odio... quanto odio... e c'è anche la vendetta... Voi giovani disturbati... comunque. se allora non vuoi Grifondoro, direi proprio... Serpeverde! -  
  
Quell'ultimo grido risuonò violentemente nella Sala Grande, ma portava in sé qualcosa di gelido. Nessuno applaudì mentre Sara si sedeva, più in disparte possibile, al tavolo dei Serpeverde; solo un qualche battito di mani fugace e alquanto incerto, proveniente dal tavolo del professori. Sara colse lo sguardo preoccupato di Silente, ma lo ignorò. Non aveva bisogno di altra compassione, men che meno, poi, della sua.  
  
- Chi l'avrebbe detto che avrebbero Smistato anche quella... - bofonchiò James Potter due tavoli più in là. - Pensavo che Silente la volesse tenere in uno scantinato, così almeno sarebbe stata al sicuro... -  
  
- Logico che è finita in quella discarica di Serpeverde. - commentò acido Sirius senza curarsi che nessuno lo sentisse.  
  
- Io invece pensavo che fosse troppo tonta per Serpeverde, - replicò l'altro. - E comunque è una Mezzosangue, che io sappia. Pensavo che nessun Mezzosangue andasse a Serpeverde. -  
  
- L'ho incontrata, a Diagon Alley... al Paiolo Magico dicevano tutti che l'aveva assalita un Dissennatore. Ma penso che fossero ubriachi... nemmeno un Dissennatore potrebbe avere un tale senso dell'orrido. -  
  
- Appunto. -  
  
Sara non li sentiva, ma immaginava benissimo che cosa si stessero dicendo.  
  
*  
  
Sara fece immediatamente ritorno al Dormitorio, sgattaiolando lontano dall'attenzione del Prefetto dei Serpeverde, tanto per risparmiarsi la compagnia di qualche altro studente: ne aveva visti fin troppi, e ciò era un grave attentato ai suoi nervi, visto che voleva soltanto stare sola. Senza degnare neanche di uno sguardo il corvo che stava dormendo sul suo trespolo (non le andava di tenerlo alla Guferia), scribacchiò qualche pagina del suo diario, o piuttosto lo riempì di scarabocchi dettati unicamente dalla depressione, finchè decise che si sarebbe ficcata subito a letto fingendo di dormire; così avrebbe evitato sguardi carichi di disgusto, battute idiote e quant'altro da parte delle sue compagne di camera che, a loro dire, la sopportavano da fin troppo tempo.  
  
Avrebbe voluto addormentarsi davvero per non sentire o sapere niente, ma il nervosismo e l'acidità che le gravavano sul cuore erano così forti che la tennero sveglia come un grillo fin quando non giunsero anche le altre tre ragazze. Erano del terzo anno: Sara aveva dormito in camera con loro da quando era arrivata a Hogwarts, e loro non l'avevano mai trovata particolarmente simpatica o piacevole di compagnia. Erano tra le persone più maligne che avesse mai conosciuto in vita sua. Era una sfortuna terribile che l'unica camera con un posto libero, quando lei era arrivata, fosse quella. Se almeno fosse stata in un'altra Casa, avrebbe potuto andarsene di lì ma dopotutto, che differenza avrebbe fatto?  
  
Che lei sapesse, non una sola persona in tutta la scuola la risparmiava da ogni genere di scherzo o frase perfida, perciò tanto valeva restare dov'era.  
  
- Che sfortuna! - esordì una delle tre, quando entrarono, gettando la sua uniforme sul letto. - Proprio a noi doveva toccare? -  
  
Un'altra stava tranquillamente rovistando fra le cose di Sara.  
  
- Guardate qua! - sghignazzò - con tutte queste medicine si tiene a mala pena in vita. Se gliele rompessimo? Sarebbe nei guai, no? -  
  
E buttò a terra una boccetta, che s'infranse appena toccò il pavimento. Sara, abituata a questo, continuava a far finta di dormire, ma stringeva i pugni sotto le coperte.  
  
- Chiudi la tenda, invece, Anna. - disse la terza, - non la posso vedere. -  
  
Con una nota fin troppo evidente di disgusto, Anna chiuse le tende del letto di Sara, e lo fece con tale violenza che quasi le strappò. Poi le tre cominciarono a parlare sommessamente. Sara si concentrava per non leggere dalle loro menti quello che stavano dicendo e che lei non era in grado di sentire, ma non sempre ci riusciva.  
  
A volte le facevano l'imitazione quando sveniva o tossiva, esagerando ognuno dei suoi sintomi, altre volte meditavano su quale maledizione lanciarle la prossima volta che l'avessero visto.  
  
- Quella deficiente, - disse Anna - sempre a nascondersi dietro Silente! Perché è il Preside, naturalmente... non ho mai incontrato una persona più debole! Si merita almeno il doppio di tutto quello che le fanno. -  
  
- Ti ricordi quando Daniels e gli altri l'hanno pestata l'anno scorso? Come frignava! -  
  
- Sì, sì! E poi sviene sempre dappertutto. -  
  
- Spero che trovino una scusa per espellerla. Sarebbe proprio il massimo. Finalmente avremmo la stanza tutta per noi senza quella scema con cui spartirla. Prende troppo spazio. Guarda lì... - e probabilmente fece un cenno verso il letto di Sara. Era probabilmente la più pigiata delle quattro. Per evitare che il trio di avvoltoi trovasse una scusa per tormentarla ancora di più, cercava di accatastare le sue cose in un angolo, nel tentativo di occupare sempre meno spazio possibile. Ma a quanto pareva, avrebbe dovuto far Evanescere il tutto per non dar loro fastidio. O forse neanche quello sarebbe bastato.  
  
- Vorrei proprio vederla domani a lezione, come se la caverà. Anzi... meno male che siamo al terzo anno e lei al primo. Non potrei sopportarla anche in classe. -  
  
- Io dico che sverrà al primo quarto d'ora. Ci scommetto almeno cinque galeoni. -  
  
- Un galeone che ci farà subito perdere punti! E tu, Liz? -  
  
Elizabeth simulò un patetico istante pensieroso che fece ridere le sue compagne, prima di scommettere dieci galeoni sul fatto che Sara avrebbe preso una punizione il primo giorno di scuola.  
  
- Bhe, ma perché parlare di lei? - sbottò infastidita una di loro.  
  
- Giusto, Ellie. Che ci dici del francese? - chiese Anna con tono malizioso.  
  
- Mi ha scritto per tutta l'estate... - rispose Elise con una voce alquanto patetica e civetta - E' un vero peccato che studi a Beuxbatons... sai, sua madre è francese... Ma ci vedremo per le vacanze... mio padre non mi rifiuta niente. Ha detto che andremo in Francia a Natale. Non vedo l'ora di incontrarlo... poi devo farvi leggere qualcosa che mi ha scritto, oh, è davvero dolce... -  
  
- Sarete una coppia adorabile... -  
  
Sara sbuffò sommessamente per non farsi sentire, ma non poteva restare insensibile a quelle insinuazioni. Mai e poi mai Elise sarebbe stata una persona adorabile, non lo era neppure d'aspetto, e anche se fosse stata accanto al ragazzo più splendido del pianeta le cose non sarebbero cambiate. Le menti delle tre ragazze erano cariche di un'ipocrisia degna di un gruppo di zitelle. Sara non aveva mai visto un'amicizia più falsa e carica di gelosia di quella... ma dato che non aveva mai avuto amici, non poteva dirsi esperta in materia. Chissà se tutte le persone "amiche" erano così. Chissà se tutte erano invidiose l'una dell'altra, chissà se tutte erano civette e ipocrite, con quell'eterna puzza sotto il naso... chissà se erano felici.  
  
*  
  
La lezione di Pozioni allora si teneva nell'aula più luminosa di tutto il castello. Ricordava una vecchia soffitta; la polvere era molto spessa ed evidente sotto le falci di sole che entravano dalle grandissime finestre. I banchi, dato il vasto spazio a disposizione, erano ben distanti l'uno dall'altro e sparsi per la classe un po' alla rinfusa. La cattedra era anch'essa decisamente impolverata, posta su un piano sopraelevato del pavimento di legno.  
  
La professoressa Mandragola era una tipa svampita e dall'andatura saltellante. La sua statura non era certo delle più invidiabili e aveva una voce alquanto stridula. Vestiva principalmente abiti dai colori pastello; sembrava molto vecchia, aveva dei cespugliosi capelli brizzolati e occhi verdi molto chiari. Nonostante l'aspetto quasi amabile, alcuni studenti del terzo anno che passavano di lì per recarsi a Trasfigurazione avevano avvertito le matricole che era meglio, molto meglio, non farla arrabbiare.  
  
La sua nocetta stridula sembrava capace di far vibrare persino i vetri: gli studenti, nonostante la spiegazione lunga e noiosa, non sarebbero riusciti ad addormentarsi neppure sotto l'effetto di una pozione soporifera con quel parlottio squillante nei timpani.  
  
Sara era quella che meno di tutti stava attenta. Il docile terrore da primo anno le scivolava addosso spingendola ad approfittare di ogni momento di distrazione. Il ronzio di una mosca imprigionata fra il vetro e la tenda, un volatile che passava, là fuori, il rumore dello spostarsi di una sedia. Come avrebbe potuto impegnarsi nella lezione, con tutti quei pensieri altrui che mulinavano nel suo cervello?  
  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per evitare di sentirli, ma se si fosse concentrata per scacciarli la sua attenzione sarebbe calata ancora di più.  
  
- E ora voglio che prepariate la pozione di cui abbiamo appena parlato, - concluse la professoressa Mandragola sedendosi, con un sorriso quasi sornione.  
  
Sara ebbe un fremito: non aveva sentito una parola.  
  
Poco male, pensò, scriverà gli ingredienti alla lavagna...  
  
Invece no. La professoressa stava ferma immobile ad osservare i suoi studenti che lavoravano. Tutti tranne Sara. E ora nel turbinio di pensieri che già aleggiava sulla sua mente si aggiungeva qualche inconfondibile battuta di scherno nei suoi confronti.  
  
La Mandragola colse quella sua passività.  
  
- Tu non hai intenzione di preparare la Pozione, Gray? -  
  
- Lo farei, se la scrivesse alla lavagna. - rispose tranquillamente, vincendo l'ansia.  
  
Qualcuno ridacchiò sommessamente.  
  
- Scriverla alla lavagna? - sorrise la professoressa Mandragola, - Non hai bisogno che io la scriva alla lavagna, avendo ascoltato la mia spiegazione. -  
  
- Non la ascoltavo, - confessò Sara con la medesima tranquillità.  
  
Per un attimo un rossore infiammato indugiò sulle guance rugose della Mandragola, ma durò poco: il rossore divenne ben presto un verde intenso.  
  
- Non la trovavi forse interessante, Gray? -  
  
I risolini non erano più tanto celati. Sara alzò le spalle, ormai del tutto incapace di rispondere. Si sentiva avvampare; aveva conosciuto un imbarazzo ben peggiore di quello, ma non riusciva a controllarlo, ed immaginò di essere veramente molto rossa in viso.  
  
La professoressa Mandragola scattò in piedi sbattendo due poderose manate sulla cattedra. Probabilmente il pavimento in corrispondenza del tavolo era rialzato per cercare di farla apparire un po' più imponente. Sara ebbe la disgustosa sensazione che gli occhi della professoressa fossero diventate due biglie d'argento, dardeggianti fiamme.  
  
- Ci vuole una punizione, professoressa! - osservò Emma Dawson, una ragazza al primo anno di Serpeverde.  
  
- Silenzio! -  
  
Sara era terrorizzata, e per una volta i suoi pensieri erano in sincronia con quelli altrui: perché in effetti tutti erano terrorizzati. Gli occhi della professoressa Mandragola avevano emanato dei bagliori impossibili da non cogliere, e un istante dopo Emma Dawson era rimasta pietrificata, fissa nella sua posizione. I cappelli bianchi e lanosi della professoressa erano ora vagamente rassomiglianti a corti rettili ondeggianti, e le unghie le erano di colpo cresciute.  
  
- Punizione per Gray, Dawson, e per te, laggiù!, - e puntò un dito artigliato contro un ragazzo in ultima fila che stava indietreggiando ancora di più con la sedia, tentando di nascondersi. Il ragazzo si drizzò immediatamente sulla sedia sudando di paura - ...sì, proprio a te, Stebbins! -  
  
- Gray! Tu non solo toglierai quindici punti a Serpeverde, ma trascriverai venticinque volte il tema di sessantasette centimetri sugli usi dell'Amanita Trinciapollo, e lo farai oggi! Dawson! - continuò, latrando, puntando gli occhi di nuovo contro la studentessa pietrificata - Ripulirai alla perfezione questa stanza fin quando il più piccolo granello di polvere non sarà volato via! Senza magia! Chiaro?... Dawson! DAWSON!?? -  
  
Emma non dava segno di rispondere alla professoressa Mandragola.  
  
- E'... è... - azzardò un Tassorosso, alzando timidamente la mano.  
  
- Che cosa diavolo vuoi, Hornby!? -  
  
- Lei è... è... è... - alla fine Hornby deglutì, e disse, a voce tanto bassa che anche il suo vicino di banco dovette tendere l'orecchio: - ...pietrificata. -  
  
Il silenzio cadde imperturbabile, e negli istanti della sua durata la professoressa Mandragola fissò gli studenti uno per uno, gli occhi fiammeggianti; pietrificò almeno altri tre ignari alunni, e aveva l'espressione di chi è costretto ad ammettere l'evidenza ma ha subito un'onta degna d'ogni sorta di punizione.  
  
- E... e... va bene! E allora voi le riferirete ciò che dovrà fare! Stebbins? Tu riordinerai per argomenti tutti i libri della biblioteca! Fila! Marsch! -  
  
- Ma... c'è... ho... abbiamo... lezio... -  
  
- Non m'interessa! - ululò Mandragola - Muoviti! -  
  
Immediatamente Frank Stebbins lasciò la stanza, correndo come una pazzo, e la professoressa si volse verso Hornby, ansante.  
  
- Hornby, quaranta punti in meno per Tassorosso! Sì, Hornby, sì, quaranta! Per avermi contraddetta! Qualcosa in contrario!? - I Tassorosso la guardavano con un'espressione più che terrificata. La professoressa Mandragola uscì come una furia dall'aula, sbattendo la porta con tanta forza che la scardinò, e si rifiutò di terminare la lezione di due ore che spettava agli studenti quella mattina.  
  
E loro rimasero lì, incerti se andarsene, se avvertire qualcuno, se terminare la pozione...  
  
Quando, allarmata dal galoppare di Stebbins per i corridoi, giunse Madama Chips, ordinò agli studenti di tornare immediatamente nei loro dormitori e augurando loro di non incontrare più la professoressa Mandragola mentre era arrabbiata.  
  
*  
  
Era con estrema riluttanza che Sara aveva fatto ritorno alla Sala Comune dei Serpeverde. Forse per il pensiero che avrebbe dovuto ricopiare un tema lunghissimo venticinque volte. Non la preoccupava il fatto di incontrare qualcuno, perché tutti erano ancora a lezione e ne avrebbero avuto fino a metà pomeriggio. Non aveva intenzione di presentarsi in Sala Grande per il pranzo. Avrebbe finito i venticinque temi di sessantasette centimetri prima che qualcuno la vedesse. Avrebbe volentieri evitato di farlo, in fondo bastava illudere la professoressa che non avesse mai chiesto una cosa simile. Ma non avrebbe funzionato tanto a lungo, Sara sapeva che prima o poi l'illusione sarebbe crollata.  
  
E comunque, disse una vocina dentro di sé, se lo meritava.  
  
Il fatto che anche qualcun altro avesse preso una punizione e che, contro i suoi quindici punti, i Tassorosso ne avessero persi quaranta in un colpo solo, non era che una magra consolazione. Per evitare ancora meglio che qualcuno la notasse, si chiuse fra le tende del suo letto e baldacchino e si mise a fare i temi sotto le coperte. Nessuno aveva freddo come lei, e quando tutti erano in maniche corte lei portava ancora dei maglioni; era un altro motivo per prenderla in giro, naturalmente.  
  
Il corvo s'insinuò in un apertura delle tende del suo letto e si appollaiò sulla sua spalla. Sara gli sfiorò il muso con la piuma d'aquila, pensando che in fin dei conti era il suo unico amico.  
  
Cercava di scrivere con la miglior grafia possibile, ma era così arrabbiata che ogni parola le veniva ritorta e allungata. Il problema più grande non era trascrivere venticinque volte il tema ma buttarne giù la prima copia. Era solo il suo primo giorno di scuola, e nonostante avesse trascorso i due anni che lo avevano preceduto in biblioteca, non sapeva niente dell'Amanita Trinciapollo. Riuscì a copiare qualcosa dal libro di testo - non aveva nessuna voglia di andare in biblioteca, magari per incontrare Stebbins che le avrebbe sicuramente dato la colpa per aver fatto arrabbiare la professoressa Mandragola - e tentò di allungare i discorsi più che poteva, e lasciare più spazio fra una riga e l'altra. Non raggiunse esattamente i sessantasette centimetri a causa della sua grafia sottile e minuscola: arrivo solo ai sessantacinque, ma alla professoressa sarebbe andato bene lo stesso. Forse.  
  
Rassegnata ormai alla tempesta che ribolliva nel fondo delle sue viscere, tirò fuori un'abbondante quantità di fogli di pergamena e prese a ricopiare il tema.  
  
Le ore passavano e lei continuava a scrivere come non aveva mai scritto in vita sua. La tensione saliva ogni volta che sentiva delle voci in corridoio, ma fortunatamente nessuno era ancora entrato nella stanza.  
  
Nessuno, tranne i tre avvoltoi.  
  
Sara strinse i denti pregando che non la notassero, e cercò di reprimere i colpi di tosse con tutte le sue forze: non ci teneva affatto ad essere scorta.  
  
Per fortuna erano venute solo ad accompagnare Anna, che doveva prendere il suo manico di scopa per l'allenamento di Quidditch. Sara trasse un immenso sospiro quando se ne andarono, ma il vulcano dentro di sé esplose inesorabile al sentir dire a Elizabeth:  
  
- Mi dovete dieci galeoni. -  
  
E tutte e tre scoppiarono a ridere. 


	22. Tentazione

03. La tentazione.  
  
Se Sara pensava di non poter raggiungere un baratro superiore di quello, si stava certamente sbagliando di grosso.  
  
Era passata già una settimana, ed era stata una settimana disastrosa. Il fatto di non aver incontrato James Potter e la sua combriccola era senza dubbio una fortuna, sapendo che cosa succedeva ogni volta che si incrociavano, e Sara ringraziò il cielo che si trovassero in Case e anni scolastici diversi. Ma i Serpeverde e gli altri del primo anno erano sufficienti a rendere la sua vita un inferno.  
  
I tre avvoltoi avevano sfracellato quasi tutte le sue cose sul pavimento, e stavolta la sua rabbia era stata tale che non solo Sara le aveva Schiantate tutte e tre (prendendosi di conseguenza una punizione), ma era anche svenuta finendo in Infermeria per tutto il weekend. Almeno anche il trio era finito in punizione... il problema è che dovevano scontarla insieme a lei. Madama Chips era sempre più disperata con lei, e non faceva che suggerire di portarla al San Mungo, ma per qualche motivo che Silente non amava rivelare, rifiutava sempre suggerimenti di quel genere. Sara non conosceva la verità, percui la sua ipotesi ra che il sadismo del Preside la costringesse a restare a Hogwarts.  
  
Le sarebbe piaciuto eccome essere ricoverata al San Mungo, pieno di malati come lei o, forse, peggiori di lei. Pieno di mostri della sua stessa risma...  
  
Madama Chips, ultimamente, aveva avuto la brillante idea di parlare con Silente, a voce non certo bassa, dei denti di Sara. Due lunghi canini che senz'altro di umano avevano ben poco. Tutti sapevano che la maggior parte dei membri della sua famiglia erano stati vampiri prima che il leggendario Demetrius trovasse il modo di impedire la loro resurrezione.  
  
Madama Chips aveva l'atroce, agghiacciante sospetto che Sara fosse una diurna.  
  
Il problema era che anche il trio delle persecutrici di Gray erano in infermeria, ed Elise era stata la prima a riprendersi dallo Schiantesimo.  
  
Aveva sentito tutto.  
  
Non ci era voluto molto perché la notizia circolasse, ed entro lunedì l'articolo era già pubblicato sulla Gazzetta del Profeta.  
  
*  
  
Albus Silente: sempre più discusso il preside di Hogwarts. La fiducia da tutti noi risposta in Albus Silente, rispettabile Preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, e ora prossima al vacillare. Stando alle testimonianze di gran parte degli studenti della sua scuola, avrebbe accolto un vampiro diurno e lo avrebbe ammesso alle lezioni. La Gazzetta del Profeta ne aveva parlato tempo fa: quella che è probabilmente l'ultima della tragica famiglia dei Gray è attualmente al suo primo anno, ma gli studenti hanno sempre avuto dubbi e diffidenze nei suoi confronti. Si pensava alla sua malattia (tutt'ora sconosciuta e apparentemente incurabile) come causa della sua secca emarginazione sociale, ma adesso la domanda ha trovato una risposta: la giovane Gray segue le orme genetiche dei suoi parenti, ed è infatti una vampira. - Mi ha quasi morsa, due giorni fa, - dichiara una studentessa della Casa di Serpeverde, la giovane Emma Dawson, - e non segue mai le lezioni; ci fa perdere tantissimi punti, prende sempre delle punizioni e aggredisce gli studenti! - A quanto pare Albus Silente sembra difenderla, nonostante in questa settimana Sara Gray abbia assalito con uno Schiantesimo tre studentesse al loro terzo anno di studi. Sembra addirittura che da piccola abbia subito un parziale Bacio da parte dei Dissennatori. - Le tre ragazze hanno chiesto di cambiare stanza, ma per ora non se ne parla, - dice imbarazzata la professoressa Minerva McGranitt, responsabile della casa di Grifondoro. - Non fa niente di male, va solo trattata come una persona normale. - Sembra addirittura che il Preside si sia rifiutato di farla ricoverare all'Ospedale San Mungo per Ferite Magiche, per motivi non dichiarati. Non siamo i soli ad augurarci che questo pericolo venga allontanato dalla scuola, in nome della sicurezza degli studenti, e della tranquillità delle loro famiglie.  
  
*  
  
Dopo quell'articolo, Silente ordinò ad una incredula Madama Chips di somministrare a Sara un Distillato della Morte Vivente, preparato appositamente dalla professoressa Mandragola. L'infermiera c'era abituata, c'erano stati momenti in cui non si era potuto fare a meno di farle bere quella pozione, quando la sua depressione subiva un radicale peggioramento ed era necessario escluderla da qualsiasi sensazione, da ogni dolore. Madama Chips aveva sempre protestato, convinta che una responsabilità di quella mole sarebbe toccata a un Guaritore, non a un'infermiera scolastica. Silente rispondeva stancamente che non c'era altra scelta, e si rifiutava di aggiungere altro.  
  
La pozione soporifera costrinse Sara a letto per un'altra settimana durante la quale non dette il minimo segno di vita. Dopo non capì mai se Silente lo aveva fatto per non farle udire i pettegolezzi risonanti nei corridoi, o se fosse, come al solito, un atto dovuto al peggiorare della "malattia".  
  
In ogni caso prima o poi dovette svegliarsi.  
  
E avrebbe preferito non farlo.  
  
Fu vittima di ogni genere di scherzo di pessimo gusto per due settimane di prima, e ogni volta che provava a reagire le venivano tolti dei punti. Pensò che doveva farsi furba se voleva attaccare gli studenti senza che ci fossero prove della sua colpevolezza, così si ritirò nella sua soffitta e cominciò a studiare Incantesimi di Invisibilità, trascurando ancora di più le materie standard della scuola. Ma si consolava pensando che non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno di Storia della Magia come di un Incantesimo di Disillusione.  
  
Nel frattempo, visto che lei e i tre avvoltoi si erano completamente ripresi, era ora di dare il via alla loro punizione. Avrebbero dovuto prelevare dal lago la piovra gigante perché il professor Kettleburn di Cura delle Creature Magiche doveva guarirle un'infiammazione al tentacolo. - E come pretendono che tiriamo fuori quella stupida piovra dal lago? - sbottò Elise.  
  
- Un Incantesimo di Levitazione sarà sufficiente se riuscite a farlo abbastanza potente. Altrimenti potete sempre tentare con un'esca. - disse Kettleburn, apparso dietro le spalle delle tre e avendole sentite. - Quattro punti in meno a Serpeverde per l'insolenza. - aggiunse, prima di andarsene, incurante delle tre dita medie alzate contro le sue spalle.  
  
*  
  
25 ottobre 1973, SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA DI HOGWARTS.  
  
Non si parlava altro che della punizione toccata a Sara, Elise, Anna ed Elizabeth. Tutti ritenevano che fosse un'impresa impossibile, e comunque non era detto che la piovra uscisse allo scoperto per farsi sollevare o per fiutare un'esca, per quanto fosse mansueta. Vennero le ore ventuno di martedì, con ottobre già quasi alla fine.  
  
Sara, a differenza delle tre, era fredda e impassibile; forse aveva deciso di non dare a vedere il suo nervosismo perché, dentro di sé, sapeva benissimo di non avere alcuna fiducia in sé stessa. Come sempre, del resto.  
  
- Questo è il lago e quella la sua piovra, - annunciò allegramente il professor Kettleburn, quando le quattro ragazze ebbero raggiunto il lago. La piovra gigante nuotava placida poco sotto la sua superficie. L'aria era ferma e la massa d'acqua liscia come l'olio. Le tre "avvoltoie", troppo preoccupate a rimediarsi un fidanzato o a leggere le lettere del francese, non si erano minimamente preparate per la punizione, e cominciarono a scagliare incantesimi di levitazione che non smuovevano nemmeno un po' l'animale. Ben presto persero fiducia e si voltarono come delle furie verso Sara. Invano il professor Kettleburn cercò di fermarle.  
  
- Tu non fai niente, eh? Non sai neanche un incantesimo di levitazione! Guarda che è tutta colpa tua se siamo in punizione! - latrarono in coro.  
  
Sara non si era mai sentita più arrabbiata, ma decise di farsi avanti verso la riva, se non altro per voltare le spalle alle tre e non mostrare la sua faccia contratta dall'ira. Non era affatto sicura di potercela fare. Come poteva un incantesimo di quel basso calibro sollevare una prova grossa come un Dormitorio?  
  
No, infatti non poteva.  
  
Mentre le risate di incalzamento dietro di sé si facevano sempre meno represse, Sara estrasse molto lentamente la bacchetta dallo stivale, dove era solita tenerla, e la sollevò in aria con la mano tremante. Sì, lei sapeva un incantesimo che poteva funzionare... ma non lo aveva mai provato... lo aveva studiato per conto proprio...  
  
- Su, Mezzosangue! - rise a squarciagola Elizabeth - Fai vedere che sai fare! -  
  
Sara inspirò profondamente per non voltarsi e Schiantarle di nuovo tutte e tre. Puntò fermamente la bacchetta contro la piovra ignara, e gridò:  
  
- Mobilicorpus! -  
  
Sotto lo sguardo attonito perfino del professor Kettleburn, la piovra lentamente si sollevò, facendo calare di molto il livello dell'acqua. Le tre ragazze dietro di lei videro sollevarsi il corpo della piovra con una lentezza esasperante, ed essa si dibatteva, si agitava, ma non riusciva a liberarsi della specie di amo che l'aveva pescata.  
  
Sara la tenne a metà dentro l'acqua e a metà fuori, in modo che non asfissiasse. Dopo un attimo di incertezza il professor Kettleburn si affrettò a spalmare una gelatina verdognola su una grossa chiazza viola su uno dei tentacoli della bestia.  
  
Probabilmente frizzava, perchè la piovra gigante si dibatté schizzando acqua ovunque, poi emise una colata di inchiostro che in poco tempo tinse di nero tutti i presenti. Le tre gridavano e ululavano come lupi, dato che i loro vestiti erano stati inesorabilmente macchiati d'inchiostro di polpo.  
  
- Raccogliete un po' d'inchiostro! Fa' comodo per le pozioni! - suggerì il professor Kettleburn terminando di spalmare la pomata.  
  
Finse di non sentire i "Col cazzo!" non troppo sommessi provenire dalle tre. Sara rimase immobile, poi lentamente lasciò andare la piovra che tornò in acqua a dir poco seccata.  
  
L'acqua era da poco tornata liscia come l'olio, quando Anna si precipitò verso Sara.  
  
- Che razza di trucco era, eh? Una magia oscura, scommetto! -  
  
- Ma come ti... - tentò di protestare il professor Kettleburn. - E' una magia regolamentare, per tua informazione! Gray vi ha semplicemente superato! -  
  
- Per forza! È un mostro! Un mostro! -  
  
Sara ebbe un fremito convulso e poi cessò per qualche secondo di respirare, fissando il suolo. Non fece in tempo a rialzare lo sguardo che Elizabeth le strappò la bacchetta di mano. Questa cominciò ad agitarsi e a tremare. Liz fu costretta a mollarla, guadagnando una sonora frustata sulla spalla destra che la fece cadere a terra (e nessuno avrebbe mai detto che si trattasse di un'abile recitazione).  
  
Poi la bacchetta fece un salto incredibile: Sara si accorse con orrore che stava andando dritto dritto verso il lago, e immediatamente le vennero in mente le parole di Olivander: il Platano Picchiatore è l'unico legno incapace di galleggiare.  
  
Sara si slanciò in avanti, evitando la presa di Kettleburn che evidentemente voleva trattenerla. Sapeva benissimo di non essere in grado di nuotare, ma sapeva altrettanto bene che non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno...  
  
Con estrema sorpresa dei presenti, che già erano pronti al peggio, Sara appoggiò un piede sulla superficie immobile dell'acqua. Una serie di cerchi concentrici si sprigionò dal suo stivale nero, ma lei non affondò che di circa un millimetro. La bacchetta non era ancora atterrata. Sara si mise a correre sul pelo dell'acqua, mentre qualcuno sulla riva gridava dallo stupore. Pensava di essere sulla traiettoria della bacchetta, quando con un ultimo scatto quest'ultima deviò bruscamente la sua direzione.  
  
Sara riuscì a recuperarla per un pelo, gettandosi all'ultimo momento verso il punto il cui la bacchetta sarebbe atterrata: sdraiata sulla schiena come se sotto di sé avesse avuto il pavimento, Sara riuscì a recuperare la sua bacchetta magica appena in tempo prima che curvasse di nuovo.  
  
Non ebbe il tempo di sentirsi sollevata che l'acqua sotto di lei si agitò e, per restare in equilibrio, la ragazza dovette tenersi in piedi. La piovra non doveva averla perdonata per averla tirata fuori dall'acqua, e di colpo una serie di grossi tentacoli affiorarono come missili dal fondo del lago. Sara ne evitò un paio per miracolo, e stava ancora correndo verso la riva quando un terzo tentacolo le sferrò una mazzata, dritta sulla spina dorsale. Subito una boccata di sangue schizzò via dalla bocca della ragazzina, che atterrò rotolando sull'erba, ansimante, bagnata fradicia e col viso insanguinato.  
  
Il professor Kettleburn era tutt'altro che preoccupato, anzi, balzò verso di lei tutto contento.  
  
- Eccola qui, eccola qui la pronipote di Demetrius! Una Pozione Galleggiante, eh? Splendido, ragazza, splendido! Venti punti in più a Serpeverde! -  
  
Le altre tre ragazze stavano disfacendosi dalla rabbia. Sapevano benissimo che erano ben pochi i maghi attualmente in vita che fossero in grado di creare una Pozione Galleggiante.  
  
- E a voi tre, purtroppo, in totale venti punti in meno per l'insolenza, ancora una volta! Spero che prima o poi impariate! -  
  
Rassegnate alla sconfitta (ma meditabonde di vendetta), le tre si avviarono di nuovo nel cartello, costrette a sorreggere Sara che pareva già in fin di vita. Qualche studente che aveva trasgredito il coprifuoco per venire a vedere la punizione sbirciava il gruppo dal suo nascondiglio, ma il professor Kettleburn era troppo orgoglioso per punire qualcuno, anche quando lo coglieva sul fatto.  
  
Sara finalmente sorrise: era la prima volta che riusciva a fare qualcosa di cui qualcun altro fosse orgoglioso. O geloso.  
  
*  
  
La mattina dopo Anna ed Elise stavano narrando ad un folto corteo di studenti di come Liz avesse fatto guadagnare venti punti a Serpeverde, preparando una perfetta Pozione Galleggiante e sollevando la piovra con un incantesimo potentissimo. Elizabeth sorrideva tronfia e firmava autografi a quelli del primo anno che la guardavano con la più profonda ammirazione. C'era chi aveva assistito al reale svolgimento dei fatti, ma non era il caso di correggere Liz: per prima cosa perché i suoi genitori erano dipendenti di gran rilievo al Ministero della Magia, e poi perchè era un peccato perdere un'occasione per mettere Sara in ridicolo; Liz non mancava di far presente di come Sara tremasse di paura e non avesse fatto niente per tutta la durata della punizione, cosa che aveva fatto perdere alla Casa i venti punti faticosamente guadagnati.  
  
Adesso tutti i Serpeverde la guardavano con odio.  
  
Ma lei si rifiutava di sentire o vedere: dopotutto era di nuovo in infermeria, per la seconda volta in due settimane.  
  
Ma stavolta la situazione minacciava di farcela restare molto più a lungo.  
  
*  
  
Erano trascorse due settimane dalla punizione con la piovra gigante, e l'argomento era diventato un pettegolezzo passato di moda. Adesso tutti erano troppo impegnati con l'ultimo articolo della Gazzetta del Profeta, nonostante fosse ancora più vecchio.  
  
Non c'era timore nel considerare che Sara poteva essere una diurna: in fondo nessuno ci credeva, ma era una buona scusa per prenderla in giro. Nessuno era ancora riuscito a vedere i suoi denti, perché Sara parlava poco e non rideva mai.  
  
Mentre era in infermeria, sapeva benissimo che sul suo conto se n'erano dette di tutti i colori. E sapeva anche che Sirius Black, il ragazzo che aveva incontrato per la prima volta da Olivander, aveva suggerito ai tre avvoltoi una maledizione da lanciare sul suo baule, che si sarebbe mangiato qualsiasi cosa messa al suo interno e l'avrebbe fatta ricomparire chissà dove. Sara, un po' perché si sentiva costantemente addosso una selvaggia voglia di piangere, un po' perché odiava ogni essere vivente di quella scuola, e un po' perché doveva cercare tutti gli oggetti vittime della maledizione del baule, non frequentò le lezioni.  
  
Silente lo sapeva, ma non diceva niente.  
  
Sara aveva imparato alla perfezione l'Incantesimo dell'Invisibilità e ora girava tranquillamente per i corridoi, finalmente non obbligata a nascondersi per non essere vista quando marinava la scuola.  
  
Novembre era già verso la sua metà, quando Sara riuscì a togliere la maledizione dal sua baule e a recuperare tutto ciò che le era sparito. Decise di portare un po' il suo corvo in giro per la scuola, così Disilluse anche lui, il quale parve decisamente stupito, e si avviò per i corridoi di Hogwarts. Aveva scoperto il suo ritmo ideale: non era molto meglio marinare le lezioni e studiare per conto proprio magie di livello o più alto e certamente più utili?  
  
Era così abituata a farlo che ormai le sembrava assurdo frequentare le lezioni.  
  
E visto che nessuno faceva niente per prendere provvedimenti, era doppiamente incoraggiata a fare di testa propria. Non si spiegava come mai quella mansuetudine e quella sornioneria da parte del corpo docente soprattutto di Silente, ma dal momento che la situazione per lei era vantaggiosa, decise di approfittarne e basta senza far domande.  
  
Quel giorno scoprì tanti passaggi segreti da garantirle una conoscenza del castello superiore perfino a quella del Custode. Grazie ai suoi poteri mentali era in grado di vedere doveva volava il suo corvo senza essere costretta a legargli un filo alla zampa, e la sua tosse consentiva all'animale di capire esattamente dove fosse.  
  
Nonostante l'invisibilità, cercava di evitare qualsiasi essere umano. Non le andava di essere di nuovo rintronata di pensieri non suoi come succedeva ogni volta che si trovava vicino a qualsiasi cosa avesse un sistema nervoso.  
  
Fu esplorando uno dei tanti passaggi segreti che aveva scoperto, che si ritrovò di colpo in una minuscola stanza vagamente comparabile con uno sgabuzzino per le scope. Dinanzi a lei, poco lontano dalla porta che si era appena richiusa alle spalle, c'era uno specchio. Un grosso specchio ovale dalla cornice decorata, con una frase che Sara non ebbe il tempo di leggere: infatti era troppo impegnata a guardare la propria immagine riflessa (cosa non molto normale, dato che era invisibile). Era certa di non essere lei, ma si rese conto che la persona nello specchio rifletteva esattamente i suoi movimenti.  
  
Solo dopo una lunga osservazione si rese conto che era proprio lei... lei come non si era mai vista di fronte a uno specchio: era più grande, aveva la pelle molto più scura di come in realtà era. Due sfavillanti occhi azzurro cielo scintillavano all'ombra di una frangia biondissima. Sorrideva e i suoi denti erano perfettamente normali. Dietro di lei c'erano una serie di professori e studenti che applaudivano e la fissavano con sguardi pieni di ammirazione. La ragazza rideva con una felicità quasi eccessiva, ravvivandosi di tanto i tanto i lunghi capelli. Portava la spilla di Prefetto e reggeva la coppa del Quidditch. Dietro di lei c'era un ragazzo senza volto che le abbracciava i fianchi.  
  
Sara non capiva.  
  
Si guardò alle spalle, ma non c'era nessuno. Si voltò ovunque, potenziò al massimo la sua percezione mentale... ma non sentì niente.  
  
Nessuno.  
  
Tutta quella scena era solo nello specchio. Purtroppo, disse una voce nella sua testa. Sara osservò bene i lineamenti della ragazza riflessa nello specchio, e fece ancora qualche movimento, qualche gesto stupido: ma la persona riflessa la imitava sempre. Tentò di toccare nel vuoto, ma ancora una volta ebbe la prova che non c'era proprio niente intorno a sé. Prova di cui non aveva bisogno: aveva capito.  
  
Chiuse gli occhi cercando di concentrarsi.  
  
Cercò di aprire il suo cervello...  
  
Ecco che sfrecciava in un labirinto fatto di immagini in movimento e sfumato di rosso molto scuro. Spesso incappava in un vicolo cieco, correva all'impazzata, rivedeva i suoi sogni e i suoi ricordi, e intanto si inoltrava sempre più rapidamente nel suo labirinto.  
  
Ecco... ecco la stessa ragazza nello specchio. Sara lo riconobbe: era un desiderio. Un desiderio profondo, molto profondo.  
  
Cancellati, cancellati, ringhiò. Fu con uno sforzo doloroso che Sara riuscì ad eliminare quel desiderio dal suo cervello, e ancora una volta si rese conto che il suo potere non era altro che una maledizione, un qualcosa di mostruoso. Poteva cancellare anche ciò che era involontario... poteva dominare qualsiasi cosa che il cervello decidesse...  
  
Spalancò gli occhi di colpo.  
  
La ragazza bionda era sparita. Lo specchio la rifletteva ora esattamente per com'era. Non più una folla sciolta nell'ammirazione, non più un ragazzo senza volto, non più una ragazza più grande, più bella... non più una persona normale.  
  
Di nuovo, stagliato nella polvere, il volto di un mostro.  
  
Sara lo fissò per ore, e pianse.  
  
*  
  
Sara si accorse che ormai era notte. Il buio si era impadronito del minuscolo stanzino come pure dei corridoi stretti e non illuminati del passaggio segreto che aveva percorso per arrivarci. Accese una luce sulla punta della sua bacchetta magica; si asciugò gli occhi gonfi e tirò accuratamente giù le maniche dell'uniforme, per nascondere le braccia piene di tagli nuovi e ancora lucidi di sangue fresco.  
  
Il corvo l'aveva guardata preoccupato per tutto il tempo, poi, in uno strano atteggiamento affatturo, aveva cominciato a becchettarla delicatamente sulla guancia. Sara lo aveva accarezzato debolmente, piangendo, e si chiese perché aveva cancellato quel desiderio dal suo cervello: almeno avrebbe potuto vederlo di nuovo ogni tanto, nello specchio, tanto per illudersi che un giorno la vita sarebbe stata migliore.  
  
Stava già per andarsene, con gli occhi ancora lucidi, quando sentì con chiarezza uno smisurato potere mentale nell'aria. Una specie di vibrazione, di messaggio telepatico. Istintivamente si voltò verso lo specchio. Non rifletteva più lei, ma una sagoma dalla pelle grigio-verdastra, gli occhi rossi dardeggianti sotto il mantello nero.  
  
In un primo momento Sara pensò a un Dissennatore, e una morsa impazzita di terrore le attanagliò lo stomaco. Poi si rese conto che era qualcosa d'aspetto un po' più umano, seppure trasfigurato.  
  
Il  
potere...  
  
Sara si tappò le orecchie. Ma scoprì che la voce le rimbombava direttamente nel cranio, senza passare dalle orecchie. Era abituata a quella sensazione, ma riusciva sempre a trovarla fastidiosa. Adesso però era certa che nella stanza non ci fosse nessuno. Non stava sentendo i pensieri di qualcuno vicino a lei, e il corvo stava pensando a ben altro: aveva l'istinto di fuggire, volare via.  
  
L'unica arma della vendetta...  
  
Sara sentì un qualcosa di selvaggio risvegliarsi in lei.  
  
Qualcosa di irresistibilmente diabolico, una proposta allettante, alla quale non poteva dire di no... la vendetta... L'unica cosa che aveva progettato per anni.  
  
Io posso darti tutto il potere  
che desideri...  
  
Sì, lui, qualsiasi cosa fosse, era potente.  
  
Sara se lo sentiva.  
  
Ma contemporaneamente una specie di onda anomala spazzava i suoi pensieri ribaltandoli tutti e facendola sentire ridicola. Che diavolo stava facendo? Doveva scappare... andarsene da quello specchio...  
  
Vieni da me...  
  
L'eco continuò a rimbombarle nella testa, e in tutte le ossa, ancora molto a lungo. Il pianto si era estinto dai suoi occhi, ora c'era solo un sudore freddo che faceva bruciare le ferite. Una parte di Sara voleva scappare lontano da quella tentazione, voleva soltanto mettersi a dormire e ignorarla... ma la parte di Sara che aveva sopportato per tre anni, e ancora di più, la vita peggiore che potesse mai essersi immaginata, pensò che era quella la cosa giusta da fare: vendetta.  
  
Ed era un istinto invincibile. 


End file.
